The Dance (FT version)
by luciferdesire
Summary: Its Fairy Tail version of The Dance by KNDFANGIRL
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:-

This story does not belong to me but KNDFANGIRl. I am only using this story but with Fairy Tail characters. So if you like this story thank KNDFANGIRL not me.

This chapter is nothing but to tell

WHO IS WHO?

Numbuh 4-Natsu

Numbuh 3-Lucy

Numbuh 1-Jellal

Numbuh 362-Erza

Numbuh 2-Gray

Numbuh 5-Juvia

Numbuh 60-Laxus

Numbuh 86-Mirajane

Bartie-Gajeel

Victoria-Levy

Lizzie-Ultear

Stacey-Yukino

Danny-Sting

Joey-Happy

Mushi-Michelle

Cree-Minervaa


	2. Chapter 1

Discaimer: I do not own Fairytail

I also do not own this story its original writer is KNDFANGIRL. I am using the story but with Fairytail characters.

I hope all you guys enjoy this!

READ AND ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Whoa, Back to Reality 

Lucy's POV

The school dance is in two weeks and I can hardly contain my excitement. There is just one itsy, bitsy, teeny, weenie problem . . . my date. The guy of my dreams, that I've loved since I was like six, the bravest of the brave, the toughest of the tough, and the guy I want to take me to the dance . . . Natsu Dragneel. My heart soars when I think of his salmon, spiky hair that just barely covers his eyes. Not to mention, his strong, muscles and the way he- whoa, back to reality! Like I was saying, I've always wanted him to take me to the school dances that we have, but he is the kind of person that thinks they're cruddy and lame. Just once I wish, I had enough bravery, like he has, to ask him if he could go to the dance with me or even tell him how I feel. Sadly, I cannot, and if he really wanted to go with me, he'd ask me, right?

Natsu's POV

The stupid, cruddy, lame dance is in two cruddy weeks. Man, I hate those cruddy dances! Every time they come around people are always rushing to get dates. I remember the last dance we had; seven different girls asked me if I wanted to go with them. Obviously, I said no to them all, but what freaked me out the most was the fact that three of them didn't even go to our cruddy school or even our country . . . weird. I mean, don't get me wrong those girls were hot and all, but not anything like Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia, one of the hottest, and the smartest (go figure) girls in school. Her gorgeous, silky, blonde colored hair and her giant smile that is always on her face. Not to mention her-whoa, back to reality! MAN! She would be the only girl that I would ever take to one of those cruddy dances. If only I could tell her how I really feel, sadly, I cannot. Sure, I've gotten smarterer, taller, stronger, and more handsome, but that doesn't change a thing, I am still Natsu Dragneel the guy who can't express his feelings.

Gray's POV

WOW! So, the dance is coming up in two weeks and I am sure I have gotten everything. My tux, my ride, and my curfew raised, but I feel like I'm missing something.

-LONG SILENCE-

MY DATE!

I have the perfect girl in mind . . .Juvia Loxar. I know it is weird, but after what happened last week it really changed my perspective on her. Bizarre, I know. It's just I've never really thought of Juvia as more than a friend. Her snowy colored, smooth, skin; and her beautiful, silky blue hair, running all the way down her back. Also, her-Whoa, back to reality! This is so CRAZY! Wow.

Juvia's POV

Wow. I cannot believe Juvia's saying this but I think I actually have a crush on Gray-sama. Did I just say crush? No Juvia, you can't have a crush on one of your best friends, that's just crazy! Oh, who is Juvia kidding? Who ever guessed that I, of all people, like likes Gray Fullbuster?(EVERYONE) Sure he's still a nerd and tells the lamest jokes, but he's actually not that bad. He's brilliant, kind of tough, and got some muscle going on. Let me rephrase that, he's Handsome. All Juvia's got to say is Gray-sama is such a good-Whoa, back to reality! I kind of hope he asks Juvia to the dance, unless he's a chicken like Natsu(but he'll deny it). Juvia thinks Gray-sama is different, though. Wow.

Erza's POV

TWO WEEKS TIL THE DANCE! I finally don't have to worry about looking for a date! Jellal's the best and he's so sweet too. A few months ago Jellal returned from, and before we knew it we had fallen in love. To be honest, I've liked Jellal since we like first met and he's still the same, only taller and more handsome. Even though a bunch of people say he is evil because he had a hard past, I still like him. I love how those sunglasses of his twinkle in the light and how-Whoa, back to reality! Can't wait for the dance! YAY!

Jellal's POV

YES! I finally get to go to my very first school dance, and with a girlfriend! That's right, GIRLFRIEND. About three months ago I returned from the, and in that time; I've regained my friends, and got a girlfriend. Also, since I have a girlfriend I don't have to stress out like all my other friends! Erza is so perfect! Like the way she understands me; and how we respect each other and our relationship. She has the most attractive, brown eyes and I love how her long, straight, hair blows in the breeze on a windy day. Also the way she-Whoa, back to reality! Wait a second . . . she is my reality, COOL!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do not own KND, but I wish I did.

Note: Just fixed all the spelling, grammar, and etc. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 2: Natsu's Girlfriend

All six of them walked together down the hallway.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Lucy asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yup!" Gray answered.

"Totally!" Erza yelled with much enthusiasm.

"Definitely!" Jellal replied thinking of how great it was going to be, to be going withErza.

"I'm not going to yell it, but yeah Juvia's going."

"What about you, Natsu?" Lucy asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I don't know, I mean, you know I don't care for those cruddy dances."

"You should go, man, it'll be fun," said Gray.

Natsu contemplated for a moment then answered, "I don't know, I'll think about it."

They all continued to walk, not saying a word.

Juvia broke the silence, "Well, Juvia's got to get to class, see you later," Juvia called as she fled to her class.

Not long after, Erza and Jellal followed, "Me too," they responded in unison. Erza and Jellal blushed, and left for class. It was kind of weird how Jellal and Erza would-every once in awhile-talk in unison. That just proved how close they really were.

"I really do think you should go, Natsu, it'd be fun," Lucy cheered while beaming.

"I don't kno-oh no!"

"What's wrong,Natsu?" Lucy wondered.

"It's Yukino," Natsu replied nervously.

"Who's Yukino?"

"Natsu's Girlfriend," Gray butted in with a smirk.

Lucy's POV

GIRLFRIEND? He has a girlfriend? Not the guy of my dreams? Not my secret crush? Not the guy I wanted to take me to the dance? This is TERRIBLE!

Before I could think another word Natsu yelled, "She's not my girlfriend, she's just this girl that likes me!"

Oh, what a relief. That's definitely weight off my shoulders-but wait, who is she?

"She's just this girl that is always flirting with me and annoying me!" He protested, answering my question.

I wonder if he could read minds?

"How come I've never met her?" I wondered.

"She just transferred here last week, you know, when you were sick?" Gray answered.

All it was, was a cold! BIG DEAL! Man, if only I was there last week.

"Do you like her?" I asked nervously.

"NO WAY!"

"Look guys, she's coming over," Gray pointed.

"HIDE ME!" Natsu yelled as he jumped behind Gray.

He's so cute when he PRETENDS to be scared.

Yukino began to pass by Gray as sprinted to class. Too bad Natsu had his eyes closed at the time, so, he didn't notice Gray leave. Yukino walked by and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She had pretty, white hair; and a figure that all teen girls would crave.

"Hey, Natsu!" she screamed.

"Hey, Yukino," Natsu replied in an irritated voice.

As he stood to his feet to reach her level, I turned to my locker, so, she wouldn't notice me.

"So, you want to have lunch with me?" She asked with an eager grin.

Suddenly, a hand clutched my arm tightly and twisted me all the way around, it was Natsu.

Why'd Natsu grab me? What's going on? I guess I had better listen.

"I would love to, but I promised Lucy I'd eat with her," He replied.

"Fine then," Yukino said in an obnoxious way, "See you later Natsu and bye Lugi!"

"It's Lucy!" I corrected.

"Whatever." She replied, not caring.

She blew Natsu a kiss, winked her pretty, little eye at him and walked away.

NOW I'M TICKED! HOW DARE SHE TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT! HOW DARE SHE WINK AT HIM AND BLOW HIM A KISS! HOW DARE SHE CALL ME KUXI! All I have to say is if she lays her freshly manicured paws on him again I'm going to bite her head off! Also, if she winks her cute, little, blue eyes at him again it's going to turn into a big, puffy, black eye! Finally, if she blows him a kiss again it's gonna turn into a fat lip.

Natsu's POV

Oh, crud! Not lunch with her? I had to react quickly, and give her a good enough excuse.

I grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her to me.

"I would love to, but I promised Lucy I'd eat with her," I lied.

"Fine then," Yukino replied in a sad way, "See you later Natsu and bye Lugi!"

"It's Lucy!" Lucy corrected.

"Whatever."

She must have been upset 'cause when she waved goodbye she twitched her right eye at me, then she yawned, but covered her mouth (I guess she was trying to be polite).

I then turned to Lucy.

"You want to have lunch with me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

AWESOME! Not only did I get rid of Yukino, but I'm having lunch with Lucy. Wait a minute; I always have lunch with Lucy. AWW, CRUD.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KND Mr. W does, but I wish I did!

Note: Just fixed all the spelling and etc. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter 3: Flashes and Fights

Flashback

The little girl with golden colored picktails, wearing a big; orange shirt swung as high as she could on her swing.

"Weeeeee!" she screamed as her swing went higher and higher.

As the blonde girl began to laugh, soaring through the sky, a young boy ran in front of her.

"Look out!" she cried.

Sadly, it was too late. She had already slammed her feet into his face, and he flew straight into the ground. She gasped as she planted her feet into the ground making her swing stop.

"Are you okay?" She wondered while she ran up to him to make sure he WAS okay.

"Yeah, I think so," the boy replied grumbling a bit.

She, simply, giggled and pulled him up from the ground.

"You should watch where you're going, Gray."

"Yeah, I know. I sometimes can be clumsy."

"SOMETIMES!" a mysterious voice cried.

The blonde haired girl turned around to see a girl with pale skin and a blue cap on.

"Oh, hi Juvia," the girl spoke happily.

"Hey, Lucy." The dark skinned girl replied, "So, what exactly happened over here?"

"My swing hit him," Lucy pointed to the chubby kid with the flying hat on.

"No, YOU hit me," Gray corrected.

"Same thing," said Lucy.

"Not really."

"Mhm."

"Will you guys stop fighting," Juvia frowned, "Now, why were you in her way anyway?"

"I was running from the fight," Gray answered, out of breath.

"What fight?" Juvia questioned.

Gray pointed way past the swings and even the jungle gym.

"Gee, it's no wondering you're out of breath," said Juvia in dismay.

"I know," Lucy agreed.

"So, who's fighting who and over what?" asked Juvia eagerly.

"Jellal's fighting Jerry."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jellal's in a fight?" Juvia said in astonishment. "You had better give us the 411."

"Fine, Jerry was picking on this new kid today and Jellal tried to make him stop."

"What new kid?" Lucy asked.

"I don't remember his name, but I think he has that Australian sounding voice."

"Oh yeah, the short kid," Juvia responded.

"That's what the fight was about!" Gray cried.

"What?" Juvia wondered in confusion.

"Jerry called that kid short and started taunting him. Then Jellal got in it."

"Jellal fighting Jerry? This I gotta see!" shouted Juvia.

"Wait, here comes Jellal and the other kid!" cried Lucy as she pointed at them.

Jellal quickly came over with the kid right beside him.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, what's your name?" She beamed.

The salmon haired, short boy just looked up at Lucy with a big glare on his face.

"Natsu Dragneel," the boy muttered.

Lucy gave a huge grin, and attacked Natsu with one of her famous Lucy hugs. Natsu just grunted and pushed her away.

"Hey kid, I'm Juvia," Juvia began to point at the rest, "and this is Gray and you know Jellal."

As soon as Juvia finished introductions, the school bell rang.

"Time to get into class," Gray said disappointedly.

All of the kids moaned and groaned then began to enter the building.

Lucy and Natsu were the last to get inside and Lucy skipped as fast as she could.

"Come on, Natsu!" then she disappeared into the building.

Natsu only gave a slight grin then slammed the door shut that led outside the school building.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship (and maybe more).

End Flashback

"What do you got for lunch?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I got a sandwich and some barbeque chips, you?"

"I have a sandwich too, but potato chips."

"You want to trade?" she asked.

"Sure!" Natsu replied.

The two swapped chips and began to eat.

"Lucy, about the dance-"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I was just wondering if-"

"Hey, guys!" Gray interrupted.

Immediately, like it was on cue, the three teens sat next to their dear friends.

"Hey, Gray," Natsu said a bit annoyed.

"What's up guys?" Lucy asked as if not fazed.

"Nothing," the gang said in unison, except for Jellal.

Jellal seemed a bit upset, but no one knew why.

"What's the matter, Jellal?" wondered Lucy.

"Erza and I hardly get to see each other anymore," Jellal answered upsettingly.

"You're joking, right?" Juvia asked from across the table.

"What?"

"You see Erza every day."

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TO!"

"Poor Erza, eating alone with Mira," Jellal said sadly.

"You're NOT eating ALONE if you have someone, Jellal," Juvia said frustrated with her palm over her face, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but its Mira."

"Exactly, you know Mira is more than enough for anyone."

"True," Jellal admitted, "But still, we never see each other."

"You see her on the weekends, after school, during a few classes at school, in the hallway, and-," Juvia began to lower her voice, "And TND missions."

"The only time you don't see her is History, Chemistry, and Lunch," Juvia continued.

"And?"

"And, that's it!"

"She's got a point, you know," Gray said in agreement.

"Please, the only reason you're agreeing with her is because-"

Gray covered Jellal's mouth.

"Shut up, Jellal," Gray whispered.

"You told him?" Juvia asked with a frown.

"No, of course not," Gray replied nervously.

Juvia took her hat off of her head and hit Gray upside the head with it.

"OWW!"

"That's what you get," Juvia cried angrily.

"What? You can't tell your best friend?"

"Nope."

"What are you guys-oh, you mean what happened between you and Gray last week?" Lucy squealed.

"Lucy!" Juvia yelled back to her.

"YOU TOLD HER? !" Gray yelled as he jumped to his feet.

The entire cafeteria looked back at him.

"You told her I like ice cream sandwiches? Yay..." Gray said in a sarcastic way while clapping his hands together.

The whole cafeteria turned back to what they were doing previously as Gray sat back down in his seat.

"We agreed NOT to tell ANYONE," Juvia whispered to Gray.

While this was all going on Natsu, Lucy, and Jellal are just eating, watching the show.

"Yeah, we did," Gray pointed to Lucy.

"Don't point at me," Lucy demanded with a frown on her face.

"That's different. She's my best friend who was sick all week," Juvia explained while pointing at Lucy.

"I SAID STOP POINTING AT ME!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"Well, he's my best friend who's been in outer space most of life!" Gray yelled, pointing at Jellal.

"Whatever guys, just drop it," ordered Jellal.

Everyone sat back down and went back to eating.

"So, Natsu, what were you saying?" Lucy wondered, thinking back to before all the fighting.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, I want to know."

"And the fighting never stops," said an aggravated Jellal to himself.

"I said it don't matter."

"If you don't tell me, Dragneel, then I'll just have to make you tell me," Lucy said with an sinister look on her face.

"How would you do that, Heartfillia?" Natsu demanded, with a smirk.

"By-," Lucy stood next to Natsu and began to wiggle the tips of her fingers on him, "By tickling you."

Natsu began to laugh as Lucy continued tickling him. Then SHE walked by.

"Hey, Natsu!" Yukino grinned.

Natsu stopped laughing as Lucy and he sat down.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi. I won't keep you from your lunch, so, bye Natsu and bye Cuyl."

"That's Lucy," Lucy corrected once again.

"Whatever."

"Why don't you like her, Natsu?" Jellal asked.

"Just 'cause."

"Well, I don't get why because she's totally the hottest girl in school," said Gray in a smirking daze.

"WHAT? !" Juvia and Lucy said in unison as they slapped poor Gray.

"OWW!"

"That's what you get! Come on Lucy," Juvia said as she grabbed her Lucy's arm and left.

"You really need to watch what you say around them," Jellal told Gray.

"Yeah, I know."

Natsu and Jellal got up and started to leave. the cafeteria

"Especially, if you want Juvia to be your girlfriend," Jellal continued with a smirk.

"Yeah, your probably righ-HEY!"

"See you around, Gray," said Jellal chuckling as he left the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gray + Juvia=?

Young Juvia, Totomaru, Sol, and Totomaru watched Jellal's training from a big, ship.

"You're right, Juvia, that Jellal Fernandes kid is pretty good," said Totomaru in amazement.

"He's a little high strung, but totally Fairytail material," Juvia replied.

"I'll be the judge of that," a mysterious voice spoke.

All the kids turned around to see Aria with his arms crossed, watching Jellal. Aria slowly, walked down the steps to get to Jellal.

"I'll see ya later, bro, I'm gonna go check on the other cadets," Juvia said as she walked down the steps.

"Hurry back!" Totomaru yelled.

Juvia finally came across all the cadets that were training all around always enjoyed watching and helping all the cadets that were in training.

"STOP IT!" Juvia heard someone yell.

She turned around to see a young, plump cadet annoying the Arctic Base Drill Sergeant.

"I MEAN IT!" he yelled. "DON'T MAKE ME-"

"Chill, Gajeel, he's with me," Juvia interrupted.

"This ANNOYING CADET is with you?"

Juvia turns to look at the young cadet. He was about her size in height, wearing a dark blue cap and black glasses.

"Yup," she replied.

"Just keep him out of my way, got it?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Yes,sir!" Juvia yelled while saluting him.

"At ease!" He cried with an irritated scowl.

Juvia snatched the cadet's arm and dragged him across the room.

"Whatcha think you're doing kid?" Juvia asked. "You have a death wish or something?"

"Death wish? What?" the boy asked quizzically.

"Yeah?" said Juvia. "If you tick him off you'll have to call 911."

The boy looked a bit frightened as Juvia was explaining.

"Sorry, all I was doing was telling him some of my awesome jokes that my dad told me before he-"

"Well, cut it out!" Juvia yelled at him. Not angrily but in warning.

"Sorry again, and thanks for getting me outta there in time."

"No problem, what's your name?"

"Gray Fullbuster and you are?"

"Cool."

"Nice to meet you, Cool," Gray replied with a laugh.

"Riiight, well my REAL name is Juvia."

"I knew that, nice to meet you, Juvia."

"Nice to meet you too, but how'd you find out about the Fairytail?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, I'm friends with Jellal Fernandes, so, he told me about it," Gray answered.

"Jellal, Hmm?"

"Yup!" He chirped.

"Well, okay, hope you make it," Juvias aid to Gray as she started to walk off.

"Thanks . . . I think?" Gray said unsure.

End Flashback

Gray's POV

Okay, so lunch was very interesting. I found out Juvia told Lucy about the 'incident' (I wouldn't call it that, but that's what Juvia said), and I told Natsu and Jellal (Juvia doesn't know Natsu knows, though). I wonder, does Erza Know? Anyway, tonight is Friday night, which we call "Our night." We usually go to the movies or something, but today they just opened a new TEEN hang out. It's a club for TEENS ONLY! We're going tonight, so I hope its' fun. Time to go get ready!

Juvia's POV

Can you really blame me for telling Lucy? SHE WAS SICK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I still can't believe Gray told Jellal, and I bet a buhmillion dollars (or $5.00) that he told Natsu too. They didn't call me one of the greatest spies in the KND for nothing, I know all. Except if Gray likes me! You know, tonight we're going AGAIN to "Our night." We're going to this new club called something, I forget. It's, also, for TEENS ONLY, bogus! It could be fun. It'll be Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, and Natsu. Do you notice a pairing goin' on?

Natsu + Lucy=Love

Jellal + Erza=Love

Gray + Juvia=?

Math wasn't Juvia's best subject, anyway. Looks like it's time to get ready! I hope this new club is as good as Fairy Hills.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Teens Only!

The group of friends finally arrived at the teens hangout. They stood there outside, gazing at the front door that was before them.

"You guys ready to go in?" Jellal wondered.

All of them stayed silent as they stared at the words that were on the front of the door.

It said stuff like, "NO STUPID KIDS ALOUD," "TEENS ONLY," "IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO HAVE FUN THEN KEEP OUT," "NO OUTSIDE ICE CREAM SANDWICHES."

The minute she finished reading-Lucy read it out loud so Natsu could understand-Gray sighed.

"Aww man," Gray said as he pulled two ICE CREAM SANDWICHES from inside his pockets.

The group all stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You brought ICE CREAM SANDWICHES? !" Juvia cried.

"Yeah, I take them everywhere. Want one?" He offered, starting to hand it to her.

"Sorry Juvia asked," Juvia said disgusted, while pushing the ice cream sandwich

away.

"We're ready, Jellal," Erza declared with a smile.

"Good, then let's go in!"

As the group began to crowd into the club, they looked all around in disbelief.

"Wow, this clubs' got everything," Juvia said in awe.

They all nodded, still in shock.

It had soda machines, a bar for other foods and drinks, bunches of tables and booths, a big; flat screen TV Showing music videos and football games, many flashing lights, and a large dance floor.

After the gang brought themselves back to reality, they quickly searched for a big enough booth. When they did, they all sat down immediately.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Erza excitedly.

"It's totally amazing!" Lucy yelled with joy.

Everyone instantly agreed.

"What did you guys think about Miss Decker's surprise test?" Juvia questioned.

"I wasn't ready!" Natsu yelled in hatred. He hated Miss Decker.

"Now there's a SURPRISE," Jellal said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Natsu only frowned at Jellal for a couple seconds and then got distracted when he noticed Lucy laughing. He gazed at her for about a minute. Once she turned her head to look at him, he gulped and shot his head back to the others who were talking.

"When are you ever ready?" exclaimed Gray.

"I was...once...in Miss Thompson's class," Natsu replied.

Everyone in the group rolled their eyes, except Lucy.

"Maybe if you TRIED to study you would be ready,"Juvia argued .

Natsu slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Have you guys ever noticed that none of our teachers are married?" Gray questioned.

"Random much?" Said Juvia, a bit puzzled by Gray's response.

"Well, I always was curious plus the other subject is getting old."

"Yeah, everytime Natsu fails we get into this conversation and we talk about it for hours," Jellal responded, rolling his eyes once again.

"We do not talk for FOUR HOURS," Natsu said growling.

"Easy now, he said FOR not FOUR," Juvia reassured him.

"I know, FOUR!"

"NOT THAT FOUR THE OTHER FOR!" Juvia screamed.

"HUH?" Natsu said looking very puzzled.

"NOT THIS FOUR," Juvia held up four fingers, "...but the OTHER FOR!"

"I don't understand," Natsu scratched his head.

"Just forget it, he'll get it later," Jellal spoke.

There was a long silence as the gang looked around, seeing people dancing and laughing. They all smiled, wishing it was them having a fun time but so far NOTHING. As they kept gazing at the people the waitress came up to them.

She had long; brown hair that reached all the way down her back, blue eyes, and was wearing a mini skirt and pink tee.

"Can I get you guys anything?'

"I can think of few things," Gray said in that deep voice of his with a smirk.

The girl giggled as Juvia smacked Gray with her cap.

"OWW!" Gray screamed.

"We'll just take a large order of nachos," said Jellal.

"OHH and drinks too! Root beer!" Lucy yelled with excitement.

"Got it," the girl said, as she wrote it all down, "Be right back with your order!" She cried as she walked away from them.

"Why'd you hit me, Juvia?" asked Gray.

Juvia blushed slightly under her hat and began to talk, "'Cause it seems like you like her or something."

"So?"

"So, umm if you like a girl, that's NOT how you treat them if you want them to like you."

"I don't know, she was laughing," said Erza with an evil smile on her face.

She knew Juvia did that because she liked Gray. Just about everybody knew, but not Gray. Gray was so clueless to love. Everyone was clueless, especially Natsu and Lucy.

"Whatever," said Juvia.

Everyone-eventually-dropped the subject and just sat there for awhile in their own little bubbles. But, can you blame them? They were in a completely new club, with teens only. Who wouldn't be in a bubble?

All of a sudden, a fast song began to play. Everything was just too awkward, so, Erza had to end it.

"Come on, Jellal, let's dance!" she cried, while pulling on his arms.

"But-Okay, why not," he gave in.

They then both left to the dance floor while their fellow friends watched.

"This I got to see," said Gray eagerly.

They watched as their friends began to dance.

"Hey, they're not half bad," Lucy admitted.

"Erza is, but Jellal..." Juvia said, trying to contain her laughter.

Jellal was so uptight. Have you ever seen an uptight person dance? Jellal would only move back and forth and still keep that 'mister serious' face on.

"Jellal needs to loosen up," said Gray.

"Juvia's known Jellal Fernandes for as long as she can remember and she has never seen him loosen up," Juvia responded.

"Me neither," replied Gray.

While all of this was going on, on one side of the table, something else was happening on the opposite side.

Natsu began to sweat, his heart beating faster, and him grinding his teeth. He noticed Lucy staring out at all the couples dancing, wishing she was one of them.

How should I do this? He thought, just fast and easy, Natsu, fast and easy.

"Lucy?" Natsu said as he gulped.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy wondered as her eyes began to grow bigger and bigger.

"I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do you...umm...do you-"

Just spit it out Natsu, Lucy thought.

Come on Natsu, just ask her already! Natsu yelled in his mind.

"Do you- you know- maybe wanna...dance with me?" He blurted out.

"Sure, silly, you don't have to ask me twice," Lucy grinned.

She grabbed Natsu's arms and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I hope after today Natsu and Jellal can still use their arms," Juvia said with a laugh.

Gray, only, chuckled a bit as Juvia turned to him.

Juvia and Gray began to get nervous.

AWKWARD, they thought.

"Wonder where our nachos and root beers are?" Juvia wondered.

"Yeah?"

There was another awkward silence.

"Juvia, you want to dance?"

"Why not."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Then lets go," said Juvia feeling happy inside but cool and calm on the outside.

Juvia grabbed hold of Gray's arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

First, there was Jellal and Erza. Jellal gave Erza a twist and spun her around in circles just to return in his arms.

Second, there was Natsu and Lucy. Natsu lifted Lucy into the air, threw her to her feet, and gave her a giant spin.

Thirdly, there was Gray an Juvia. They gave all the most famous dance moves-without any hand contact and Gray not the best dancer-and at some points they would rock back and forth, as well.

"FOODS READY!" called the waitress.

As soon as they heard those words, they came rushing to the table.

"ENJOY!" she said winking at Jellal.

Jellal looked kind of confused and suspicious, but didn't think twice about it. Normally, Jellal would think more about the situation and wouldn't just sit there and eat. But, Jellal had an important girlfriend now and he didn't want to ruin anything; especially since it was their night off.

"WOW, I've never felt such a rush and I haven't even had any soda yet," Erza said trying to catch her breath.

"Can't wait for that," Jellal responded with a teasing smile.

Erza nudged him in the shoulder.

"Gees, Lucy, have you gotten heavier?" moaned Natsu, dripping with sweat.

Lucy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, yeah, we haven't danced like this since we were like ten!"

"Good point, my bad," Natsu groaned .

Lucy gave a big smile and sat down.

"Hey, I think the waitress made a mistake, I'm missing my drink," said Jellal.

"I think it's right here, Jellal," responded Erza, holding up a cup.

"But Erza, that's your drink."

"I know."

Jellal then noticed there were two straws.

"Okay," he said just normally.

All the others were disgusted, but on the inside they kind of wanted to do that too.

"They should play some Miley Cyrus," Gray suggested.

"Nah, different singer like-" Natsu began until he was interrupted.

"TAYLOR SWIFT!" yelled Lucy.

"Nah, not Taylor Swift," argued Natsu.

"Why not?"

"Because he thinks Miley Cyrus is better," said Gray.

"No, I don't. I just was thinking of someone else," Natsu protested.

"Taylor Swift is WAY better than Miley Cyrus," Lucy began to argue.

"No she isn't!" answered Gray.

"Bite your tongue, Taylor Swift is WAY better, I mean, ask anyone," Erza said.

"No way, I don't need to prove a thing!"

"Riight, 'cause your scared," Juvia jumped in.

"I'm NOT scared; I just like Miley Cyrus better."

"Mhmm," all the girls said.

"She writes her own songs too," Lucy threw in.

"Well, Miley Cyrus is still better," Gray continued.

"Have you even heard Taylor Swift?" asked Lucy.

"Well...umm...kinda?"

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Erza questioned .

"No, I haven't, okay?"

"Well, you need to!" yelled Lucy.

"Fine, I will," Gray gave in.

"Face it, the only reason you like Miley Cyrus is because you think she's hot," Juvia kidded.

"She is!"

"You think everyone's hot," said Juvia.

"Do not!"

"These conversations of ours are so random, aren't they?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"Yup, and they always get more and more random."

"Name one person you don't think is hot?" asked Juvia.

"Natsu," answered Gray pointing to Natsu.

Juvia shook her head, with her whole palm over her face.

"Guys!" yelled Erza "Why don't we go back to the dance floor?"

Everyone agreed and they danced the night away. Before they knew it, it was 4 o'clock in the morning and they were all dancing with the same partners.

By then they were all acting crazy! Jumping and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Also, somehow Jellal glasses ended up on Erza...weird. Gray and Juvia were actually touching each other while dancing, Natsu and Lucy were going crazy, and you didn't even recognize Jellal.

Lucy bopped her head back and forth making her hair go flying and Natsu was pretending to play a guitar.

"Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Yes?" Lucy wondered as they rocked back in forth to the fast song.

"I was wondering would go with me to the-"

"Can I cut in?" a mysterious voice asked.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Obnoxious Guys and Sick Boys

Natsu's POV

I was fixing to ask Lucy to the dance, when I got interrupted AGAIN!

We both shot our heads back to see who it was. It was none other than Sting Eucliffe.

I'm just gonna explain to you who Sting Eucliffe really is.

He's the coolest and the hottest guy in school (Trust me, if I didn't have to tell you, I wouldn't use the word hot OR cool. That's just disturbing.). He's also quarterback for the football team and all the girls in the school call him Mr. Right.

Now I'll tell you how cruddy he really is. Sting's the most obnoxious, arrogant, shallow, and conceited guy in the entire world! He doesn't leave his house without his mirror, he thinks he's the awesomest, and all he cares about is looks and football. He only ever talks about himself and he ignores every guy except for the guys on his football team.

He has always wanted a trophy girl wrapped around his arms and he found one...Lucy Heartfillia.

What annoyed me the most was the fact that he wanted Lucy (It's no wonder since she's the prettiest girl in the whole school.). Sting has wanted her ever since we were thirteen and he always called her gorgeous. (I don't mean the compliment. I mean, straight up gorgeous as in the name.)He makes me want to punch something...I know, how about his face? Nah, Lucy would kill me...too bad. It sure would be worth it.

"Hey, Sting, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked him.

"I was just walking around and I found this sweet club."

Walking around? It's 4:30 A.M. for crying out loud! What could he possible be doing so early in the morning? Looking for another mirror?

"That sounds cool!" Lucy screamed. I guess all that soda made her extra hyper?

I love it when Lucy's hyper. She's so much more fun to be around. Focus, Natsu, you need to get this cruddy guy away from Lucy ASA-NOW!

Wait, what does ASA mean again? I heard Jellal say it a bunch of times but never really thought about it.

"You know, I could see you from a mile away, I mean, how can anyone miss such a beautiful sight?" Sting said very romantically with a smirk.

Lucy blushed and replied, "Thanks."

"So, gorgeous, wanna dance?"

"Umm...," Lucy glanced at me with a puzzled look on her face. (I was still thinking of the ASAP thing.)

"Sure, I guess so," Lucy answered.

He grabbed her hand softly and brought her to the center of the dance floor.

I got it! Throw me if flies attack! That explains it, since, Jellal's afraid of flies!

Hey, where did Lucy go? AWW, CRUD! I FORGOT ABOUT STING! Now, she's dancing with HIM! How do I get myself into these messes?

Flashback

Yesterday didn't go as we had planned it to. It was me, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia fighting the Erigor. I thought we had it made, but I guess I was too Cauchy.

We were all fighting him with everything we got, except for Lucy. She was looking for her keys.

Gray was trying to a place to hide like Juvia instructed, Juvia was hiding behind a chair, and I was ducking behind the couch. Okay, maybe I was hiding and Juvia was ducking?

A few seconds, Lucy was skipping in the middle of the room.

"Are you crazy, Lucy? !" I screamed at her.

She didn't respond, she just kept laughing and skipping around for her keys. Cruddy Sheila.

"Get down, girl, that's an order!" Juvia demanded.

No one could hear with all this commotion going on, not even Lucy.

Immediately, a bomb began to fly towards her. That's when she began to scream, without moving an inch in fear.

I have to help her! I thought to myselft.

I leaped in front of Lucy, trying to push her away. Instead a bomb hit me right in the chest and I blacked out.

That's the story that led me right here in my bed, inside my house. I just woke up a few seconds ago and I still only here silence.

"Guys?" I asked.

It was silent; till someone in a nurse outfit barged in...it was Lucy

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Open your mouth," she directed.

"FOR WHAT?" I questioned her with a yell.

"So I can take your temperature, silly," Lucy cried happily.

"NO WAY!"

"Come on, Natsu, open wide."

I closed my mouth as tight as I could and shook my head.

"Please!" she begged, as she gave me the biggest puppy dog face ever.

"Man...Alright," I groaned.

I opened my mouth real wide and she stuffed the thermometer in my mouth.

"I'm here to make you feel better, after all, you did save me from the Erigor," Lucy said, feeling a tad guilty.

I blushed.I mean, not blushed, I just got a bit pink...

And I realized what I had done.

I saved Lucy AGAIN.

She then pulled out the thermometer.

"Aww, it was nothing," I told her.

She smiled and looked at the thermometer.

"It has a frown on it, which means your sick."

I know what it means, you don't have to tell me! I'm not stupid! Well, not entirely.

"It was all my fault, so that is why I'm gonna help you feel better and take care of you," Said Lucy.

"Oh no! I don't need taking care of!" I shook my head with a scowl.

"Of course, silly, everyone needs a nurse."

"Not me!" I screamed.

Lucy's eyes were getting bigger and bigger and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I was only trying to help, but if you want...I'll go," she said as she headed towards the door.

I let out a giant sigh.

"Fine, you can stay."

"YAY!" she cried with excitement "Let me just get my stuff!"

Lucy left the room for a few seconds.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" I asked myself.

When Lucy came back she had a big bag filled with stuff.

"Got the stuff!"

"Joy," I replied sarcastically.

"Don't be such a grumpy pants," said Lucy, "I brought books and games and-"

I began to sit up with a smile.

"What kind of games?" I wondered.

"Well, I brought a board game, and 'The Fairy Tail' trivia game!" Lucy answered excitedly.

My smile instantly turned back into a frown and I lay back down in my bed.

"You got anything that ain't for cruddy little sissies?"

"Umm..." she said, as she was thinking for a second.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms together.

"I have this monster truck book?" she FINALLY responded.

I started to smile again and pulled myself back up, "Now we're talking!"

Lucy opened the book and read, "Once upon a time there was a sad, lonely monster truck that had no one to love him. One day, the truck decided to do something good. So, he took people to places, fixed trees, and gave out hugs-"

I bumped my head continuously on my bed and finally spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I waved my hands.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy wondered, "Did you like the story?"

"No, I didn't like the cruddy story!" I screamed, "Where's the action, the violence, the gore?"

"My books don't have any of that!'

"Exactly," I stated with a glare.

Lucy only gave a large glare and left the room.

Where did she go? What is she doing? Did I hurt her feelings or something?

She finally came back with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Soups done!" she called.

"Soup?" I questioned.

"Yup, it's chicken noodle, want some?"

"Sure!" I replied.

Lucy got a big bite of soup, blew on it, and tried to serve it to me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"Feeding you soup. Now, open up."

I shut my mouth tighter than ever before.

"I said open up!" Lucy screamed angrily.

I shook my head in response.

"Come on, Natsu, please," she said sadly.

"NO WAY, NOT THAT CRUDDY SOUP!" I cried.

"Please, Natsu, can-" before she could say anything else Michelle came in.

"Dad says it's time to go home, Lucy!" yelled Michelle.

"But-"

"No buts. Daddy wants us home for supper!"

Lucy sighed and began to leave.

"Bye, Natsu."

"Bye, Lucy," I replied.

After she left I stared at the soup for a few seconds and pushed it away.

"GROSS!"

Next Day

I was lied on my bed reading comics when I heard a knock at the door.

"Kiddo, your friend is back!" (my dad) yelled.

I hid under my covers hoping it was not Lucy, but it was. Lucy raised the covers up and grinned widely.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy continued, "I brought more stuff."

"Oh, goodie!" I yelled sarcastically with a frown.

Lucy, carefully, pulled out one of our old video games from the tree house.

"Whoa!" I screamed realistically.

"Yeah, I figured you didn't like anything from yesterday," She smiled.

"You figured right!"

"You ready to get beat, Dragneel?" she asked me with a smirk.

"In your dreams, Heartfillia!" I smirked back in a playful manner.

We immediately started to play the game.

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" I called with a grin.

"What's that over there?" Lucy pointed behind me.

"Where?" I turned my head.

"PLAYER ONE WINS!" the game announced.

"YAY! I win, I win!" Lucy sang while doing the cabbage patch.

"You're not beating me again!" I yelled.

5 Hours Later

"Time to go, Lucy!" Michelle called.

"HOLD ON, Michelle!" Lucy replied.

"But daddy said-"

"Michelle," Lucy shot her head back, "I'm trying to win a game here!"

"PLAYER TWO WINS!" the game announced.

"Yes!" I declared in victory.

Lucy groaned and followed her sister, "Bye Natsu!" she waved.

"Bye, Lucy!" I waved back.

Not such a bad day after all...

Next Morning

I woke up from the longest sleep ever (next to the time I fell asleep in math...and History...and Reading).

"Thank goodness your up, Natsu. Your friend dropped by but you were asleep and she left you something!" cried my mom.

I turned to my end table and saw a card and a bowl of soup. On the outside of the card was a picture-in crayon-of Lucy taking my temperature and when I opened the card there were words saying "Get well soon!" and "I let you win!"

I smiled and started to eat some of the soup.

Being sick is not so bad afterall.

End Flashback

No POV

All of them were still in the club acting completely NUTS. All of a sudden, the others sat down by Natsu at the booth.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked trying to contain her laughter.

Natsu pointed to Sting and Lucy.

"Not Sting Eucliffe?" Gray asked in dismay.

"Yup," answered Natsu.

Lucy then sat beside all of them.

"Isn't this fun!" she cried.

"Yup, but Juvia's beat so she's going home," Juvia yawned.

All of the gang decided it was time to go, except for Jellal and Erza.

"We're gonna stay a little longer," said Erza.

"Bye, Sting!" Lucy waved.

"See you around, gorgeous!" he yelled back.

When the time is right he's gonna pay, thought Natsu in rage, No one messes with Lucy!


	8. Chapter 7

Saturday 1:34 P.M.

Time til dance: 14 Days, 5 Hours , 26 minutes, and 22 seconds.

Lucy awoke from sleeping-after a long night-to hear her phone ring.

Her hair was in knots and she felt completely dizzy. She, finally, leaned over her bedside to answer her phone.

"Hello," she moaned.

"Oh, hey Lucy, what's up?" a familiar voice asked.

"Just sleeping," Lucy murmured.

"Sorry, do you mind if I come over?"

"Not at all," said Lucy, after finally awakening herself.

"Great, I'll be right over!"

"K," answered Lucy.

Lucy began to push herself up onto her feet. She gazed into her mirror and gasped.

She looked awful! Her hair was extra ratty, she never changed her clothes from last night, and her room was a complete mess.

She checked her watch, "I've got plenty of time," she said to herself.

She quickly brushed her hair, threw on some clothes, and cleaned her room.

"Done!" she announced proudly.

"Lucy, one of your friends are here!" called Mr. Heartfillia.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

The door started to creek open and in came Juvia.

"Whatcha doing here, Juvia?" wondered Lucy.

"Juvia thought she would stop by and see if you were awake," Juvia replied.

"Well, I'm awake!" shouted Lucy.

"Juvia can see that."

"Can I come in?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sure, Erza, come on in," Lucy replied.

"Thanks," said Erza, "What are you doing here, Juvia?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Well, what are you doing here, Erza?" questioned Lucy.

"Remember, Lucy, I called you," answered Erza.

"Oh...I thought you were the icecream man," giggled Lucy.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Erza chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll get some later."

"So, you guys want to go do some stuff today?" asked Erza.

"Sure," Juvia agreed.

"Yeah!" screamed Lucy.

"Where should we go?" wondered Erza.

"MALL!" shouted Lucy.

Erza and Juvia gave unsure looks then agreed.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Lucy wondered while smiling.

"I don't know. I usually don't go to the mall," said Erza as she glanced around.

"Me neither," said Juvia.

"I know!" Lucy yelled, "Have you guys gotten your dresses yet?"

"No," Erza responded.

"You know Juvia doesn't wear dresses!"

"Come on guys, let's make this a night we'll never forget," exclaimed Lucy.

"Fine, I guess I'm in," Erza answered.

Juvia bit her lip then sighed lowly, "Fine, Juvia's in too."

"Yes! Then lets all go find us some dresses!" shouted Lucy.

"You mean you haven't found one yet?" Juvia questioned while rasing her brow at Lucy.

"Nope, so let's go get those dresses!"

They tried on many dresses, but none were quite right. Lucy tried on a blue, puffy dress but it just made her look silly. Juvia tried on a purple, princess dress but it just made her look too prissy. Erza tried on a white, long dress,but it just made her look like she was about to get married.

They tried on many more, but the problems were the same. Too dark, too light, too fluffy, too stiff, too prissy, too expensive, too cheep, too short, too big, too long, too tight, too ugly, and where's the zipper?

Until FINALLY they came across the last store in the mall.

"This is it!" exclaimed Lucy, "I found the perfect dress!"

She tried on the dress and it was perfect. It was golden, strapless, and it came down alittle below her knees. It, also, had yellow, sparkled flowers on the end of the dress.

"It's beautiful!" said Erza.

"Yup, it's perfect," agreed Juvia.

"Now you guys need to find some," said Lucy.

"I don't know, I don't see any dresses for me," Erza spoke.

"None that Juvia can see either."

"Look!" Lucy declared, pointing at some dresses in the corner of the store.

The girls both tried them on and, sure enough, they were perfect.

Juvia's dress was dark blue and had a red, thick line around the waste. Its straps tide around her neck and the dress went all the way down to her ankles.

Erza's dress was a mixture of red and white and was a tad shorter than Lucys'. It had regular straps and she bought orange heals and earrings.

"How come your ears aren't pierced, Lucy?" asked Erza.

"I don't like needles."

"It doesn't hurt," Erza replied sincerely.

Before Lucy could respond, Juvia butted in, "Don't even try convincing her, girl, it won't work."

"I could get my ears pierced if I wanted to," protested Lucy.

"Then why don't you?"

Lucy stared all around the store. It was a slow day, they had their dresses in their hands, and the ear-piercing stand was not far from her. She gazed at it with intensifying fear as she began to sweat.

"I'll do it," announced Lucy.

Both girls' jaws dropped by Lucy's response.

"You sure, Lucy?" wondered Erza.

"Yup. Can't always be afraid, now, can I?"

"I guess not."

"Then let's get it over with."

The girls watched as their friend's ears were about to be poked with needles. Finally, it was over. Lucy actually went threw with it! Of course, she did cry alittle, but that's all.

The girls stalked out of the store while heading to the exit of the mall.

"Wow, your ears look nice, Lucy," Juvia conceded.

"They sure do," agreed Erza.

"Told you guys I could do it!"

"So, should we call the guys to join us?" wondered Lucy.

"Nah, they're probably still knocked out," said Erza.

"Yeah, but, we can always wake them up."

"Well, from how Jellal was acting last night and this morning, I think we should atleast let HIM sleep."

"What happened after we left?" questioned Juvia.

"You guys really wanna know?"

Both girls nodded.

"Okay then..."

"It all started after you guys left..." began Erza. "Jellal and I decided to go dance some more and that's when it all went crazy."

"How?" asked Lucy eagerly.

"Before I knew it Jellal was swinging on curtains and CROWD SURFING!"

"CROWD SURFING!" shouted Lucy in disbelief.

Erza nodded.

"Our Jellal?" said Juvia in shock "Crowd surfing?"

Erza nodded once again.

"Jellal Fernandes?" confirmed Juvia.

"Yup."

"Crowd surfing?"

"Oh no Erza, you broke Juvia!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Trust me, I was shocked too."

"Our Jellal?" wondered Juvia.

"Yes, our Jellal!"

"Come on, not even soda can make Jellal loosen up that much!" Juvia scoffed.

"Didn't I tell you guys? Jellal drank COFFEE," answered Erza.

"Where'd Jellal get coffee?" asked Lucy.

"They ran out of soda, so, they scammed some coffee."

"Did you have any?"

"Oh puh-lease, not me," corrected Erza.

"Sounds like Jellal FINALLY loosened up," said Juvia.

"Yup, but he probably won't even remember last night."

"That's too bad 'cause Juvia wanted to remind him and give him a hard time," said Juvia a bit disappointed but with a small smirk.

"You still can," replied Erza.

"Cool."

"So, who do you guys want to ask you to the dance?" wondered Erza.

"Umm . . . ," the two girls said in unison, as they blushed.

"Come on guys, I can keep a secret."

"Well...okay...I want...*cough* Natsu *cough*," Lucy muttered.

"I didn't quite catch that, what was that?" Erza said sarcastically.

"I WANT NATSU, OKAY! ?" screamed Lucy.

"Geez Lucy, not so loud," whispered Juvia.

"Whoops," said Lucy blushing.

"Now you Juvia!" exclaimed Erza.

"Umm...well...Juvia kinda wants Gray," mumbled Juvia.

"What's that? I actually didn't get that..." Erza replied frankly.

Before she could say another word, the guys came towards them.

"Hey guys-Or should I say girls?" chuckled Gray.

Juvia frowned as she hit Gray with her hat.

"That was one of the worst jokes Juvia's heard from you yet!" yelled Juvia.

"Sorry," Gray said sarcastically, while rubbing his head.

"You guys know it's after six o'clock?" asked Jellal.

"Curfew!" screamed Lucy.

"Curfew?" wondered Natsu "It's only six."

"I know, but -after last night-mom and dad want me home early today. So, bye guys!" said Lucy waving.

Everyone waved goodbye and headed home for even more sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Bets and Love Wrestling

Sunday 10:33 P.M.

Time till Dance: 13 days, 8 hours, 27 minutes, and 8 seconds.

Jellal, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Gray were waiting patiently by a bus stop.

Jellal glanced at his watch, "Where's Natsu?"

"Maybe he's not coming," Gray guessed.

"What if he got hit by a bus?" wondered Lucy.

"Then we go without him," Juvia said just playing around, knowing that that would not have happened.

All of them laughed, except Lucy.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for him at his house. Call me if you hear anything!" Lucy called while walking away toward the Dragneel home.

Lucy arrived at Natsu's house and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Lucy tried once again and this time Happy answered the door.

"Hi Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Lucy," Happy replied, "Lookin' for Natsu?"

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"He's fine...he's just sleeping," Happy responded alittle confused.

"Oh... can I see him?"

"Knock yourself out," Happy said, opening the door wide.

"Thanks," She smiled to herself as she skipped inside of the household.

Lucy slipped up the stairs and knocked on Natsu's door, but there was no response.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

There was STILL no response.

Lucy carefully, twisted the doorknob and let herself in.

Natsu's room was a total mess! Clothes, food, papers, and other junk everywhere!

Natsu was lying on his bed backwards with one of his legs completely off the bed. He had no shirt on and he was hugging his pillow very tightly.

'How cute!' thought Lucy.

She smiled real wide as she gazed at Natsu in a daze.

'Whoa, Lucy, back to reality!' she thought to herself.

She came towards him and shook him, "Natsu wake up," she whispered.

-NOTHING-

"Natsu," she said a bit louder.

"Five more minutes," he moaned.

"Natsu."

Lucy started to push him more.

"Five more minutes, mom."

Lucy giggled.

'Mom,' Lucy thought 'Do I really sound like his mom?'

"Natsu, it's me, Lucy," she replied in a normal tone.

"Go away," he moaned.

"No, you need to get up!" she shouted at him with a frown.

He said nothing.

Lucy leaned over to his ear and yelled, "NATSU, WAKE UP!"

-STILL NOTHING-

'Ugh, nothing will budge him,' Lucy thought to herself, 'Wait, I know what to do!'

She leaned closer to him then ever before and gave him the biggest hug that she has ever given to him or anyone.

"Ugh," is all Natsu said with a groan.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he continued, waving his arms around in defeat.

"Good, now get dressed and stuff." She demanded.

"Last time I checked, you weren't my mom," he stated.

She rolled her orbs slightly at him, "The guys are waiting!"

"Well, they can wait longer!" Natsu shouted.

"You had better hurry or else, Dragneel!"

"Or else what, Heartfillia?"

Before he could say another word, she pounced on him and they began to wrestle. Can you even imagine what they looked like? Lucy was on top of Natsu and Natsu was trying to push her off. Both growling and planning their next move, until someone walked in...it was Happy.

They both paused in position. Natsu was now pulling Lucy's hair and Lucy had his head in a leg lock.

'AWKWARD...' Lucy and Natsu thought.

"Hey Happy, whatcha doing in here?" asked Lucy awkwardly.

"I came to find my video game, but I can see you guys are busy so..." Happy replied with a smirk.

"Get out, Happy!" yelled Natsu angrily.

Happy crossed his arms, "Fine..." He spoke.

Happy left the room trying to contain his laughter

They both released from each other and Natsu pulled Lucy off his floor. Both of them stood to their feet and blushed redder then ever.

"I'd...umm...better get ready," said Natsu while clearing his throat. Still blushing.

"Okay. I'll just go wait down stairs then," replied Lucy, feeling awkward.

As soon as she left the room, Natsu let out a giant sigh.

"Time to get ready," Natsu said to himself.

After Natsu had FINALLY gotten ready, they raced all the way to the bus stop where their friends were.

"I win!" announced Natsu.

"You won't win next time!" shouted a determined Lucy.

"Can we puh-lease go now?" Juvia wondered.

They all nodded and got onto the bus.

The bus pulled over to an amusement park (.

"We're here!" decreed Lucy.

"YES!" they all shouted.

All of them ran as fast as they could through the crowds of people.

"Hey Jellal, maybe you should surf this crowd!" yelled Juvia.

Jellal looked very confused, 'What is that supposed to mean?' He wondered.

They wanted to do different things. Juvia and Erza wanted to go on the tea cups, Jellal and Gray wanted to go on a not so scary roller coaster, Natsu wanted to go on the biggest roller coaster he could find, and Lucy wanted to go on anything that didn't make her sick (She SOMETIMES got motion sickness).

"I say we go on the tea cups!" Erza shouted.

"No, let's go on something scarier!" yelled Natsu.

Everyone started to fight, yelling at one another.

"QUIET!" screamed Jellal, "Let's take a vote."

They all took a vote and it was up to Lucy to decide.

"Pick ours Lucy!" cried Gray.

"No, pick ours!" yelled Juvia.

"What about mine?" wondered Natsu.

"The only way yours would be picked is if Lucy voted for you," Juvia responded.

"Guys, why don't we go on all of them?" asked Erza.

They pondered on it and agreed.

"That's why she's my Erza," said Jellal.

All of them were grossed out, but Erza only blushed.

The gang ran to get in line for the teacups. SHE just happened to be in line too.

"Hey Natsu!" called Yukino.

"Oh boy, here we go," said Juvia.

Yukino ran towards them quickly.

"Hey Natsu! Funny how we ran into each other, huh?" said Yukino in a fast tone.

"Yeah right?" Natsu replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Yukino," said Lucy.

"So Natsu, wanna share a tea cup?"

'Did she just ignore me?' thought Lucy with a tiny frown.

"Can't. Sharing one with...Lucy," Natsu said grabbing Lucy by the arm.

"Whatever. See you around Natsu, and bye Lily!"

"That's Lucy!" she corrected AGAIN as Yukino stalked away.

'I think she just ignored me again?' thought Lucy once again.

"So, ready to go?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Nope," he answered in a daze.

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

He pointed to the biggest, scariest, most thrilling looking roller coaster EVER. Everyone had their jaws dropped.

"Can we go on it?" Natsu asked.

"That looks huge," thought Juvia.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

"I bet you can't go on it without puking," said Gray.

BET! The word the guys always used that was more powerful than DARE. If they said BET they had to do it, those were the rules.

"You're on, but I also bet you to do the same!" shouted Natsu.

Gray was stunned. He didn't want to do that! He meant it for Natsu! Then he got an idea.

"Fine, then I bet Jellal too."

Jellal's eyes grew wide but he knew he had to honor the BET rules.

"I bet Juvia!"

"How did I get in this?" Juvia wondered.

"You just did, which means you have to do it."

"Who says?"

"The BET rules clearly state that if you don't do the bet, you have never been a true kid," stated Gray.

"Whatever, then Juvia bets Erza!"

"Then I bet Lucy!" cried Erza.

"Well, I bet-oh man," said Lucy realizing what was going on and that there was no one else left.

"Then we MUST ALL do the bet," said Natsu.

"How about we make it interesting?" suggested Jellal.

"What do you have in mind?" wondered Gray.

"Why don't we all get in pairs of two and which ever pair doesn't throw up wins," Jellal announced.

"It does sound interesting," said Erza, "But how do we decide the pairs?"

Jellal gave a sinister look.

"Since Natsu is the strongest and Lucy is the weakest we should even it out."

Natsu gave Jellal a really nasty glare.

"That doesn't even it out at all!" Natsu yelled.

"Sure it does," said Juvia with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, then that means you're with Gray!"

Natsu was now smiling proudly, while Gray and Juvia's eyes went very wide.

"It's settled. Juvia and Gray, Natsu and Lucy, and then me and Erza," said Jellal.

"What does the winner get?" questioned Natsu.

Jellal thought for a moment.

Jellal wanted to say the winners go to the dance together (That way everyone wins), but he knew Natsu or Gray would probably kill him.

"The winners will...get a dinner paid by the losers," Jellal announced.

"Deal," they all agreed.

They, immediately, got in line for the ride.

"Natsu, I-I don't think I can do this." said Lucy nervously.

"It's okay, it'll go by fast and I'll be sitting right by you," Natsu reminded Lucy, while holding onto her hand.

"Are you gonna get in the roller coaster or not?" asked the woman at the gate.

Natsu turned to Lucy. Lucy thought for a moment and held Natsu's hand even tighter.

"Yeah, we are."

They both got inside the roller coaster and it began.

The teens exited the roller coaster carefully.

"Thanks for riding in the best roller coaster EVER," the woman said.

You could tell from the way they looked that Erza and Jellal didn't win. Then came Gray and Juvia, both looked like they were gonna puke again and looked dizzy.

Then out came Natsu and Lucy, who had slightly different reactions.

"WOW!" yelled Lucy, "That was AMAZING!"

"I told you!" shouted Natsu.

Natsu raised his hand up and Lucy jumped up really high and high fived it.

"OH, YEAH!" she screamed ecstaticly.

Natsu started to look ill.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asked Lucy.

Natsu leaned over where the roller coaster tracks were and barfed.

"Yuck!" said Lucy disgusted.

Natsu and Lucy were sitting in a booth on opposite sides.

"I can't believe I was the winner!" shouted Lucy.

"I know, I was surprised too!" replied Natsu.

"So, now what?" Lucy wondered.

"Now, we eat as much food as we want, since the others are paying for it!"

"That sounds perfect!"

After ordering everything off the menu, Lucy and Natsu started to talk again.

"So Lucy has anyone asked you to the dance?" wondered Natsu.

"Oh, TONS, but none I said yes to, you?"

"About ten girls asked me, but I said no."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Just 'cause."

"Are you not going to the dance?" Lucy asked, with her big puppy dog eyes out.

"No, I'm going it's just-"

"Hey, gorgeous," smirked Sting.

'Are you kidding me?' thought Natsu, 'What is he doing here?'

"Oh, hi Sting," said Lucy.

"So, gorgeous, want me to sit down 'cause I'm sure you do."

"Why not?"

Sting scooted over next to Natsu and gazed into Lucy's eyes. What Lucy didn't know was that he was looking in the mirror behind her, not her.

"What are you doing here Sting?" wondered Lucy.

"You know, here and there."

Natsu glared at Sting as Lucy blushed. Sting scooted in more, which made Natsu fall to the floor.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked, a bit afraid that he was hurt.

He glanced from Sting to Lucy with a small scowl with a sense of sadness, "Nah, I'm okay, I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay, well. Bye Natsu," replied Lucy disappointedly.

"Bye," He waved as he walked away.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will update later on tommorow so don't forget to check! PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Natsu: Not him again!

Me: Yes, him again!

Natsu: Would you please give me that fight scene with him already!

Me: What fight scene?

Natsu: Someone told me there would be a fight scene!

Me: WHO?

Natsu: *points to Jellal*

Me: JELLAL FERNANDES!

Jellal: I was only trying to have fun.

Me: Well, stop it!

Jellal:Make me!

Me:Oh Natsu! Lucy!

Natsu and Lucy:YES?

Me: Jellal lied.

Lucy:YOU MONSTER!

Jellal: I'm a monster?

Lucy: No! Natsu stole my rainbow monkey and broke it!

Natsu:Did not!

Lucy: THEN WHO DID?

Me: Guilty.

Lucy, Natsu, and Jellal: YOU MONSTER! :0

KNDFANGIRL over and out!


	10. Chapter 9

695 Chapter 9:Flashes Going Crazy  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND!

Chapter 9: Flashes Going Crazy

Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and Gray were walking gradually through the hallways.

"Did you guys hear about Muffy's party this weekend?" wondered Juvia.

"Yup, it's gonna be awesome!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What kind of party is it?" Gray questioned.

"A SWIMMING PARTY!" screamed Lucy.

While all of this was going on Natsu was on the end, not saying a word, and looking extremely nervous.

Lucy took notice of him, "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're acting really weird," said Lucy.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Just drop it, guys, Juvia's gotta get to class. See ya!" Juvia waved as she walked away.

"Oh, me too. Bye!" Gray agreed, stalking to his own class.

"Bye!" Lucy waved.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" asked Natsu.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we talk later at my house?"

"Umm...sure, I guess," replied Lucy in confusion.

"See ya then!" yelled Natsu, walking away.

What was that about? wondered Lucy.

Both Natsu and Lucy stepped inside the Dragneel house.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" wondered Lucy.

"Let's talk in my room," replied Natsu quickly and lowly.

Lucy cocked her eyebrow quizzically at him but nodded.

They both walked up the steps and into Natsu's room.

"NOW, what is it?"

"You see, I want to go to Muffy's party, it's just..."

"Just what?" questioned Lucy.

"I...can't swim," he responded.

"But I thought after that one mission with our counterparts was when you learned how?"

"Actually no. Do you remember that year of tubathon?"

"Yup, you accidentally got stuck on an island," giggled Lucy.

"Right...well, during that time I couldn't swim and that was...AFTER the pool incident," noted Natsu.

Lucy thought for a moment, That's right, it was after.

"So, you really can't swim?"

"I can, but not that well."

"Why did you want to tell me this now?" asked Lucy.

"'Cause I-I was kind of hoping...you could teach me."

"ME?"

"No one else can. Gray would just laugh and Juvia..."

"Say no more. I'll teach you!" She grinned happily.

"Cool, when?"

" How about tomorrow morning at the beach. Okay?"

"Sounds good, but why tomorrow?"

"That's when the party is so you had better be there, don't sleep in!"

"Okay, okay...gees."

"See yah tomorrow, Natsu," Lucy cried, hugging Natsu tightly.

"K," he moaned.

Lucy was sitting patiently on the beach. She wasn't in her swimsuit yet, but she was wearing her sunglasses.

I hope Natsu likes my new bikini. I just got it and I've NEVER worn a bikini before, thought Lucy.

Before Lucy thought another word, some hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who it is," a familiar voice asked.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be," said Lucy sarcastically.

She turned around to see Natsu.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Never think that," he replied.

Lucy blushed as Natsu just smiled.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"I know."

Natsu leaned in as far as he could, with his lips ready to kiss her. They leaned in more and just as they were about to kiss...

Lucy's alarm clock goes off.

"Wow, what a dream," said Lucy to herself, "I had better hurry or I'll be late."

Lucy was all dressed in her new bikini, but it was completely covered with a towel. As usual, she was waiting for Natsu.

Where could Natsu be? She wondered.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" cried Natsu while panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yup, now let's start."

"Okay...?"

Lucy took off her towel as Natsu's eyes grew wide.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked.

"Umm...w-what happened to your o-one-piece?" wondered Natsu, stumbling over his words.

"What? You don't like it?" Lucy looked slightly disappointed.

"No, I love it-I mean, like it. It's just, I've never seen you wear one before..."

"There's a first time for everything, you know?" said Lucy, only playing around.

"Right, so...can we start now?"

"Yup. First, you must learn how to do your arms."

"How?" questioned Natsu.

"Kind of pretend your reaching for something."

"Like this?" Natsu moved his arms around randomly.

"No," Lucy giggled, "Like this."

Lucy lifted Natsu's shoulder and went under it to the back of him. She grabbed his arms to guide him and started to move them back and forth.

"See? Do you get it now?"

"Yes, I think I'm starting to."

Lucy realized what she was doing and released his arms. Both of them blushed like crazy.

"Right...well...umm...it's time for the feet," said Lucy awkwardly.

"Your not gonna guide those are you?"

Oh, crud! thought Natsu, I did not just say that, did I?

"No, silly, just be normal. Kick your feet like this," Lucy got down to the ground and began to kick.

"I can do that," announced Natsu proudly.

"Okay then Mister Sure-of-himself, there's only one thing left to do!" Lucy declared.

"What's that?"

Lucy and Natsu rid on a regular, old boat.

"How's this suppose to teach me how to swim?" wondered Natsu.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride," giggled Lucy.

The wind was really, heavy and it was howling like crazy, making their hair go everywhere.

"This wind is nuts!" yelled Natsu.

"I know!" shouted Lucy, "So, do you think you can swim?"

"I doubt it-I mean, you really didn't teach me much!"

All of a sudden, the sail bumped Lucy right in the head, making her fall straight into the water.

"I hope I'm ready for Muffy's party!" Natsu cried.

There was no response. Natsu shot his head back and saw Lucy beginning to drown. His eyes widened.

"OH, CRUD!" He screamed.

Natsu dived into the water and quickly swam to Lucy's rescue. Lucy was already almost to the bottom of the ocean so Natsu had to really dive to get her.

He could feel the weight of the water pushing down on him but he still had to keep going. Natsu found Lucy and held tightly to her arms. He, soon, tried to pull her up to safety. He couldn't breath for all his oxygen was gone, but something inside of him told him to push on.

Finally, he had gotten to the top of the water and tried to catch his breath. As he was breathing heavily, he still managed to pull Lucy to shore. Once he got safely on the beach the first thing he did was go to Lucy.

"Lucy...wake up," he said grasping for air while patting on her cheeks.

No response.

"LUCY, WAKE UP!" he cried as he began to cough up some water onto the sand.

Natsu started to get more worried then ever before in his short life as glanced downward.

"Looks like you can swim."

Natsu shot his head back to see Lucy try to get up.

"Here," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I think so-I mean, I feel like I swallowed a minnow but other than that I'm cool," She managed a smile, "You do realize you just saved my life, right?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I guess I did!" Natsu smiled as did Lucy.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" screamed a girl, "IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Many girls ran towards him, and screamed. Natsu was practically the second hottest guy in school so you can see why they were screaming.

"NATSU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" one girl asked as she ran near.

"ARE YOU GONNA BE OKAY?" Another cried.

"Yeah, I think so," Natsu answered.

As long as Natsu was okay, that's all that mattered to the girls and to Lucy. While the girls began to crowd Natsu, Lucy decided to leave all this drama.

As Lucy walked away Natsu too notice and ran after her.

"Hey Lucy! Thanks," He smiled slightly at her.

"For what? You're the one that saved my life, remember?" She teased.

"Yeah, but you taught me how to swim so...thanks."

Both of them smiled once again as Lucy fled.

Lucy arrived at one of the coolest joints in town and sat down at the bar.

"You alone, gorgeous?" asked a random guy.

"Who? Me?" she asked.

"You're the only gorgeous I see," He smirked.

Lucy blushed and held out her hand, "I'm Lucy."

"Hi, I'm Sting. Nice to see you," He shook her hand.

Lucy giggled.

"So is this your first year in seventh grade?" he wondered.

"What gave it away?" she asked sarcastically.

"I can always spot the newbie's."

Lucy laughed once again, "Well, I have to go. Nice seeing you!"

"Nice SEEING me too and especially nice SEEING you," he replied.

She blushed as she left.

"Welcome to Fairytail Nightly News," announced Cana, "Today we're talking about what happened approximately two months ago."

"Tell them Cana!" cried Bisca.

"Thank you Bisca, two months ago, Erza went missing."

The audience gasped.

"That's right," said Cana, "After all the hustle and bustle, Juvia took charge."

"All THEY KNOW OF for sure is that one of our ships were missing and no one, not even Mira, could find her," said Bisca.

"What do you mean 'THEY KNOW OF'? Bisca, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Cana as she raised her eyebrow.

"Okay," said Bisca, "I heard a rumor that Erza's disappearance wasn't long after Jellal Fernadanes's."

"So?"

"So...that means she went after him!"

"That's insane, where'd you get such a rumor?"

"I hear things."

"That must be easy, since, you have nothing in between those ears of yours!"

"Are you saying I have no brain?"

"Duh, Sherlock!" cried Cana.

"Well you know what I think of you?"

"I know...nothing!"

"Why I have never-"

The 'We are Experiencing Technical Difficulties' sign came up.

Jellal Fernadanes is seen lying in his bed looking very upset.

"I wish my friends were here," he whispered to himself as a knock came to his door.

Who could that be? Jellal wondered.

He opened the door to see Erza standing in the doorway.

"Erza?" questioned Jellal, "What are you doing here?"

Erza walked in the room, "I never said goodbye."

Jellal was surprised by her response.

"I didn't think you cared."

"Of course I care. Would I have taken my precious, free time getting here if I didn't care?"

"Did you quit again?"

"No, there are just rules about how long you can be gone before they replace you."

"So, you came all the way here just to say bye?"

"Sure sounds that way."

"Is something bugging you, Erza?" Jellal wondered.

Erza paused for a moment and just stared into Jellal's eyes. She had never really seen his eyes before.

"I... it's not the same without you, you know?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's better."

"You call what I just left better?" cried Erza.

"Yes."

"Well...its not."

"Look, Jellal, we need you back."

"I can't. I have other responsibilities now."

"What if I said, I need you back?" Erza questioned with a few tears running down her cheeks.

-SILENCE-

"I'm sorry. I promised I'd stay until my work was finished and I meant it."

"I understand."

Erza was still crying of heartache but tried to hold be tough and kept her tears in her eyes.

"I tell you what," said Jellal grabbing a metal bracelet from atop his shelf, "Keep this safe for me until I come back, okay?"

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"I got this after my first mission with the Crime Sorciere, so here," Jellal placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you, Jellal."

Jellal smiled warmly at her, "Bye Erza."

"Bye Jellal," she said trying to hold back all her tears.

Erza headed towards the door until Jellal spoke up.

"Erza?"

"Yes?" Erza turns to him.

"How are the guys?"

"Just great," replied Erza while smiling.

Jellal returned with a smile.

"See you around, soldier," said Erza.

"Bye Erza."

Erza fleed the room as Jellal sighed.

Juvia and Gray Flashback

The whole gang were sitting in English class.

Lucy handed a note to some random guy, "Pass this to Juvia," she whispered.

Juvia took hold of the note and began to read it.

Juvia,

Can't go to the FT meeting at your place, I have to watch Michelle

With Love,

xoLucyxo

After Juvia finished the note, she nodded towards Lucy as Lucy smiled.

Jellal quickly handed a note to Gray to give to Juvia. AGAIN, Juvia scanned the note with her eyes.

Juvia,

I'm afraid I won't be able to attend the meeting today. I have to go with Erza to the mall. (I'll explain later!)

From:

Jellal

I guess Erza, Lucy, and Jellal can't come to the meeting, thought Juvia.

Natsu then passed a note to Juvia in haste. Juvia read through the note yet AGAIN.

Jui

Ca4ntl fhl kycoiume p5l9 sre5 30nc lsddendtd! Qrwv huff!

Frqm7,

JWal

Juvia re-read over the note feeling puzzled.

"What?" she mouthed to Natsu.

Natsu tried to mouth the words but Juvia didn't understand.

"What?" Juvia whispered.

Natsu started getting frustrated.

"I'M GOING TO THE CRUDDY DENTIST THIS AFTERNOON, OKAY? !" Natsu screamed as he jumped to his feet.

The whole classroom stared at him.

"Natsu Dragneels, sit down this instant and shut your pie whole!" yelled Miss Decker.

Natsu slumped down in his seat with a scowl.

Wait a minute, it's just gonna be Gray and Juvia? Juvia thought, Oh boy...

Juvia and Gray sat in the Loxar livingroom silently.

"So . . . this is awkward," Gray spoke.

Juvia ignored him as she rolled her eyes.

"What was the deal with Miss Decker this morning? It's no wonder she's single..."

Juvia began to chuckle slightly.

"Hey! For once you laughed at one of my jokes!" cried Gray happily.

"Yeah, FOR ONCE...and it's a shame the only person who heard it was me."

"That's something," said Gray.

Juvia only smiled.

"Well, if it isn't crabbagail and... Gray Fullbuster?" Minerva's eyes grew as she walked in.

Minerva was gone at college for the last few years but when she saw Gray with Juvia...-I mean, there not even suppose to remember each other!

"O-Oh hey, sis!" said Juvia.

"What's Gray doing here? And don't say your studying 'cause I don't see any books," Minerva placed her hands on her hips as she cocked her brow.

Juvia and Gray looked at one another.

What were they going to say? What were they going to do?

Juvia started to panic.

"Well...you see, when my mom and dad really loved each other-" Gray began.

Juvia elbowed Gray, "She didn't mean that!" cried Juvia.

"Yah see, Minerva, the reason Gray is here is because...he's my boyfriend," Juvia blurted out.

Both Gray's and Minerva's mouths dropped. Even Juvia was stunned by what she had just said.

"That's funny!" Minerva said while dying of laughter, "Like you would ever date Gray Fullbuster!"

"Hey!" yelled Gray in offence.

"Umm...it's true," said Juvia.

"PROVE IT!" shouted Minerva.

Juvia turned to Gray and you'll never guess what happened next...She kissed him right on the lips.

Minerva's eyes widened. After a few seconds of smooching Juvia released Gray as he sat there in shock.

"Okay then..." Minerva was at lost for words.

She then walked away. Both Juvia and Gray were stunned.

"Whoa," is all Gray said.

Immeditally after that Juvia spoke, "Well . . . itwasfunhavingyouhereGray, butyougottago," she cried quickly while pushing him out the door.

"But-," before he could finish his sentence she slammed the door in his face.

"Wow," Gray said in a daze.

"Wow," whispered Juvia as she leaned against the front door.

Two Days Later

For the last couple of days Gray and Juvia avoided each other. The whole gang could tell but no one knew why.

Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Lucy were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

"What's going on with you two?" wondered Jellal

"What do you mean?" Gray asked nervously.

"I mean, what's with you and Juvia?"

Immediately, Gray stuffed his entire chilidog in his mouth,and tried telling them with his mouth full. Of course, no one understood. They were all very confused.

"Hey look, there's Juvia!" cried Lucy, "Hey Juvia, over here!"

Juvia saw Gray and sat at an empty table while Gray raced out of the cafeteria.

Lucy stepped into the girls bathroom and noticed Juvia washing her hands in the sink.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Gray!" Lucy demanded.

"What are you talking about?" said Juvia looking completely guilty.

"Spill it."

"Fine," Juvia gave in.

-Three Minutes later-

"You and Gray?" giggled Lucy.

"Yup," Juvia answered.

"Well, you HAVE to go talk to him."

"Who says?"

"I do. You can't just throw away your friendship over a stupid kiss that meant nothing, right?"

"Umm...right."

"Now go talk to him!"

"On one condition," said Juvia.

"What?" wondered Lucy.

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Agreed."

Then Juvia left the bathroom.

"So, you and Juvia?" smirked Jellal.

"Yup," said Gray.

"Well, go cruddy talk to her!" Natsu yelled.

"I can't."

"Look, just go talk to her and then, maybe, you guys can still be friends," said Jellal.

"Fine," agreed Gray, "Just don't tell anyone."

"It's a deal," said Natsu.

Gray stalked over to Juvia in the hallway.

"Juvia, can we...u-umm...talk?" Gray wondered.

"Sure."

They both stepped outside to talk.

"About me and you a few days ago-" began Gray.

"Look, just to be clear, we're just friends and that's all I want to be. That kiss... was just to fool my sistah, you understand right?"

Gray listened intently then nodded, "Yeah."

"Just let's keep this a secret between you and me, okay?"

"Okay, Juvia," said Gray.

"Good, now let's go to that FT meeting," said Juvia.

Juvia walked away as Gray sighed disappointedly. Just as Juvia got far off from Gray, she sighed in disappointment as well.


	11. Chapter 10

Now here's chapter 10!

Chapter 10: And So It Begins

Monday 10:27 A.M.

Time till Dance: 12 days, 9 hours, 33 minutes, and 58 seconds.

Natsu and Gray are sitting in class as the teacher starts explaining stuff. Technically, Natsu's napping, and Gray is trying to keep himself awake.

Gray tapped on Natsu's shoulder, "Pay attention," he whispered.

"How can I when he's borifying me to death?" moaned Natsu.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" Gray wondered.

"Who says I'm going?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying you shouldn't just assume everything."

"Forget it. So, who are you taking?"

"Who says I have to take anyone?"

"What? Go stag?"

"I ain't trying to be a horse, Gray, I just meant-"

"Natsu, going stag means going without a date."

"Well, why didn't you just say that before?" questioned Natsu, "No one uses the word 'stag' anymore."

"Sure, they do."

"Like who?"

"Like me."

"That's one."

"Ugh, you're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"Who are you thinking about taking to the dance?"

"I don't know."

"What about Stacey?"

"What ABOUT Stacey?" Natsu frowned, "You know I don't like her."

"Well, What about Lucy?" Gray questioned, trying to pay SOME attention to the teacher.

Natsu's eyes grew.

"I . . . umm . . . I'm not taking her."

"Why not?" asked Gray.

"'Cause she's my friend."

"So?"

"Being friends makes absolutely no difference," added Gray.

"Natsu, what is the answer?" questioned the teacher.

"Umm . . . George Washington?" Natsu guessed sheepishly.

All of the students giggled.

"That would be right except for one thing . . . this is Algebra!" yelled the teacher with much anger.

The entire classroom burst out with laughter.

"Settle down class. Now, what's pie?"

"Umm . . . a delicious dessert?" wondered Natsu, nervously.

"Ugh," the teacher placed his palm over his face, "This is not rocket science Mister Dragneel."

"You're telling me, 'cause if it was I'd be having fun!"

"Ugh."

-RIIIIING!- went the school bell.

"Class dismissed."

Natsu and Gray walked out the classroom casually as they continued to talk.

"You know, that's like the elevinteenth time someone has said 'ugh' to me," said Natsu.

"There's a reason for it, I assure you."

"So, what were we talking about?"

"About how you're asking Lucy to the dance."

"I was not!" Natsu protested.

"Look, it's easy just to go with a friend," replied Gray.

Natsu turned his head around as he noticed Lucy and Juvia talking.

"Tell you what Gray," began Natsu, "If you can ask Juvia, which I know you want to, to the dance then I'll consider it."

Gray's eyes grew as he gazed at Juvia.

"Okay, I will. BUT I don't like Juvia."

"Wait, did you just say yes?"

"Yup, so watch the master."

Gray and Natsu walked up to the girls as Lucy and Juvia turned their attention to them.

"Hey Lucy, hey . . . umm . . . Juvia," Gray gulped.

"Umm . . . hi?" replied Juvia.

"So, Juvia, did you find a date to the dance yet?"

"Not yet. Why?" Juvia wondered.

"Well . . . I thought-I mean, I was thinking-if you wanted to-I mean, you don't have a date and I don't have a date so I was wondering if-"

"Why not. Juvia'll go to the dance with you, Gray."

"I'm sorry you feel that wa-wait, what?"

"Juvia said she would go to the dance with you," repeated Juvia.

"That's great, so . . . I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great, except . . ."

"Except what?" asked Gray.

"The dance is not until NEXT weekend."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

-Awkward silence-

"Hey Lucy, Natsu wants to ask you something too," said Gray as he pushed Natsu towards her.

"Thanks a lot," said Natsu irritably.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy wondered,with her big, puppy dog eyes showing.

"I was . . . umm . . . thinking-"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering-"

"Yes?"

"Do you . . . have notes from Miss Decker's class I can borrow?"

Everyone sighed.

"Oh . . . no, I'm afraid I don't," Lucy said sadly.

"Umm . . . that's okay," Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll just go ask Muffy then...Well, see ya."

"Bye."

Natsu walked off as Gray rushed after him.

"Why didn't you ask her?" wondered Gray.

"'Cause I don't want to," Natsu replied.

"Don't want to?" asked Gray, "You've been trying to ask her for the last week!"

"Who told you a thing like that?"

"This random girl came up to me and told me to stop interrupting you guys."

"And you believed her?"

"Yup."

"Ugh, see ya later, Gray. I can't be late for History class."

Natsu stalked off.

"Since when did you care about being on time...and school? !" yelled Gray.

Erza and Juvia walked casually into the girl's bathroom.

"So Gray asked you to the dance, huh?" questioned Erza with a hidden smirk.

"Yup, Juvia and he are going together."

"Since when you and Gray?" wondered Erza.

"Since never," replied Juvia.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me, Juvia."

"It's nothing, I-oh, boy," Juvia's eyes widened.

"What's the matter, Juvia?"

"Look."

Juvia pointed to some writings on the wall.

"Oh boy is right," replied Erza.

"We can't let Lucy see this," said Juvia nervously.

"Hey guys!" Lucy just came in the door.

"Oh, hi Lucy," Erza said nervously, as her and Juvia covered the writings with their bodies.

"What's that?" Lucy asked while pointing to the wall.

"Oh, you know, just someone spreading joy to the whole bathroom."

"Can I see?"

"I don't think that's such a good ide-," before Erza could even finish her sentence, Lucy already pushed them aside.

Lucy gasped.

The wall had the words, "Stacey and Natsu forever and ever," on it.

Lucy could hardly contain her anger. She raised her fist real, high and punched the wall...making a big hole.

Both Juvia and Erza were stunned.

'How did she do that?' went threw their minds.

"Wow," said Erza in shock, "Let me try."

Erza punched the wall and all she got was a big bruise on her hand.

"OWW!" she screamed, "That hurt!"

She rubbed and kissed her hand.

"Gees, Lucy, you must be mad," said Juvia while still staring at the wall.

"She makes me so mad I just wish I could do that to her face!" she shouted angrily.

"Forget about that jerk. What did you want to tell us?"

"Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Erza asked, still rubbing her hand.

"Danny asked me to the dance last night at dinner!"

"Wait . . . I thought you had dinner with Natsu?"

"I did but then he had to leave."

"Well, did you say yes?"

"Actually no," confirmed Lucy.

"You said no?" asked a confused Juvia.

"Nope."

"Well, which is it, girl?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"And what did he say?"

"He was actually shocked by what I said but he understood."

"You still hoping Natsu asks?" questioned Juvia.

"Yup, and if he doesn't ask me by this weekend, then, I'll just go with Danny."

"Are you gonna give Natsu a push, you know, tell him Danny asked you?"

"Maybe in acouple of days...and maybe I could bring the dance up into conversation a few times."

"You could."

"Well, I'll see you guys later, bye," said Lucy, walking out the door.

"He's toast," said Juvia.

Erza nodded.

Jellal's POV

This teacher is so boring. I know! why don't I think about Erza or the dance? Let's see I've got my suit, my ride, and my date. I think that's everything! Man, Erza is so awesome. I can't wait for the dance. Man, life is so perfect, nothing can ruin it!

The door creeked open as a girl stalked in.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, I've been to this school before and I just transferred back," said the girl, "I think I'm in your class."

Wow. That girl is kinda cute. She has blue, silky hair and has a good figure. But I'm not about weight and looks (not to say Erza isn't hot because she is).

"Yes, you are in this class," replied the teacher, "You may go sit down by Jellal."

The girl sat down next to me as I looked at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

She giggled, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Do I know this girl? She doesn't look familiar...

"It's me. Ultear," she whispered.

OH, CRUD.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:How They Met

"Hey Jelly, I mean, Jellal."

"What are you doing here, Ultear?" Jellal asked.

"Well . . . if you want me to explain myself from the time of you leaving then how about we talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Jellal answered.

"That away you can also help me with my homework, since I just got here."

"Alright then."

"Good."

Ultear and Jellal sat at the Fernandez's kitchen table, getting to know each other once again.

"So are you going to explain now?"

"Yup, I just don't know where to start..."

"Start after I left."

"Well...okay."

"You see," Ultear began, "After you left I stayed at the same school, and stayed single for about six months."

"After that what happened?" Jellal wondered.

"Then I started dating Herbie."

"Wait, Herbie?"

"Yup, then after about a year we broke up and I started dating this guy named Charlie," explained Ultear.

"Charlie?"

"Yup, then after three months we broke up and then I started to date this other guy named-"

"Ultear," Jellal interrupted, "I don't want to hear about all the guys you dated, just the important stuff."

"This is the important stuff."

"Ultear..."

"Okay Jellal, okay."

"Now tell me," Jellal demanded .

"So when I was about fourteen, my family decided to go traveling."

"Traveling?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what their jobs are now. Anyway, we went to Mexico, Australia, Japan, even England."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh, it was Jelly, it was."

"Then your family decided to come back?"

"Yup."

"Sounds like you've had a really cool life," Jellal surmised.

"I have, Jelly, I really have but..."

"But what?" questioned Jellal.

"During all that time traveling, I spent most of it thinking of you."

"You have?"

"Yes Jelly, I have."

"Wow."

"Yes Jelly, wow."

"I'm glad you're here Jellal-," said Makarov.

Jellal stood there, saluting Makarov, wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants, and not wearing any sunglasses...yet.

"What is the problem, Makarov sir?" he asked.

"At ease," said Makarov, "Someone have kidnapped one of our fellow operatives."

"Do we know who it is?"

"Negative. We need you to find that out and retrieve him."

"Why me sir?" questioned Jellal-, "I haven't been in Fairy Tail for even a year yet?"

"Because I know I can trust you

Jellal- glanced at the reflection of his head in a mirror behind Makarov a bit longingly.

"Yes sir, Makarov sir!" Jellal- saluted.

"At ease and good luck," Makarov replied.

"Thank you, sir."

Jellal- exited Makarov's office and headed for his cr.

"You think you can handle a lone wolf mission?" a familiar voice asked.

Jellal- whipped his head back and saw Juvia.

"Makarov seems to think so."

"Well just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, and thanks Juvia."

"No problem."

Jellal- fled towards his ship, making his way to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's mansion.

"Good luck," Juvia whispered under her breath.

Jellal- reached his target and quickly hid behind a huge bush.

"I must find a way inside, but how?" he said to himself.

The door to the mansion opened all of a sudden as Jellal- ducked lower then he has ever had to.

"Funny, thought we heard a bunch of rustling out here, oh well," said the Grimmoire Heart's Meredy.

They slowly entered their house once again, but accidentally left the door wide open.

"Well, that was easy."

Jellal- slipped into the mansion and tried to search for the kidnapped operative.

"Where could she be?"

"Maybe you should try looking in the jail."

"Hey thank-"

Jellal- shot his head back to see Meredy and _ behind him.

"Jellal Fernadanes, how did you get in here?" she asked

"I used the front door."

"Meredy, did you leave the front door open AGAIN? !" _yelled, "No matter. Now why are you here Jellal Fernadanes? !"

"You know why!" he cried.

"Oh yes, the operative. They're already getting her ready as we speak," _replied.

"Ready for what?"

"To join us of course," _ all said

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, because we're smarter and not as naïve as you stupid brats!"

Jellal- hastily jumped over Meredy and _and pulled out his gun.

"Who's stupid now?" Jellal- asked.

"Still you," they said in unison.

Suddenly, a giant robot appeared and began trying to crush Jellal- with its feet, but he quickly lept out of the way.

"Nice try dopes!"

Jellal- ran as fast as he could to get out of the way, but the robot keeps chasing him.

"You can't beat us, Jellal, we're faster, stronger, and better than you!"

"Oh yeah?" Jellal- spoke to himself.

Jellal- turned around, facing them and started firing at the ceiling, making it crashes on top of them.

"No our robot!" they screamed.

Jellal- ran swiftly away from them and looked all around for the cell where the operative was being kept.

"Here we are," he announced proudly.

Jellal- snatched the keys from the corner and opened the cell that had the operative inside.

"Are you alright?" Jellal- wondered.

"I think so, thanks," she replied.

You could tell that the girl had been crying, because her eyes were wet and puffy. She gave him a slight smile as he returned with one.

"You're welcome," He replied.

"Who are you?" she wondered.

"Jellal Fernadez-...or you can just call me Jellal."

"I'm Erza."

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied even more softly.

"We had better get out of here."

"Not so fast Jellal!" cried _, right behind them.

They were holding Jellal-'s gun that he accidentally dropped.

"What are you going to do now?" she mocked.

"This!" cried Erza, kicking the gun out of her hands.

She then kicked them right into the wall as she instantly went unconscious.

"Nice," said Jellal, really impressed, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Erza blushed a little bit, "Kung fu classes."

"Well we had better get out of here before she wake up," Jellal said walking away.

"Right behind you," agreed Erza.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Study Date

Tuesday 2:55 P.M.

Time till Dance: 11 days, 4 hours, 5 minutes, and 2 seconds

Class was almost over and Natsu was anticipating it. The faster class was over, the faster he could go home, relax, and watch T.V. You could tell Natsu was bored because he was looked practically dead. There was nothing special in this class except for maybe one thing, LucyHeartfillia. Natsu was lucky enough to share a class just her and him that away if he wanted to gaze at her no one would even notice. A few times you would notice him stare at her for a second, but the moment she would turn her head he would shoot his head back. Sometimes Lucy realized what was going on, but most of the time she was clueless. In fact, it was kind of cute because sometimes Lucy would do the exact same thing.

"Remember class," reminded the teacher, "The big test is tomorrow so you had better be prepared."

Aww crud, thought Natsu, My parents said if I get another F on a test I'm dead.

Everyone in class grabbed their books and began to exit the classroom.

"Good luck on the test Mr. Dragneel," said the teacher as Natsu started to leave.

"You'll need it," the teacher mumbled to himself.

As soon as Natsu left the classroom, Yukino ran up to him.

"Hey Natsu!" she exclaimed, "Do you need help with the big test? Because if you do, I would be more than happy to help you study."

"No thanks, I already have someone helping me study."

"Who?" Yukino asked obnoxiously.

Natsu grabbed Lucy once again and pulled her to him.

"Lucy," he answered.

"I am?" Lucywondered.

Natsu gave Lucy a look.

"Oh, I mean, I am."

"Oh well, alright then, see you around Natsu. Bye Puci!"

"That's Lucy!" Lucy corrected like the hundredth time.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy and Lucy had one eyebrow up in the air.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you just grabbing me," Lucy said just playing along with Natsu, "Whatever happened to asking?"

"Right, so... will ya?"

"I'll have to check my schedule first but...okay, I'll help you."

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with relief.

"Just one thing. You see, my parents are going to some business dinner tonight so I have to watch Michelle. Would you mind studying at my place?"

"Ain't Michelle old enough to take care of herself yet?"

"Yes, but my parents still don't trust her at the house alone after the whole monster incident."

"Oh, right."

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Okay, see ya tonight."

Lucy cleaned every inch of her house for when Natsu would arrive.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" wondered Michelle as she watched Lucy clean.

"Cleaning," said Lucyas she was picking up some old magazines off the floor of their living room.

"What for?"

"A friend is coming over to study with me."

"Oh Natsu," said Michelle, not really surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"I just do."

Lucy grabbed a brush from their counter and started to run threw her hair.

"Look Michelle, I want you to stay out of the way why he's here, okay?"

"Why? Is it because you like him?" questioned Michelle with an evil smirk.

Lucy paused for a second, "I don't like him. He's just...umm...my friend."

"Natsu and Lucy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Michelle, while making kissing noises.

"Very funny," replied Lucy, glaring and blushing at the same time.

"Oh, come on Lucy, I'm your sister I know you better then you know yourself."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Whatever."

"Look, just stay out of the way, okay?"

-DING DONG!- went the door bell.

"Okay?" Lucy repeated.

"Okay, my goodness!" said Michelle a bit angry.

-DIIING DOOONG!-

"Well, how do I look?" asked Lucy.

"Adorable," Michelle replied sarcastically.

"Thanks...I think?"

"Just go answer the door already before your boyfriend gets impatient!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted.

Lucy then raced to answer the front door.

"So her boyfriend," said Michelle to herself.

Lucy opened the door to see, of course, Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy cried with glee, "Come on in!"

"Okay," he responded, walking inside the house.

"I guess we'd better get started, huh?"

"I guess so," he replied.

They both got all their books out and sat on the couch.

"You ready, Natsu?"

"I guess."

"So, a-," before Lucy could get another word out Natsu interrupted her.

"Can we take a break?"

"We just started."

"But I'm REALLY thirsty."

Lucy rolled her eyes but still has a smile planted on her face.

"Sure," She chuckled, "I'll be right back with some sodas."

"Cool," he smiled.

Just as Lucy fled the room, Michelle walked in.

"Hey Natsu!" cried Michelle.

"Oh, hi Michelle," said Natsu.

"Lucy did tell you she was watching me, right?"

"Yeah, she did."

"So...did she also tell you that she loves y-"

"Michelle! I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"You're not the boss of me!" Michelle cried, "It's my house too!"

"I am the boss of you right now so get upstairs or I'm telling mom and dad when they get home."

"Okay," Michelle spoke sadly with a frown.

But Michelle didn't go to her room. Instead, she hid behind the wall where no one could see her.

Lucy's POV

After I got rid of the little pest-

Mean, I know, but it can be true.

...-I jumped over the sofa and accidentally landed on Natsu.

"Whoops, sorry!" I said blushing.

He only groaned as I moved over.

"I really don't think I could even get a D on this test," he moaned.

"Sure you can," I said happily, trying to boost his confidence, "You just have to try and work really hard."

He just sighed even more.

I felt so bad for my poor Natsu. Wait, did I just say MY poor Natsu? Whoops-I mean, poor Natsu. Anyway, he looked like he had so little faith so I had to cheer him up somehow.

"I BET you that you can't get one question right out of the twenty questions I have."

Yes, I knew that had to work. He would never pass up a BET.

"And if I do?" he wondered.

Wait, there was suppose to be a prize? I had better come up with something quick, but what?

"You get to pick a movie for you and I to watch tonight."

Of course, giving him all the power of the remote was a perfect bet... if he won.

"So you think you can do it, Dragneel?" I taunted.

Natsu began to smirk, "Bring it, Heartfillia."

We spent about two hours going over elements and junk.

I was really surprised when he answered eight out of twenty questions right, but a bet was a bet. But was it just me or did I hear a bunch of giggling coming from no where?

Michelle's POV

You would think I would have gotten bored after the first hour, but surprisingly, them flirting was so entertaining. Better than the junk they put on T.V. now a days. I couldn't stop giggling it was just too priceless! Each time he got a question right she high fived him and other stuff.

Natsu's POV

I never thought studying could be so much fun! I guess it was because Lucy was there. She always made the most out of boring situations.

"Natsu, could I tell you something?"

"Sure Lucy, what is it?" I responded, putting my book down.

"You know the night that we won that dinner and Sting showed up?"

"Yeah?" I said angrily.

"Well, he kind of sort of asked me to the dance..."

My eyes widened bigger then ever before.

That obnoxious jerk asked Lucy to the dance? Oh I'm gonna kill him! He's so dead! Wait a second...

"And what did you say?" I asked.

Please say you said no, please say you said no.

"I told him I'd think about it," she answered.

"Why'd ya say that?"

"You know, just in case someone better wanted to ask me."

I blushed a little bit.

Well, I'm someone better aren't I? Now's my chance! I have to ask her!

"So do you want to start the movie?"

I blew it.

After I asked that, Lucy looked a tiny bit disappointed.

I wonder why?

She nodded her head and (just to make her feel better) I picked a not so wild and crazy movie. But it wasn't none of those cruddy chick flicks either.

NO POV

Lucy and Natsu sat there watching a movie for an hour then, eventually, Lucystarted to dose. She was cuddled around Natsu who was still fully awake. He was probably thinking something like, This is kind of weird but awesome at the same time.

Finally, Natsu spoke, "Lucy?" he said.

"Hmm?" she hummed, still with her eyes fully closed.

"You said that you were looking for someone better?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I was just thinking-I mean, if you wanted to I could-"

Suddenly, Natsu's cell phone began to ring. He reached out to get it and Lucy stood to her feet. Natsu looked at Lucy for about a second both with disappointed faces. After that, he answered the phone.

All he said was "Yup" and "Gotcha" before he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" she moaned.

"It was Jellal."

"What did he want?"

"He needs us for another mission."

"Well you're gonna have to tell him I couldn't go because of my sister."

"I will," Natsu said, heading for the door.

Natsu was about head out the door when he spoke, "Thanks," he said softly.

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"For helping me study and everything" he replied, "I really had fun."

"No problem, Natsu," Lucy smiled.

As soon as Natsu left, Michelle came out of hiding.

"He so likes you."

Lucy shot her head back, "Where'd you come from...and what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Natsu is so totally in love with you."

"No he's not!" Lucy protested.

"Oh come on Lucy, it's totally obvious except maybe to you because you're to blind in love to see it."

"What do you mean OBVIOUS?"

"The way he always tries to make you happy, the way he always grabs YOU instead of someone else when he wants to avoid something, the way he always flirts with you and the way he-"

Lucy thought for a minute, Is my sister actually making sense? Wait, how does she know all of this?

"Michelle, how did you know he grabs me and stuff?"

"I may have peeked in you diary."

"Michelle!"

"What? If I didn't peek in your diary every once in awhile then I wouldn't be a good sister now would I?"

"Michelle, go to your room!"

After Michelle ran upstairs, Lucy thought a little more.

Is she right? she wondered, Everything is starting to make sense now.

She paced back in forth on her rug until it made footprints.

If he does like me...now what? she asked herself.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Her Next Move

Lucy's POV

Okay, so it has been exactly . . .

I turned to look at my clock.

-...five minutes since Michelle told me about Natsu and I'm still stressing over it. He can't like me can he? Michelle could just be messing with my head, right? Right. Actually, wrong. Despite my sister being mean to me all the time, she has never once lied to me. She always told me straight up everything. Then that means he likes me! No, just because the signs make sense that doesn't mean he likes me, right? Oh,I bet Michelle only told me that to mess with my head. I bet somewhere she's hiding and enjoying all this drama.

I examined the room thoroughly.

I really don't see her anywhere. Then that means she is telling the truth! NO, that doesn't mean she's telling the truth. Does Natsu like me or not? I say yes but no ...ugh I don't know! Gees, I miss when I was a kid and I didn't have to worry about a , say he did like me (which he probably does, I think) what then? Do I ask him to the dance? Do I wait for him to ask me? Do I just forget about it? Okay, now it is official. He likes me. YAY! HE LIKES ME! I mean, it's totally obvious. He has tried to ask me to the dance a few times but for some odd reason he always gets interrupted! It is like some teenager is playing with our love life or something

Ugh, so do I ask him or not? To ask or not to ask, that is the question. Well duh, it wasn't just a statement! Oh no, I'm so mentally confused I'm fighting with myself and I think I'm winning. YAY! Go me, go me, do the cabbage patch, do the cabbage patch.

"What are you doing?" asked Michelle, who had just came down the stairs to see me do the cabbage patch.

My hands were still doing the motions so I paused them for a second.

"Nothing," I replied, obviously looking guilty.

"What are you going to do now, now that you know the truth?" Michelle gave a smirk.

Michelle leaped over the last few steps of the stairs and sat by me on the couch.

"I don't know...What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me?" Michelle was totally surprised by my action.

She and I never really talked about things before. It felt nice to ask her. Maybe perhaps we could restore the sisterly stuff that we never had with each other. Plus, I totally needed advice quick before I went through a melt down . . . or worse.

"Yes," I answered calmly.

She gave me a slight smile, which she usually gives me when she was making fun of me or something, but this one was different . . . it felt actually happy.

"You could ask him to the dance."

"Me," I pointed to myself, "Ask Natsu to the dance?"

"Yeah, why not?" Michelle wondered.

It is true, 'Why not?' the answer to that is . . .

"Because I'm kind of afraid to," I answered sadly.

"Oh come on Lucy, have some back bone."

"I think all I am is jell-o."

For some odd reason we both started to laugh.

It was weird, but felt really good inside. Normally, I'd hear her evil laugh, but this was certainly not her evil laugh. It was filled with all the things she was filled with a long time ago to before she even hated me.

"Oh Lucy, I don't see what the big deal is?" said Michelle, catching her breath, "You know he likes you and you like him. He has no date and you have no date. He's hot and your cute. So... go ask him!"

"Aww, do you really think I'm cute?"

"Yes, I do, but was that the only thing you got out of all that I said?"

"No, I heard it all. Thanks Michelle."

"No problem, sissy, now go get yourself a man," she said, pushing me out the door.

"But-," I began to say before she slammed the door in my face.

She started to walk back upstairs when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" she shouted as she opened the door to see me, with one eyebrow up in the air, my arms crossed, and my foot tapping.

"What are you still doing here?" she questioned.

"I can't do it."

"Of course you can, just go and talk to him."

"No, really I can't."

"Lucy, no one is ever gonna take you seriously if all you do is chicken out all the time," replied Michelle.

"Are you threw?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because incase you haven't noticed... it's nighttime!"

I pointed out the door to show her how dark it really was. It was pitch black outside and you could hardly see. Immediately, Michelle began to laugh and closed the front door after me .

"Sorry, I forgot," Michelle said grasping for air.

Then both of us laughed harder then ever before.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship-no, sisterhood.

Wednesday 12:26 P.M.

Time till Dance: 10 days, 6 hours, 34 minutes, and 21 seconds

Erza POV

I'm sitting at my table at lunch, waiting for Mira to come over and sit by me...when some girl walks by.

"Erza, is that you?"

"Umm . . . I'm pretty sure that's my name, do I know you?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me, Ultear."

"Oh hey Ultear, would you like to sit and have lunch with me and Mira?"

Ultear gave a disgusted look.

"Tempting, but no I'm fine. But I will sit for just a minute until the lunch line clears up."

"Oh, I always bring my own lunch," I told her.

"I wish I did, their food is so gross."

"I know," I agreed.

"So, did you hear?" she asked me.

"Hear what?"

I began to chug down my soda.

"About me and Jellal," she said while blushing.

Immediately, I spit out my entire drink and started to cough.

"You okay, Erza?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now what about you and Jellal?"

"Well, I don't want to spread rumors or anything but I think we're getting back together."

"And what gave you that assumption?" I questioned.

"Well, I think it was after he kissed me."

My eyes widened.

What did she just say? My Jellal? Kissing Ultear? His ex-girlfriend? Oh he is so dead!

"You and him kissed?"

"Yup, and he is such a sweet kisser."

"I know," I mumbled.

Luckily, she didn't hear me. Wait, what do I mean luckily? HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!

"Well, doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope, none that he told me about."

Oh he is beyond dead after I get threw with him.

"So he kissed you and never told you that he had a girlfriend?"

"Nope...oh, the line has shortened. I have to go!"

"Wait, come-"

She stood to her feet and ran off.

"-...Back," I said sadly.

"Hey Erza, I got me food. Ready to eat?" Mira asked.

I didn't want to answer. My heart was broken...

I ran off to the girl's room to cry my eyes out.

"Wait, Erza, where are ya going?" was the last call I heard from Mira before I disappeared from her sight.

One Hour Earlier From Erza/Ultear

Lucy's POV

There I gazed at Natsu opening his locker.

It was the first time I had seen him all day. He looked a bit tired from last night. I guess it was that big mission. So... here goes nothing.

I took a large gulp.

"Hey Natsu," I ran up to him.

"Oh, hey Lucy, what's up?"

"Nothing. How was the mission?"

Natsu groaned, "A bust."

"Another false alarm, huh?"

"Yup, the next time someone THINKS a villain is planning something, call first!"

I giggled a bit.

"So whatcha want Kooks?"

"Oh, nothing much," I told him.

You know, when he called me kooks, I blushed. I just love it when he calls me that. You see, he has a system . . . 'Lucy' means nervous (most of the time), 'Heartfillia' means challenging me, and 'Kooks' means just normal but I love it all the same.

"Seriously Lucy, what's up?"

"Well . . . I was just wondering..." I stopped for a second and looked both ways.

Nope, no people to interrupt me now I hope.

Natsu looked at me very puzzled.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if maybe you might want to go with me to the dance next weekend?"

Phew, the worst is over.

"I can't."

My eyes grew nice and wide.

Or did it just start?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: More Confusion and Girl Talk

"You can't?" Lucy questioned looking very upset, "What do you mean you can't?"

"Well . . . umm . . . ya see, I'm going with Yukino to the dance," Natsu replied, staring down at his feet.

"Yukino?" cried Lucy angrily, "You hate Yukino?"

"I didn't say I hated her."

"Yes you did, just yesterday, remember?"

Flashback

Lucy and Natsu are sitting on the couch.

"I hate Yukino," Natsu muttered.

End Flashback

"I didn't say I hated her, what I meant to say was I DISLIKE her."

"Same thing Natsu," Lucy hissed angrily.

"No it's not!"

"Let me see if I get this right, you would rather go with someone you 'dislike' over me?"

"Well when you put it that way-"

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy demanded.

"Nothings wrong with you, it's just . . ."

Gray walked over to them with headphones on his ears.

"Hey guys," Gray exclaimed, not realizing what was truly going on.

"Hi Gray, Whatcha listening to?" asked Lucy, still very much annoyed.

"Oh this," he pointed to his ipod, "I took you and Erza's advice and now I'm in love with Taylor Swift!"

"Really?" wondered Lucy.

"Let me prove it," he said, "You belong with meeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he screeched.

He sounded like nails on a chalkboard or like two cats fighting, either way he was baaaad. Both Natsu and Lucy covered their ears with their hands. You would think with all that screeching that some of the windows would break, but they were perfectly fine.

"Will ya cut that out?" Natsu yelled, pulling the earplugs from Gray's ears.

"You're just jealous," cried Gray.

"Of what? Sounding like a cat that just got its tail run over?"

Gray just spat at him and put his ipod in his locker.

"So what's new, guys?" asked Gray, only thinking of striking up conversation.

Lucy snarled and turned her back to them.

"Was it something I said?" wondered Gray, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Yukino asked Natsu to the dance."

"No, she didn't," said Gray.

Natsu's eyes began to grow.

"What do you mean, Gray?" Lucy questioned.

"Yukino never asked Natsu to the dance that I know of and I'm his BEST FRIEND."

"Not anymore," mumbled Natsu.

"Wait she hasn't asked you yet?" Lucy asked.

"Not technically, but she's going to," replied Natsu.

Lucy could hardly contain her anger, she was furious.

"But we're cool, right?" he wondered.

Lucy let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, we're cool."

As soon as she said that, she swung her foot in the air and kicked Natsu in the shin.

"Oww!" He cried bouncing up and down, holding his leg up, "Oww, that hurt!"

Then Lucy stormed off in anger.

"Ooh, right in the shin! Are you okay?" asked Gray.

Immediately, Natsu kicked Gray in the shin and stormed off also.

"Oww! What was that for?" he screamed after Natsu down the hallway.

Lucy was sitting in one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom, crying her eyes out.

I don't understand, she thought, wiping her tears off on her sleeves, I thought for sure he liked me.

Lucy's tears began to soak up her perfectly good outfit but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cry. She thought all she COULD do was cry. As her eyes began to fill up with even more tears, she could hear someone slam open the door of the bathroom and begin to cry too. Lucy didn't know what to do or who it was that came in but she was probably in the same boat as she was.

She carefully creeked open the stall and whispered, "Hello?"

Whoever it was didn't respond for about a couple of seconds, but then started to, "Who's there?" she asked.

Lucy opened the stall all the way and saw none other than Erza.

"Erza, what are you doing here?"

Erza wiped away her tears with the end of her shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!" Lucy shouted, only playing around some.

Erza smiled a bit and answered, "I just wanted to be alone, you?"

"Same here," Lucy agreed.

They both giggled a little and began to tell each other the real reasons why they were there.

"So, Jellal's a two timer?" exclaimed Lucy, with much surprise.

"Sure sounds like it."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do," Erza started to cry again, "Break up with him."

"But I thought for sure you guys had something special."

"So did I, I might've even lo-" Erza paused.

No Erza, don't even think that,'Erza thought.

"You might've even what?"

Erza took a deep breath but it was hard since she had cried so much that her nose was all stopped up.

"I think I might actually love him."

"Yay, not like like but love!" Lucy cried.

"Yeah, but now I think it's over and to think I actually thought, for a split second, that he loved me back..."

Tears began to drizzle down Erza's cheeks.

What was I supposed to say to that? Lucy asked herself, Usually, I can think of something to make people feel good but not today. I was heart broken myself.

Lucy walked over to Erza, gave her a hug, and started patting on her back. Both of them were crying intensely.

"It's okay, Erza," said Lucy sympathetically, "Jellal was just a stupid, big jerk for not treating you right. It'll be okay."

Lucy went on telling her that she was too good for him and that she didn't need him. Then she gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Are you okay?" Lucy wondered, with her puffy eyes all pink.

"Alittle. Thanks Lucy," Erza smiled just a bit and sat on the sink.

"So now it's your turn."

Lucy took the deepest breath ever, still with her nose all stopped up, making her sound completely different from the way she normally talked. Then she began giving her every last detail, everything she was thinking, feeling, and everything.

"I just don't get it," cried Lucy, tears filling her eyes.

"Natsu's an idiot, Lucy," said Erza, trying to cheer Lucy up, "Any boy would be lucky to go with you."

"Like who?"

"Like . . . umm . . . like Sting!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about Sting... He's like the second hottest guy in the school!" proclaimed Lucy.

"Who's the first?" questioned Erza, raising one eyebrow.

Lucy didn't say a word but only blushed.

"Never mind that, just go with Sting!" demanded Erza, knowing of Natsu's jealousy problem.

"I don't-" Before Lucy could finish, Juvia ran in.

"Juvia got yall's texts, what's up?" she asked.

"Guys are idiots," said Erza and Lucy in unison.

They both smiled after they said it.

"Aren't they all," said Juvia, rolling her eyes.

"Please don't make us start from the beginning again," said Lucy annoyed already from telling the story just once.

"Juvia don't know what's wrong with you guys so please."

"Fine," they announced.

"Let's start all over."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Drama and Guy Talk

"Jellal did what?" exclaimed Juvia, "He would never do that!"

"He would also never crowd surf either!" Erza shouted, trying to make a point.

Okay, she got Juvia there, for about a minute all of the girls were silent.

Then Juvia began, "Juvia's telling you Jellal wouldn't do that!"

"Well, Erza's telling you he did!" Erza mocked.

"Did you just mimic me?" asked Juvia in rage.

"Look, she's sorry," said Lucy, putting her hands between the two, "She's just heartbroken that's all and what about me?"

"Three words people in school say all the time... NATSU. IS. STUPID," she said slowly.

"He is not!" Lucy protested.

"Is too!" yelled Juvia.

"Quiet guys!" Erza commanded, as they quieted, "I thought you were the reasonable one, Juvia?"

"I am, Juvia just thinks you two are blowing this way out of proportion."

"How so?" wondered Erza.

"Like Jellal. Why would he cheat on you? You two are perfect for each other."

Erza gave a simple smile and began to pout some more.

"What about me?" Lucy asked calmly.

"Natsu is dumb and he doesn't know that you like him so how is he supposed to react?"

"There is one other thing."

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Why didn't you tell me he liked me?"

"How did- I mean, what?"

"She knows, Juvia," said Erza.

"Why didn't you tell me he did, after all, you are my best friend?" wondered Lucy.

"That's the answer. See, he's Juvia's friend too and imagine what you would think if she told him that you liked him?"

"I never really thought about it that way."

They both hugged as Juvia jumped on top of the sink and sat down.

"Now what?" questioned Erza.

"Now you guys go talk to them," answered Juvia.

"To be honest, talking will probably make it worse because . . . it's over."

"Seriously, it's over?" Juvia looked at her in shock and utter disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Juvia, I don't care if you've even known Jellal since you were born, anyone can change."

"Not Jellal."

"Juvia, I just can't."

"And forget me asking Natsu again!"

"What? Why Lucy?" questioned Juvia.

"He blew it once, why should I give him a second chance?"

"'Cause he's your friend," said Juvia.

"He lied to me, Juvia, and worse! He's probably already going with that cruddy Yukino!"

"My my, such language," joked Juvia.

"Sorry, I just really hate Yukino!"

"Don't we all."

Erza looks at her watch.

"Looks like it's time for you guys' lunch."

"Come eat with us, Erza," suggested Lucy.

"I really shouldn't..." Erza replied, staring down at her stomach.

"Come on, you can share Juvia's lunch. I know you're hungry," said Juvia.

Erza's stomach started growling.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Man, something tells Juvia this is going to be a very interesting lunch," said Juvia to herself as they left the bathroom.

Juvia, Lucy, and Erza stepped into the cafeteria and noticed the guys sitting at a table.

"Over here, guys!" shouted Gray.

Lucy glared angrily and sat down while Juvia simply pulled up a chair.

"Erza?" cried a surprised Jellal, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I traded lunch schedules with Muffy."

"Can she do that?" whispered Natsu to Gray.

"Apparently," he responded.

"Well make some room, guys, so Erza can sit," demanded Jellal.

Erza took a deep breath and let it out.

"Can WE TALK, Jellal?"

Jellal started to struggle gulping down his food and finally it was all down his throat. All of the guys' eyes were wider than a dog's. They ALL knew the saying 'We need to talk'. The four words pierced their hearts before they could even hear what the other person was going to say. Natsu and Gray were experts even if they never heard those words personally.

"Umm . . . sure Erza," Jellal answered as he rose to his feet and began follow her to the hall.

The others just stayed there hoping that their friends would give them the scoop later . . . NOT!

They raced to the door and pressed their ears against it while watching them from in the tiny window of the door. None of them knew what was truly going on but Erza and Jellal.

Jellal's stood in the hall while Erza paced back and forth, trying to figure out the exact words to say.

"Erza, what's bugging you?"

Erza stopped pacing and turned to look at him. She gazed straight into his eyes but all she saw was darkness (mostly because he was wearing his sunglasses).

"I . . .-I just-well you see . . . I can't do this anymore," she blurted out.

"Do what anymore?" he asked, feeling very concerned.

"Us," she replied, tears filling her eyes.

Jellal walked closer to her until he was practically at her face.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, "Is it something I did?"

That was the wrong choice of words to say, Jellal. Erza began to get angry.

"Of course it's something you did or otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" she screamed.

"What did I do?' he replied softly.

"You kissed Ultear!" she cried.

"What?" He yelled.

"Yes, just this morning she was bragging on how you guys were getting back together," she said fastly, with tears rolling all the way to the floor.

"Listen Erza-"

"I just... can't believe you kissed her."

"I didn't kiss her, Erza, she kissed me," he confirmed, "The moment she did I kicked her out!"

"Wait, she was at your house?"

"She just wanted to see if anything had changed!"

"Jellal, that's the oldest trick in the book!"

"What book?"

"The book on how to steal a boyfriend!" she yelled.

"The point is Erza, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"It takes two lips to tango, Jellal Fernadez!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means it's over!"

"Erza!" he shouted.

"And here," Erza began taking off her bracelet, "Here's your cruddy bracelet!"

She shoved the bracelet in his hands and tried wiping the tears off her face.

"Erza-"

" . . . It's over Jellal."

Erza walked away slowly, her face covered in tears.

"Erza wait, I can-"

Erza disappeared from sight as Jellal wiped away a few of his tears. He went back in and the entire cafeteria was staring at him. After about 30 seconds of silence, everyone went back to eating.

"Juvia, will you talk to her?"

"I tried, Jellal. Juvia tried hard but nothing will change her mind."

"I understand. I'll see you guys later," moped Jellal as he left the cafeteria, feeling like crud.

"So Lucy, do you want to trade chips again?" wondered Natsu.

Lucy was silent.

"Come on Kooks-"

"Don't call me kooks!" was the last thing she screamed, before she stormed out.

"Ugh," moaned Juvia, with both of her palms over her face.

"What's up, Juvia?" asked Gray, being very sympathetic.

"Everything. Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal, and now things possibly couldn't get any worse."

"Why do you say that?" Gray asked.

"'Cause we're gonna be right in the middle of everything."

"Unless we can get them all to apologize," suggested Gray.

"Like that would ever happen... Juvia'll see you around, Gray," said Juvia, leaving for class.

Gray just thought for a minute. Maybe he could get them all back together, but how? See what happened from the guys point of view! Crazy but it just might work!

Natsu and Gray were suiting up for P.E. in the men's locker room.

"So," Gray began, taking off his shirt, "Where's Jellal?"

"He asked the nurse if he could get out of sports for 'emotional problems'. Actually, he begged the nurse."

"I'm guessing he got away with it?"

"You guessed correct."

"Oh well, he stunk at P.E. anyway."

"Gray, your the one that stinks at P.E.," said Natsu with a smirk.

Gray put his clothes in his locker.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is, it don't matter."

"Nice point."

"I know," he said proudly, as he lifted his shirt off.

Natsu had more muscle than you think a teenage boy would have and he didn't even really notice it all.

"What's with you and Lucy?" Gray wondered.

"I don't know. She has been acting totally weird ever since I told her I couldn't go with her to the dance."

Gray was very surprised at what Natsu said.

"You said 'no'?"

"Yeah so... what's the big deal?"

"Why'd you say no?"

"'Cause. And now she's acting annoyed with me."

"'Cause is not an answer and if I was her, in some twisted way, I'd be mad at you too."

"Why?"

"Ugh, I just don't get why you said no-I mean, we all know you like her."

"What are you talkin' about?" cried Natsu, being all defensive, "I don't like Lucy!"

One random teenager began to walk by.

"Hey, fellow teenager!" Gray called.

The guy turned back and looked at him strangely.

"What's your name?"

"Harry," he answered.

"Harry, how long have you been here?" Gray asked.

"Umm . . . two days," Harry replied.

Gray glanced at Natsu, who was just staring at both Harry and Gray.

"So who does he like?" Gray pointed to Natsu.

"Oh, that's easy, Lucy Heartfillia!" announced Harry.

Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Can I go now?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, go ahead!"

Harry then ran off.

"See what I mean."

"Okay, maybe . . . I do kinda like her."

"Oh, come on Natsu! I'm your best friend for crying out loud!"

"Okay, I like her, okay! ?" he cried.

"Now are you going to tell me why you said no or are you going to ask her to the dance?"

Natsu thought for a minute with a blank stare.

Gray rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Natsu's face.

"Oh right . . . I'm gonna go tell her!" he announced, as he left the boys locker room.

"Man Gray, you're a genius," he said proudly to himself, "Wait a second, now I'm the only one doing P.E. and I'm the worst!"

"Crud!" He cried.

"Kooks!" cried Natsu, running down the hallway towards her.

"What do YOU want?" she glowered.

"I just was wonderin-"

Before he could finish, Sting ran up to Lucy.

"Hey Gorgeous, can't wait for the dance!"

Now that's when Natsu started to feel even more horrible than he has ever felt.

"Well?" wondered a very annoyed, blonde, haired girl tapping her foot.

"Aww, nothing," he said walking off.

At first Lucy seemed upset for him but then she couldn't care less. Natsu felt many different things: confused, angry, upset, annoyed, and guilty for not saying yes in the first place. All both of them were feeling was all jumbled up. Natsu wished he had a time machine to go back to where dinosaurs were alive on earth . . . or to when Lucy asked him, yeah, that works too.

"Thanks for taking my side," replied Jellal while was talking on the phone in his home.

"I never would have guessed YOU of all people would believe me so thanks."

The person on the other line mumbled some words.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later and thanks. Bye."

Atleast someone believes me, he thought.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gray and Juvia in the Middle

Thursday 2:10 A.M.

Time till Dance: 9 days, 16 hours, 50 minutes, and 11 seconds.

Gray's POV

"'Cause we're gonna be right in the middle of everything," Juvia's words echoed in my thoughts.

What did she mean by that? What would we be in the middle of? Everything? Not a good enough answer. Jellal and Erza broke up and Natsu and Lucy are not speaking so what does it mean for Juvia and I?

I lied there in my bed just thinking on what to do. I felt cold with my brother messing with the air conditioner again. I always told him to leave the rewiring and stuff to the professionals but he ignored me and said that "The Tommy" could do anything.

I pulled my covers closer to my face and began to feel a bit warmer as I started to think some more. I felt confused, annoyed, upset, and angry. I felt everything but happy! I was never happy when my friends fought but they always managed to forgive and forget. Hopefully, it was one of those times.

"'Cause we're gonna be right in the middle of everything," the words still stuck to my mind.

I need to know what she meant and I need to know now!

I picked up my phone and dialed Juvia's number. Hopefully she could help.

"What do you want?" moaned Juvia.

"I needed to talk to you, is this a bad time?" I wondered.

"Nah, of course not-I mean, all I was doing was sleepin,'" She replied sarcastically, "Gray, its two o'clock in the morning and it's a school night, what do you want?" she groaned.

"I wanted to ask you about today."

"Yeah, and?"

"What did you mean when you said we would be in the middle of everything?"

I didn't hear a sound. Was it that hard of a question? Or maybe she's just waking herself up to talk?

Juvia moaned and then answered, "Juvia meant that we would have to take sides."

"Sides?" I questioned.

"Yup, you see, Erza won't want to hang with us anymore if she sees Jellal. She'll feel all uncomfortable, mad, and stuff." Juvia continued, "Lucy won't want to talk to Natsu 'cause he lied and broke her heart."

"I see," I began, "Jellal won't want to hang around if he sees Erza because he'll start feeling sad."

"Yup, and Juvia don't think they're intending on being friends."

"Let's not forget Natsu, who is feeling mixed feelings about it all."

"Yeah, and the girls are gonna be ten times as mad as the guys so that means the guys will feel much different."

"So that means trouble is ahead."

"Yup, 'cause eventually if we don't pick sides, they'll make us."

"Will they really?"

"Well yeah, 'cause we can't hang with them all."

"That's true."

"So this means that our friendships as we know it are over."

I sighed.

I didn't want our friendships to be over but I'm sure Juvia didn't either.

"So who do you believe," I asked.

"Well, Juvia talked to Jellal earlier and he was mighty surprised that she believed him."

"You're on Jellal's side?"

"Look, Juvia knows Jellal. Juvia's known him longer then anybody besides you and he would never cheat on Erza."

"Hmm," is all I said.

"What? You don't believe him? You've known Jellal about as long as Juvia has."

"I know, but it was his ex-girlfriend so it's really hard what to believe anymore"

"Well, Juvia's sticking with Jellal."

"What about Natsu?"

"Natsu screwed up, who knows why he said no?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us eventually."

"Yeah, maybe," replied Juvia.

"Thanks, Juvia."

"For what?" she questioned.

"For nothing, just thanks."

"You're welcome."

-Long Silence-

"Well...umm...Juvia's got to get to bed so good night."

"Night," I answered.

She hung up the phone as I did the same. I glanced up at the clock.

"4:30 A.M.!" I exclaimed, "I have to go to bed like now!"

I snuggled back into my covers and fell fast asleep, thinking of what Juvia said.

Juvia's POV

Juvia honestly thought that, that talk with Gray actually helped. I mean, he's in the same boat as Juvia is. He was so nice to me and I can't believe we talked for two whole hours! Crazy but it sure made her feel better. Sadly, now that Gray waked Juvia up, she can't get back to sleep. I know Gray means well, I just wish he'd mean it when it's light outside. He is still really sweet and Juvia's so psyched that we're going to the dance together. Oh, it's gonna be so cool! Juvia just hopes that we're all friends again by then but there's no telling.

I got back into my bed and pulled my covers over my head.

"Good night," I said to myself falling fast asleep.

Thursday 11:01 A.M.

No POV

Erza and Lucy leaned against the wall in the girl's bathroom at school as Juvia walked in.

"Hey Juvia!" They replied in unison.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked.

They both glanced at each other.

"Okay, I guess," Erza answered.

"What about you Lucy?" Juvia wondered.

"Good, I'm finally going with Sting to the dance."

"So you said yes?"

"Yup, its official, I'm going with Sting."

"What about Natsu?"

"What ABOUT Natsu?" Lucy groaned.

"A little touchy much?" said Erza.

"Sorry, still mad at Natsu."

"Well, I'm still upset about Jellal, I mean-I gave him back the bracelet."

"The bracelet that symbolizes you guy's relationship?" wondered Juvia in surprise.

"Yup, that bracelet," Erza sighed.

"So neither of you are gonna be friends with Natsu or Jellal again?" questioned Juvia.

"That's correct," replied Lucy.

"Are you guy's nuts?"

"See, that's what we wanted to talk to you about, Juvia," said Erza.

Uh oh, this can't be good, thought Juvia, biting the end of her lip.

"We need to know if you're on our side or on the boy's."

There it is, Juvia concluded in her mind.

"Guys, Juvia can't pick sides!"

"It's up to you, Juvia, us or them?" said Lucy with a serious look.

Both of them had their arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Look guys... Juvia's got to think!" shouted Juvia as she bolted out of the bathroom.

Juvia ran as far from them as she could. She ran to outside of the school, where she saw a bench and sat on it. Totally out of character, Juvia started to cry some. She was frustrated, confused, angry, and upset. She didn't know who to talk to, she just felt like crying over the frustration. She just thought that she was alone but she wasn't.

At that moment, a teenager with a blue shirt on, khaki pants, and glasses sat down beside her. Juvia had her palms over her face at the time so she didn't know he was there. He saw that she was crying and he felt very sad inside to see her cry. He leaned over to her, put an arm around her, and hugged her.

"It's okay, Juvia," he told her.

You could tell he really felt something for her, something that no one could even explain. Juvia looked up at his slightly smiling face and her face was covered in tears. She smiled as tears filled her eyes when she saw him. She then rubbed the tears off with her wrists.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" she wondered.

"I was just checking to see if you were alright, are you?"

She thought for a second. She didn't feel like denying anything.

"No, I'm not," she glanced downward.

All she wanted to do was cry and he watched as she did so.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Juvia- I mean . . .," she couldn't pick out the right words to say.

She groaned over frustration.

"Ugh, I just . . . Juvia just wants us all to be friends."

"What happened?" Gray asked once more.

The way he looked at her and the way he asked her made her and anybody else realize that he cared about her deeply. His eyes looked sad and he drooped them down as she was talking.

"Juvia will tell ya what happened!" she screamed in rage, "Exactly what she told you what would happen!"

"They want you to take sides?"

"Yeah, they want me to take sides, what are ya death or something?"

He didn't say a word. He knew she was unhappy whether it be sad or mad. Then Juvia cooled down.

"Oh, Juvia's sorry, Gray, she's just upset and frustrated."

"Everybody gets frustrated," Gray smiled.

Juvia returned with a smile.

"Thanks, Gray."

"For what?" he wondered.

"Oh nothing, just thanks," she answered.

He gave her a hug and walked off. Juvia, just sighed and ran back inside too.

School that day was just about over and everyone was anticipating it. Gray and Natsu were standing in the middle of the hallway talking.

"Guess what? Do you remember that test Lucy helped me study for?" questioned Natsu.

"Yes, I do," Gray replied.

"Well, look at this," Natsu said proudly, while holding up a piece of paper.

"You got a C- !" cried Gray in shock.

"Yup, read it and weep!"

"Wow, that's the best you've ever done."

"I know!"

Juvia walked up to both of them.

"Hey Juvia, check this out!" yelled Natsu, holding up his paper.

Gray smiled at Juvia and gave a small wave, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied with a little smile.

"Did ya see it?" wondered Natsu.

"Yup, a C, now that's impressive . . . coming from you."

"I know!" Natsu thought for a second, "Hey!"

Both Juvia and Gray chuckled.

"Juvia's only kidden' with ya," replied Juvia.

"So . . . how are ya?" Gray asked sheepishly.

"Okay, I guess," she answered.

Natsu got a sinister look on his face. He just realized that something might be happening between Gray and Juvia.

"What about you?" wondered Juvia.

"Oh, fine just fine."

-AWKWARD SILENCE-

"So Juvia, whose side are ya on?" Natsu broke the silence.

Both Gray and Juvia paused for a second.

"Juvia don't pick sides," she stated.

"Aww, come on!"

Gray moved in front of Natsu.

"Just leave her alone about it, Natsu!"

"What's your problem?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Just leave her alone."

"What? You're defending her now?"

"No," Juvia responded, "Juvia don't need any defending."

"Could've fooled me," said Natsu.

"Look, I said leave her alone!" shouted Gray.

"Why are ya standing up for her anyway? I basically had to make a bet with you to get you to even ask her to the dance!" he blurted out.

Juvia, Gray, and Natsus' eyes instantly grew. (Just to be clear, Natsu squealed on accident and didn't even think before he talked, which we all know he does a lot!)

"Yall did what, now?" she asked angrily.

"Look, Juvia, just listen-"

"No, you listen!" she cried, "You're on your own for the dance!"

Just before Juvia left, she straightened her hat. Gray thought for sure she was going to hit him with it so he ducked down and covered his head. Juvia just stormed off.

"What are ya doing?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked up.

"She didn't hit me with her hat?"

"Did ya want her to?"

"Well, no but . . . still."

Gray's confused face turned into a frown.

"Why'd you tell her?"

"I'm sorry, it just blurted out!"

"Ugh, never mind, I'll see you later!" Gray stormed off as well.

Juvia's POV

Juvia can't believe it. She thought she could count on him. She thought she could trust him. But Juvia was wrong. Juvia has no one and now . . . I am alone.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Take Me Back

Friday 8:35 A.M.

Time till Dance: 8 days, 11 hours, 25 minutes, and 17 seconds

Gray's POV

I didn't blame Natsu for what he did, after all, he did say it was an accident and so I believe him. Most people wouldn't believe him but he was my best friend and I kinda squealed on him too, if you remember.

I only wish I could tell Juvia the truth. Tell her that it wasn't a bet and that I really did want to take her but I'm too much of a coward. Plus, what if she asked me why I wanted to take her? I'm not going to tell I like her. We're friends and I care about her and I can see that she's hurting. I just wish we could still go to the dance together. The Eucliffe thing to do now is go apologize to her and hope she forgives me, I hope she does. I can't imagine a friendship without Juvia there. She has always been there. Now it's time to go talk to her, if only . . . I could get my sleeve out from inside my locker. Yup, closed the locker on the sleeve and now I'm stuck! Help! Whoops, said that in my mind! What I meant was . . .

"Help!" I screamed.

Natsu then walked by.

"Got your sleeve stuck again?"

"Yup, fifth times the charm!" I replied.

"Here let me help ya," said Natsu, helping me get my sleeve out.

I know Natsu is my friend but something was different about him. He looked depressed.

Then Natsu released my arm from my locker.

"Thanks," I said . . . "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"What are you talkin' about?" he answered defensively, "Nothings wrong!"

"Upset about Lucy going with Sting, huh?"

"No, why should I care?"

"Natsu, may I remind you, you told me not too long ago that you liked Lucy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," replied Natsu, "Force of habit." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"So what now?" I questioned.

"Now I'll just have to go with Yukino to the dance."

"Why don't you just go apologize to Lucy?"

"'Cause she won't listen to me anymore and she's already going with Sting the arrogant jerk."

"That doesn't mean you still can't be friends."

"Look, I'm sorry about Juvia but I'm not gonna apologize."

I began to feel sad, thinking about how Juvia must be feeling Eucliffe now.

"So I'll see ya," said Natsu, walking off.

Juvia was Eucliffe to begin with, our friendships are over and it doesn't look like it's going to be the same ever again. I have to go find Juvia so maybe we could atleast still be friends again- I mean, that's good enough for me. I'll take what I can get!

So, I looked for Juvia everywhere and couldn't find her but then it came to me. I'm an idiot! She is probably in class, where I'm not! Smooth move, Fullbuster! Now to get to class before the teacher gets mad!

No POV

English class was finally over and everyone came walking out. Gray stormed out of class holding a detention slip.

"Man, I hate the new substitute teacher!" Gray groaned, "She is always so tough on me!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with your grandma anyway?" wondered Natsu.

"Who knows?" answered Gray.

Gray noticed Juvia collecting stuff from her locker thought it would be the perfect time to go talk to her.

"Hey Juv," Gray squeaked.

Juvia ignored him but it was obvious that she heard him.

"Look, all I wanted to do was say sorry, okay?"

Juvia stayed silent.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want us all to be friends again."

"Look," Juvia finally responded, "It's nice of ya to apologize to Juvia like that but . . . Juvia's still got to think about it, okay?" she answered calmly.

"Oh," Gray's face drooped down, "I understand."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

Juvia raced to her next class. Gray sighed and started banging his head against his locker over and over again

I am such a loser, he thought to himself.

Lucy walked into the bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I guess I look okay but who am I trying to impress now?" she asked herself.

Yukino came barging in with two of her friends at that moment.

"Oh my goodness, can you believe-," Yukino then noticed Lucy.

"Hi Yukino," said Lucy, not thrilled but not unhappy either about seeing her.

"Oh, hi LuLu," she replied in a stuck up way.

"That's Lucy," Lucy corrected the ten thousandth time.

"Whatever, so did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

Yukino hopped onto the sink and just stared at her nails.

"Natsu is taking me to the dance."

What? thought Lucy with wide eyes.

"Wait, he actually agreed?"

"Yup, all I did was walk up to him and asked and he answered yes pretty quickly."

"Are you insinuating that he said yes so quickly because he likes you?"

"No, I'm just trying to let you know in the most cunning way I know how."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So what, do you want me to congratulate you or something?"

Yukino slipped off the sink and got even closer to Lucy.

"No, I want you to back off!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, excuse you, I don't want you anywhere near MY Natsu, okay?"

"Natsu isn't a just an object, Yukino, you can't just say you own him!"

"YES, I can," she replied obnoxiously, "I know you guys are friends and that's super adorable but . . . how about you grow up and get friends of your own that aren't too good for you."

Yukino paused for a second.

"Wait, then that would mean you wouldn't have any friends," she said in the most annoying way she knew how.

Lucy was steaming in anger and hurt as well. Immediately, she pounced on Yukino. She started pulling her hair while Yukino tried to fight back. Yukino's lackeys just watched the fight not doing anything but maybe cheering.

"Smack her in the nose!"

"Scratch her arms!"

They were both fighting harder then ever before. Lucy kicked Yukino in the face and Yukino grabbed onto her leg, being dragged all around the room. That's when Erza and Juvia walked in. They noticed Lucy fighting and Juvia grabbed Lucy by the arms and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go!" Lucy screamed.

"What do you think you are doing, girl?" wondered Juvia.

"Fighting Yukino!" Lucy yelled.

Juvia shot her head back and looked at Yukino's well beaten face, almost as bad as Lucy's. She turned back at Lucy and let go of her arms. Then Lucy pounced on Yukino once again.

"GO Lucy, punch her in the stomach!" Juvia shouted.

"Juvia, what did you do that for?" Erza questioned.

"It was Yukino!"

"So what, the principal will kill us if he sees us fighting in here!"

"Like the principal would ever go in the girl's room," Juvia chuckled.

"Juvia!" cried Erza.

"Fine, can we just wait another minute of the fight please," Juvia begged.

"Well," Erza turned to see Lucy biting Yukino's leg and Yukino pulling Lucy's hair, "Fine, one more minute!"

Then both girls climbed on top of the sinks and watched.

A bunch of the guys were gathered around Sting in the locker room. They all seemed very interested about something. Natsu stood not far from them changing into his P.E. uniform again. Gray wasn't there because he had stupid detention. So, it was just Natsu and still no sign of Jellal that day either. Sting and the guys were all talking about something, little did they know that Natsu was listening.

"So you guys wanna hear something super sweet, sweet!" shouted Sting.

"What, what?" wondered his best friend Steve.

"I'm going with Lucy Heartfillia to the dance."

All the guys gave him thumbs up and said, "Nice." Natsu rolled his eyes. He didn't appreciate them talking about Lucy like that but they did it all the time so how could HE make them stop. If you haven't heard this once you'll hear it for sure, Natsu wanted to beat up Sting for so many reasons(mainly because he liked Lucy), but he knew he couldn't because he cared about Lucy and he didn't want to see her get hurt and if he beat up her date . . . well . . . she would be hurt.

"So now that you're finally going with Lucy, now what?" questioned Creg, another one of his friends.

"What I do with all my girlfriends . . . make out."

"But wait!" cried Steve, "Isn't Lucy kinda a goodie, goodie-I mean, I'm pretty sure she hasn't even kissed a guy before."

"Steve, Steve, Steve, you know me better than that, whether Lucy wants to or not we WILL make out."

The guys gave him all thumbs up again as Natsu appeared before him.

"I'm not gonna let you do that, Sting!" cried Natsu.

"Dragneel, since when do you care about Lucy?"

"Since forever, she's my friend."

"Well now that you know whatcha gonna do? I mean, I heard she's mad at you so it's not like she'd believe ya."

Natsu just glared.

"Oh, what's the matter? Big bad Natsu Dragneel is afraid for his-"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Sting, you know that!" Natsu sneered.

"Just get out mine and the hot Lucy Heartfillia's way when we make out next weekend, alEucliffe?" Sting continued, "Then after I'm done with her you can have her back!"

Natsu was furious. He jumped on top of Sting and they started fist pounding each other. So far, Natsu was winning. Natsu simultaneously punched him in the face yelling, "DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH LUCY!" Then just as Natsu got full control of the fight, coach walked in.

"Stop Eucliffe there, break it up!" he screamed.

Both of the guys stood up and separated. Sting's face was all covered in blood and Natsu's was just a little.

"Dragneel, what are you thinking! ?" the coach yelled.

"What? Eucliffe started it!"

"I don't care if he started it, he's the quarterback for crying out loud- I mean, he could've been doing all of the fighting and it wouldn't matter!"

Natsu groaned.

"Imagine if Sting ended up in the hospital, we would lose the game all because of you!" the coach ranted on.

For the next ten minutes the coach yelled at Natsu for because he almost hospitalized the quarterback. Eventually, he was done and he gave Natsu a detention, but not Sting. Just before Natsu left, Sting spit some blood out his mouth and spoke.

"This ain't over, Dragneel."

"You can count on it, Eucliffe!"

It was about 8:00 P.M. as Erza just sat at her desk doing homework. She couldn't stop thinking about Jellal. She still loved him but it still didn't change a thing. She heard a knock at the door then peeked outside her window to see, none other than, Jellal. Her brother answered the door.

"Oh, it's you, Erza said she doesn't want to talk to you," Shou stuck out his tongue.

"How do you know? You just answered the door." Jellal asked.

"Yeah, but I heard what you did and my sister is not happy about it," Shou answered.

"Come on, just please let me talk to her."

Erza then appeared behind Shou.

"Shou, go do your homework!" Erza demanded.

"I already did my homework!"

"Well, go do mine then!"

He spat as he walked back upstairs.

"What do you want, Jellal?"

"I want you back."

"Oh, here we go!"

"I'm serious, Erza, I didn't cheat on you."

"I would believe you except that she's your ex-girlfriend!" cried Erza.

"Come on, she means nothing to me, Erza, you know that."

Tears came out of Erza's eyes.

"I waited years for you and you go and just throw it away!"

"Erza, just listen!" said Jellal.

"I wish I could believe you. . .but I don't, goodbye Jellal."

Erza slammed the door in Jellal's face.

"Erza, please let me explain!" Jellal screamed.

The door started to creak open.

"Erza?"

Jellal sighed . . . it was Shou.

"Told ya," Shou stuck his tongue out again then slammed the door back in his face.

It was about 2:10 P.M. as Lucy was getting her books out of her locker. Natsu came panting down the hall.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy wondered.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Too bad, I was hoping you weren't."

"Listen Lucy, I don't think you should go to the dance with Sting."

"Why not, Natsu?" Lucy questioned

"'Cause all he wants to do is make out."

"No, he does not!"

"Yes, he does. Kooks, I promise he does."

"Where did you hear this from?"

"Sting, himself, in the boy's locker room," replied Natsu.

"Oh, so Gray heard too?"

"Actually no, he was in detention."

"See, why should I believe anything you say when all you do is lie?"

"I'm telling you the truth this time, Lucy."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, Lucy, I don't want to fight anymore. Can you just take me back as your friend?"

"I don't know, Natsu, but for now I'm still mad at you and I'll see ya later."

Natsu sighed as Lucy walked off.

If only she would believe me, thought Natsu with a groan.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sleepovers

**Still Friday 9:34 P.M.**

**Time till Dance: 7 days, 22 hours, 26 minutes, and 41 seconds.**

**Erza's POV**

_Jellal just left. I was still crying my eyes out in my room. I didn't know what to think. Should I have believed him like Juvia told me or should I just blow him off like Lucy seems to think so? Ugh, I don't know! I'm just so upset an angry!_

I buried my face into my pillow and screamed, luckily, no one heard. I looked all around and tried again and this time someone came into my room.

"I see your havin' a good day."

I turned around to see Juvia. She must've thought so much when she saw how hideous I looked. I had been crying for hours and so my eyes were all puffy, like I was having an allergic reaction or something.

"What are you doing here, Juvia?" I rubbed my tears away with my wrists.

"Juvia wanted to see how you were doin' and . . .," Juvia trailed.

"And what?" I wondered.

"Lucy invited us over for an 'all girls and I don't like boys sleepover.'"

"Who's all going? I don't want a bunch of girls to see how ugly I am..."

Juvia came up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You are not ugly, you are beautiful," Juvia said, as she smiled warmly.

"Well, not today."

She let go of me and shook her head.

"It's just you, me, and Lucy . . . that's it."

"That's it? Are you sure?" I had to make sure.

"Yeah, Juvia's sure."

"Then let's go!"

I packed as fast I could and we left.

**Juvia's POV**

_A slumber party? Really? Well, maybe it can cheer Juvia up. Juvia really doesn't want to go but the last thing she wants is Lucy poisoning Erza's mind. Lucy is so mad at Natsu that she would even turn on friends, it is sad really._

We, finally, arrived at the Heartfillias' and we ran up to Lucys' room. I opened the door and saw Lucy making her bed.

"Hey guys!" she shouted happily.

"Hey?" we both said.

Her room looked immaculate, she had just finished cleaning it and it was completely clean.

"Ready to start, guys? I mean, girls?"

"Start what?" I questioned.

"The sleepover, silly," smiled Lucy.

Lucy seemed so happy and I didn't get it at all. I glanced around the room and saw that up on her mantle, where she always kept pictures of us on it, only had three pictures.

"What happened here?" Erza asked.

"Oh, I cleaned out my pictures."

"What do ya mean 'clean out'?" I questioned.

I looked at the pictures and one was of me and Lucy, the other was Erza and Lucy, and the other one was supposed to be of sector V, but it looked like someone cut out everyone but me and Lucy.

"I got rid of the useless pictures," said Lucy.

"What about all ten pictures of you and Natsu?"

"There in that box," Lucy pointed to a box in the corner.

"Whoa, why ten?" wondered Erza.

"Because something happened between me and Natsu when we were ten," Lucy answered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you guys . . . it's personal."

"Riight," Juvia replied, with a smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"But these pictures are so cute," cried Erza looking at them.

"Hey, be careful!" yelled Lucy.

"I thought you didn't care," I responded slyly.

"I . . . umm . . . don't . . . it's just I don't want you to make a mess."

"Oh, we won't."

Erza and I sat down to look at the pictures.

**Lucy's POV**

_Why did they care so much about me and Natsu? It was none of there business. Man, I wish Natsu was here-I mean, no I don't! What am I even saying? I heard giggling and "awws" so I decided to sit down with them and see._

One was of Natsu and I hugging, while he was in the Mr. huggykins costume. Then one was of him and me at a fair, he was glaring while I was smiling very wide, while holding his hand. Another was when it was Christmas and we were standing under the mistletoe, I was kissing him on the cheek and he was blushed. We were about . . . eleven maybe twelve. In one me and Natsu were at Muffy's party (the one that I taught Natsu to swim for) he had me over on his back getting ready to throw me into the pool, I was laughing and he had a crazy look on his face. Then there was one of me and Natsu laughing over something, but I can't remember. One was of him and I that happened a year ago, we were wrestling and, of course, I was winning. There was a funny picture I just had to take of Natsu doing a BET, but I can't even say it or I'll break out in laughter. A certain one caught my attention then any of those plus others. It was a simple picture of Natsu and me at the park, I was like seven, and me and Natsu were just hugging, but it looked like he was smiling alittle and the rest was a glare but I could be wrong.

_Those pictures made me want to smile, laugh, and cry but I didn't know which one to do so I just picked the box up from Juvia and Erza and shoved it under my bed._

**No POV**

"Why'd you do that, Lucy? We weren't finished." asked Erza.

"What about the sleepover? Shouldn't we start?" Lucy changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forget. What do we do first?"

"I remember we got out a few brushes and sang to random songs!" cried Lucy.

"Juvia is not doing that," declared Juvia.

"Then what do we do?"

"We talk about- oh wait, we can't."

"Can't what?" questioned Juvia.

"Talk about boys," answered Erza disappointedly.

"Sure we can!" cheered Lucy.

"How can we?" wondered Juvia, "All the guys we know are jerks!"

"We could always tell Erza what happened between you and Gray," smirked Lucy.

Juvia's eyes widened.

"What happened?" wondered Erza anxiously.

"Nothing happened," Juvia protested.

"I knew there was a reason why Gray asked you to the dance!"

"Well, ya know that's not why," Juvia glared.

"Oh right, I forgot."

"Look girls, would ya rather talk about guys or spend the whole night watching soap operas and eating ice cream?"

Juvia and Erza looked at each other.

"Ice cream," they answered in unison.

"Look, we'll get ice cream eventually let's just try to have fun."

"Fine," they replied.

"What do we do first?" asked Erza.

"I know, we could get Juvia to spill to you."

Juvia glared.

"Juvia's the one who taught you "spill", you can't use it against her," Juvia protested.

"You may have told me it, but I perfected it."

"Right," answered Juvia.

"Come on Juvia, I'm like the one person who doesn't know," cried Erza.

"Oh puh-lease, the only people that know are Lucy, Natsu, Jellal, and obviously Gray."

"Please," Erza got down on her hands and knees and pleaded.

"Fine."

It took about three minutes to explain and once it was over Erza was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia and Gray sitting in a tree," Erza began to sing.

Lucy jumped in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Very funny, guys," said Juvia blushing some.

They both giggled.

"So . . . ," Erza trailed, "Did you like it?"

"Like what?" questioned Juvia.

"The kiss. When me and Jellal first kissed it was love, atleast for me."

"Umm . . . well . . . who's hungry?" Juvia stuffed a bunch of potato chips in her mouth.

"You know, when Gray avoids a question he stuffs his face too," Lucy smirked.

Juvia spit out her food and began to cough.

"Just change the subject already!" demanded Juvia.

"Okay," Erza said, "Let's play truth or dare."

"Truth or die- I mean, dare," Juvia repeated nervously.

"Yup, unless your chicken."

Erza started making chicken clucks and moved her arms like a chicken's wings.

"You're on!" cried Juvia.

"Yeah, me too!" announced Lucy.

"Then lets play."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Truth Or DIE?

"Are you guys ready?" wondered Erza with a smirk.

"Umm . . . can I change into my pjs first?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Fine. Why don't we all go change and then start the game?"

They all agreed and ran hastily to change.

Erza was wearing turquoise colored pants with orange lines all on it and bright orange, short sleeve top.

Juvia wore a very dark blue pair of pants with white moons on it and a red under shirt.

Lucy changed into silky, purple pants with smiley faces on them and an average pink top.

Finally they were all ready and sat in a circle on Lucy's bed.

"Can we start NOW?" Juvia questioned.

"Wait!" cried Lucy, waving her arms up in the air.

"What? !" Erza and Juvia asked in unison, feeling very frustrated with Lucy's stalling.

"We first need to promise that all the truth answers NEVER leave this room."

"Fine," they both agreed.

"Oh and we HAVE to do EVERY single dare and truth and we can't change our minds at any time. What's said is done," Juvia added in.

They all nodded in agreement and began the game.

"Who's going first?"

"Ooh, me me!" shouted Lucy as she hopped up and down with her hand real high.

"Go ahead."

"Umm," said Lucy, trying to decide whom to ask first, "Erza, truth or dare?"

Erza jumped alittle when Lucy called her name but tried to remain cool.

"Truth," Erza replied.

Erza wasn't afraid of the truth-I mean, why should she? They already knew who she originally liked. Dare was the one she had a tough time saying and doing, especially if Juvia asked.

"Okay, hmm...," Lucy thought for a moment, "So, if you could change any part of your body, what would it be?"

Erza thought for a moment.

"Probably my nose," Erza answered.

"Why your nose?" asked Lucy while raising her eyebrow with curiosity.

"'Cause when I look in the mirror it's like...huge."

"Your nose isn't that big," said Juvia.

"Yeah, it looks nice," added Lucy.

"Thanks," Erza smiled some in gratefulness.

"That was a very . . . interesting question, Lucy," Juvia surmised.

"What? I didn't know what else to think of at the moment."

"Okay, it's your turn Erza."

Erza turned to look at Juvia.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" questioned Erza.

"Dare," announced Juvia.

Juvia wasn't really afraid of dares. She knew she could do them, plus she knew there was no way they could think up dares as she could...she was practically the queen. Truth made her worried mostly because she kind of knew what the questions would be and she didn't want to answer them.

"Okay...I dare you to...let me and Lucy mix random foods together and you have to eat it."

"That's it?"

"You know I start my dares easy."

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Juvia'll just wait here."

"Okay, but after one o'clock in the morning we aren't aloud down stairs or to leave the house," Lucy responded.

"Why not?" asked Juvia.

"My dad is alittle over protective."

"Alittle?" said Juvia.

Lucy threw a pillow in Juvia's face in a joking manner.

"Oh be quiet, we still have an hour."

"Hey Lucy, I almost forgot," Erza interrupted, "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind my older sister Kagura coming over later, would you?"

"Of course not, Kagura's awesome."

"Yeah, it'd be cool," responded Juvia.

Kagura was Erza's older sister, she was one of the most popular girl's in school, she was probably the coolest, she was in the TND too, and she absolutely could not stand Yukino or Ultear. She wished she could push them into a fiery pit of water. Kagura was fun to be around too and most everybody loved her.

"Okay, she'll be here in like an hour."

"Awesome."

"Well, come on Lucy, let's go make Juvia her special meal."

They both giggled and ran downstairs.

Juvia found all of this amusing as she rolled her eyes. They didn't know what a real dare really was. Erza experienced acouple of Juvia's dares one time but not Lucy. Boy, were they in for it!

Lucy and Erza quickly removed most of what was in the fridge and placed it all onto the kitchen counter.

"Okay," Lucy started to add ingredients, "A big squirt of mustard, some ketchup, a few pickles, the pickle juice, some chopped onions, cheese, milk, a old chocolate bar, gobs of pepper, and a tiny strip of white chicken," She finished as she gave a disgusted look, "Your turn Erza!"

"Some spinach, orange juice, rainbow munchies, a bit of mashed potatoes, watermelon, two grapes, and a whole mess of ranch," Erza spoke then turned to Lucy, "Are we ready?"

"Yup, let's start mixing it and then we serve it to Juvia."

They mixed all the ingredients up and it looked disgusting.

"Perfect," said Erza, giving an evil smile.

They ran back up to Lucy's room (quietly) and handed the bowl of yuck to Juvia.

"Here you go Juvia."

"You want Juvia to eat all that?" wondered Juvia, who gave a grossed out look.

"How about five spoons full of it, after all, five is your lucky numbuh."

Juvia glared and took a spoon full. She placed it in her mouth and began to gag as her face turned many different shades of green.

"Hold it down, Juvia, hold it down."

Juvia was able to hold it down, along with the other four spoons full but it wasn't easy.

"Okay, Juvia doesn't want anymore, now it's her turn."

"Yup, go ahead," said Erza smiling.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" asked Juvia.

"Truth, silly," she replied.

Lucy didn't mind truth and she was absolutely terrified of dares.

"Do you REALLY and TRUTHFULLY want to go to the dance with Sting?"

"Well, I much rather go with Natsu but after how rude he was, I just had to say yes to Sting," Lucy replied, "I DO want to go to the dance with Stingbecause he's sweet and nice and also so polite."

Juvia and Erza shook their heads at her.

"So do you like Sting?"

"That's another question," Lucy pointed out.

"Fine, it's your turn again."

"Erza, truth or dare?" asked Lucy

"Are we goin' in a circle or something?" Juvia wondered.

"No, I just wanted to do her next."

"Truth," declared Erza

"Have you ever once thought of yourself with any other guy but Jellal?"

"Nope," Erza responded instantly.

"No one?" Lucy looked puzzled.

"No one," answered Erza.

"That's so sweet, now it's your turn."

"Juvia, truth or dare?" asked Erza.

"Dare," Juvia replied.

"Okay, I dare you to... sing into a hairbrush and dance to a random song."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Lucy, you have a lot of cds right?" Erza asked.

"Yup, tons. Now let me go get my hairbrush."

Lucy picked up her hairbrush from her nightstand and tossed it over to Juvia.

"Now we have to decide a song."

Lucy got out ALL her songs (which was **A LOT**).

"Whoa, that's a lot!"

"I know, I kinda go through songs easily."

"Kinda?" said Juvia, "She has different singer fazes every month."

"It's not every month! Just every once in awhile..."

Juvia picked up a hand full of cds.

"There was the Miley Cyrus faze," Juvia held up a cd.

"Yeah, but that didn't last very long."

"True, but there was also the Ali and Aj faze."

"That one lasted like a day!"

"The Jordan Sparks faze."

"She was pretty and I just loved her 'Battlefield' song."

"The Avril Lavigne faze."

"You gotta admit, her songs are pretty good."

"The Jesse McCartney faze."

"What? I thought he was kind of cute?"

"The Jonas Brothers faze?" said surprised Juvia, "You liked the Jonas brothers?"

"Yeah, I thought they were-"

"Cute?" Erza interrupted.

"Kind of," admitted Lucy with a cheesy smile.

"Juvia can just picture it now," said Juvia in a daze.

Daydream

_Lucy's cheering in the crowds._

_"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Lucy screamed._

Daydream over

"Oh puh-lease, I didn't even go to one of their concerts."

"But did you try?" wondered Erza.

"Yes," admitted Lucy.

"All sold out?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, 'Barbie Girl'?" questioned Juvia.

"He he, I think that's Mushi's."

"Riiiight," Juvia rolled her orbs.

"Ooh, finally Taylor Swift!" cried Erza as she picked up some cds.

"That's my faze now and I've been on it for like a long time."

"You know what I just noticed?" asked Erza.

"What?" Juvia and Lucy wondered.

"That Juvia's stalling."

"Juvia is not!" Juvia protested.

"Come on, you are the one who brought up Lucy's fazes."

"Oh yeah, dare time!" cried Lucy.

"Ugh. What song?" questioned Juvia.

"How about . . .," Lucy trailed.

"You know, '7 things' by Miley Cyrus applies to all of us."

"Come on Erza, lets be nice and let her do something that she atleast likes."

"Fine, how about . . . 'Girlfriend'?"

"That works," exclaimed Lucy, "Play it!"

Juvia rolled her eyes and got into position. Then the music began and Juvia sang with it beautifully.

"_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend,"_Juvia sang while dancing all around,_ "I think you need a new one!"_

Juvia sang and went crazy with it (mostly because she didn't really care).

Finally, by the end of the song Juvia jumping like crazy on Lucy's bed and both Erza and Lucy were laughing.

"_I want to be your girlfriend, no way, no way, hey, hey!" _Juvia ended, and leaped off Lucy's bed, "Happy?"

"Very," said Erza.

"Now Erza, Truth or dare?" asked Juvia.

"Truth," she stated.

"You both really need to stop picking that."

"We will after you stop picking dare."

"Right well, would you honestly consider getting back together with Jellal?"

"Maybe," Erza replied.

"Maybe?" asked Juvia turned to her in wonder, "What's the maybe for?"

"If somehow he proves to me that he really does still like me and he didn't kiss Ultear then we could possibly get back together."

"I see."

"You had better not tell Jellal that!"

"We made a promise, Juvia wouldn't just break it."

"Okay, Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Lucy.

"Again?" Juvia asked rather un-surprised.

Erza and Lucy ignored her questioning.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Lucy started to look worried, "Umm . . . do I have to answer?"

The girls nodded.

"Well, there was this one time when I was like eleven and what happened was . . ."

"Was what?" Erza questioned as she started to get more curious.

"I umm . . . called a teacher mom?"

"Seriously Lucy," said Juvia as she spotted Lucy's bluff.

"You see, we were at school and we were having recess and I accidentally . . . " Lucy trailed.

"Accidentally what?" wondered Erza, holding on to the edge of the bed.

"Ripped my skirt," admitted Lucy.

"That doesn't seem that bad."

"You would think so but it was school assembly day and the whole school, counting Natsu and Gray, saw my underwear."

"Harsh. What color were they?" questioned Erza.

"Like she'd remember!" cried Juvia.

"They were pink, teddy bear underwear."

"Ooh, how embarrassing."

"I know."

"Ya remember the color?" asked Juvia in shock.

"You never forget every detail of an embarrassing moment, Juvia," Lucy answered rather embarrassed.

"Okay, now it's your turn Lucy."

"Fine, Erza, truth or dare?" Lucy asked.

"I guess . . . dare?" replied Erza nervously.

"I dare you to go ding dong ditch Jellal's house."

"That's it?"

"Yup, so go do it."

"Okay," said Erza rather calm.

Erza rushed through the front door and ran as fast as she could to Jellal's house. **(We're just going to say they all live on the same street)**Juvia and Lucy watched from Lucy's window as Erza moved towards Jellal's house. Erza tiptoed once she got close to Jellal's door, glancing around diligently, and then pushed the button for the door bell. She ran faster than she has ever run back to Lucy's house.

Jellal answered the door and looked rather puzzled as he scratched his head and returned inside.

When Erza returned to Lucy's room, Lucy was laughing continuously.

"Very funny," Erza joked.

"Now you, Erza," said Lucy.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth, duh," she kidded.

"What happened between you and Natsu when you were ten?"

Lucy's eyes widened.

"I thought I told you it was personal."

"Too bad, you have to answer now."

"Okay," Lucy took a deep breath, "Two important things happened when we were ten."

"Which are?" Erza questioned.

"Well, one is a long story."

"We've got time."

"Okay, it all started years ago . . ."

_Lucy was sitting in the main room of tree house crying her eyes out as Natsu walked in and noticed her._

"_Luig- Lucy, are ya okay?" Natsu asked, looking very concerned._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," said Lucy, trying to wipe away all her tears._

_"No you're not,.W-What's wrong?"_

_"I-I-I just . . . ," Lucy let out some air, "I'm just confused."_

_"Confused about what?" Natsu moved around to where Lucy was sitting._

_"Everything," she admitted, cuffing her hands together to cover her face._

_Natsu leaned over closer to her and put his hand on her back some._

_"Everything will be okay Lucy, you'll see."_

_"I'm tired of people always saying it's going to be okay when it's not," she cried, "Jellal's gone, we're all depressed, I've tried to cheer everyone up but... it's not working and we haven't fought in over a month!"_

_"Lucy-"_

_"I'm tired of always being the one to cheer everyone up. Can't anyone tell that I'm hurt too?"_

_"I-I do."_

_Lucy turned to look at him, her face all covered in tears, and her eyes all puffed up._

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah... I get that you're upset, we all are, but . . ."_

_"But what?" she wondered._

_"We need ya to keep trying."_

_"I don't think I can."_

_"Then let me help ya."_

_Natsu stood up and let out his hand. Lucy grabbed it and Natsu pulled her up. Natsu got a tissue and handed it to her as she wiped away the tears. Lucy smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_"Ya sure..."_

_Lucy gave him the biggest hug ever, to the point where he couldn't breath._

_"Looks like your back," he groaned._

_Lucy giggled and he blushed as they drew apart. Gray and Juvia came out, smiling as well. Now the team were themselves again. And ready to fight!_

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard," cried Erza with a smile.

"How come ya never told me that?" wondered Juvia.

"Because it was personal," Lucy answered.

"What about the other thing?"

Lucy smiled, "It was the first and only time he ever said 'I love you' to me."

_Lucy and Natsu were up in a cage in the air, held by a ship numbuh 2 was driving. Natsu was wearing the Mr. huggykins costume but it looked a bit torn._

_"Uh, numbuh 3, thanks for saving me and all..." Natsu said sheepishly._

_Lucy giggled and hugged him, "It's okay."_

_Natsu grimaced at first then blurted it out, "I . . . love . . . you," he spoke in the Mr. huggykins tone of voice._

_Lucy paused for a moment to process what he just said in her mind._

_Lucy then giggled once again and released Natsu, "aaahhh, say it again!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together._

_"Don't press your luck," Natsu replied, crossing his arms._

"He said 'I love you?" said Erza, feeling all happy inside, "That's so sweet."

"Who knew he had it in him?" said Juvia.

"Yeah, he was so sweet."

"Okay, now it's your turn, Lucy!" yelled Erza.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" Lucy wondered.

"Dare!" she declared.

"Okay . . .," Lucy paced back and forth for a moment, "I dare you to sneak into Gray's house, steal his goggles, and wear them to school on Monday."

Juvia was stunned. How could she think up such a good dare?

"Erza gets ding dong ditch and Juvia gets sneak into nerd's house?"

"Yup," she answered, smiling real wide.

"How come she gets such an easy dare and Juvia doesn't?"

"Because you're my best friend!" announced Lucy.

"So that makes ya go harder?"

"Got to do it or else you're not following the rules!"

All of a sudden, Juvia smirked evilly.

"Fine, Juvia'll do it."

Juvia then darted down the stairs and out the door.

"You're so dead," said Erza, talking to Lucy.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mess with Juvia on truth or dare. You'll regret it."

"She's my friend. She would never do anything bad to me."

"You just keep thinking that."

"I will!"

Juvia, being very sly and cunning, ran across the street to Gray's house. She had noticed a tree right next to his window so she jumped on top of it and started to climb.

She was lucky that she was a pro at being sneaky and climbing trees. Once she reached the very top of the tree, she almost lost her balance but caught herself just in time.

Juvia peeked inside Gray's room as there was no one to be seen so she pushed open the window and snuck inside. She gazed at his room.

"Man, does he ever clean?" she asked herself.

Gray's room was covered in papers and junk. Juvia looked around and finally found his goggles under some papers on his desk.

Just as she was about to go, she heard someone jiggling the door knob to open it.

She panicked a bit, thinking what to do next.

The door creaked open and revealed none other than Gray. He came in and the first thing he did was look around with narrowed eyes, he wasn't a past detective for nothing and he knew someone had been in his room. But he just casually opened his closet, got out a big duffle bag, and began putting clothes in it. He didn't know but Juvia was practically attached to his ceiling, holding the goggles in her teeth.

After Gray was threw, he looked around his room one last time then shut the door behind him as he left.

Juvia let go of the ceiling and landed on the floor like a cat would. She then squeezed through the window and fell to the ground unharmed. She then jumped to her feet, running faster than any animal would all the way across the street to Lucy's house.

When Juvia returned to Lucy's room, both girl's were laughing extremely hard and couldn't stop.

"Did he see you?" Erza questioned, trying to get air.

"No, he didn't."

"Then why do you act like he did?"

"'Cause Juvia thinks he knew she was there and just didn't want to catch her."

"Are you sure? I mean, why would he do that?" asked Lucy, who finally stopped laughing.

"Juvia doesn't know but all she knows is that it's her turn."

"Go right ahead," offered Erza, knowing that she wasn't next.

"Okay, Lucy, truth or dare?" Juvia asked.

"Dare!" Lucy exclaimed.

Both Erza's and Juvia's mouths were dropped as they were in shock.

"Oh, you don't want to do that," said Erza, feeling frightened.

"Too late, she can't change her mind."

"So what? I'm not afraid."

"You will be," responded Erza.

Lucy still smiled. Poor girl, she had no idea what she was getting into.

**Lucy's POV**

_I wasn't afraid. Why should I be? Juvia's my friend and she would NEVER put me into a bad position . . . would she?_

"Okay, Juvia dares ya to . . .," Juvia whispered into my ear the rest and immediately my smile disappeared as my eyes grew.

After she was done I just had to convince her other wise.

"Oh, please not that Juvia," I got on my knees and pleaded.

Juvia ignored me.

_Was my dare really that bad? Was it so bad that she would make me do that?_

"What's the dare?" Erza asked.

"Lucy has to go to Wal-Mart and buy me a soda."

"That's it?"

"No," I began, "She wants me to go to Wal-Mart and buy her a soda... while only wearing my bikini."

Erza froze into shock and after a few seconds, she came back to earth and started to laugh like crazy.

"That's not funny!" I shouted.

"Of course no-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," she laughed even more, "I warned you Lucy, that's why I never pick dare with her, she's bad!"

I frowned at her then turned back to Juvia and gave her the puppy dog look. She just did nothing.

"To quote a wise girl," Juvia started, "'Got to do or else you're not following the rules'," she tried mimicking my voice.

"That does not sound like me and please don't make me do this."

"Go change, girl!" she pointed to my bathroom.

I started to sulk and grabbed my bikini as I moped all the way inside the bathroom.

After I was done changing, I came back out. It looked like I was wearing a bra and underwear only it was in different material and the top was a bit longer.

"But Wal-Mart's probably not even open."

"Yes it is, it's open all night," Erza reassured.

I glared at her and pouted again. **(For those who don't know, Wal-Mart is a BIG, grocery store where you can find JUST ABOUT anything.)**

_I didn't want to do this, talk about embarrassing! This couldn't get any worse!_

"Before ya go," began Juvia, "If anyone asks, you can't say this was a dare."

_Now it's worse!_

"But-," I stopped talking.

_There was no fighting it . . . I had to go. Wal-Mart wasn't very far away and all I had to do was pick up a soda._

"Fine, Erza do you want anything?"

"Yes, I'll take a soda."

I frowned.

"Please," she added.

"Where do I put the money?" I asked.

"Right, here," said Juvia, showing me just to stuff it in my top.

"Okay . . . I'll be back soon."

I ran downstairs and opened the door. There standing in my doorway was Erza's sister, Kagura.

"Oh umm . . . hey Kagura, come on in."

She noticed that I was only wearing a bikini and her eyes grew as she gave a puzzled look.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"I'm going to Wal-Mart. Do you want anything?" I said, trying to avoid the question.

"No, I'm fine," she replied as she examined my appearance some.

"Okay, the girls are up in my room and I'll be back soon, bye!" I waved as I ran as fast as I could.

I had finally reached Wal-Mart and stalked inside.

_Who knew so many people went to Wal-Mart at 12:36 A.M.? I know I didn't . . . until now._

When I passed by people some would just stare blankly, would whisper in each others ears, laugh, point, and guys would wink at me and do that special whistle, you know the one. I was sooooooo embarrassed but I stood tall, grabbed the sodas, and ran for my life to the check in (I mean, I wasn't going to steal them).

_I'm second in line, I'm almost out! What could possibly happen now?_

"Lucy?" a familiar voice asked.

_Oh no, I know that voice anywhere!_

I turned to see Natsu standing there, wide eyed. He was completely silent.

"Oh, hi Natsu," I waved sheepishly.

He waved back but his mouth was wide open and his eyes just examined me, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, pretending to act like nothing was going on.

"I-," he gulped, "Me and the guys are having a guy's night at Jellal's and they asked me to pick up acouple of things, you?"

_Oh great, this is so worse than the underwear!_

"Just grabbing a few sodas. We're having a girl's night our selves at my place."

Natsu shook his head to get his thoughts straight and then started to act a bit normal.

"You guys are playing truth or dare, aren't you?" he questioned.

_Wow, he's good._

"How'd you know?"

"Took a lucky guess," he chuckled, "So you said dare to... Juvia?"

"What? Does everybody know about this Juvia and dare rule?"

"Yes, it was in the meeting."

"There was a meeting?"

He smiled as I began to smile. He then blushed as I did the same.

"Well, I'd better go," I said backing away while grabbing my bag.

"Okay," he chuckled, "Just umm . . . don't wear that to the school dance, okay?"

"Gotcha," I winked and ran out the doors.

When I looked back at him before I left, he smiled.

_I know now that it's obvious that he likes me, but why won't he tell me?_

All of a sudden, I crashed into the man in front of me.

"Watch where you're go- Lucy?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw Sting.

"Oh, hey Sting!" I exclaimed.

"What's up with the swimsuit?" he wondered as he examined me, but not the way Natsu was.

Stingsmiled and just kept staring at me. He made me feel like I was naked or something with the way he was looking at me.

"You know, just trying stuff on..."

"Is this what you're going to wear to the dance?"

"Umm . . . no," I answered.

"Too bad," he said, examining me again with a smirk.

"Well, I got to go, I'll see ya later!"

"Okay, bye gorgeous! And if you want to wear that to the dance, that's alright with me," he winked.

I waved and walked off to my house.

_That was umm . . . weird._

I got back into my house as all the girls were rolling all over the floor, laughing like a bunch and, apparently, they told Kagura about the dare.

"So, how'd it go?' chuckled Juvia.

"I ran into Sting and Natsu."

"Both of them at the same time?" she questioned.

"No, first Natsu then Sting," I corrected.

They all started to laugh again.

I growled.

They all stopped laughing after like . . . 10 minutes.

"Great, did you guys finally get it out of your systems?"

"Not quite," said Erza, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," she laughed.

I just frowned.

"Now I'm done."

"Good, now we can start again? Would you like to play Kagura?"

"Sure," she replied.

All of us jumped onto my bed and got into another circle. But this time we were all ready for the crazy stuff.

"Erza, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to . . . prank call Jellal's house!"

"What?"

"Yup, all the guys are there so it makes it more interesting."

"And say what?"

"Say . . . you are the pizza woman and you want to deliver a pizza."

"Oh, so it doesn't have to be me?"

"Nope," I answered.

Erza picked up the phone, dialed Jellal's number, and put it on speaker. It kept ringing and finally he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, I work at the newest pizza place and I need to know where to deliver your pizza."

"Pizza? We didn't order any pizza."

I could hear Natsu in the background yelling, "Yes we did!" along with Gray as I giggled lowly.

"What pizza place?" wondered Jellal.

"Umm . . . it is called Pizza place."

"Pizza place?" he asked, "Never heard of it."

"That's because it's new."

"Oh."

"So what were your toppings again?"

"Umm . . ."

"Just cheese," someone whispered.

"No, sausage," someone else spoke.

We all began to giggle.

"I get it," Erza replied in a deep voice, "You want toe nails, bugs, and dirt on that pizza, right?"

"Umm . . . no, we want cheese."

"I'm sorry but if all you want is cheese then I suggest you get it at that one cheese place."

"No, we want a cheese PIZZA."

"I'm sorry, we don't serve this thing you call pizza, would you like an apricot?"

"You said you were called Pizza place!"

"That is correct."

"And you don't serve pizza?"

"That is correct too."

"Then what do you serve?"

"People," Erza answered.

"Canadians!" shouted Natsu.

"That's cannibals, Natsu," corrected Gray.

"Not now, Gray, there's no water to do it!" he replied.

We all could hardly contain ourselves.

"You eat people?"

"No, we serve people."

"Serve people?"

"Yup, we're slaves . . . help us!" we all shouted.

"Wait, I thought you were called Pizza place?"

"Yes, I'm pizza and my friend over here is place."

"Hello there," Kagura squealed.

"Wait, so why are you calling us?"

"Because we need apricots!" Kagura shouted.

"I thought you were selling them?"

"How can we sell them if we don't have them?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know."

"Look, a monkey!" I yelled.

"Monkey?" Jellal questioned.

"Yup, he's our monkey and we named him Fred."

"You named a monkey Fred?"

"Yup, and named our shark Todd."

"Why Todd?"

"Why not Todd?" Erza asked.

"This is too weird."

"Oh no!" I cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Fred ate Todd!" screamed Kagura.

"Wait, I thought Fred was the monkey?"

"He is," said Juvia.

"Hey is your refrigerator running?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you better go catch it!" I shouted.

"Let me go catch it," said Natsu.

"Wait, Natsu-," began Jellal, but he already left.

"Do you like pie?" Juvia wondered.

"Yes?"

"Not rhubarb!" cried Gray.

"It's rhubarb," Juvia chuckled.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Gray, "So many clowns!"

"You know, I'm a clown," Said Erza.

"You are?"

"Yup, but my nose is blue."

"Why is it blue?"

"Because we live in the arctic, duh," she said funny like.

"You live all the way out there?"

"And you live all the out there?" Juvia mocked.

"Are you men or women?" asked Gray.

"That depends . . . what day is it?" I asked Kagura.

"Christmas I think..." Kagura answered.

"Oh yeah, we're women... I think."

"Christmas?"

"Yup, merry Christmas!" Erza exclaimed.

"But we don't even know her," said Natsu.

"She has a great personality."

"Nah, Gray can marry her."

"Why me?" Gray asked.

"Because it sounds right . . . Gray and Christmas," said Natsu.

"It does but no . . . I like Cheria."

"Who's Cheria?" Juvia asked.

"Just a girl," he answered.

"Then who marries Christmas?" Natsu asked.

"Santa Clause!" I shouted.

"So what toppings did you guys want again?" wondered Erza.

"What are you talking about?"

"On your pizza," said Kagura.

"We can't eat your friend."

"It's okay, she won't mind."

"Fine, we'll have a . . . medium bikini pizza, a large goggle stealer, and a extra large ding dong ditcher."

We hung up the phone instantly as we were in shock. Then we all randomly started to laugh.

"How did they know?"

"Guys are so weird!"

"Okay, go Erza!" I shouted.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" She cried.

"I dare you to . . . call up Steve and ask him to the dance."

**No POV**

Juvia was in shock. She didn't know what to do except say . . .

"Hand Juvia the phone,baby"

Juvia snatched the phone from Erza and called up Steve who was Sting's best friend.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Steve, this is Juvia."

There was silence.

"You know, Juvia from school."

"Oh now I remember, what's up?"

"Do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"You know, a lot of girls have asked me but none were good enough for me to go with."

"Well, do you want to go with me?"

"Why not? Pick you up at 7:00."

"Okay, bye," she hung up the phone.

"Look, let's take a break and do something fun," Kagura suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy asked.

"You guys want to go do some pranking?"

They both nodded but Lucy did not.

"It's too late. My dad would kill me."

"But doesn't your dad like me?"

"Yeah, so far..." replied Lucy.

"I think it'll be okay, come on!"

"But who are we pranking?" Erza wondered.

"Our favorite girls!"

They all smirked, they knew who Kagura was talking about.

"First stop. Ultear's," said Kagura.

They all ran up to Ultear's house and started to egg it. Kagura threw an egg that landed right in Ultear's room and then it was time to TP. They threw many toilet paper rolls all over her house while laughing and then ran away quickly to get to Yukino's house.

"What are we doing over here?" questioned Lucy.

Kagura handed her a big bowl of Jell-o.

"I'm a bit confused."

"When you are popular you know everything, Yukino's afraid of Jell-o!" she squealed with laughter.

"Who's afraid of Jell-o?"

"Apparently Yukino is."

They all laughed as Lucy snuck into Yukino's room while she was asleep and poured all the Jell-o in her bed and on her. Plus, they did the egged thing and did a TP around the house.

"Now what?" wondered Erza.

Kagura answered by throwing a huge rock at Yukino's window. Not long after that, Yukino woke up and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, JELL-O!" Yukino screamed.

The whole gang laughed like crazy and returned to Lucy's house.

"This is the best night EVER," said Erza with excitement.

"YEAH!" they all agreed.

"Now can I dare you guys to do something?" wondered Kagura.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"I dare you guys to run around the neighborhood screaming while only wearing your slippers, robe, and a mask."

"What do we scream?" asked Juvia.

"Anything," said Kagura.

They all got ready and ran outside. They all ran in circles.

"I LOVE PIE!" screamed Erza.

"I HATE GUYS!" shouted Juvia.

"THINGS ARE GROSS!" yelled Lucy.

They all stopped for a second.

"Things are gross?"

"Yeah," replied Lucy.

Erza and Juvia lifted their shoulders in shrugs and started up again.

"BROCOLLI SMELLS WEIRD!"

"SLIPPERS ARE COMFY!"

"POWER TO THE PILLOWS!"

They all stopped again.

"Power to the pillows?" exclaimed Juvia.

"Just leave me alone!"

Then they started again. They ran all around acting nuts and looking crazy too.

"FEET ARE USELESS!"

"I LOVE COFFEE!"

"PICKLES!"

They then yelled yet again.

"I LOVE ICE CREAM!"

"I LOVE SODA!"

"I LOVE WALL-," Lucy paused, "WALNUTS!"

Lucy blushed as Juvia and Erza smiled and they all went back inside.

"I thought you hated walnuts," Kagura joked.

"Oh be quiet!"

"Now what?" Kagura asked.

"I say one more question of truth for everyone!" declared Lucy.

Juvia shrugged and agreed.

"Lucy," everyone asked, "I always wanted to know, why did you get your ears pierced?"

"Because . . . guys are stupid!" she screamed.

Everyone was confused.

"What?" wondered Juvia.

"I got my ears pierced to impress Natsu, hoping he'd notice and think I was brave."

"You are brave, Lucy, in your own little way."

"Thanks . . . I think?"

"Besides ALL guys are clueless," Erza stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Jellal never noticed when I got a hair cut or anything like that."

"No guy EVER notices anything like that and when you bring it up, they always make up a compliment like, "Nice", "Hot", "Cute", or my favorite "I knew you got one I just forgot to say something."

The girls all laughed and turned attention to Erza.

"Erza, what is the one thing you always kept secret?"

"Well, umm . . . during the whole crowd surfing thing last week I kind of had some coffee too."

"You did? What happened?"

"I sort of passed out for awhile but I was probably really wild."

"Your turn, Kagura, tell us what's happening lately."

"Creg and Sandy are breaking up and Alyssa's having a party this weekend."

"How'd you find out about the party?"

"Alyssa told Ashley, who told Heather, who told Stephanie, who told Julie, who told Starr, who told Becky, who told Emma, who told Laura, who told Melanie, who told Muffy, who told Katherine, who told Cindy who told Samantha, who told Chloe, who told Sally, who told Lilly, who told Shirley, who told Yukino, who told Kristen, who told me-" Kagura let in a big breath, "Who told you."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"You guys are invited if you want."

"Cool, what kind of party?"

"Karaoke party, tomorrow night," she answered.

"We are so there."

"Okay, now Juvia, do you like Gray?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

Juvia couldn't take it anymore.

"YES, OKAY? !" she cried, "I'VE LIKED HIM EVER SINSE WE WERE KIDS! HONESTLY, I LOVE HIM DESPITE HIS HORRIBLE JOKES AND DORKYNESS I...," She paused for a second as all of the girls were in shock, "I just like him, okay?" Juvia blushed under her cap.

They all smiled as Lucy squealed abit.

"Doesn't it feel good to get it out?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, actually it does."

"Aww, you two would make a cute couple!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Who's up for a movie?"

Everyone raised their hands and got ready for the movie.

"Hey," declared Kagura, "Why don't we have some fun and before the party tomorrow we do some makeovers?"

The girls thought for a moment. They never wore makeup but maybe they could start.

"Let's do it," Lucy replied.

They all agreed and fell asleep after watching 'A Walk to remember' and 'The Notebook'. As Lucy dozed, she dreamed in flashback.

_Lucy and Natsu were up in a cage in the air, held by a ship numbuh 2 was driving. Natsu was wearing the Mr. huggykins costume but it looked a bit torn._

_"Uh, numbuh 3, thanks for saving me and all..." Natsu said sheepishly._

_Lucy giggled and hugged him, "It's okay."_

_Natsu grimaced at first then blurted it out, "I . . . love . . . you," he spoke in the Mr. huggykins tone of voice._

_Lucy paused for a moment to process what he just said in her mind._

_Lucy then giggled once again and released Natsu, "aaahhh, say it again!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together._

_"Don't press your luck," Natsu replied, crossing his arms._

Lucy awoke with a smile and looked all around the room. Everyone was asleep and it was about 4:21 A.M.

Lucy got out of her bed and tiptoed around the girls on the floor. She, carefully, took the box of Natsu and Lucy pictures out from under her bed and set them back up on her mantle. It took her about 5 minutes.

After she was done, she went back to bed. Little did she know, that Juvia saw the whole thing. She smiled to herself in satisfaction and went back to sleep.

"Good night, Natsu," Lucy whispered, "I still love you."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Guys' Night

**Friday... AGAIN! 9:40 P.M. AGAIN!**

**Time till Dance: 7 days, 22 hours, 20 minutes, and 17 seconds.**

**Jellal's POV**

I sat at the bar in Lime Ricky's sulking.

_I feel terrible! I feel like my heart just was ripped out. What did I do to deserve this? Why doesn't she believe me?_

All those questions running threw my head but no clear answer.

_I thought- I don't know- we had something special. I guess I was just fooling myself. Erza didn't love me... but I've known for long time that I sure loved her._

About five minutes ago is when I left her and I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

_The way she blushes every time I smile at her, the way she laughs and teases me over nothing, the way her hair moves in the breeze, the way she puts her hair behind her ears every time I ask her a personal question, the way she understands me, the way she comforts me when I am lost, the way she relaxes me when I'm frustrated or angry, or the way she -every once in while- called me soldier._

_To me that was love. I didn't experience such a love with Ultear like I did with Erza. Erza made me feel like I could fly, while Ultear made me feel like crud._

_I miss Erza so much that I would apologize a hundred times if it meant her forgiving me. She doesn't have to get back together with me because as long as she was happy, I would be happy too._

I sighed in sadness and began to bang my head continuously against the bar table.

"What's the matter, Jellal?" the bar tender asked.

"Erza and I...," My voice became sadder with every word, "Broke up."

The bar tender named Sam sighed. He sounded disappointed.

"What's the matter, Sam?"

"Oh Jellal, What happened?" he wondered, avoiding my question.

"She thinks I cheated on her."

"Did you?"

"You know me Sam, I wouldn't do that!" I protested.

"Just calm down Jellal, I didn't mean to push your buttons."

_Push your buttons? That was Sam alright always nice and considerate but says the weirdest things sometimes._

"Sorry Sam, I'm just upset is all."

"Why don't I get you another root beer," Sam turned the knob to the barrels of soda and out came bunches of root beer into my cup.

_Why was he really NOT talking to me? When I told him he seemed upset and when I asked why, he ignores me? What's up?_

"Best wishes," replied Sam, handing me the cup.

"Thanks," I fake smiled.

I grabbed the root beer and started to drink it as the fizz tickled against my lip, giving a tasty sensation. I haven't had soda for awhile so it felt good to drink. It was all nice and cold.

_Mmmmmmm now that's what I call a root beer._

After I had finished, Sam snatched the cup away and filled it up again.

Usually I would drink TONS of soda but I wasn't feeling it that much today. Not even soda could make me feel any better.

_Why was Sam doing this? I know he cares but why this much?_

"Hey Jellal."

I whipped my head to the far side of the table and noticed Gray.

"When did you get here?" I questioned.

Gray scooted to a chair next to me.

"I was far off to the side ever since school ended."

"You mean that you've been here that long?"

"Yup, it has been hours."

_Wow, Gray really must be taking this Juvia thing hard._

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered in a disappointed way, "What about you?"

_Terrible._

"Okay..."

"So Erza still doesn't believe you, huh?"

"Yup, and Juvia still is mad at you?"

Gray nodded his head sadly. We both let out a strong breath.

"Do you even believe me, Gray?"

"Well . . .," he trailed.

_Oh great! Not even my BEST FRIEND believes me!_

"You don't, do you?" "Well . . . you two do have Chemistry!" he grinned.

I glared at him.

"Get it, you and Ultear share Chemistry class together?" he laughed.

"I get it," I sighed.

"Sorry Jellal, I was just trying to-"

"Cheer me up. I know, but-"

"It didn't work?"

I shook my head.

"Thanks for trying."

Gray smiled alittle for comfort.

"You REALLY don't believe me?"

"I believe you but was it really smart to kiss her?"

"SHE KISSED ME!" I screamed as everyone in the place stared at my sudden outburst.

"Why did you even let her in your house?"

"Because I thought she was like the Ultear I knew years ago," I spoke as I sat down once again, "...but I guess people DO change when they get older."

"Not all people. Not you or me or even the girls."

"What about Natsu?"

"Him too," Gray answered quickly.

"We all have to change sometime," I sighed.

"Do we?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then now you understand."

"Understand what?"

"What Erza is feeling...anyone can change Jellal...even you."

I was stunned as I contimplated his words.

_Did Gray just use reverse psychology on me or something? I have to admit, it made sense now. If Ultear could change then I probably would too. Poor Erza, now I know the truth and now it is still going to be as tough as it was before to get her to forgive me._

"Thanks Gray that actually helped."

He grinned at me, "Anytime old friend."

"Hey," butted in Sam, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, what is it, Sam?" I wondered.

"I think your friend could use some company," he pointed to a dark booth far off in the back as there sat Natsu with his face planted to the table.

"Thanks Sam," I winked and Gray and I walked up to our little friend.

**Natsu's POV**

_I feel miserable. Not only is Sting going to get his way with Lucy but Lucy totally HATES me! I feel like a part of me is missing without Lucy, like all the happy stuff has been washed away. I feel so mad and upset that I could just . . . I don't know, punch a random person! I hate this feeling! Why do I feel this way? Why did I have to lie? Everything in my mind is so mixed up!_

I let out a deep breath as I slammed my fist against the hard table.

_I can jut picture her now...Her yellow, silky hair, the hair that always seemed to catch my eye whenever we went out on a windy day. Her gorgeous eyes that had a twinkling reflection when she ever caught a glimpse of the stars. Her amazing laugh that always caught my attention when we were having fun (I haven't heard that laugh lately). Her darling smile that brightened up everyone's days and patched up any sadness that came near. Her sweet caringness and cheerfulness which made every single person happy and feel loved (like me). Everything about her stuck through my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the perfect girl and I was lucky to even have her as a friend and now I blew it!_

I laid my face against the table and kept thinking about how stupid I was and how awesome Lucy was. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. For a split second I thought it was Lucy and felt a bit happy but then I realized...it was only Jellal.

I lifted my head from the table and when I did, Jellal and Gray gasped.

"What?"

"What happened to your face?"

Yes, my face had acouple of scratches and it was from the fight.

"Sting," I mumbled.

"He beat you up?" Jellal wondered.

"No, I beat him up but he did hit me once."

"You beat up the Quarter back?"

_They just weren't getting it._

"Yes!" I shouted, "**I** beat up Sting, the quarterback, and **I **won!"

"Cool," Gray sat down beside me, followed by Jellal.

"I know you hate him, Natsu, but what made you so mad that you wanted to beat him up?" asked Jellal.

_I've always wanted to beat him up... I just had a better reason now. But I'm not going to tell them that reason. They wouldn't understand and they probably wouldn't even believe me._

"He . . . umm . . . just got on my nerves, that's all," I groaned.

_Did I need a better reason?_

"So how are you doing?" questioned Jellal, noticing all the empty cups of root beer I had.

There were ten. I don't know why but there were.

"Okay," I answered a bit confused.

_Why did he ask me that? Wait, did Gray tell him that I liked Lucy? Oh, I'm gonna hurt him so bad his glasses will spin!_

"After all, what happened between you and Lucy and all and we haven't really talked so . . ."

"Gray told you, didn't he?" I exclaimed.

"Told me what?"

"THAT I LIKE LUCY!" I blurted out.

"I . . . umm . . . he didn't tell me a thing, I was just talking about your friendship," he replied awkwardly, while fiddling with his glasses on his head.

"Oh . . .," I blushed in the humiliation.

"So he FINALLY admitted to you, huh?" Jellal asked Gray.

"Yup, it took like a bunch of years but he FINALLY talked."

I was confused. I blinked several times.

"You knew?"

"Everyone knows, Natsu, except Lucy and maybe Yukino."

I rolled my eyes. The thought of Yukino made me want to puke.

I quickly changed the subject.

"So...what are you guys doing here?"

"I umm...needed to drown my sorrows," admitted Gray.

"I just needed somewhere to go but home where all those pictures of Erza are."

I gagged at the thought of someone being that lovey dovey with a girl.

_Bleh!_

"Face it. We all miss the girls."

"Yeah, remember when we used to always hang out here," said Gray in a daze.

Jellal and I nodded.

"Good times."

"Why are we torturing ourselves here?" I screamed, "We should be spending the weekend having fun, not moping!"

"What fun could we do without the girls?" asked Gray.

"Let's go to the Teens Only club," I replied, "We had fun there last week."

"Yeah, but last week the girls were with us."

"Come on, lets just have-I don't know, a . . .," I was thinking.

"Guys night?" Gray beamed.

"Umm . . . yeah, sure," I answered.

"Let's do it!" Gray announced.

"What about you, Jellal?"

Jellal thought for a second.

"Fine, let's go."

Gray and I cheered alittle as all three of us ran out the door.

"Men hopelessly in love," said Sam to himself as he shook his head.

**No POV**

Natsu, Gray, and Jellal all entered the Teens Only club in awe. They forgot how cool it was!

"Whoa, I still can't believe how awesome this place is!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What should we do first?" asked Jellal, glancing around diligently. He did not really trust a teen place that much so he tried to keep his eyes and ears peeled when he could.

"How about getting some drinks," suggested Gray.

They knew how many sodas they already drank but they just wanted more. They all agreed and sat down at the booth they had last week.

"Well, didn't expect to see you guys again!" exclaimed the waitress.

"Yes, you did," replied Gray with a his eye brows up and his face twisted in a smirk.

The waitress blushed.

"So where's your girlfriends at?" she asked in a peppy way.

"Umm . . . they aren't here and they're not our-," began Gray.

"Can I get you handsome teens anything?" she interrupted, while smiling.

Her smile reminded Natsu so much of Lucy. He wanted to say that aloud since they already knew he liked Lucy but he thought it would just be too weird.

"Yes, can we get three sodas to start off please?"

"Sorry, those teenagers over there," she pointed at Sting and his friends, "just took the last of the soda."

"Why I'm gonna give them something to eat with those sodas!" yelled Natsu.

"What?" the waitress beamed.

"A knuckle sandwich!" replied Natsu.

"Ooh, I don't think we have anymore of those," answered the waitress as she glanced at a menu.

The boys just stared at her in disbelief.

_Airhead, _they all thought.

"Should I go check in back?"

"No, umm . . . what other drinks do ya have?" wondered Gray.

"Only coffee we were able to snag!" she cheered.

The boys looked at each other.

"Oh come on boys," said the waitress, "Live alittle!"

"Okay."

Natsu and Gray shot their heads at Jellal.

"Good, what about the rest?" she asked.

"Are ya nuts, Jellal?" questioned Natsu.

"Nope, just trying to 'Live alittle!'" Jellal mimicked the waitress.

Natsu shrugged ,"I'll take a coffee too then."

"M-Me also..." agreed Gray, abit unsure.

"Oh goodie, I'll be back boys!" she giggled.

She got up to Natsu's ear, "And I'll make sure to save a dance for you." She whispered.

Natsu blushed as the waitress walked away in her own little world.

"Are you crazy, Jellal?"

"Come on guys, this is our chance to have fun. Our chance to be crazy."

Gray and Natsu glanced at one another for a moment then agreed as the waitress returned with three cups of coffee.

"Enjoy boys," she grinned as she slided them onto the table and left.

"Who's first?" asked Jellal.

"Ugh fine. I'll go just so you guys can stop-," before he could finish his sentence, Jellal started gulping down the coffee.

After he drank it all, he froze still like a statue.

"Jellal?" questioned Gray, "Are you okay?" He waved his hand infront of Jellal's face.

Jellal started bursting in excitement.

"THAT WAS JUST AMAZING CCCCOOOFFFEE, MUST HAVE MORE!" Jellal yelled frantically, banging on the table with his fists.

Jellal bounced up and down in search for more.

"Umm . . . why don't you go next Natsu?" Gray suggested.

"Are you kidding? You go first!" he demanded.

"Maybe we should go at the same time."

"Agreed."

Natsu and Gray picked up their cups and clanged them together.

"Cheers to a guys night!" sang Gray.

"Cheers to umm . . . pie!" said Natsu.

Gray looked at him funny.

"Pie?" he asked, alittle confused.

"Yup, I like pie."

"Whatever."

Gray and Natsu moved their cups right in front of their faces.

"One," counted Gray.

"Two," Natsu dropped in.

"Three!" they both yelled as they started to drink.

Gray froze and was speechless.

"CCCCCOOOOOFFFFFEE!" He screamed and started running in circles.

Natsu chuckled. Natsu was smart enough not to go next but let his best friend be the first victim.

"Gray, are you okay?"

Gray leaped onto a table and started to dance randomly.

"Looks like it's your turn," said the waitress to Natsu.

"Are ya crazy! ?" he yelled back, "No way am I touching this junk!" he pushed the coffee away from him.

"Come on, don't you want fun in your life- I mean, just look at your friends."

Jellal was racing around the room as Gray was doing the worm up on stage.

"Umm . . . no!"

"Just try it," she persuaded, "Unless you'd rather go home to a girlfriend or something?"

He snatched the cup away from her and chugged down the entire thing. That's when he froze.

"Three, two, one," she counted down.

The second she said one, Natsu jumped higher than ever before.

"CCCCCOOOOOFFFFEE!" He screamed, "SO GOOD, GOOD!"

Natsu ran up on stage with Gray and danced the cha cha. (If you could picture those two guys doing the cha cha then you're probably laughing) Jellal got a big jug of coffee and started to drink. Afterwards, he went nuts. He zoomed past the people dancing and leaped on stage with the other two. By now, Gray and Natsu created a conga line and ten different people were involved. Jellal joined in and they all went crazy. Natsu left the group and got back on stage.

"IIII LOVE COFFEE!"

The whole audience screamed with excitement.

Natsu gave a crazy smile, backed up, leaped into the crowd, and crowd surfed.

"IIIII LOVE CCCCOOOOFFFFFEE, AND … COFFEE!" he screamed as he was carried back to the stage.

Gray clutched onto a curtain and pretended he was Tarzan.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gray then accidentally ran into a wall and fell to the ground. Jellal shook with excitement and, all of a sudden, fell over a table feeling exhausted. The waitress grabbed hold of Natsu and smiled.

"Looks like someone could use a break," she grinned.

The waitress placed Natsu's hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to slow dance but Natsu still felt a bit hyper and his eyes were as wide as they could ever be. He was shaking with hyperness.

"So do you like movies?"

"Umm . . . yeah, I guess," he answered quickly.

"Maybe you could take me to one sometime."

"I'd like that."

She cuddled her head against his chest.

"You are so . . . comforting. You make me feel . . . safe."

She leaned in for a kiss but before she could kiss him . . . he puked all over her and fainted. The waitress screamed in disgust as she ran out the door.

**11:21 P.M.**

Jellal awoke from behind the bar table and pushed his weight up from it.

"What happened?" he asked as he was extremely dizzy.

He glanced all around and saw many people dancing and having a great time. He was puzzled. He couldn't remember what happened. All he remembered was a cup of coffee and a thump of him falling over the counter.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" Jellal asked himself, "And where are my glasses?"

He scratched the back of his head and gazed around the room. Finally, he noticed Gray lying in the corner, wrapped around the curtain.

"Gray, wake up," said Jellal, patting Gray on the shoulders.

Gray awakened and immediately unraveled himself from the curtain by surprise. He kind of looked like a yo-yo the way he fell out of the curtains clutch.

"Whoa, what happened?" Gray was just as confused as Jellal.

Jellal ran up to Natsu, who was lying in the middle of the dance floor, and kicked him some in the stomach.

"Give me an hour and I'll eat your taco, okay?" mumbled Natsu.

_Taco?_ thought Jellal, as he kicked Natsu again.

"I said no, I will not join your legion of giant cupcakes!"

_Makes NO sense, _Jellal thought, _Hey, my sunglasses!_

Jellal took notice of his sunglasses that were on Natsu's face for some reason.

"Natsu, wake up!" Jellal screamed in his ear as Natsu sprang up like a cat.

"Whoa, what happened? ...And why is it so dark?"

Jellal took his glasses then stuck them back on.

"I'm not sure but maybe we should go somewhere calmer like my place."

"Alright."

The guys arrived at Jellal's house feeling a bit drained. They all went up to Jellal's room.

"What happened?" asked Jellal, shutting the door to his room.

He thought perhaps some teenagers knocked them out but he couldn't be for certain.

"I don't know," Natsu and Gray answered.

"But I think I liked it!" declared Natsu.

Jellal and Gray both nodded agreeing.

"This guy's night isn't bad," announced Jellal, now abit happy.

"What do we do now?" wondered Gray.

"How about you guys stay at my house tonight?" Jellal suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Okay, let me go to my house to pack," said Gray.

"Me too," Natsu agreed.

"Okay, we'll meet back at-"

"Please don't use that 0500 crud!"

"Do you even know what time that is, Natsu?"

"A boring time?"

"No, it's-"

"Forget it. We'll be back soon so see ya!"

Gray and Natsu left while Jellal just stared out his window. He noticed Erza running out Lucy's house and racing to his direction. He just watched as she rang his door bell and ran back to Lucy's. He chuckled.

"Well, I'd better go act the part."

Jellal leaped downstairs and pretended to answer his door and think someone was actually there. He could hear laughter from far away. It was Erza's laugh. He knew it anywhere.

Then out came Juvia, she darted to Grays'.

Natsu came back to Jellal's and brought a backpack full of comics and junk.

"What are ya staring at?"

"Juvia," Jellal answered.

"What do you mean Juvia?"

Jellal pointed out the window and Natsu and he both watched Juvia climb into Gray's room. They both gave a smirk and laughed some.

**Gray's POV**

I was on my way up the stairs in my house when I heard a thump. Not a loud thump but a very soft thump.

I made my way up the rest of the stairs and opened my door.

_I sensed something was wrong. I knew I heard something in my room. Then I felt a soft, hardly noticeable, breath of air on my head. It was Juvia. I know it is her! She is an excellent spy but I've known her for a long time and I usually know when she is near. Was that a sense or something? Or a feeling of love? Why let her get caught? I don't know why she is in my room but it's her business not mine. Maybe she's doing a dare or something?_

I casually opened my closet and, from the corner of my eye, saw her blue hat heading out the window.

_I knew it!_

I looked around my room, searching for stuff and I noticed . . . my glasses were gone.

_Did Juvia take my glasses? Why would she do that? I mean, she knows I have two pairs of glasses, but still why?_

As I still thought about it and walked to Jellal's house, I was greeted by Natsu and Jellal outside his house.

"Umm . . . hi guys."

"Did you notice?" Natsu asked.

"Notice what?"

"That Juvia snuck into your house."

"Yes, I noticed."

"Did you catch her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why the crud not?"

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like catching her."

"Did you also know that Erza ding dong ditched Jellals'?"

"Why?"

"I think it was some kind of game or something."

"Hmm . . ."

"Oh great!" cried Jellal.

"What's up?"

"We're all out of soda," Jellal pouted because he still craved more soda.

Yes, we still wanted soda!

"Natsu, go get us soda!" I cried.

"Why me?" Natsu wondered.

"Why NOT you?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to!" he screamed with a frown.

"Just do it for the children!" I begged, pretending to cry.

"What children?"

"The children I told you about yesterday."

Natsu looked confused . . . good.

"I don't remember."

"How can you not remember the children?"

"What do they look like?"

"They're umm . . . round and furry."

"What?"

"Yes, do it for the children!" Jellal joined in some.

_Man, he was being more fun than usual today._

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Yes, here's a list," Jellal handed Natsu a list of stuff to buy.

"So I suppose the 'children' need a new pair of glasses?"

"Yes," Jellal answered.

"The 'children' also need a . . . chocolate bar?"

"Yes, a chocolate bar. Is that too much to ask?" I said all dramatic.

"No . . . umm . . . can you put bandages on the list?"

"Why, are they for the 'children'?"

"No, they're for me. I know I'll need them some time later."

"Oh okay, bye," he said as he headed out.

"The 'children'?" questioned Jellal.

I chuckled.

**Natsu's POV**

All I wanted to do was get the sodas and get out but I just have to remember that!

_Get soda and get out! GET SODAS AND GET OUT! Get sodas and- Is that Lucy?_

_I_ saw a girl with golden/yellow hair and acouple inches shorter than me, just like Lucy.

_This girl was wearing a bikini! What the crud? Is it LUCY?_

I spoke out her name and sure enough, it was Lucy.

_What is she wearing? Why is she wearing that? Wait, did she just ask me a question?_

"I," I gulped (I hope she didn't notice that), "Me and the guys are having a guy's night at Jellal's house, you?"

_Can't wait to hear this. Gees, I can't believe she's showing herself to the whole store!_

"Just grabbing a few sodas, we're having a girl's night ourselves at my place."

_Wait, girl's night? It is obviously truth or dare, which means . . . Juvia. How could I think she would do this on purpose? Juvia can seriously be evil when it comes to that game!_

We both finished our conversation as she left.

_I almost forgot how awesome her smile was! It made me feel so good inside._

I grabbed the sodas and ran back to Jellal's house. It wasn't cold outside but a little humid if anything. I returned to Jellal's and we all opened our sodas.

**No POV**

"Lucy in her bikini?" Gray was speechless, along with Jellal.

Natsu nodded.

"Wow, those girls must be having fun."

"What should we do first?" Jellal asked as he opened a can of soda.

"We could have a pillow fight," kidded Gray.

"Yes Gray, lets get into pjs and have a pillow fight...and while we're at it, we might as well have a make over right?" Natsu replied sarcastically.

"That's a thought."

Natsu frowned.

"Just kidding."

"It looks like you will need those bandages."

"To cover the pain?"

"Nope, to cover your mouth!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu chased Gray around the room, raising his fist in the air threateningly.

"Cut it out, guys," Jellal commanded.

"Fine, those girls are probably playing truth or dare or something."

"We could play that!"

"Only if it's only dare!" cried Natsu.

"Why? Are you afraid of the truth?"

"I'm not afraid of the truth, it is just for girls!" Natsu protested.

"The truth hurts!"

"Riiight," said Jellal.

Gray sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Juvia ALWAYS said right like that."

Jellal shook his head at Gray.

"She used to do that too when I made a joke."

Jellal shook his head once again.

"Stop that!"

"Ugh, even I'm not like that!" declared Natsu.

"I wish I could speak to Erza one more time without being ignored."

The phone rang. Jellal picked it up and heard a woman voice.

"Who is it, Jellal?" Gray asked.

"Some pizza place and they're asking what kind of pizza I want but I didn't order any pizza."

Gray and Natsu both yelled, "Yes, we did!" into the phone.

"Okay guys, they're still asking."

"Cheese!" cried Natsu.

"No, sausage!" yelled Gray.

"Let me put it on speaker."

Jellal put it on speaker so everyone could hear. Jellal and Gray looked at each other with strange looks on their faces.

"I get it you want toe nails, bugs, and dirt on that pizza, right?"

Jellal tried to correct them but it all got confusing.

"Then what do you serve?"

"People," the person answered.

"Canadians!" shouted Natsu.

"That's cannibals, Natsu," Gray corrected.

"Not now, Gray, there's no water to do it!"

"Not CANNONBALLS," Gray whispered, "Cannibals."

"That too."

Gray shook his head sadly as he rolled his eyes.

It all kept going on until some random voice told them to catch the refrigerator and Natsu ran out the door.

"Why won't he ever listen?" asked Jellal.

Natsu ran over to his house to check his refrigerator while Gray and Jellal chuckled a bit.

"Christmas?" Jellal questioned.

"Yup, merry Christmas!" someone exclaimed.

Natsu came back into the room,"But we don't even know her."

"She has a great personality."

"Nah, Gray can marry her."

Gray glared, "Why me?"

"Because it sounds right ...Gray and Christmas," said Natsu.

"It does...but no, I like Cheria," Gray smirked.

"Who's Cheria?" the guys asked along with someone on the phone, who sounded mad.

"Just a girl," Gray grinned.

Jellal and Natsu talked alittle more.

"It's okay, she won't mind."

"Fine," Jellal smirked, "we'll have a medium bikini pizza, a large goggle stealer, and an extra large ding dong ditcher."

The line went dead as Gray and Jellal began to laugh. Natsu stood there confused.

"Will someone puh-lease tell me what's going on here?" Natsu demanded.

"Do you not know who we were talking to?" questioned Gray.

"Pizza and place?"

"No, it was the girls!"

"What do you mean it was the girls? What about the pizza?"

"Natsu, there was no pizza. The girls were prank calling us."

"Like we used to do ALL the time?"

"Yes."

"How'd you know?"

"Well, being the greatest detective as I am," began Gray, "I am a master at discovering the truth. I just used my clever wits and-"

"Gray and I saw the caller ID," Jellal gave in.

"Caller ID?"

"Yup."

"Well, some 'greatest detective' you are."

"Very funny, I knew it was the girls all along."

"Sure you did," Natsu rolled his eyes, "So why did you guys go along with it?"

"Because we wanted to hear the girl's voices without any anger," began Jellal.

"And to fool around with them," Gray admitted.

"Well, we have to get them back."

"What?" said Gray and Jellal in unison.

"Yeah, they pranked us so we prank them."

"How are we going to do that?"

They then noticed all of the girls running out Lucy's house in some other direction.

"Where did they go?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but now we can prank them."

"But Natsu-" started Jellal.

"Come on, let's get them good!" cried Natsu as they both gave in.

They all snuck over to Lucy's house and, luckily, the door was unlocked. Natsu, Jellal, and Gray ran up the stairs and into Lucy's room hastily.

"Wow, she's good at cleaning a room," Gray observed.

Gray moved to where Juvia's bag was and there he saw his glasses.

"I knew she took my glasses."

"Are you going to take them back or hope she gives them back to you?" Jellal wondered.

"I know she'll give them back eventually," Gray set them back on Juvia's suitcase.

"Whoa, did you guys notice this?" Jellal pointed to Lucy's pictures on her mantle.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Where did we go?" questioned Jellal, "All I see is pictures of the girls."

Natsu and Gray noticed the picture that THEY were supposed to be in but were cut out.

"Wow, she must be mad at all of us," said Gray.

"But what did we do?" wondered Jellal.

Natsu sighed and kept thinking of the perfect prank.

"Aah!" Gray fell over Lucy's bed.

Natsu contimplated, _What could we do? Wow, her room smells so pretty-Focus Natsu, FOCUS!_

"Gray, what's on your foot?" Jellal asked.

Gray glanced at the thing that was on his foot... it was a bra.

"It's umm... a-Whose is that?" Gray said picking it up with acouple of his fingers.

It was purple.

"Maybe its Juvia's?" joked Natsu with a snicker.

"It could be Lucy's." Gray threw back, "I mean, it is her room."

Natsu remained still.

"Just put back that bra and think of a good prank!" shouted Jellal.

"I know," Natsu cried, "We could fill their bags with something!"

"Like what?"

"Like Gray's pet lizard, Bob."

"Not Bob!" yelled Gray.

"Why can't we use Bob? Which is a cruddy name by the way."

"You also make fun of his name, you should apologize or you'll hurt his self esteem."

"What self esteem? It is a cruddy lizard."

"A lizard with feelings!" Gray cried.

"There is no way I'm apologizing to a lizard!"

"No apology, no Bob and no Bob, NO PRANK!"

Natsu's shoulders drooped.

"Just apologize, Natsu!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Fine, bring me the cruddy lizar-"

Gray gave a glare.

"I mean, Bob."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Gray left for a minute.

"Why are you so mean to Bob?"

"He's a lizard!"

"With feelings too!" Jellal defended.

"Ugh."

"And it means alot to Gray," Jellal said as he stepped over to where Erza's stuff was, peeking in her wallet.

"Jellal, what are you doing?" asked Natsu, kind of changing the subject.

"Looking for something."

"Look, I know she broke your heart and all but why steal her money?"

Jellal pulled out a picture of Erza and him at some trip.

"Wow, you guys look so happy."

"Yes, you feel so happy with the one you love but the minute you lose that person, you feel miserable."

Natsu gulped, "How do ya know that you love someone?"

"You just know, like the way she makes you feel and- I can't really explain it, you just have to experience it yourself."

Jellal turned to Natsu, who looked upset and was staring at a picture of Lucy.

"Or maybe you already have."

Natsu shot his head back to look at Jellal and there was a long silence. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Gray returned with Bob.

"Got Bob," Gray yelled, but he noticed the silence, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jellal replied, "Just okay."

"Well, Bob is ready."

Natsu shook his head out of the daze.

"What? Ready for what?"

"Ready for his apology," Gray answered.

Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed the lizard.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry who?" Gray wondered.

"Sorry...Bob."

The lizard Bob stayed perfectly still. Natsu placed the lizard under Lucy's bed.

"Perfect," Natsu schemed.

Then the guys heard all the girls laughing from down the street.

"We had better go!"

The guys sprinted through the yards and arrived back at the Fernadezs'. They were grasping for air as they walked into the home. Once they got back up to Jellal's room, they started to laugh.

"Wow, I can't believe we actually pulled it off!" cried Jellal.

"I know!" Natsu agreed.

"So Natsu, when do I retrieve Bob back?" Gray questioned.

Natsu started acting nervous.

"Natsu?"

"Yes, can I help ya?"

"When do I get Bob back?"

"I...don't...know."

"What about Bob?"

Natsu stayed quiet.

Gray gasped, "Bob murderer!"

"What? I'm no Bob murderer!"

"You knew I wasn't going to get Bob back, didn't you?"

"Well-"

"Bob!" Gray fell to his knees, "Noooooooooo!"

"Maybe we can get him back tomorrow."

"Really?" Gray smiled some.

"Umm...yeah," Natsu answered uncomfortably.

Gray hugged Natsu.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Natsu couldn't breath so he pushed Gray off, but not before Jellal took a picture.

"You guys look great," Jellal chuckled.

Natsu snarled.

"So what now?" Gray questioned.

The phone then began to ring.

"Hello," Jellal answered as he put it on speaker.

"Hey Jellal, this is-"

"Kagura, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you guys to the Alyssa's party tomorrow."

"Why would we want to go?"

"Umm...," Kagura thought, "Because as us it is our job to make sure that they're not planning anything at this 'party' plus have fun."

"But we know Alyssa and I don't think she's the planning evil type."

"Looks are deceiving, Jellal."

"Fine, we'll be there."

"Cool oh, and check out your window."

Kagura hung up.

Natsu, Jellal, and Gray looked confused but looked out their window anyway and saw the girls. They were screaming random things and waking up the neighbors but the guys all laughed and watched until the girls went back inside.

"What were they doing?"

"Probably another dare or something."

The guys all changed into undershirts, pjs, and stuff then rested. Then put in bunch of scary movies on that were PG13 to R rated.

Natsu dozed alittle and started to dream old memories of Lucy. He dreamed of last week and how much fun they had but the dreams didn't include Yukino or Sting.

"Night Lucy," Natsu whispered, "I think I love you."

Little did they know, that Kagura was planning something of her own.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: How to Have Fun

**Saturday 6:12 A.M.**

**Time till Dance: 7 days, 12 hours, 58 minutes, and 4 seconds.**

"Lucy," someone whispered.

Lucy opened her eyes and awoke to Kagura's smile. She rubbed her eyes to get herself more awake. She noticed Erza and Juvia rustling around in her room. Once Kagura saw that Lucy was awake, she walked over to the other girls.

"Juvia," Kagura instructed, "You grab the markers."

Juvia nodded and Lucy propped herself up.

"Erza, take this bucket and rope," Kagura handed Erza a bucket of water and a thin rope as Erza held it tightly.

"What's going on?" Lucy wondered, as she jumped out of her bed.

"Lucy, glad you're up. Why don't you take the makeup?" Kagura suggested.

"Take it where?"

Kagura and the others sneaked a glance at each other and gave sinister smiles.

"Just grab the makeup bag on your night stand and we'll explain it all on the way."

"Way to where?" Lucy questioned.

They all smiled again and Lucy just looked confused.

"You'll see."

Lucy thought nothing of it and put on her orange hoody and her black track pants. I mean, whom was she trying to impress? Plus it was pretty chilly and windy outside that morning. They all didn't really dress up. Most of them just wore their pjs. After Lucy was finally done, she went ahead, grabbed the makeup bag, and fled with the others.

They all tried to be quiet so Lucy's parents couldn't hear them. Erza was holding a bucket of water and a rope, Juvia had many different colors of permanent markers, Kagura held two buckets filled with water as well, and Lucy had the makeup bag.

"So what are we doing?" Lucy asked as they kept walking down the street.

"We're going to prank the boys," Erza exclaimed.

"What?"

"It was Kagura's idea."

"Yup, we're gonna have fun," Juvia replied.

Juvia creaked open the front door to Jellal's house and they all crept up the stairs quietly. Once they reached Jellal's room, Kagura put one finger in front of her mouth, "Shhh."

Everyone nodded in agreement and she opened the door as quietly as she could. Kagura noticed the moment they opened the door that the girls were gazing at the guys.

Gray and Natsu were lying on the floor in sleeping bags. Natsu had one leg outside his sleeping bag, he was lying on his stomach, and hugging his pillow again. Gray just lied in his sleeping bag like a normal person but he was cuddling with an ice cream sandwich that was in his hand. Jellal was in his bed, his glasses laid on his end table and he lie on his side.

All of the girls, except for Kagura, let out a huge sigh of contentment. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't Natsu look so-,"

"Jellal always has this way of-"

"Gray needs a teddy bear."

They all said in a daze.

Kagura shook her head but with a smile planted on her face. Finally, she snapped her fingers in front of their faces and it caught their attention.

"Can we start now?"

All of the girls nodded once again as Kagura let in a deep breath.

"Okay, first," Kagura whispered, "We give each guy a makeover."

"How about one girl on each boy?" Juvia suggested.

"That works. So who does who?"

Lucy sighed as Juvia took notice.

"Umm...How about Juvia takes Natsu?"

"Really?" Lucy beamed.

"Sure, thankfully all of the guys are heavy sleepers."

All of them giggled quietly.

"Then I'll take Jellal," Lucy volunteered.

"I guess I get Gray," Erza replied.

"Do your worst girls," whispered Kagura with a smirk.

Erza drew a curly mustache and a goatee on Gray.

Lucy giggled at the sight and Juvia just grinned.

Juvia snatched the makeup bag and put a whole mess of lip-gloss on Natsu's lips, green eye shadow on his eyelids, and some powder.

Erza laughed seeing Juvia put makeup on Natsu and Lucy covered her own mouth to hold it all in. That's when she and Erza snorted a few times, which made Juvia and Kagura even laugh alittle.

"Okay, guys lets finish," whispered Juvia.

Juvia took a permanent marker and wrote 'Juvia was here' on Natsu's forehead and 'I like Lucy' on both of his cheeks. That's when Lucy wrote 'Lucy' on Jellal's left cheek and on the right, 'I love Erza'. After that, Erza wrote 'Juvia' all over Gray's forehead. All of the girls tried to contain their laughter.

Juvia examined Gray and Jellal's faces and giggled.

Lucy walked up to Natsu and smiled, _How cute! _she thought.

Just when they were about to leave Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy and held her tightly, but luckily, he was still fast asleep. In a strange way, Lucy kind of liked it. Natsu hugged her like he was doing with his pillow earlier.

"Don't worry Lucy, Juvia's coming."

Juvia tried pulling Lucy out but Natsu was too strong. Juvia let go, tripped over Gray, and crashed into a pile of clothes. That's when Natsu released Lucy and they all ran off back to her house.

**10:34 A.M.**

Gray laid there staring into a blank space. He was hoping that his friends would wake up soon and join him to do something. He really didn't get much sleep last night because of all those stupid movies they watched. Gray never really reacted well to horror movies. He was ALWAYS afraid of them but Natsu always seemed to convince him to watch them and then he wouldn't be able to sleep as much.

All of a sudden, Gray heard a sound that he wasn't use to. He shot his head to the side to see Natsu making out with his pillow. Gray chuckled to himself.

"I really like you too," Natsu mumbled.

Gray leaned in to Natsu ear and whispered, "Don't forget to tell Lucy I said hi."

"Lucy...Gray says-," that's when Natsu's eyes flew open.

Natsu sat up, "Nice tr-," Natsu noticed Gray's face as Gray noticed Natsu's.

Natsu snorted.

"What's wrong?" Gray tried holding in his laughter.

"Oh, nothing," Natsu's eyes started tearing up.

"Are you okay?"

Both of the guys were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Would you guys-Ahhhh!" screamed Jellal as he fell over his bed seeing Gray and Natsu's faces.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Guys, look in my mirror," Jellal replied, laughing to death.

Gray and Natsu looked into Jellal's mirror and gasped.

"Natsu, why didn't you tell me I look like-," Gray was cut off.

"One of those Spaniard musketeer guys?" Natsu laughed.

"No!"

"That one, cool, sword guy with the long name from 'The Princess Bride'?" Jellal threw in.

Both Natsu and Gray turned back at Jellal with confusion all on their faces.

"What? That was a movie me and Erza watched while we were dating."

"Jellal, you got some writing on you too," Natsu laughed.

Jellal glanced in his mirror.

"Atleast I'm not makeup boy!"

Natsu was silent and glared at Jellal. Gray and Jellal just laughed.

"You think the girls did this?" questioned Natsu.

"I think they did, I mean, considering your forehead," Jellal replied, still laughing.

Natsu looked in the mirror again.

"Juvia!" he yelled angrily.

"If Juvia did you who did me?" wondered Jellal.

Jellal turned his head

"I guess Erza did me," cried Gray.

"So Lucy did me?"

"Yup, but we'd better go wash this stuff off before it stays."

All of them left to wash off in the bathroom.

Lucy, Kagura, Erza, and Juvia had finally arrived at the Heartfillia's and when they did, they went straight up to her room. Once they got up there and closed the door, they all fell to the ground and laughed harder than ever before.

"When do you guys think they'll notice?" Lucy wondered.

"Who knows? It might be tomorrow or even when they're married," Juvia joked.

"Will they know it was us?"

"Lucy, we wrote our names on their faces. Of course they're gonna know it was us, besides, who else would prank them?"

"I don't know, maybe the ice cream man."

"Probably not," Juvia stated.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Kagura asked.

"For what?" Lucy questioned.

"To get ready for the party!" cried Kagura.

"But the party isn't until like 5:00 o'clock in the evening."

"I know."

The girls looked puzzled.

"Do you guys have any idea how long it takes to get ready?"

"Umm...five minutes?" Lucy guessed.

Kagura shook her head.

"This is all the things you need to do: eat breakfast and lunch, brush your teeth, take showers, pick out the right makeup to wear, apply it on your face, try on many different outfits to find the perfect one to wear, do your hair, get your purse together, and make sure you're in a excellent mood."

Erza, Juvia, and Lucy were speechless. There was so much to do and so little time to do it.

"Will we have time to do all that?" asked Lucy.

"If we start now," responded Kagura.

"Ugh, then we had better get started," Juvia groaned.

"Finally, we got all that permanent marker off our faces," Gray sighed in relief as they walked out of Jellal's bathroom.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to wear all that junk to the party tonight," Natsu joked.

"Well, thankfully it is over," said Jellal in relief as well.

All three guys leaned against Jellal's bed.

"Are you guys excited about tonight?" Gray wondered.

"I guess," Jellal shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, do you think the girls are going to be there?"

"Why would they?"

"Because Kagura is Erza's sister, she was over at Lucy's last night, not to mention that she can be sneaky at times."

Natsu and Gray nodded some in agreement.

"Who really knows?"

Jellal slowly picked up his glasses and when he did, the buckets of water splashed all on them. They were completely soaked.

"What happened?" Natsu wondered, spitting out water from his mouth.

"The girls tied a rope to Jellal's glasses and that rope was connected to those buckets," Gray pointed to the empty buckets on the floor.

"My floor!" Jellal cried.

"Forget about the stupid floor, we have to get them back!"

"Why? After we prank them you know it is just gonna keep going."

"Yeah," Gray agreed.

"Oh come on, let's get um back!"

"Sorry Natsu, but the last thing we need is the girls getting even madder with us."

Natsu was silent. How could he fight that logic?

"Fine," Natsu groaned, "But we really could have used that water like twenty- buhmillion minutes ago when we had all that junk on our faces!"

"Yeah, why couldn't you have gotten your glasses a half hour ago?" Gray asked angrily.

"Ugh, because I was washing my face!" Jellal protested.

"Excuses, excuses. Why can't you just take responsibility for your actions?" Natsu questioned.

"You're talking to me about responsibility!"

"He doesn't listen very well either," Natsu whispered to Gray.

"I do to listen. I just couldn't believe my ears!"

"Oh so now you don't trust your ears, is that it?"

"What? No!"

"You hurt your ears feelings!"

Jellal slapped his palms over his face.

"Apparently, you don't trust your eyes either!"

"Ugh, that's it!" Jellal cried in frustration, "I'm going to go change my clothes!"

Jellal left the room.

"Oh so now you don't like your clothes!"

"He is such a hypocrite," said Gray. (He is referring to Jellal)

"We have about an hour before we have to leave guys!" Erza announced.

The girls were done with just about everything except... finding an outfit to wear. Juvia looked so beautiful with red lipstick, mascara, and light purple eye shadow on. Erza had clear lip-gloss, a touch of blue eye shadow, and mascara. Lucy had pink lipstick, mascara, and pink eye shadow.

"You guys look beautiful," cried Kagura.

"Thanks, but I still don't know what to wear!" shouted Lucy in panic as she searched through her closet.

After ten minutes of searching, they found the perfect outfits. Erza wore blue jean; Bermuda shorts, an aqua colored tee, and a long dangling necklace, while her hair was more of a wavy type curl but still pretty.

Juvia wore blue jean capris, a red tee, and three different kinds of long necklaces, her hair was actually down and it looked so pretty and straight.

Lucy wore a pink tee, skinny jeans, and a small necklace with a heart on it, her hair was also wavy and down.

They all looked so hot!

"It is now," Kagura glanced at the clock, "It is now 4:55 P.M., are we ready?"

Kagura wore a purple tee, blue; skinny jeans, and an absolutely gorgeous series of necklaces. (Like Juvia's but more.)

"Yup, we're all ready!" Lucy declared.

Everyone sprayed some perfume on and just when they were about to leave, BOB made his appearance but they didn't see him. Bob, the lizard, started crawling up Lucy's pant leg and disappears.

"Then let's go!" cried Juvia.

All of them walked over there since it wasn't that far away. They were having the party in the Teens Only club.

There was a man at the door shooing away people who weren't invited. He was fighting with a blonde girl, with green eyes, and wearing a black blouse, a red undershirt, and dark blue jeans.

"Wow, look at all the people!" Lucy said in amazement.

The song "Romeo and Juliet" by Toybox was playing.

"You guys want drinks?" asked the waiter.

"Don't mind if we do!"

"What would you guys like?"

"Root beer!" cried Erza.

"Dr. Pepper!" shouted Kagura.

"Coke!" sang Lucy.

"Sprite!" yelled Juvia.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks!"

Lucy, Erza, Kagura, and Juvia grabbed a booth and started to talk.

"I wonder where Alyssa is?" wondered Lucy.

"Probably talking, she's good at that," Juvia joked.

"So are you guys going to ask someone to dance tonight?" asked Kagura.

There was silence.

"Come on!"

"There isn't really anyone in mind."

"No one?" Kagura questioned.

They all shrugged.

"Look, there's Alyssa!" Lucy pointed to where the stage was.

By now, they were playing "Body Language" by Jesse McCartney ft. T-Pain.

All of them ran up to Alyssa.

"Hey Kagura!" Alyssa cried, giving Kagura a hug.

"Hey Alyssa, what's up?"

"Nothing really, you?" Alyssa asked politely.

"Not much."

"Hey Lucy, Erza, Juvia. What's up?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

Alyssa sighed.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Lucy asked.

"No one wants to do any karaoke."

"No one?"

She shook her head.

"Ooh, you should do it Juvia, you're an awesome singer!"

"Sorry Lucy but no."

"What about you, Lucy? You did great in all those school plays," Kagura suggested.

"Sorry, but those days are over. I get nervous easily now."

"Then who's going to sing?" Alyssa sighed.

Alyssa then walked up on stage.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt a tickle on her arm.

"Juvia, stop it," she giggled.

"Stop what?"

"Tickling me, silly," Lucy answered.

Juvia and Erza exchanged confused looks.

"Juvia's not tickling you."

That's when Lucy glanced at her arm and saw Bob.

"Would anyone like to take the mic?" Alyssa asked the crowd.

"Ahhhh, it's a lizard!" Lucy yelped and jumped onto the stage.

Bob fell off Lucy then Erza stomped on it a few times with her feet.

"Eww gross, gross, gross!"

"Looks like Lucy wants to sing us a song!"

Some of the crowd cheered.

"Wait, what?"

"Good luck," Alyssa whispered as she handed Lucy the mic and jumped off stage.

Lucy stared out at the audience, feeling stunned.

"What song would you like to sing?" a random girl asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Huh, what did you ask?"

"What song would you like to sing?" the girl repeated.

"I guess . . . 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton?"

"You got it!"

The girl leaped off the stage as Lucy just stood there, looking like a deer that was about to get hit by a car.

The music started to play and the spotlight went on her. The words to the song displayed on the TV next to her so she could see. Lucy took a deep breath and began,

"_Making my way downtown_

_walking fast_

_faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

Lucy swayed back and forth and practically whispered the song.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder . . ._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight."_

Just then, Gray, Natsu, and Jellal entered through the doors of the cub, glancing around some.

"Whoa, this place still gives me chills," Gray commented.

"Is that Lucy?" Jellal asked as he pointed toward the stage.

The guys shot their heads to see Lucy on stage, rocking her body back and worth like a wave.

"That is Lucy," Natsu said, almost speechless.

"Wow, she looks really pretty tonight," Gray stated.

"Yeah, she does...hey!" Natsu cried with a frown.

Natsu glared at Gray for about a second then stopped.

But in his mind he was thinking that she looked pretty all the time.

"_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

Lucy and Natsu's eyes met. Lucy gave an upsetting look as Natsu did also. Natsu knew who she was talking about and it hurt him inside.

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

Lucy moved with the music and started to sing louder, like she really meant it.

'_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder . . ._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

Natsu just listened to the words and watched Lucy without saying a word. The whole time Lucy had her eyes set on Natsu.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't . . ._

_Making my way downtown_

_walking fast_

_faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And_ _I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder . . ._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you . . ._

The crowd began to cheer and guys whistled as Lucy sang louder and with more feeling than ever before. Juvia, Erza, and Kagura just watched and cheered for her as she did so.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight."_

Once Lucy was done, over half of the room screamed, whistled, and cheered for her. Natsu just stood there processing in his mind.

"Great job, Lucy!" cried Alyssa.

"Thanks," Lucy blushed alittle.

"Hey," said some random guy, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Back off, boy!" shouted Juvia, pushing him away.

"You were amazing!" Erza yelled with a smile.

"Yeah!" Juvia agreed.

"Thanks, I really was?"

All the girls nodded as Lucy blushed by the compliments.

"I'm going back to our table," said Lucy, walking away.

Juvia set her gaze to the floor, "Is that Gray's pet lizard Bob?"

"How should I know?" Erza wondered, "How do YOU even know?"

"Juvia doesn't. It just sort of looks like him I guess."

Once Juvia and Erza conversation was done they ran back to their booth and sat next to Lucy.

"So did you guys notice the guys?" Lucy questioned, pointing to the back where the guys were sitting.

"What are they doing here?" Juvia asked.

"You tell me."

"Kagura?" Erza gave a stern look.

"What?"

"Did you invite them?"

"Who me?" she pointed to herself and played dumb.

Erza glared at her big sister.

"What? They're my friends too and it would be wrong for me not to invite them."

"Hey Kagura, can you help me with something?" Alyssa called.

Kagura got up and ran to Alyssa's side.

"Lucy, I know this is random but I've been dying to ask..." Juvia trailed.

"Ask away," Lucy took a sip of her coke.

"Why won't you forgive Natsu?"

Lucy gulped her soda and took in a large breath.

"Because he doesn't mean it," Lucy sighed.

"What are you talking about? Of course he means it!"

Lucy shook her head ever so slowly.

"If he really meant it then wouldn't you think he'd say sorry?"

Juvia was puzzled by that answer as she thought about it.

"Never ever has he ever said sorry!"

"That's not tr-"

"Unless it was a life and death situation," Lucy finished.

Juvia was stumped. Natsu never has ever said sorry unless it was under a life and death situation. If he did mean it that badly he would say it, right?

"Wow, he never has, has he?" Erza was starting to agree.

Lucy shook her head with an angry look upon her face.

There was a long silence. Juvia then broke it.

"Juvia's just going to go get a re-fill," Juvia spoke, leaving the table.

At the boys table nothing was any different from the girls.

"Wow, Lucy was really good," said Gray in amazement.

Jellal and Natsu agreed. Natsu seemed a bit upset though.

"So are either of you going to sing?" Gray questioned.

"No way!" Natsu snapped, "Not in a million years!"

"Okay Natsu, I think you made it clear on the way here."

"What about you, Jellal?"

"I don't know," Jellal sighed, "I just-"

Jellal stopped by the music that was playing. The guys shot their heads towards the stage and saw Erza with a microphone.

Jellal eyes popped. She looked so beautiful but also, she was about to sing! Jellal wasn't prepared for all of this!

"What song, Erza?" the girl asked.

Erza glanced at the cds.

"We've got . . . 'You Belong with Me', Mary's Song (Oh My My My), Looking Threw Your Eyes from: Quest of Camelot . . ."

"Can I just do a happier song?"

"Like what?"

"I know just the one!" Erza beamed.

The music started to play and everyone stared at her, especially Jellal. It was "Our Song" by Taylor Swift,

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he says . . ._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Jellal smiled to himself. That wasn't exactly how they're relationship was but he loved her country impression. Erza stared out at Jellal the whole time and Jellal never laid his eyes off Erza for a second.

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'_

_And when I got home . . . before I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again."_

"Wow, so that's how your relationship was like, mate?" Natsu nudged Jellal, only kidding around.

Jellal glared, "Of course not."

Natsu and Gray smirked as Jellal just shook it off.

Erza started dancing alittle and getting into the music.

"_I was walking up the front porch after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and got trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said . . ._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'_

_And when I got home . . . before I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

Erza danced even more as the crowd cheered. Jellal just watched feeling happy, upset, and confused all at the same time.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was good as our song . . ._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'_

_And when I got home . . .before I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song."_

Once Erza was done, the crowds cheered loudly. The cheers were so loud that the windows could've broke but they didn't.

Erza stepped off stage and greeted her friends and sister.

"You were amazing!" Lucy cried.

"Good job!" Juvia winked.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Kagura.

"Thanks," Erza blushed.

"So . . . when are you going up, Juvia?" Kagura asked with a smirk.

"Never," she responded rather fast.

Lucy and Erza exchanged evil grins. Lucy pushed Juvia on the stage.

"Juvia wants to go next!" Erza screamed so Alyssa could hear.

"Great!" Alyssa exclaimed, "Here is the mic!" Alyssa handed Juvia her microphone and leaped off the stage.

"But-"

Lucy and Erza jumped onto the stage and grabbed mics.

"What are you guys doing?" Juvia cocked an eyebrow with a frown.

"You need back up singers," Lucy cried.

The music started as Juvia's eyes grew. She recognized the song...it was "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" that was from that movie Hercules.

Gray turned his attention to the stage and noticed Juvia. Gray raised an eyebrow and lay back in a chair to listen.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

Gray looked up right when Juvia said that last line.

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Then Lucy and Erza began to sing back up and danced all around Juvia.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of."_

Juvia started to sing nice and loud, moving her arms around showing that she didn't care.

"_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no!"_

Gray grinned the whole time, seeing Juvia up there. Gray was thinking how much her voice did sound like an angel, maybe even better.

Juvia sang as loud as she could and it was loud.

Lucy and Erza moved around a bunch, especially around Juvia. They all danced and Kagura, the guys, and everyone watched. Now it was the girl's turn to sing they're part.

"_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh."_

Juvia shook her head as Gray just gazed at Juvia in a daze.

"_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Grays eyes grew as Juvia didn't make any eye contact with him.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh."_

Lucy and Erza sang so beautifully.

"_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad."_

Then Juvia sang,

"_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no!"_

Erza and Lucy came closer to Juvia's face.

"_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love."_

Juvia blushed and smiled some as Gray noticed this and grinned as well.

"_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

The girls sang.

"_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love."_

Juvia got louder and louder and put her hand in front of the girl's faces.

_"You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it!"_

Lucy shoved Juvia's hand away.

"_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love."_

The girls ceased their voices as Juvia took in some air.

"_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

Once Juvia was done the whole room echoed in cheers. Juvia bowed and jumped off the stage.

Juvia was shaking hands with different people.

"You were amazing!" One of Alyssa's closest friends, Samantha, cried.

"Yeah," Muffy agreed.

"Uh...thanks."

"I almost forgot how amazing her voice is," Gray spoke in a daze.

Natsu snapped his fingers in front of Gray's face and Gray blinked continuously.

"What did you do that for?" Gray wondered a bit angry.

"Because you were in lala land!" Natsu cried.

"Lala land? What's lala land and are there ice cream sandwiches there?"

"Oh yeah, I've been there a bunch of times."

"I bet you have," Jellal responded grimly as he glanced around the club.

"Did you notice?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Noticed what?"

"That she was singing about you."

"No she wasn't."

"Yes she was, they all were."

"They could've been singing about different guys..."

Natsu gave a stern look.

"Or maybe they were just having some fun with random songs."

"Nope, I saw the way Lucy was looking at me and-"

"You were staring at Lucy were you?" Gray smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"W-What? Umm...kind of but that isn't the point, it is the way she looked at me that I knew she-"

"Natsu, can I talk to you?" Jellal asked him with a friendly look.

"Umm...sure," Natsu answered.

"I'm just going to get a soda," Gray said, walking away.

"What is it?" Natsu questioned.

"Do you LOVE Lucy?"

His eyes grew. Natsu was completely surprised by the question. He hadn't really thought about that until just yesterday.

Natsu was silent and still thinking while Jellal just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Did he love Lucy? He knew he like liked Lucy but LOVE is different. What was love anyway? How did he know if he recognized it? Was it even a feeling or just a thought?

He was clueless. He didn't really know what to say.

"Natsu," Jellal repeated, _"Do you LOVE Lucy?"_

There was that word again. He thought harder on it. Could he even comprehend it? Was LOVE really that complex or was it just this simple feeling you get towards a person?

Natsu was about to say something when Jellal and him shot their heads back when they heard music that was playing. It was the song "Bad Boy" by Cascada and ALL three girls were up on stage about to sing.

Jellal thought nothing of it, skipped the conversation, and watched. Natsu let out some air and did the same.

The girls got into position and each had microphones. First was Juvia who stood on the left, Lucy in the middle, and Erza on the right. (from the crowds point of view)

Juvia began,

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away."_

Lucy started to sing next,

"_These moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell."_

All three sang and strobe lights flashed like crazy,

"_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again."_

All of them danced around randomly but cute. Doing random dance moves and being crazy. The guys chuckled alittle seeing the girls but they liked it.

That's when Erza sang,

"_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on."_

Jellal didn't really care for what he was hearing, he was hoping Gray was right and they were just joking around with random songs...but he doubted it.

They all sang once more,

"_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again."_

Once they were done, the audience made the windows break and bunches of teens crowded the girls. Natsu and Jellal were silent.

"Hey, where's Gray?" Jellal wondered.

Natsu hunched his shoulders and then they spotted Gray walking towards the girls. Jellal and Natsu gave nervous looks and followed.

Gray pushed through the crowd and stood right in front of Juvia. Juvia looked straight into his eyes as she was silent.

"You were...,"Gray blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm...good," he chuckled nervously.

"Thanks," Juvia blushed as well.

Gray's face looked like a tomato it was so red.

"So how are you doing?" Gray asked to get away from the awkward silence.

"Oh-uh, good...you?" Juvia wondered.

"Great, just umm...great," Gray answered awkwardly.

The whole gang appeared in front of one another. Everyone was silent and gazing at his and her own feet.

"So...are you guys going to sing?" Lucy questioned to end the silence.

Gray and Jellal didn't answer.

"NO WAY I am!" Natsu cried while frowning.

"We got it before," Jellal replied.

"Hey Jellal," Erza gave a small wave.

"Hey," Jellal smiled a bit.

"Okay, this silence is killing me!" Kagura screamed.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Jellal wondered.

"We already have some," Erza practically whispered.

"Alright, what about you Natsu?" Jellal turned to look at Natsu.

"Sure," Natsu muttered.

Gray set his eyes on his feet and then noticed something. His eyes were wide.

"What is this?" Gray pointed to something on the ground.

They all looked down...it was Bob.

"Oh, I found that on my arm," Lucy looked disgusted.

Natsu and Gray exchanged unpleasant looks.

Gray fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed, "BOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

"Natsu, go give him mouth to mouth!" Gray demanded.

"Yuck! NO WAY! The cruddy thing is already dead!"

"BOOOOOOBBB!"

Gray began to cry.

"Did we miss something?" Erza asked Natsu.

Jellal returned with the drinks and noticed Gray.

"What happened?"

The whole group stared at Natsu, waiting for a reply.

"That was Gray's cruddy lizard Bob!"

"BOOOOOOOBBBBB!" Gray cried again.

"Natsu," Jellal glared, "he is not cruddy!"

"See, Juvia knew it!" Juvia announced.

Erza kneeled down to Gray's level.

"I'm sorry about Bob-"

"BOOOOBBBBB!"

Erza placed her hand on his back.

"It was all my fault," she cried, "I killed B-you know who."

Erza had to be careful, every time someone said Bob-

"BOOOOBBBB!"

I mean "the lizard", Gray would cry.

Gray looked up at Erza's face. He knew she was truly sorry. Her eyes said it all.

Erza stood up and offered her hand to Gray to lift him up. He took it and stood to his feet.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry too," said Lucy, nearly crying.

"Me too," Juvia gave a warm smile.

"And me," said Jellal.

Everyone turned their attention to Natsu.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say sorry, I mean, it was half your fault, if not more," reminded Jellal.

"Why should I say sorry? It was just a cruddy lizard with a stupid name!"

"It would be wise not to make fun of Bob," Gray glared.

"It would be wise for you to get a new cruddy pet!"

"I'll get you back," Gray responded.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Oh, I am so scared, whatever will I do," he said sarcastically.

Gray growled.

"Hey, where did Jellal go?" Juvia questioned the group.

All of them looked around. Where was Jellal? Then music began to play and they all turned to the stage. JELLAL WAS ABOUT TO SING!.

The music to "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney was playing.

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Everyone listened, especially Erza.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

Jellal hardly moved around at all, just swayed back and forth a bit with the mic in his hand. Erza and he never lost eye contact and to her, he sang beautifully.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul."_

Some of the crowd cheered abit as others were silent. Once Jellal finished, Gray snatched his arm as they ran to the back of the room.

The gang was puzzled. Where did Gray take Jellal?

"Okay, you get the duck tape," Gray instructed Jellal quietly.

Jellal nodded and they both gave evil smiles.

"Are we ready?" Jellal asked.

"Just about," Gray answered.

During this time, Muffy was up on stage singing "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.

"Where did Gray and Jellal go?" Juvia wondered.

_They better not of ditched me! _Natsu thought, frowning if they had did so.

All of a sudden, Natsu was grabbed from behind and pulled away. Natsu looked up in surprise and saw Gray and Jellal.

"What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked angrily.

Gray only smirked by Natsu's question.

Natsu started feeling nervous.

"Come on guys, what's going on?" Natsu grew more nervous, I mean, his face said it all.

Gray and Jellal slammed Natsu on a table in the back of the room.

"Hand me the duck tape," Gray told Jellal.

Jellal handed Gray the tape as Natsu's eyes grew.

"What do you think happened to them?" Lucy asked.

"They're guys. Who knows?" Juvia answered.

"Well, I'm going to go get me some more soda," said Lucy as she ran to the back away from the others.

"Can I get more coke?" Lucy asked the waitress.

"Yeah, whatever," she answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy wondered.

"A really cute guy puked on me yesterday."

"Eww," Lucy replied, grossed out.

The waitress nodded.

"So who was this guy?"

"It was a really cute guy but I didn't get his name. He is-"

The waitress paused and looked up at the stage.

"Right there!" She pointed.

Lucy turned her head and saw Gray and Jellal pushing Natsu onto the stage.

It looked like Natsu had a head set taped to his ear with duck tape.

Lucy was stunned. Is Natsu about to sing?

"I said let me go!" Natsu screamed, planting his feet on the ground near the stage.

Natsu struggled to keep his feet in one spot, especially when Gray and Jellal were trying to push him up onto the stage.

Finally, Gray couldn't stand it and both him and Jellal picked up Natsu and threw him on stage.

"He wants a turn!" Gray yelled.

"Okay...Natsu?" Alyssa was quite puzzled seeing Natsu up there.

Alyssa jumped off stage and asked what song.

"What do you think Gray?" Jellal wondered

"You pick one Jellal!"

"Fine, what about 'Nothin on you' by BOB'?"

"BOOOOOOBBBB!" Gray cried.

Jellal slapped his palm over his face.

"Okay, not that one. What about this one?" Jellal pointed to a song.

"That could work."

"Then we'll play it. Break a leg Natsu!"

"Thanks a lot! But I'm still not going to sing!"

"Well then, I bet you to sing."

"Bet me? OH CRUD!"

Gray smirked and motioned the Dj, Samantha, to play the music.

Natsu frowned and turned his attention to the crowd, who just stared and whispered things like, "Is that who I think it is?" "Natsu Dragneel is going to sing? Where's a camera?"

Natsu growled at the crowd as they stopped their snickering and the music started. It was "Hey Soul Sister" by Train.

Natsu took in a giant breath and released,

"_Hey, hey, hey_

Natsu sang quietly and acted like he didn't even care but he wasn't a bad singer

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

That's when Natsu noticed Lucy. Lucy had a giant frown on her face. Natsu gulped and changed his regular face into a determined one as he actually began to sing louder,

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

The whole audience was surprised by how loud Natsu sang and with feeling but they weren't the only ones.

Lucy was more surprised than anyone. She raised a brow at Natsu. Natsu kept his eyes set on Lucy so she knew who he was talking about.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

All of a sudden, as if on cue, Lucy gave one of her famous Lucy warm smiles and blushed. Natsu saw everything and grinned widely.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

Gray smirked and winked to Jellal.

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight."_

The crowds screamed as Natsu blushed. Natsu jumped off stage and ran in Lucy's direction.

Natsu came inches away from Lucy when . . .

"Hey Natsu!" Yukino jumped in front of Lucy's face.

"Yukino? What is umm . . . up?"

"I thought your singing was SO awesome!"

"Umm . . . thanks."

While this is all going on, Lucy was burning a hole in Yukino's back.

Natsu started to think, _Man, when is she going to stop talking so I can speak to Lucy? !_

"Was that song for me?" Yukino wondered.

Natsu was hardly paying any attention, "Uh huh."

"Really?" Yukino beamed.

"Wait-what?" Natsu asked.

"That is so sweet of you, Natsu!" Yukino eclaimed as she leaned in and hugged Natsu tightly.

Lucy gasped and ran away. Natsu sighed.

"So Natsu, you want to hang out later?"

"Listen Yukino, I have to go, bye!" Natsu ran to the stage where Jellal and Gray were.

"Okay, bye!" Yukino waved then frowned some as she watched after him.

"What happened?" Jellal questioned.

"Yukino got in the way."

"Man, that Yukino!" Gray cried.

"Is Lucy mad at you now?" Jellal asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Man, I'm tired of this fighting and being mad!" Gray screamed and stormed onto the stage.

"Let me see that," Gray snatched the mic away from Alyssa.

"What song?" Samantha asked.

"I guess . . . 'Upside Down' by Jack Johnson?"

"You got it!"

Gray was silent as he waited for the song to play. Everyone stared up at him.

"_Who's to say_

_What's impossible_

_Well they forgot_

_This world keeps spinning_

_And with each new day_

_I can feel a change in everything_

_And as the surface breaks reflections fade_

_But in some ways they remain the same_

_And as my mind begins to spread its wings_

_There's no stopping curiosity_

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down_

_I'll find the things they say just can't be found_

_I'll share this love I find with everyone_

_We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs_

_I don't want this feeling to go away_

Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Jellal, and Natsu all started feeling bad and gave depressing faces. They knew their fight was going in a horrible direction. All of them faced the floor.

_Who's to say I can't do everything_

_Well I can try_

_And as I roll along I begin to find_

_Things aren't always just what they seem_

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down_

_I'll find the things they say just can't be found_

_I'll share this love I find with everyone_

_We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs_

_This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste_

_Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and_

_Upside down_

_Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found_

_I don't want this feeling to go away_

_Please don't go away_

_Please don't go away_

_Please don't go away_

_Is this how it's supposed to be_

_Is this how it's supposed to be?"_

The spotlight faded and a lot of the crowd cheered. Gray stepped down silently. The whole gang was silent.

Jellal and Natsu ran up to Gray and whispered something into his ear. Gray nodded and they went way in the back of the room away from the stage.

The girls were puzzled. Where did they go NOW?

"Where did they go?" Erza asked the group.

Lucy, Juvia, and Kagura hunched their shoulders.

Then music started.

_What now? _All the girls thought.

A spotlight shined on Jellal in the far right of the back of the room, with a microphone.

Everyone turned their heads and stared. Then Jellal sang, _**(Gomenasai byT.A.T.U)**_

"_What I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light_

_Was a one of a kind,_

_A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't cause I_

_Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now."_

Erza's eyes began to water as she continued to listen and watch Jellal.

Then, out of nowhere, Gray came into a second spotlight at the far left of the back of the room.

Gray had a microphone as well,and he began to sing,

"_What I thought wasn't all_

_So innocent_

_Was a delicate doll_

_Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you_

_And ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai for everything_

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now."_

A tear fell from Juvia's eyes to the floor. Gray looked like he really meant it. Lucy started to walk away and Juvia stopped her.

"Where are ya going, girl?"

"He won't sing, I told you he would NEVER say sorry ... even in a different language."

Lucy began to walk away when another spotlight appeared on ...Natsu?

Natsu took a deep breath,

"_What I thought was a dream_

_A mirage_

_Was as real as it seemed_

_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you_

_I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything_

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai_

_I never needed a friend,_

_Like I do now."_

Lucy was speechless and in tears. All of the guys sang and walked in the girls direction. As they were singing, "Gomenasai means I'm sorry" flashed on the big screen TVs,

"_Gomenasai,_

_I let you down_

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now."_

As the music stopped Natsu, Jellal, and Gray were right in front of the girl's faces. The girls were silent and some were in tears.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for . . .," Natsu lowered his voice, "Everything."

"I'm really am sorry!" Gray exclaimed, "It was a stupid bet and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Erza, I truly am and...I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know you are," Erza responded, "But..."

"But what?" Jellal asked with a tear in his eye.

Erza didn't answer as she grabbed hold of Juvia and Lucy and they huddled up over by the stage.

The guys looked at one another puzzled and upset.

Lucy, Erza, and Juvia walked up onto the stage and took their microphones. (Crowds point of view again)

Lucy was first on the left, followed by Erza who was in the middle, and Juvia on the right. The music to 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift started to play. **(Who ever knows this song already knows what's going to happen now)**

Lucy stood on the edge of the stage feet away from Juvia and Erza. The spotlight went on her and she began,

"_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

Lucy eyes filled with many tears that her eyes were turning red. Natsu watched as she sung and he began to tear up abit himself.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you_  
_And your white horse, to come around."_

Lucy stayed in position and just swayed back and forth as the spotlight moved to Erza, who was now on the edge of the stage not far from Lucy. Tears rolled down Erza's rosy cheeks as she began to sing,

"_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

Jellal was heartbroken seeing Erza so upset that he began to cry some as well.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around."_

The spotlight went on Juvia, who walked towards the edge of the stage. Juvia's (Lucy and Erzas' as well) mascara started to run from all the crying. Juvia took a deep breath,

"_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_  
_And its too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now."_

Juvia fell to her knees and began to abit. Gray eye's were filled with tears at seeing her. The spotlight went on Lucy again,

"_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now!"_

Lucy fell to her knees as well as her eyes were overflowing in tears. Erza stood in spotlight and made eye contact with Jellal,

_"Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now."_

Erza went to her knees and cried. As the music ended, some of the audience cheered and others cried. Natsu, Gray, and Jellal cried some and sighed in sadness.

_It didn't work, _is what went through Gray, Jellal, Natsu, and Kagura's minds.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, we had a fun time but I think we're just going to go back to my place now," said Lucy, wiping away her tears and handing all the microphones to Samantha.

"I understand," Alyssa replied sadly.

Lucy, Juvia, and Erza walked away to their booth to get their stuff.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Alyssa said to Kagura.

"It isn't your fault but thanks for getting three microphones and rigging the Cds to be all love songs."

"No problem, so I guess it is over now?" Alyssa wondered.

Muffy, Samantha, Stephanie, Jacqueline, and Cindy walked towards the group of friends.

"Nope, I still have plenty of tries."

"But they aren't even speaking," Samantha responded.

"You got the Cd?" Kagura asked Alyssa.

"Which one?" Alyssa played dumb.

"You know which one, stupid, THE Cd."

"Yup," Alyssa handed it to Kagura, "Here it is."

"Thanks."

Kagura walked up to Juvia, Lucy, and Erza.

"Thanks for trying," said Juvia.

"Hey, Erza, I'm going to go stay at Alyssa's tonight with a bunch of the NICE populars, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh and here," Kagura handed her the cd.

"What's this?"

"Just promise me you'll listen to it."

"Okay?"

"See you later sis!" Kagura walked off.

Kagura crossed her fingers, "I hope it works."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dreams of the Truth

**Saturday 8:45 P.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 6 days, 22 hours, 15 minutes, and 25 seconds.**

Alyssa's House

"So, you gave it to her?" Alyssa asked Kagura .

"Yup, but I think we need to bring in plan C as well," said Kagura .

"Wait, I thought the CD was plan C?" Muffy wondered.

"No, that was plan B, right?" Samantha responded.

"No, plan B was getting them to sing their feelings at the party," corrected Jacqueline.

"I thought that was plan A?" Stephanie replied.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I thought plan A was the slumber party," said Samantha.

"That wasn't Kagura 's idea, it was Lucy's, so it wasn't plan A," Muffy answered.

"Ugh, let's just start all over and make what Kagura said plan C was to plan A!" Alyssa yelled, frustrated.

"What was plan C again?" Jacqueline asked.

"Hey, the only reason you want it plan A is because that's the first letter in your name!" Muffy called out.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Fine, let's just make it plan M!" Alyssa screamed.

"Works for me," Muffy squealed.

"No, plan S," Stephanie demanded.

"Aww thanks Steph," Samantha was touched.

"Not because of you! My name starts with an S too you know?"

"Be quiet guys let's just make it plan K!" Alyssa announced.

"Why, for Kagura ?" Samantha questioned.

"Why not?"

"Look guys, let's just say plan C!" Kagura declared.

"Genius! Why didn't we think of that?" Muffy asked the group.

"Good idea Kagura !" Jacqueline cheered.

Kagura and Alyssa slapped their palms over their own faces.

"Now, you think plan B will work?"

"Maybe," Kagura answered.

"I think we should do plan C just to be on the safe side."

"Why do you guys care so much?" asked a voice from the corner.

"Because Erza is my sister and I want what is best for her, and Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal are my friends."

"What makes you think it's best for her?"

"Because she LOVES Jellal and so do the others with their guys."

"How do you know?"

"They told me. Any other questions Chloe?"

"Yeah, what is plan C?"

Kagura smirked.

Fernadez House

Jellal, Gray, and Natsu slowly entered the house. They felt EXTREMELY depressed.

"I . . . can't believe it didn't work," Gray sighed in sadness, as he fell onto the couch.

"I know," Natsu whispered.

All three of them still carried tears in their eyes, for they were to upset to wipe them away.

"What now?" Gray asked the group.

There was silence. They all felt miserable. They thought for sure their plan would work and…It backfired.

"We should still try and make the most of it," said Jellal, "Even if are hearts are slowly tearing…"

Gray shook his head. He was depressed, but never once thought his heart was being ripped out, so they striked out once…BIG DEAL! The girls just needed more time is all, he figured they'd be friends again in no time and-even though he lost two of the most wonderful things last night-that he would try to make the best out of it…for his friends and himself.

"Come on guys! Natsu, do you want to prank someone?"

"Gray, can't you see we aren't in the mood?"

"Seriously, we can't mope forever."

"Why not?" Jellal questioned.

"For one . . . we need to live our lives, two . . . We just need to give the girls some time…"

"And three?" asked Natsu.

"The readers don't want to read about us moping! What's the fun in that?"

"What readers?" Jellal asked, thinking Gray was crazy.

"Right there!" Gray points to the readers.

"Whoa," Natsu was speechless.

"Hey you!" Gray calls to a reader, "Yes you, call me sometime!"

"What about a smiley face?" Jellal questions a reader.

"You really think I have muscle?" Natsu asks.

"What do you mean I'm not your favorite?" Gray gets angry.

"Aww, you're just saying that," Natsu blushes.

"Well…why don't you like me, huh?"

"I'm **sorry**, for not liking the beach, but I hate it!"

"Actually, I'm wanting to date Lucy at the moment, but if we don't work out . . . let's just say we'll talk."

"Well… I'm insulted," Gray said in shock.

"What? I NEVER had a crush on Mira!" Jellal screams, "Who's spreading these lies?"

"I would, but my mum would kill me."

"I do to have funny jokes! I'm not a dork! Hey, you come back here!"

"I'm sorry if I'm weird, but I don't want to date my cousin!"

"Well… it all started the day I was born. My mum called me a little miracle."

"Hello!"

"Who said that?" Jellal questions.

"I'm the writer can we get back to the story now?"

"But I was just about to tell them about my first fight," Natsu wines.

"Maybe they would like to hear your potty training story instead?"

"NO! Fine, I'll tell them later."

"Come on guys, let's go do something tomorrow!" Gray cried.

"Like what?" Jellal sighed in sadness.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something…but just promise me you guys will stop moping."

Natsu and Jellal exchange glances, "Fine."

"Good, who's up for a movie tonight?"

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" the salamander colored head questioned me._

"_YES, I think it would be fun!" I cheered, jumping up and down causing my blonde, haired ponytail to bounce side to side._

"_Ha!" the boy scoffed, "More like cruddy pain city!"_

"_How could you get hurt?" I wondered, giving a confused look._

"_I wouldn't you cruddy Sheila! You would!" Natsu clarified._

_We were eleven years old, and for the last two days I have been begging-no, pleading for Natsu to teach me how to…_

"_But Natsu…" I gave my famous puppy dog eyes, "You said you would teach me."_

_Natsu easily gave in and handed me his skateboard._

"_Yay!" I cheered, hugging Natsu excitedly._

_His cheeks turned the shade of a tomato, but not long after, faded away._

_I threw the skateboard on the ground and placed my feet on carefully._

"_Like this?" I asked him, anxiously._

_Natsu nodded in response._

"_Now what do I do?"_

"_Keep your balance and make sure to-"_

_Before he could finish, I lost my balance and fell backward into Natsu's arms. I blushed madly and so did he. I could see into his sweet, black eyes. They were so…adorable._

"…_think about what you are doing," he finished his sentence._

_We stayed in the same position for about five minutes Natsu lifted me up and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously._

"_Maybe…"_

_I listened intently for what he was about to say._

"_Maybe I could help you a bit more…"_

"_That would be great!" I beamed._

_Natsu came over to me and balanced me back on the skateboard. He moved my arms far off from my side so I could practice for when I lost my balance._

"_Okay…Umm…Now let's try moving alittle," he requested._

_I started to sweat I didn't know what to do. I began to panic._

"_Natsu, I don't think I should do this after all! I don't think I can!"_

"_You can!" he motivated me, "You just have to try, and don't worry…I won't let anything bad happen to you Kooks."_

_I gave a bright grin._

_He called me Kooks. That's so sweet._

'_Did I just call her Kooks? Oh crud, I am so stupid!' Natsu thought._

_I blushed at the compliment and stayed still, so maybe the board wouldn't make me fall over again._

"_Are you ready?" he asked._

"_I-I…"_

"_Don't say it!"_

"_Can't"_

"_Lucy, you can! Just try!"_

_Natsu put one of his feet on the skateboard as I kept standing still on it._

"_You bugged me all this time just to say you don't want me to do it!"_

"_Yup," I answered quickly._

"_That's got to be the stupidest thing I have ever-"_

_Just then a gust of wind blew on us, and as it did the skateboard began to move. We both glanced at one another as the board-with both of us on it- made its way down a steep hill road. We both immediately screamed when the board moved swiftly down the hill. I hugged onto him tightly so we wouldn't loose each other._

"_AHHHHHH!" we screamed._

_The hill was the tallest thing you would ever see. The wind threshed against our faces as we came down with a…. BANG! The skateboard finally stopped, but we ended up flying off of it into an old mattress that just happened to be thrown out by someone. As soon as we hit the mattress we burst out into fits of laughter._

"_Did you see your face?" I laughed so hard._

"_What about you? I haven't seen you more scared sense the time that the Rainbow Monkey Movie was all sold out!"_

_Natsu and I could barely breathe from all the laughing. We had so much fun!_

"_Next time we go on roller blades!" I cried._

"_Agreed," he finally stopped laughing._

"_Hey, want to go play some video games and me beat you at them?" I taunted._

"_Ha, you're going down, Heartfillia!"_

"_In your dreams,Dragneel!"_

_We both continued to laugh, walking all the way to my house to play video games._

Dream/Flashback Change

**(I would like to call this 'Christmas in July')**

"_He's making a list, checking it twice, gonna find out who's naughty or nice," the music rang threw the whole room._

"_I love this song!" I cheered, clapping my hands together happily._

"_I don't know why you talked me into going to this cruddy Christmas party," Natsu spat._

"…_Because this will be the last thing for us to do before Juvia moves up to supreme leader," I replied, "Also, I thought you liked parties and Christmas?"_

"_I do, I just hate all those cruddy songs and everyone acting so…"_

"_Like me…Cheery!"_

"_Exactly, where's Gray?"_

"_Over there by the punch bowl," I pointed, "He's with ."_

_Natsu shrugged, "When is he ever going to leave her alone? Can't he see Minerva is talking to Maurice?"_

"_Love is blind Natsu."_

"_You're telling me! Who would like Minerva anyways?"_

"_Don't be rude Natsu, a lot of people would."_

_Natsu scoffed and ran over to Gray._

_Man, what I would give for him to dance with me or talk with me more, or even… stand under the mistletoe with me._

_I sighed. He would never do any of that._

"_Hey."_

_I turned around and saw Juvia._

"_Hey Juvia, are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_Yeah . . . Are you?"_

"_Umm . . . yeah," I sighed even more._

"_You want Natsu to dance with you, don't you?"_

"_Who me?" I pointed to myself, "That's crazy, he's my best friend."_

"_Best friend that you like," she smirked._

"_He's my friend Juvia, nothing more."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_I started getting annoyed._

"_Can we talk about something else please?"_

"_Sure, has he gotten you a present yet?"_

"_No," my head drooped, "I don't think he is going to."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I don't, but he probably hasn't."_

"_Have you gotten him anything?"_

"_Yup," I beamed._

"_What is it?"_

"_I can't tell you, it is a surprise."_

"_Well, when are you going to give it to him?"_

"_Tonight."_

"_After the last Christmas, couple dance?"_

"_Probably," I said sadly._

"_Just ask him to dance."_

"_I can't._

"_Never say you can't Lucy."_

_My mind went blank. That saying sounded very familiar. The skateboarding! I loved those things! Natsu said the same thing to me, never say I can't._

"_Juvia'll see you around," then Juvia went over to Gray and smacked him with her hat, because he kept flirting with Minerva._

_I wonder if she likes him?_

_I began to feel depressed. I wasn't having fun anymore. I just went over to an empty chair and sulked._

"_What's wrong?"_

_I lifted my head and saw Natsu._

"_Aren't you having any fun?" he looked rather concerned._

"_Yeah," is all I said._

_He sat down next to me._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I don't know, I'm just not into the Christmas spirit anymore," I began to tear up._

_Natsu first gave a sympathetic look, but quickly it changed determined._

"…_Dashing threw the snow," Natsu actually started to sing._

"…_In a one-horse open sleigh," I finished for him._

"_O'er the fields we go…" he waited for me to sing more._

_I grinned, "Laughing all the way…" we both laughed into each other's faces._

"_Bells on bob tails ring…"we started to sing together._

"_Making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing! A sleighing song tonight!" we both sang as people stared._

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh"_

_Afterwards, the song 'Jingle bell ROCK' began to play and me and Natsu danced and sang it like we were crazy people, but we had fun!_

_We sang many other different songs and didn't care who was watching, well, atleast I didn't._

_After about 7 songs, Natsu and I sat down together._

"_Thanks Natsu, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be having as much fun as I do now."_

_Natsu blushed._

"_Your welcome, I actually got something for you," he pulled out a horribly rapped gift from underneath the exact seats we were singing at._

"_You got me something!" I beamed._

"_Yeah," he blushed, "I felt bad about last year so…"_

_I grabbed my present from behind the chair and handed it to him, "Merry Christmas!"_

"_Cool-I mean-Merry Christmas, Kooks!" I smiled._

_I un-wrapped his gift and saw the best gift anyone has ever given me . . . onion rings!_

"_Wow, I don't know what to say!"_

"_I thought it would go great with the fries I got you last year. Oh, and look under them!"_

_I looked under them and spotted a very pretty ring with a rainbow monkey on it._

"_This is so cute, Natsu! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly and when I pulled away he turned red._

"_Open yours!" I instructed._

_He opened his as fast as anyone has ever un-wrapped a gift before. He pulled out . . . a video game, but not just any video game…A rainbow monkey video game!_

"_Uhh, thanks Kooks."_

"_Open the box!" I demanded._

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!"_

_He followed what I asked and inside was a picture of Natsu and I from last year, a rainbow monkey note pad, and a box of chewy pellets._

"_Whoa, cool Kooks! What's with the note pad?"_

"_I have one too! When you feel upset, mad, really happy, or even crazy you write your emotions in it! It can be drawing and there are spaces for you to write too!"_

_Natsu smiled._

"_Thanks Lucy, but you tricked me!"_

_I giggled, "Yup."_

_He was about to say something when the slow, last dance came up. 'Last Christmas' was playing._

"_Umm . . . Kooks, you want to dance?" he held out his hand._

_I excitedly took it and he led me to the dance floor._

"_You don't have to Natsu, I know you hate it."_

"_Yeah I do, but I want to."_

_We both dance slowly. It was weird and awkward, but I loved it!_

_The song was almost over and I wished it could've lasted forever, but it didn't. Once it was over, me and Natsu broke apart and went back to our seats._

"_Fun," I blushed._

"_Yeah."_

"_Look you too!" yelled Gray._

_We looked up and saw an mistletoe over us. I looked at him and he at me. After about a second, he brushed it off, but I didn't. I took my chance and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He grew red, and just as I did so…FLASH! Juvia had taken a picture._

_Natsu was in a daze for a second then started yelling at Juvia._

"_Get rid of hit!"_

_Juvia handed it over to me, and I looked at it. (It was one of those fast cameras)_

_I looked so sweet. That night was one of the most treasured nights of all and I would never forget it. I slipped the picture in my pocket and continued with the night._

Dream/Flashback over

Lucy turned to her side in her sleep. She smiled widely enjoying all of the good memories. Meanwhile, in Juvia's mind…

Dream/Flashback

"_Have you seen Juvia?" a teenager with glasses on and black hair asked._

"_Nope," a violet eyed, girl replied, "I haven't seen her sense History, but she seemed awfully excited."_

"_About What?" a salamander hair colored boy wondered._

" _During study hall, Brandon left her a note saying, 'I have to tell you something'!" Lucy squealed with excitement._

_Gray's eyes widened._

"_What about, I mean, he is her boyfriend?"_

"_Well . . . Maybe he just realized how much he really loved her and they are going to get married!"_

"_Married?" Gray thought Lucy was being foolish, "Lucy, she's only 14, how can she get married?"_

"_Maybe you should ask her at the ceremony."_

"_Is it going to be a big wedding?" Natsu wondered._

"_Why?"_

"_I hate big weddings."_

"_Well . . . I love them!"_

"_So do I," Natsu changed his mind._

"_She hardly knows him!"_

"_They have been dating for a year Gray, how much more time do they need?"_

"_Ugh, but her parents would never allow it!" Graycried._

"_You're right, they'll probably elope! That is so romantic!"_

_Gray slapped himself in the face, "They can't elope!"_

"_What is cantaloupe?" Natsu questioned._

"_Not 'cantaloupe' Natsu, ELOPE."_

"_Then what is 'Elope'?"_

"_You run off together, no wedding."_

"_Cool, we'll do that-I mean- that is what I would do! No cruddy ceremonies."_

"_Juvia is not eloping!" Gray screamed._

"_Why, would you be upset if she did?" Natsu smirked._

"_No, she just…wouldn't do that!"_

"_Well, I have to go to class! Bye Gray, bye Natsu!" Lucy waved and then fled the scene._

"_Me too… Are you coming Gray?" Natsu asked._

"_I'll be there in a second," Graysulked._

"_Okay."_

_Gray leaned against his locker and slowly drooped down to the floor. He started thinking about Juvia and her boyfriend BRANDON. He, honestly, wasn't a bad guy, but for some odd reason, that Gray couldn't explain, he didn't like him too much._

_All of a sudden, Gray could have sworn he heard crying from around the corner. He easily made his way onto his feet and stepped closer to the sound. He heard moaning and someone crying there eyes out._

_Gray was surprised to see Juvia right behind the corner. As he took a few more steps closer to her, many thoughts were swarming in his mind._

'_What is wrong with Juvia? Why is she crying? She almost never cries.'_

_Juvia was on the floor in a cradled position, with her head in between her knees so no one could see her cry. But Gray knew she was crying, he heard sniffs of a stopped up nose and whimpering._

_He couldn't take seeing her this way, it just wasn't Juvia. He kneeled down to her level and placed his hand on her shoulder. It startled her. She looked strait up into his caring and sorry eyes. Her face was covered in tears you can tell that she had been crying long and hard._

_Gray fell to the floor and sat down next to her. Juvia un-cradled herself and had her legs strait out on the floor, her head against the wall. Gray scooted closer to her._

_It wasn't the first time Gray had ever caught her crying. He's seen her cry only a few times before though. Juvia seemed so helpless and lost. Gray wondered what was up._

"_Are you okay?" Gray asked sympathetically._

_Juvia wiped a tear from her cheek._

"_Not really."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It was Brandon."_

_Many thoughts ran threw Gray's mind. What did he do to her?_

"_Lucy told me he left you a note and you were real excited."_

"_I was," was all she had to say._

_Gray's eyes drooped. He HATED seeing Juvia like this. She just wasn't her!_

"_What did Brandon do?"_

"_He didn't really do anything."_

_Gray was stumped. If he didn't do anything why was she crying?_

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_I-he is moving away…"_

"_He's moving! Why?"_

"_His parents got a big job offer in New York."_

"_New York? What did he say?"_

"_He didn't say anything! That's the point!"_

_Gray was now confused._

"_When his parents told him, he didn't even try to convince them otherwise! All he did was say 'Okay'! What kind of boyfriend is that? He said he loved me, he said he cared for me, he said he didn't want to leave me…And he just…left."_

"_You mean he is already gone?"_

"_He leaves this weekend. He said it would be best for everyone if we saw other people ,and that long distance relationships don't work!"_

_Juvia began to cry even harder into Gray's shoulder. She just needed someone to cry with, someone to comfort her, someone like…Gray._

_Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia in a tight embrace._

"_It is okay Juvia, everything will be alright."_

_Juvia just cried harder. Not caring for people to come out of class and see her like this especially with Gray. She was heartbroken, she felt that nothing could make her sadness fade._

"_Everything will be okay soon, I promise," she reassured her._

"_I…Loved…Him," Juvia whispered in a hush tone, but Gray heard and it broke his heart._

"_You don't need him Juvia; he's just a boy, an in-considerate boy."_

"_He wasn't just a boy Hoags, he was more than that."_

"_Look Juvia, how about I take you somewhere to make it all go away?"_

_Gray stood to his feet and offered his hand to Juvia._

"_What could POSSIBLY make this all go away?" Juvia wondered, looking strait at his hand._

"_You'll see."_

"_What about school?"_

"_We've already missed half the class already, what's the other half going to do?"_

_Juvia gave a slight grin and took his hand that was offered before, and Gray pulled her upward to her feet._

"_Follow me," Gray said, leading Juvia out the door, holding her hand the entire time._

_Juvia kept thinking, 'If this is a clown or ice cream sandwiches then it won't make me happy.'_

_Gray jumped onto his bike and he signaled her to sit on the handlebars._

"_Oh no, Juvia isn't riding on that thing!"_

"_Come on Juvia, it is better than walking."_

_Juvia had always taken the bus to school so . . . she didn't have her bike with her. But Gray loved his bike so much, it made him always feel like a kid._

_Juvia jumped onto his handlebars and Gray started riding off._

"_Where are you taking me?" she wondered._

_Gray didn't respond, he wanted it to be a surprise._

_He rode as fast as he could without Juvia falling off. She kept a good grip onto his bike._

_Finally they arrived at a-it appeared to be-a cave._

_Juvia was confused. THIS is what he wanted to show her to make her feel better…A CAVE!_

"_Umm…Are we here?"_

"_Yup," he responded with a smirk as Juvia leaped off his bike handles._

_Gray placed his bike behind a bush nearby and took Juvia's hand._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Juvia nodded._

"_Then follow me."_

_Gray ran inside the cave with Juvia's hand in his, but they didn't take notice._

_It was dark. So pitch dark that they couldn't see. All you could see was their eyes._

"_Umm…This is nice and all, but I don't see how a DARK CAVE MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!" Juvia screamed._

"_Shhh you'll wake up the bats."_

"_Bats? There are bats?"_

"_It is a pretty BATTY place," Gray began to laugh at his joke._

_Juvia smacked him with her hat._

"_Oww, what was that for?"_

"_That was one of the lamest jokes ever!"_

"_Well…You hit my nose!"_

"_Sorry, Juvia was aiming for your head."_

"_Yeah, that makes me feel SO MUCH better," replied Gray sarcastically._

"_Now, what are you looking for?"_

_Gray started feeling around._

"_Found it!"_

"_That's my shoulder!"_

"_Sorry…Now, I found it!"_

_Gray pressed a button and a bright light, which was actually a reflection of the sun's rays, were in their sight. At first they couldn't open their eyes but when they did…_

"_Whoa!"_

_Gray smirked. It was Sticky Beard's old pirate ship that was lost for years, and there was a big hole in it with bunches of candy and more spewing from it._

"_You found it! How did you-I mean, what was- this is amazing!" Juvia said in awe, moving her eyes all around the cave._

_This is how the story goes… Sticky beard and his mates traveled to and from across the Atlantic threw the Pacific ocean in search of candy._

_One day a tragic windstorm hit and the whole crew had to escape before it was too late. Many wanted to stay, including the faithful and sticky captain. But out of much persuasion, Sticky beard and the rest of his crew abandoned ship. Right when they did so, they watched as their most precious ship sunk into the deep dark ocean._

_Much later, the pirates were uncovered in Hawaii, stealing anything that was sugary or sweet._

_Soon Juvia captured them and locked them in the arctic prison to rot for eternity._

_About a month later, they escaped and were never seen again. Some say they went in search for their great ship, others say they went to start off new lives, but no one knows for sure what happened._

… _And the ship was never seen or located again._

_Juvia was in awe, she had been searching for this ship sense she was eleven. They all thought it was lost forever, but Gray found it._

"_How did you-"_

"_One day I was in the mood for exploration and I uncovered this cave. Curiosity got the best of me and… I found it! I wanted to show it to you for your birthday, but I thought this was better."_

_Juvia gave the biggest smile you have ever seen and attacked Gray with a large embrace. So large, that they fell to the ground._

"_Gray, I don't know what to say," Juvia was still in utter shock, but extremely happy._

"_Just say… 'Thank you, you amazingly hot, funny, cool guy and I promise I will never hit you with my hat again'"._

"_In your dreams," Juvia chuckled._

_Gray a playful glare._

"_You want some candy?" Gray wondered._

"_Are you kidding? It is like me saying would you like ice cream sandwiches. Of coarse I do!"_

"_Then let's go for it!"_

_Immediately Juvia jumped in a pile of candy and began to eat, and signaled Gray to join. Gray laughed a bit and jumped in with her._

Dream/Flashback over

Juvia giggled in her sleep and couldn't stop. Over by Erza, she was dreaming too…

Dream/Flashback

_I placed a beautiful butterfly necklace around my neck. I was wearing a purple blouse and blue jeans. I just hope it wasn't too much or too less. I always thought butterflies made me think of purple so I went with it. My hair was all done and I was just about ready._

_I was excited and at the same time nervous. I peeked in the mirror to see if I had anything in my teeth; the last thing I wanted was to be embarrassed tonight of all nights. Everything had to go perfectly._

"_Hey," said my sister Kagura in the doorway, "Got a date tonight?"_

_I blushed, "Yeah."_

"_Is he hot?"_

"_Kagura!"_

"_Well…Is he?"_

"_Kind of, well…I think so."_

"_Really, what does he look like?" she question sitting Indian style on my bed._

"_Well…He has a slight accent, he works a lot, and he is an old friend."_

"_Ooh, an old friend, but that isn't what I asked."_

"_He looks like a guy."_

_Kagura glared at the answer._

"_What?"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Okay, he has beautiful eyes, his skin is a bit pale, he likes wearing sunglasses, and he has blue hair and a red tattoo on his face…"_

"_He sounds cool."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, so he is an old friend close to your heart?"_

"_I wouldn't say that, I mean, this is our first date."_

"_But you like him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then here," Kagura put my hair up in a ponytail, but left my bangs out, "So he can see your eyes."_

"_Thanks Kagura."_

"_Has he kissed you yet?" Kagura loved asking me these awkward questions._

"_No, why is that bad?"_

_Kagura thought for a second._

"_No, I was just curious, I would have thought he had kissed you."_

"_He isn't really the kissing type of guy."_

"_Mhm, well… If he does really care about you, then he will and so will you. Anyway…Good luck on your date."_

_She walked out the room. How could she just leave me thinking that? Now I'm going to be even more worried the entire time! That's when I heard the doorbell, and someone answered. I quickly got my sweater, just incase, and ran down the stairs._

_My brother answered the door and he was giving my date the dreaded stink eye._

"_Are you sure my sister wants you here?"_

_I could tell he was getting frustrated._

"_Yes, I want him here Sol , now go eat your dinner!" I told him._

"_Fine," my brother stormed off._

"_Hey Jellal, are you ready?"_

"_Yup, let's go!" he grabbed hold of my hand and I blushed, he blushed back ._

_I slammed the door shut and Jellal and I were off. We were going to go eat, then see a movie, and then we would see what would happen from then._

_What movie were we going to see, probably some romantic comedy of some sort. We arrived to eat and the waiter sitted us. It was nothing too fancy it was just a place to eat burgers or whatever I wanted to eat. I remembered what my friends told me, and all their advice._

_Don't eat salad! It makes them think you're trying to impress them with your maturity or something, plus you would get hungry later._

_Don't eat burgers! They're messy and they have onions on them and if you want a good night kiss…_

_I stopped them, "But what if I take off the onions?"_

"_He'll think you are expecting a kiss, bad move."_

_Don't eat chicken! It has pepper on them that could easily get stuck to your teeth._

_Don't foods you eat with your hands! They're TOO messy_

_So many rules I have to follow! I'm going to starve!_

"_Then what can I eat?"_

"_What about their pasta? Their pasta is the short tube like kind if it was the normal spaghetti kind well…You would starve!"_

"_Their small pasta?" I asked._

_They nodded._

"_I'll have the pasta," I told the waiter proudly._

"_Sorry, we just ran out."_

_I'm doomed._

"_How about acouple of burgers? Does that sound O.K. Erza?" Jellal asked._

_It was his money after all._

"_Sounds good," I replied sweetly._

_The waiter left. Oh crud, the dinner talk! What did they say about the dinner talk?_

_Be yourself. Act like you would with a friend he is just a person like you or me._

_Jokes are always a great start for good conversation._

_Don't talk too much, boys hate that!_

_Don't be quiet, he'll think your not paying attention, your nervous, or you don't care._

_Do not to bring up anything too awkward, then you might as well forget seeing him again._

_Try and fake interest in something he likes! It helps A LOT._

_So many rules, I hate rules!_

"_So…How have you been?"_

"_Good, I mean, we saw each other yesterday," he chuckled._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot."_

"_Hey, why did the chicken cross the road?"_

_He raised a brow._

"_To get to the other side," I laughed._

_He just stared at me with a 'random much' face. I'm so stupid! That wasn't funny, it sounds like a joke Gray would use._

_My face grew pink with embarrassment._

"_So…Did you have fun in the Galactic Kids Next Door?"_

"_Oh, yeah it was fun I guess, but it was mostly hard work."_

"_Cool," I smiled._

_That was not what he was looking for._

"_Umm…Yeah, I guess so."_

"_I'm having a real fun time, I mean, usually I have fun with friends but I guess this is just a really fun day, I am so glad I was able to come. That is funny to say, isn't it?" I babbled and he just stared at me._

_Everything was the most awkward ever. The whole moment was completely awkward. I thanked God our food had arrived._

_Jellal grabbed his burger and began to eat. I looked down at that juicy, delicious, messiness of horror placed before me. I want to eat it so much, but I am afraid that I will make a mess. Jellal isn't making a mess! Why can't he make a mess to make me feel better. JELLAL FERNADEZ MAKE A MESS! He was cleaner then my mother! I was shocked._

_He stopped to eat his burger and set his gaze on me._

"_Aren't you going to eat?"_

"_I-"_

_Don't be rude Erza, don't be rude._

"_Yeah, but first I'm going to go…"_

_What did they say?_

_Don't say bathroom!_

_Don't descibe it!_

_Don't say I'll be right back or he'll be suspicious_

_Don't try and hold it!_

_Don't say I see an old friend to talk to, he may want to say hi!_

…

"_I'm going to go…Powder my nose."_

"_Powder your nose?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just going to…_

_He waited for my answer._

"_I got to go pee," I did not just say that!_

"_Umm…Okay."_

_I ran faster that Natsu would to get to the bathroom._

"_I am so embarrassed, I wish I never agreed to this date," I said to myself._

"_Hey girl," it was…Juvia?_

"_Oh hey, what are you doing here?"_

"_Just having dinner with my brother and his kids, you?"_

"_On a date with Jellal."_

"_Really?" Juvia looked interested._

"_Yeah, but I totally embarrassed myself! I didn't follow all the rules."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you know the number one rule?"_

_I gave a quizzical look._

"_Be yourself."_

"_I can't around him! I need-"_

"_You used to be friends with him and you were normal, just be your normal self and forget the rules."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Juvia nodded. After our short conversation, I left back to our booth._

_As soon as I got to the booth, I stuffed the burger into my mouth and ate it super fast. I was hungry! I had a bit of ketchup on my face, but I didn't care. I just wiped it off with my napkin._

_Jellal smiled, and I smiled back._

"_I'm having a lot of fun tonight!" I exclaimed._

"_So am I."_

_I accidentally dropped my fork and when I went to go grab it from the floor, I tripped the waiter causing the pie he was holding too hit Jellal in the face._

_OH CRUD! He won't ever want to date me again!_

"_I'm so sorry Jellal, I didn't mean for that! Please forgive me! I should have listened to the rules!"_

_Jellal removed his glasses. Besides his eyes, his whole face was covered in cream was the pie._

"_Rules? What rules?"_

"_I-they are rules for a first date."_

_Jellal's eyes widened._

"_You have rules too?"_

_I was shocked to hear him say that, I nodded._

"_My friends told me a bunch of cruddy rules too!"_

"_Really?" I beamed._

"_Yeah, why do you think I ate my burger so…"_

"_Clean," I finished his sentence._

"_Yes! ...You know, my friends also said that I couldn't hit my date with food?"_

"_Really?" I was surprised by that._

"_Nope," he took a bunch of cream off his face and hit me with it._

_We then started a food fight with everything that was on our table._

"_I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have to leave now!" said the manager._

_We understood and left. It was now time for the movie! We went to go see a movie the most appropriate for our age…Toy Story 3._

_We enjoyed the movie! It was awesome for the most part. He didn't put his arm around me, but he told me that was what he was supposed to do. We felt like kids again._

_Afterwards, we lied on the soft grass, watched the stars and talked for hours._

"_This was the best first date ever!" said Jellal._

_I laughed._

"_You know what my numbuh 1 rule is?"_

_He looked at me._

"_You." _

Dream/Flashback over

Erza smiled. All she could dream about was Jellal, but she loved every minute of it.

Morning!

Lucy yawned, and stretched out her arms. She looked down at her two friends still asleep.

It took her a moment to remember her dreams, once she did she sighed. She hated the thought of not seeing Natsu, not talking to Natsu, or not even looking at Natsu, but he broke her heart and after last night . . . there was no way that it would ever be repaired.

He loved Natsu more than anything else in the world, but that was all in the past. A tear dripped from the end her nose. She started to think of THE song they played last night, how it made her feel.

It made her feel terrible about herself and the whole situation. She ALMOST regretted listening to it, but it was the only thing that made life any sense at the moment.

Lucy glanced at the clock, 11:00 A.M.! OH NO! If they wanted to go, they had to go now before the afternoon hit and it would be too hot. She carefully shook her friends to wake up.

Erza awoke first and when she did, she woke up with a smile? She looked up at the mirror and when she realized this, she glared.

She had no intention of feeling this way! How could she feel this way about Jellal again after last night? She felt happy and sad every time she thought about him. All the memories they shared couldn't be forgotten, and she did try. The last thing she wanted was to feel guilty about her choice, but she did. She had to think positive, or in other words…JELLAL GET OUT OF MY HEAD! She knew what caused this pain, it was THE CD. Kagura ruined everything! Now she couldn't stop the madness of guilt, depression, and happiness at the same time!

Juvia opened her eyes and noticed Lucy and Erza getting ready. It was time to go!

She remember the day she fell in love with Gray, the day she couldn't stop thinking of him, the day she realized she liked him, the day she knew her life meant something, and any day that remotely came back to Gray.

She was on an emotional roller coaster! Those dreams last night meant more to her then anyone would ever think. The good times and the bad, she remembered, he was always there to comfort her, to make things better, and to bring joy even if he wasn't funny. She couldn't recall her ever really doing that for him, even last night after his lizard died Erza comforted him more. Maybe it was because she was guilty? There was not telling. She felt bad either way. He was one of the closest friends she had ever had, sometimes he would call in the middle of night to ask her if she was asleep, it would annoy her, but it touched her. She knew it was just a stupid bet, but for some reason, she couldn't pull from being angry at him . . . not this time.

"Are we ready?" Lucy wondered.

"Yeah," Erza nearly whispered.

"Yeah, let's go get some sun at the beach baby," Juvia cried, but inside she was crying, just like Erza and Lucy were.

"Then let's go."

Fernadez House

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" Jellal screamed in terror holding on to the bars of the back of his bed, while Gray and Natsu pulled on his legs.

"Come on Jellal, you'll have fun!" Gray cried struggling to get Jellal to let go.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING!"

"You're going!" Natsu yelled, pulling harder on Jellal's leg, while Gray had the other.

"NO, I HATE IT!"

"We don't care just come!"

"NO!"

Natsu and Gray pulled harder and grunted.

"YOU GUYS KNOW I HATE IT!"

"Come on Jellal!"

Natsu and Gray pulled so hard that Jellal's pants were pulled off.

"Hahahahaha I knew you wore rainbow monkey boxers!" Natsu laughed.

Gray tried to keep himself from laughing but he couldn't do it. They both burst out in laughter, still holding tightly to Jellal's legs.

"That's not funny guys! Now pull them up!"

"Not until you let go!"

"NEVER!"

"Then Gray, get the camera! We can email it to the whole school!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Why not, Jellal?"

"Because then, I can easily pull them up, when there's only ONE guy holding my legs!"

"Oh crud, he's right!"

"Look Jellal, just go for us!" said Gray.

"NO!"

"Erza might be there."

Jellal let go, and pulled up his pants.

"What? You do it for Erza, but not for us!" Natsu was shocked.

"Yup . . . I'm going to go change."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Everyone's Heaven and Jellal's Hell

_Why? A question that everyone wants to know but never gets an answer._

_Why…is life so hard? Why…are girls so stubborn? Why…Aae girls so non-understandable to men? Why…are we fighting? Why…does love have to hurt? Why…am I feeling so horrible? Why…? The answers are never found. Why…are we going to the beach? Why…is Gray okay? Why…are we not just quitting? …Because…I'm in love and my heart aches._

_I don't understand. What was so bad about lying? I didn't do anything wrong! Now for some odd reason I'm not allowed to do something wrong? What am I saying? Lying is wrong! My mum always said that if I kept lying, I would wind up in trouble one day. THIS was the biggest trouble I could have gotten into._

"Natsu, are you ready to go? !" Gray called to me from outside the bathroom.

I glanced at the lying, good for nothing, reflecting in Jellal's mirror. I loathed him but, unfortunately, that guy was actually me.

I cuffed my hands under the dripping faucet as I filled them with a small pool of water. I saw the reflection of me.

_I didn't really hate myself...I just hated what I had done. Why did I lie to the girl I have liked ever since I met her? She was always so kind to me and I seemed to treat her like nothing. I yelled at her and pushed her away. I have never pushed her away this much as I had ever done with one of her hugs._

_Now…I miss her._

I slapped my watery hands against my face then wiped it off with my green beach towel.

"Ready!" I announced, making my way out the door of the bathroom.

Jellal came closer to me as he lowered his voice.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me in a whisper.

I gave a nod in response.

Jellal gave me a stern look but pressed on as he marched out the front door.

I breathed in some air then let it escape his lips.

_Here we go._

**Previous Day**

**Lucy's POV**

_I feel so confused, upset, heart broken, and regrettable. I didn't want to do that to the guys! I never wanted to hurt any of them like they did to us!_

As we made our way back into my room, I plopped onto my bed. I quickly situated myself and laid on my bed upside down, my hair slightly above the floor.

_When we were singing, I could see all the pain in their eyes but…it was too much. Natsu said sorry, yes, but was that enough? He lied to me. He likes me, I've known for a few days now already, but it feels like a lifetime since we were all friends._

_We were happy, carefree! What happened? Teenage life happened. Life happened. Love happened. Wait! Did I just say love? Do I actually LOVE him?_

_I've liked him ever since we first met and I still do. I never wanted to hurt him and I never wanted to cause him any pain but I know I did. Why am I the one feeling guilty? He's the one who did wrong!_

_My stomach is in knots, I feel sick, my eyes are all dried up from all those tears, I'm tired, I feel motionless, and confused. My heart aches. What is wrong with me?_

I moved my eyes towards the direction of Juvia, who was sitting on the floor Indian style. She looked just as unhappy, sick, and confused as I did. Her head was drooped toward the floor so I couldn't see her.

_Was she crying?_

I heard whimpering but was it just me?

Juvia turned her face slowly up to look at me. We made eye contact.

Juvia's eyes were consumed with tears. She looked like a little, lost puppy. All confused, scared, and had no one to turn to. She seemed…lost.

She shot her head back to where it was before as I glanced in front at Erza, who was leaning against my dresser.

Erza didn't make any sudden moves. She was silent and motionless. I locked my eyes on her and I saw…hurt.

Sure, we would be looking and feeling this way! The guys that we truly liked were gone. The one person in each of our lives that would make everything better was gone! WE were to blame. WE turned them away. It was possibly the right thing to do but it hurt.

Erza still had tears in her eyes that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her arms crossed and she was as still as a statue.

"So, you guys want to do something?"

There was a long silence.

"Come on guys," I groaned with persistence.

More silence.

I pulled myself off my bed and jumped to my feet.

"I'm going to go change into my pjs."

"Have fun," Erza replied, staring into space sadly.

I gave a puzzled look but shook it off. I slowly opened my top dresser drawer.

_What is this? Is this…?_

"Lucy, are you okay?" Juvia wondered, standing to her feet.

I made no answer and stayed completely still.

"Lucy, what's up?" Erza asked.

"Look."

I pulled out a video that I clutched in my hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Juvia gulped.

I nodded.

_It was the most important video I could have ever found._

"I thought we lost that," said Erza in shock.

I shook my head.

"What should I do with it?" I wondered.

"Just…Forget about it," said Erza, throwing it into the corner.

"Do you think we should listen to the CD now?" Juvia questioned Erza and me.

_What was this CD? Why was it so important to watch?_

We all exchanged glances and nodded.

Juvia grabbed the CD from Erza and put the CD in my CD player. **(Listen To Your Heart By: DHT)**

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

My eyes began to overflow with tears as Juvia and Erza's eyes did the same. My heart started to thump louder and louder, I felt the rush of many tears crowding my eyes as I tried to close them, the entire lyrics stuck to my brain like glue. I started to feel nauseous as my body ached.

Juvia was overtaken by tears and could not stop.

I glanced back at Erza who was cradling herself in the corner of the room, tears poured out from her eyes.

We all listened intently from start to finish of the emotional lyrics.

_Was it the lyrics? …Or was it thinking of the guys again?_

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams..And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."_

_Did we make the right choice? Was it the right decision?_

I tried to lift up my arm to wipe away all my tears but I was too weak.

_I just feel so…heart broken._

**Present Day**

**No POV**

The suns rays flashed in their faces as the six feet made their way through the hot, grainy sand. The sand stuck to their legs like glue as they heard many screams and laughter from all around the beach.

The beach was a fun place! If you get close up to the ocean, you could hear the splashing sensation of the waves hammering against the rocks. There was kids making impressive sand castles, people splashing one another in the salty; wet ocean, people eating delicious snow cones, and kids playing tag. When you gaze forward into the ocean, you could see countless adults and teens surfing the waves as many others fell. Some people were playing beach volleyball while others lied around getting tans.

"You guys want to set up over there?" Lucy pointed her finger towards a spot right next to the ocean.

"Perfect," Erza grinned in satisfaction.

"Then let's get it before someone else does," Juvia demanded, struggling to make her way through the tough lumps of sand.

Lucy and Erza followed her and dropped their stuff onto the spot.

"When should we eat lunch?" Lucy questioned her friends.

"Juvia don't know yet, maybe when she gets hungry."

"Okay," Lucy smiled, smoothing out the fuzzy, orange, blanket over the bulging sand.

Once they pulled out and set up their three, purple, folding chairs; they placed their sunglasses on and began to relax in the sun.

Lucy shut her eyes, feeling the wind whistling through her hair, as she began to reminisce on the memories she grew fond of over the years.

Juvia pulled out her favorite magazine and started to examine the words on the page intently, with her hazel orbs, crossing her legs over one another to get comfortable.

Erza gazed at the gorgeous sunrise and admired its beauty and uniqueness. Letting go of all her worries, stress, anger, and heart break while she drifted away into a peaceful daze of relaxation.

He ran his fingertips through his black hair with much anticipation. As he was tapping his foot repeatedly against the concrete and imagining the fun awaiting him, he could hear the screams of pure joy surrounding his eardrums.

"Will you guys hurry up, I want to go swimming!"

"You know, we would be a lot faster if you helped me!" The salmon colored hair boy groaned, trying to pry his friend's hands away from the car door.

"No! I don't want to go! I changed my mind!" Jellal yelped in grief.

"It is too late now! We are already here!"

"If you were a true friend you would let me go back home!"

"A true friend wouldn't let you die of boredom at your house when you could be enjoying the sun and sand!"

The more Natsu demanded, the more Jellal loosened his hold on the car door. He had a hunch he would not get to go home free. He was right.

Natsu gripped hold of Jellal's arms and jerked them away from the car.

"Yes! Now go have fun!" Natsu smirked.

Jellal gave a glare and began to sulk past Natsu, mumbling hateful words under his breath.

"You think he's okay?" Gray asked in concern.

"Oh, he'll be fine. You want to help me bury myself in sand?"

"Sure, just let me grab an ice cream sandwich first."

Natsu raised a brow, with a playful glare upon his face.

"ONE ice cream sandwich?" he questioned his chilidog loving friend.

"Umm…sure, whatever," Gray replied quickly.

"Okay..." Natsu answered, leaving his friend to his every day craving.

"OUCH!"

Lucy rubbed her fragile, smooth hands against the imprint that left on her, now rosy, forehead.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Juvia wondered, reaching her hand out toward her arm.

"I think so."

Her violet orbs faced the sandy ground as she saw the volleyball that had slammed hardily against her head.

Suddenly, a teenage boy with reddish-orange hair and yellow highlights, wearing crimson swimming trunks ran up towards the ball.

"Gee, I'm so sorry I-," his eyes behind his dark sunglasses gazed straight into hers in surprise, "Lucy Heartfillia, is it really you?"

Lucy gave a quizzical look and cocked her brow at the boy. She began to go wide eyed by the sudden memories that were returning to her mind.

"Hibiki?"

He grinned widely.

"I knew you would remember."

Lucy beamed and attacked him with a large embrace. Hibiki picked her up in a hug and twirled her around as she giggled happily.

"What have you been up to?" Lucy wondered excitedly.

"You know, here and there. I've been exploring, inventing flying contractions, and haven't been in the presence of such a…beautiful AND outstanding girl in years."

Lucy's face went red by the compliment.

Erza leaned up to Juvia, who was listening and watching keenly.

"Who is that?" Erza whispered into Juvia's ears.

"Oh, that's Lucy's old boy friend."

"Lucy had a boyfriend?"

"Not exactly, they only went on a few dates. Her dad is strict."

"What happened?"

"They realized that they were better off just being friends. He wanted to explore the world by plane and Lucy wanted to-"

"-...stay home and be with friends? I suppose Natsu wasn't too thrilled about Hibiki."

"You guessed correct, girl.. Natsu was REALLY jealous and he hated him but he was excited that it didn't work out."

"How excited?" Erza questioned.

"He made a conga line with Gray in the middle of our tree house."

"What about you?" Hibiki asked, in a very thick Spanish accent.

"What about me?" Lucy wondered in confusion.

"How have you been?"

"Oh…umm, good-no, fine…just fine!" She smiled weakly.

"Okay…so, what happened between you and the salmon head boy?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Lucy, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Okay. Heliedtomeandwantedtogotothe dancewithYukinosowegotinafig htandwearen'tspeaking!" Lucy cried out of breath.

"Wow…Well don't worry Lucy. Everything will work out for the best."

"…How do you know?"

"…Because true love can survive anything."

"What do you mean by 'true love'?"

Hibiki gave a smirk and picked up his volleyball.

"Sorry for hitting you. It was nice seeing you again, Lucy," Hibiki said, kissing the top of Lucy's hand, "Adios."

Hibiki started to leave when he made a complete halt, shooting his head back.

"We kind of need some more players for volleyball, would you three be interested?"

They all glanced at one another and all together replied with a nod.

"Good, just grab all that you need and meet us at the net."

Gray made his way through the lumps of hot, grainy sand towards his two friends.

Natsu was half buried in sand as Jellal was burying him.

"Where have you been?" Natsu sniped up at Gray.

"Getting an ice cream sandwich ," he lifted up the one chilidog in his hand.

"That was an hour ago! What did you do? Did you keep on getting one ice cream sandwich after another?"

"No!"

Gray burped.

"Okay…maybe I did," He said, giving a weak chuckle.

Natsu rolled his black orbs at his friend.

"Guys, is that really you?"

Jellal, Natsu, and Gray whipped their heads back at the familiar voice.

"Hibiki?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Hey Gray, getting more ice cream sandwich I see."

Gray grinned while Natsu glared at Hibiki.

"Hey Jellal and Natsu, right?"

They nodded.

"So, how was the traveling?" Gray questioned with much curiosity.

"It was good."

Gray winked.

Gray knew something that no one else did. Hibiki didn't really have to go exploring or anything. It was just his excuse because he knew the fact was that Lucy liked Natsu…not him. He respected that but he wasn't too thrilled with Natsu.

"What do YOU want?" Natsu sneered, getting out of the sands grasp and placing his hands on his hips.

"I just wanted to say 'hola' and also wanted to know if you would like to play volleyball with us? We need a few extra players."

Natsu, Jellal, and Gray exchanged glances.

"You're on," they said in unison.

"Excellent! Grab everything you need and meet us at the volleyball net."

They all nodded and Hibiki fled.

"I really don't like him."

"Why Natsu? He isn't as bad as you think," admitted Gray.

"Sure," Natsu responded sarcastically.

Gray rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his ice cream sandwich

"Yum..."

"There is something really fishy about that guy," said Natsu glaring at Hibiki's tracks.

"Oh, you just don't like him because he liked Lucy." Gray replied, while munching on his ice cream sandwich

"That's not true!"

"Is so. All he ever did 'wrong' is liked Lucy and actually made a move."

Natsu growled at his friend's last words.

"Well…we had better be heading to the net," Jellal said glumly, heading in that direction.

"What's wrong, Jellal?" Gray questioned, looking very concerned.

"I had this crazy dream last night."

"Ooh! Was it the one with the ice cream sandwich doing yoga?"

"No, dork face! That's your dreams! I bet it was about Erza," Natsu smirked.

Jellal's face became red.

"Uh...well," Jellal fiddled with his sunglasses, "...It was our first date."

"Wait! Was it the pie in the face date?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"You never told us everything about that date."

"It is none of your business. What did you guys dream about?"

"I dreamt about the Brandon and Juvia break up."

Jellal and Natsu shot there heads back at Gray with confusion.

"Why would you be dreaming about their break up?"

"…Because."

"Hmm…What was your dream, Natsu?" Jellal wondered.

"I-uh," Nervousness and embarrassment began to overtake Natsu as his throat formed a lump, "It was umm…"

Jellal and Gray stared with much eagerness.

"I dreamt…that Gray turned into a giant ice cream sandwich, ate himself, and ran around the neighborhood screaming."

"O…kay, I thought you were actually going to say you dreamed about Lucy."

"Ha, right! Like I would dream about her…pretty blonde hair," Natsu said in a daze, "Like I would dream about me teaching her to skateboard or singing with her at a Christmas party."

Natsu went wide-eyed after realizing what he had just said and turned to his friend's direction.

Jellal smiled as Gray dropped the remains of his ice cream sandwich onto the sand from the small shock.

"Wow, you must really-" said Jellal in shock but got cut off.

"Just forget about it," Natsu stomped off, not looking back at his loyal, and in shock, friends.

"Are you guys ready to go over there?" Juvia questioned, standing to her feet while Lucy and Erza remained sitting.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, standing to her feet and picking up her water bottle, "Can one of you help me put sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure, just lay back on your towel."

Lucy leaned her stomach inward on the towel and lied as Juvia chased her back with sunscreen.

"Erza, are you ready?" Lucy asked sweetly, still having Juvia rub her back with sunscreen.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Lucy, is everything alright?" Juvia wondered, placing her hands on her shoulder blades.

"Umm…yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem a bit…off today. You didn't even make a sandcastle."

"I wasn't in the mood... I started thinking of the time me and Natsu came down here and he saved my life."

"Oh yeah, you never told Juvia why you were down here though."

"Yes I did, I said we were exploring."

"Right, whatever you say," Juvia rolled her dark eyes.

"Okay, looks like we can go now," Lucy stood to her feet and grabbed hold of her towel.

"Okay, let's go."

**Lucy's POV**

_Wow! That was a close one! Even though I'm mad at Natsu, it doesn't give me the right to blab on me teaching him to swim._

Juvia, Erza, and I clutched tightly to all our belongings as we set off to the middle of the beach where the net and Hibiki were.

_I can't believe Hibiki is back! It has been so long since I have seen him. He was always so sweet and fun to hang out with. I wonder what Natsu will think?_

_Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about Natsu? Why does my mind always go back to him? Why can't it be something like a rainbow monkey or something?_

_I hate thinking of his handsome muscles or his eyes that sparkle when he faces the stars. One night we just lied on our special hilltop, gazing at the stars. It was our place of freedom and no stress. After something tragic happened we would meet up at that place and everything would be better. It was perfect!_

I halted after noticing the dreamy look upon my face and I quickly switched to a glare.

_UGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I kept punching my hand against my face to make the thoughts stop…it was no use.

_I can't stop thinking of him! It is too impossible to! I just lo-_

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

I turned my attention to Juvia who was staring at my hand repeatedly punched my face…not hardily, I may add.

"Umm," I blushed in embarrassment, "Just…umm…"

"You know, you don't have to explain to Juvia. She gets it."

She smirked and I gave a warm smile.

_Juvia always understood what I was thinking and going through. She was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to, someone to cast my angriness on, and most importantly…a friend. It was rare that we would ever fight...the last fight we had was years ago and we resolved it._

"Thanks,Juvia."

"No problem, Kooks."

"We're here!" Erza announced.

We gazed at the many people surrounding the volleyball area. I hastily searched for Hibiki with my eyes but couldn't see him.

_Where is he?_

**Jellal's POV**

"Natsu!" I cried, trying to catch up with my friend, "Wait up!"

He halted and shot his head back at me.

_I knew from the look in his eyes, he was hurting._

_I can't really blame him. I feel the same way as he does. My heart sinks every time I even think about the girl that made me feel like I was the happiest guy alive. She meant everything to me and now…who knows if I will ever be able to talk to her again?_

_Last night was a total disaster that could never, in a million years, be fixed. I only wish I knew how Gray must feel._

_Natsu was motionless, setting his gaze at the sand and fiddling with the string on his swim shorts as he acted like it was the most exciting thing in the world._

_He sighed in discontent. As our eyes met, I could see the utter heart break in his eyes._

_What could I do? I already tried to talk to him, what more __**could**__ I do? I feel just as terrible as he does…if not more._

_I loved Erza more than anything else in the world but I never got the chance to tell her that. Every time I even try to talk to her, she wouldn't let me or she'll interrupt._

_I feel like my heart has been ripped out and Erza is dancing all over it…maybe the cha cha or perhaps the-Never mind! I'm losing topic. The point is, without her . . . I am nothing. All I am is a teenager that feels horrible._

_Why do I have to be here at the beach, which I loath? This is misery! I feel like I'm in H-_

"Heaven, isn't it heaven, Jellal?"

I whipped my head to the side to see Gray grinning ear to ear at me.

"Actually, that isn't the word **I **was thinking of," I frowned.

Gray scowled back some.

"Well…we had better get to the net. Hibiki is waiting," Gray marched off.

Natsu sighed and continued on as did I the same.

_It just isn't the same without the girls._

**Gray's POV**

_Why do they have to be so depressing all the time? Why can't they be more like me? Don't they know I am hurting as much as them? Okay, maybe not as much as them but I am close._

_Unlike them, I don't want to show my hurt. I need to stay positive. Where would the world come to if there wasn't a handsome, funny guy to be positive for the rest? It would be horrible!_

_I can't believe all that has happened over the weekend. Last week at this time we were hanging out, going on roller coasters, and keeping our crushes hidden. Yesterday changed everything! It was a dreadful fight. It was a fight that even __**I **__couldn't repair, not even with tape. It was all a terrible misunderstanding. I never wanted any of this._

_I know what I did was wrong but I probably would have asked Juvia to the dance without even Natsu's BET persuasion. I could never admit that to Juvia though. She would know that I had feelings for her and from the way she acted after our 'kiss', she didn't feel the same way._

_How could she? We're only friends, nothing more. I have always liked Juvia but never really thought about it until our kiss. She was always there for me, a good friend. Even when she was hitting me with her hat, it was awesome. I was beginning to think it was cupid's arrow and, every time she smacked me with it, she was letting out all her feelings._

_Maybe I am too over dramatic? I hate being the one to always try and brighten up the situation (which I learned from Lucy). I wish I could sulk and pout like them but I have to be strong…a hero, maybe even a leader._

_Man, I miss the way she used to glare at me and roll her eyes when I said something funny. I miss the way she laughed... her laugh that I tried to get out of her every chance I got with my corny jokes that my dad used to tell me. They were kind of lame but I still loved and laughed at them all. I miss the midnight calls I gave her, that seemed to annoy her, yet she would still talk. I miss her smile that brightened up my day and her natural beauty that didn't even need make up because she was always gorgeous in my eyes._

_Ugh! I just miss her…deeply but I can't let it get me down! She is my friend and… I want what is best for her. If what she wants is to ignore me then…I'll understand._

"We're almost there!" I called to my two sulking, best friends, "I can see it!"

I glanced at my two friends who were charging on, not looking at one another or even noticing where they were headed, just following me.

I let out a sigh.

_This is going to be a LONG day._

**Juvia's POV**

_Where was Hibiki? He was nowhere to be seen and Lucy was starting to get a bit worried._

"Where is Hibiki?" Lucy panicked, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Chill, girl, he is probably getting some food or going to the bathroom or something."

"You think?"

I just nodded in response.

"Okay, but if he is in the bathroom, I hope he doesn't take too long."

I rolled my dark orbs.

"I'm sure he'll hurry."

_Why is Lucy stressing so much?_

_Gee, this whole thing is driving Juvia crazy. Why are we even fighting? It is so stupid but atleast Juvia isn't stuck in the middle of everything anymore._

_I do feel bad about what happened between me and Gray last night. He hardly did a thing but I'm still making a big deal about it just so I don't end up in the middle again. Lucy did say "girls need to stick together"._

_I tried getting them to change their minds but Lucy is stubborn and Erza is heart broken. I don't really blame them too much. I feel pretty bad about the whole thing. I feel sick just thinking about the look on their faces after we sang "White Horse" ...it was heart breaking. After hearing THE song, it made me feel even worse about myself. It made me feel like the path I chose was wrong but now… I don't even know anymore. I have head ache just thinking about it._

_Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated? All we had to worry about when we were little was which weapon to use and now it has to come to this!_

_I miss being friends. It seems like so long ago when it was only just last week. I miss the fun and the memories. I miss when Gray used to always tell those corny jokes and I would hit him with my hat or when he thinks about inventions or _ice cream sandwich_. I miss the way he laughed at his own jokes, the way he always acted like a dork all the time._

_It was like he balanced my coolness somehow. His eyes that you would rarely see from beneath his goggles-which we see more of now- were the color of the ocean that sparkled when he-Whoa! Why is Juvia talking about him like this? I can't like him that much._

_Sure, Juvia has liked him since they met and he grew on her but that didn't mean I like him THAT much. The kiss, Juvia thinks, was an eye opener. Whether I noticed or not, I liked him from the start…there was no denying it. If Gray only knew the reasons as to why Juvia can't go out with him or tell her how she feels then maybe he would understand. Sadly, everything is just a mess right now and I feel like nothing can make it better._

"Juvia, are you sure this is the right net?" Lucy wondered, tapping her barefoot in anticipation.

"Yes, Lucy, Juvia is sure."

_It just isn't the same without the guys._

**Hibiki's POV**

_My plan will surely work. How can it not? I didn't risk my whole relationship just to have Lucy not speaking to her crush. This has to work. It is full proof._

"Hey Hibiki," a girl's voice spoke.

I set my gaze at the girl coming forward.

"Kagura? What's up?"

"Is plan C ready?" She wondered.

"You bet. I have all six meeting me at the net any minute."

"Excellent! We're all counting on you so…good luck."

"Thanks, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Alyssa's house to plan for the dance with Alyssa, Samantha, Stephanie, and Chloe."

"Cool. Hope you, Aly, Sam, Steph, and Chlo have fun."

"Umm…just so you know, don't call them that. They don't like to be called those and if you do well…let's just say they have connections."

I gulped.

"Umm, right, I'm sorry!"

"It is okay, I guess…Adios!"

"Right, adios!"

Kagura waved her hand and fled.

_Okay, it is time._

**Erza's POV**

_I felt the beating of my heart move even rapidly as he made his way in our direction._

_What was HE doing here? Was it another coincidence or my sister?_

_I felt a giant lump overtake my throat as he approached. He hadn't been paying attention but the moment I lay eyes on him, he set his gaze on me. His eyes were filled with surprise, confusion, and…hurt._

_It made my stomach go in knots seeing him again like this. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep last night, as if he had been heart broken, and as if he had lost the most important thing in his life._

_It couldn't be me, could it? It could just be that he is at the beach. He hates the beach more than anything. Why is he here?_

_My heart began to sink as a small tear passed my cheek. I wiped it off with my wrist as quickly as I could. Even seeing him was too much for me._

_His eyes, that I would find myself lost in, gave the most wondrous feeling. The mystery behind his blackened glasses, the bravery and leadership he showed each and every day, the serious exterior that plastered upon him. The way he wrapped his arms around mine in a tight embrace, that assured me I would always be safe._

_I still felt the ache in the pit of my heart. I wanted to cry my eyes out at that moment but I had to be strong._

Juvia noticed my weakness and glanced in the direction my blank face was.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are THEY doing here?"

Lucy shot her head back and saw the three men coming nearer.

She gasped.

I gulped to get the lump out of my throat but still there.

The guys had noticed us, yet still kept approaching.

Natsu's eyes fell to the ground while making his way to us. He did not make eye contact but pouted in distress.

_Natsu seems a bit uneasy. Why? That is unlike him to care about a girl THAT much. Sure, I knew he liked Lucy and he felt guilty about what he had done but never had I thought he would sulk over it._

I set my brown orbs on Gray, who was looking straight ahead with the most serious face I had ever seen on him.

He stayed firm and slowly paced towards us in the most marching fashion. He was mighty surprised to see us, for his eyes were still as wide as ever; however, they were pointed to Juvia, who had noticed.

_Gray looks distressed... yet confident? That is like the total opposite of my thoughts on him. Of course, he had been like that in the most serious times but, nowadays, he always seemed like Natsu…a goof off. Not to be insulting to them, but they weren't the one's who had been dating, so why do they look so unhappy? Do they feel the same way Jellal and I do but just never admitted it?_

_Life is way too confusing for me to understand anymore. I always thought guys were to see through like an open book but...now I find them too complex to even comprehend._

The guys stood forth infront of us, not making any sudden moves. We halted and kept silent.

_Well…this is awkward._

_-SILENCE-_

_Is someone going to talk?_

"What are you guys doing here?" Juvia questioned.

"Having a fun time at the beach, what are you guys doing here?" Gray threw back.

"Just relaxing," I said, keeping a stern look.

"How boring," Natsu spat.

"You wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the-"

"QUIET!"

All six of us whipped our heads to see Hibiki standing on top of a cooler, holding a volley ball in his hands.

"Are we going to play?"

_Who is he kidding? Why would I play now?_

No one made a sound.

"I STILL need all six of you to play," he pushed up his sunglasses from his nose.

"NO WAY I'M PLAYING WITH THEM!" Lucy finally spoke in distress.

"Hibiki, what kind of game are you playing here anyway?" Gray wondered.

You could tell Gray wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"Volley ball,Gray."

Gray frowned at him.

Juvia smirked along with me.

_It was nice to hear someone tell a joke to Gray for a change._

"NO! I meant, how come you wanted us all here?"

"To play volleyball."

"Well, we aren't in the mood right now," Jellal admitted.

"Come on! Just one game, I have it set up and everything."

"But all you had to do was get the ball, the net was already there!" Natsu shouted.

"Exactly, and now you guys owe me for all my hard work," he smirked.

_I agree with Gray. What kind of game is he playing?_

"Come on, what about you Lucy?" Hibiki gave her a warm smile.

"Fine," she had admitted defeat.

"Wait! I'm in!" Natsu volunteered.

_It is pretty obvious he just doesn't want her to play with JUST Hibiki. Him and his jealousy!_

Natsu stood next to Hibiki.

"I guess Juvia will play if it will stop all the nonsense."

Juvia walked over to Hibiki, Lucy, and Natsu.

"I'm not too good with sports but I'll play," said Gray.

"What about you two?" Hibiki questioned looking from me to Jellal.

Jellal brought his eyes to my and there was silence.

"I guess I'll play," I gave in as I made my way to the rest.

Jellal only nodded and took his place next to Gray.

"Okay, how should we do teams?" Hibiki asked the group.

We all glanced at one another.

I shrugged, "Boys verses girls?"

"espere!" Hibiki cried.

"Huh?" Gray was confused, just like the rest of us.

"Casi se me olvida," exclaimed Hibiki.

"You almost forgot what?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, since when do you speak German?" Natsu said in shock.

"I'm not talking to you," Lucy's back faced Natsu.

"Lucy, how can you understand Spanish?" I asked.

"Oh, Hibiki taught me on our second date!"

Natsu glared at Hibiki.

"I almost forgot the ball," said Hibiki, passing the ball to Juvia, "Now about teams…"

"Wait! We have four guys and only three girls!" I pointed out, "That isn't fair!"

"You're right."

I smiled at Hibiki's flattery.

_Flattery will get you no where but it does help._

"She IS right, so I guess I'll make the sacrifice and sit out. Darn it, I really wanted to play!" Gray smirked devilishly.

_I think it is obvious he just doesn't want to play and get hit in the face. He was never really the sporty type._

"It is okay, Gray, you can stay in the game and I'll sit out," Hibiki offered.

"What! ? No, I'll sit out! I REALLY think I should-"

"Gray, I think you should play. Not for me, not for them, but for you know who."

Gray lips began to quiver.

"BOOOOOOOOBBBB!"

Hibiki patted Gray's shoulder as Gray cuffed his face in his hands.

"Come on, Gray! He would want it this way!"

Gray lifted his face from his hands.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Well…then I guess I'll play."

_Hibiki is smooth. No wonder Lucy fell for him. He is good and a bit cute._

"Okay, let the games begin! Ladies first," Hibiki gave out his hand in a bow.

Juvia threw the rubber, white, volleyball to me and I served.

It went just over the net as Natsu spiked it in return.

Lucy threw herself into the sand but hit it straight up into the air. Juvia quickly maneuvered and hit the ball over to Jellal. Jellal barely hit the ball but it went over the net. Lucy tried to get it but slipped and fell head first into the sand.

"That's one point for the guys!" Hibiki called.

The guys cheered in victory.

I steamed a bit, seeing their win.

Hibiki held out her hand to Lucy, she took it, and he pulled her out of the sand onto her feet. Lucy was covered in sand.

"Darn! I didn't get it!"

"It is okay, Kooks. You just need to learn how to hit the ball right. Let me show you," Hibiki smiled.

Gray tried throwing Hibiki the ball but it hit the net and went straight back to the guys' side.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he picked up the ball and threw the ball into Hibiki's hands.

Gray glared.

"I could have done that."

"Then why didn't yah?"

"I-I was umm... experimenting."

"Right, well, looks like it backfired," Natsu smirked.

Hibiki placed his arms around Lucy, guiding the ball that was in her hands.

Natsu noticed and glared.

_Not a surprise there._

"Ready? We'll throw on the count tres."

"Okay-hey, that's me!"

My eyes widened.

_No teenager but the TND is supposed to know about the TND!_

"Huh?"

Everyone stared at Lucy.

"Oh! I mean, that's me…ball! Yeah, that's me ball-you know, like a pirate! ? Arrg!"

"Okay..."

"Anyways, let's do it!"

"Okay. Uno, dos, tres!"

Hibiki guided Lucy's hands as she hit the ball over the net.

"I did it! YAY!" Lucy cheered and hugged Hibiki "Thanks!"

"No problem, now play good."

"Okay."

We all got into our places; me on the left, Lucy in the middle, and Juvia on the right. On the guys' side it was Jellal on the left, Natsu in the middle, and Gray on the right.

Natsu served the ball and it went over the net. Juvia hit it high in the air, and Lucy spiked it, it barely missed Gray's face as it landed on the sand of the guy's side.

"That's one point for the girls!"

We jumped up in the air and cheered.

"Gray, why didn't you hit it?" Natsu hissed.

"It could have hit me."

"So, that is part of the game! You win some and lose some!"

"Are you talking about points or people?"

Natsu didn't respond. Gray's eyes grew wide.

"How many points are we playing to?" I asked, jumping from side to side.

We all thought.

"SIX!" Lucy cried.

"Six? Why six?" Gray asked.

"Why not six?"

Gray shrugged, "Can't fight that logic."

_What logic? Oh well. It was tide, one to one and we both still needed five points to win the game and go home. Boy was this still awkward._

Jellal tossed the ball to Lucy and she served.

"One serving one!" she called.

The ball went over the net and Jellal slapped it back. I slid onto the sand and hit the ball all the way over the net. Natsu spiked it to Juvia, and Juvia hit it back over the net with both of her hands cuffed together. It came toward Gray, Gray placed his hand in front of his face and Natsu dived in front of Gray and hit it over. I hit the side of the ball with the back of my hand and it hammered to the ground of the guy's side.

All six of us were dripping in sweat, while Hibiki sat on the sidelines in front of the suns rays.

_Why isn't HE sweating?_

"That's another point for the girls!"

It was Juvia's serve. Juvia took a sip of her water and hit the ball to the guys' side. Gray slapped the ball to Natsu and Natsu dove and hit it to Jellal, who spiked it over and it landed on the sand.

"That's a point for the guys!"

The guys cheered. Jellal high fived Natsu and Gray, and Natsu did a victory dance.

"This means war," all of us girls cried.

"Okay, it is two to three and it is guys' serve!" Hibiki threw the ball to Gray.

_This should be good._

Gray served the ball far over the net and it went soaring past our heads onto the sand.

The guys cheered.

_Great…._

"That's OUT!"

I shot my head back to Hibiki in surprise.

"What?" Natsu was ticked, "No way! We deserve a re count!"

Hibiki was abit confused of what Natsu said, but shook it off.

"Sorry guys, it is girls serve."

Natsu gave a pout and handed the ball to me.

"Thanks," I grinned.

He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Watch it! I have still many connections."

Natsu gulped.

_When you used to be a supreme leader and if you have a sister like mine, you have connections._

"It is pie serving two-I mean, three serving two!" I cried.

_Ugh! That stupid memory dream thing!_

Jellal's eyes grew, but he didn't say a word.

_Has he been thinking about then too?_

I served the ball to Jellal, who spiked it as hard as he could and it hit our side on the sand.

"Man!"

Natsu then high fived Jellal and I gave a playful glare.

I threw the ball back to Jellal, who smiled gratefully.

I blushed.

_What am I doing? I can't seriously be blushing over my ex boyfriend who cheated on me with his ex girlfriend…could I? No._

I stopped my blushed and moved on with the game.

The game kept going on for about a half hour. They would get a point, then we would, and eventually it came to a final tie.

_It is pie to five-I mean, FIVE TO FIVE! Crud! I did it again!_

It was Lucy's serve. By now, Lucy was dripping in sweat and it looked like she had a small sun burn on her face.

She took in a few deep breaths and got ready to serve. She backed up as far as Lucy could and she whipped the ball with the back of her hand making it go over the net to Jellal's direction. Jellal hit the ball to me and I slapped it to Natsu. Natsu smacked the ball to Juvia and Juvia battered it to Gray. Gray punched it back to Lucy and Lucy spiked it to Natsu who spiked it back.

We were all sweating over the hot intensity of the sun. I rubbed it off with my shoulder and kept playing. We all looked very worn out, but the truth is, is that we were especially Jellal and Natsu.

They looked as if they would pass out any minute with the exhaustion.

The ball came to me and I hit it to Gray. Gray dove and…

_Whoa! I didn't see that coming._

Gray hit the ball and it flew up over the net. Lucy spiked the ball yet again to Natsu. Natsu dove and…missed? Gray slapped the ball so Natsu could recover and it hit the ground!

Who won?

"Congratulations to the…"

Everyone fell to the ground in exhaust.

"...-the girls?" Hibiki gazed at all of us on the sand.

Gray just barely made it over the net but it didn't make it.

"You'll be hearing from my mom's lawyers," Lucy exclaimed as she closed her eyes.

"Wow, talk about some game."

_I am never EVER playing beach volleyball EVER in the daylight. Night time works for me._

**No POV**

Natsu stumbled trying to get himself up but he succeeded. He made his way slowly to the other side of the net where Lucy was.

_What to say? I can't mess this up._

Natsu patted Lucy on the shoulder.

"Kooks, can we talk?"

Lucy's eyes flew open and she looked around puzzled.

"W-What happened? W-Where's Hibiki?"

"I don't know but Gray and Juvia already went home…"

"They did?"

"Yup, so, can we talk?"

Lucy gazed up at Natsu in amazement.

"I don't feel so good."

"Oh, here let me help yah," Natsu clutched onto Lucy's hand and lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled.

"So umm…you think we can walk along the beach and talk for a sec?"

Lucy glanced at her watch.

"Only for a bit. My head hurts."

"I bet your just dehydrated, try some water," Natsu handed her his bottle of water and Lucy sipped some.

"Thanks, now what do you want to talk about?"

"Look, I know I messed up, Kooks. I know what I did was wrong. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"Oh, that's what you want?"

"Yeah."

"NOTHING changed, so that means you are still taking Yukino?"

"Yeah, I told her I would."

"You told her or you asked her?"

"I-I look, Kooks, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"What's so hard? You're going to the dance with that evil, spoiled, conceited little witch!"

"Hey! She is not little…And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you still going with Sting?"

"I'm planning on it."

"Why? He is such a jerk! He has no idea how to treat a girl!"

"And you do? He is WAY better than you give him credit for! He knows how to give a good compliment."

"He's not complimenting you! He's giving you cruddy pet names!"

"Is not! Look Natsu, just…forget it!"

Lucy stormed off in anger and frustration.

"Lucy! Wait!"

Lucy shot her head back.

"What?"

"Why won't you forgive me? I said I was sorry!"

"Sometimes sorry isn't all it takes!"

"Lucy, I didn't mean to lie! I was just being stupid!"

"I'll say."

"Look Kooks, I would never try to hurt you because I love yo-"

"What?"

"…Because I love yo…." He thought for a second in panic, "...-nuts! Yeah, that's it!"

"Umm….Okay, well, whatever. I have to go!"

As Lucy ran across the sand as Natsu sighed in sadness.

"'I love yo nuts?' Stupid!" Natsu screamed in rage, slapping his forehead, "Now I believe what Juvia and Gray and Jellal and Erza and Fanny and Sticky Beard and Father and-"

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"…And Mrs. Decker say, I AM STUPID!"

Gray's Room

Gray paced back and forth, with his phone pressed against his ear.

"Yeah, I know!"

Mumbles and yells came from about the other line of the phone.

"Look-no, she hasn't forgiven me yet! Wel,l why are you blaming me?"

Gray gasped.

"I am insulted that you would say that! I'll stop yelling when you will! Okay…don't! See? I stopped yelling. Yes, I will tell you if it works out. What do you mean by 'when'? Okay, I will let you know_ when_ it happens. I will! Sorry. Okay, bye, Starr!"

Gray hung up the phone.

"Man, what is with her today…or always, she is supposed to be my friend not my-"

Gray's phone begins to ring.

Gray lifted up the phone slowly and glanced at the collar ID…Juvia.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Missing You

"So, yesterday didn't go as well as Juvia had hoped."

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled nervously.

"But how did today go with yall?"

"Well…"

**HOURS EARLIER**

It started out like an okay day…

-BEEP-

The sounding alarm clock echoed throughout my room. I yawned ever so loudly, and stretched my arms upward to get myself awake. I dreamed of a ice cream sandwich that night…mmmm…so good.

"Uh, Gray?" Juvia wondered.

"Huh?"

"Can you kind of get to the point that actually matters! We don't have all night, boy."

"Heh, sorry…"

**Gray's POV**

_Id like to lie and say that I entered the school independent, confident, and ready for whatever came my way but…it wasn't that way._

_I was sore all over, from the tips of my toes to the very top of my head. I felt miserable, after being at the beach all day yesterday I had gained blisters, sunburns, and an intense, aching pain all about my body. Sure, you may think I didn't do so much but with all the heat and excerption I was worn out and bruised._

_Not to mention exhausted from all the fights that had been taken place all weekend long. Just last weekend we were laughing and having fun and now…we are all so confused. I'm not even positive WHY we are all fighting. It's all just a blur in the back of my cranial…uh sorry…mind. All of this fighting was just non-sense to me. Why did we all have to fight? What was it that made everything that was so great turn into nothing but memories? I didn't know…but I was sure today to help fix that. We were all best friends once…it's not necessary to act like we weren't now._

_Wow. I feel like my back got spanked by Count Spankulot a hundred times in a row…it stings…I just hope-_

"Hey mate," Natsu smiled as he came toward me and slammed his hand onto my back.

"YEOWWWW!" I winced.

_-no one touches me…oi._

"Geez Gray, what's got into you?" He wondered.

The pain from my back was so intense that my whole body tensed up and I felt like it was screaming of soreness.

"I've got sunburned!" I cried as he stared quizzically at me for a moment.

"Oh heh…sorry about that mate," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his strong, but looked sore, hands.

There was a moment of silence as my back began to loosen its stiffness and throbbing pain.

"So…have you talked to the girls lately? Or…uh..seen them?" he wondered.

I studied the frankness in his words and felt obligated to answer…but didn't. Instead, I just shook my head slowly and stalked over to my locker.

I finally spoke, "Why do you want to know?"

He looked at me abit in surprise. Maybe he just didn't expect a reply or the question, or, perhaps; he was thinking I was dumb for even mentioning it. Maybe I was dumb for asking it, but I wanted to be sure of my thoughts.

"Well…" he trailed.

I kept my blue orbs on his black ones…waiting for his answer.

"Just wondering," he answered as he moved his eyes from mine to his locker; not making anymore eye contact.

_I knew he was lying. I could see it. I could see it well and for years I knew he had feelings for Lucy and he cared about her…he just didn't want to admit it until last week; unexpectedly, he told me the truth, or atleast some of it. I knew there was more to it, but I never asked more of it._

As I opened my locker I noticed Natsu's eyes bulge. I cocked my brow at him.

"What are you staring at?"

He pointed his finer in the direction of the hallway. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened.

There. In the hallway, walking like normal…was Juvia…wearing my goggles.

Natsu began to burst into fits of laughter as I stared at Juvia curiously.

_I knew she took my goggles but why is she wearing them?_

Natsu continued to laugh as I rolled my eyes at him. I decided to take a chance and ran up to Juvia.

She set her gaze on me as she halted.

"Gray?" she questioned.

"Yeah…why are you wearing my goggles?" I frowned with my hands placed on the end of my hips.

"The same reason I have them," She replied honestly.

"What? Was it a dare?"

She nodded.

"But Juvia don't know how you can see through these darn things, they too dark."

"No they're not!" I cried.

"Yeah they are. Juvia cannot see hardly anythin'."

"Then take them off," I told her.

"Cant. Gotta keep them on until the end of school."

"THEN will you give them back to me?"

"Maybe, baby," she answered with a smirk.

I frowned abit but smiled slightly at her.

_No matter what was on her she made them look cool, and the thought of her acting like her normal self again was driving me up the walls inside. She seemed no longer angry, and I was very much static about it. The real question was: would the girls be?_

Her hair swayed with her as she passed me to get to her class.

_I missed-_

"Gray."

_I missed the-_

"_Gray."_

_I missed the way-_

"GRAY!"

I whipped my body around to face Natsu, "What?" I asked rather annoyed.

He noticed the annoyance in my words and frowned.

"What?" I repeated.

"You're gonna be late for class."

I gazed around the hallway in realization; Natsu and I were the only students left in the hall.

"Ah! I'm going to get a tardy!" I hastened over to our classroom door then took a final glance at Natsu, "Are you coming?"

"Nah," he answered, "Not in the mood."

"When are you EVER in the mood?"

He shrugged, "Plus…it's Ms. Decker's class…that woman needs to be put in jail, if she even IS a woman."

I rolled my eyes at him.

_He never liked Ms. Decker. She always yelled and picked on him…I almost don't blame her or HIM for that matter. She was mean, meaner than a lion, bear, giant rainbow monkey, Father, and a Mushi combined. No matter how much you'd TRY and stay on her good side it wouldn't matter. She'd still end up calling you a kiss up, teacher's pet, or brown noser for it. Either way she hated you. BUT she hated Natsu the most._

"You know you're going to get a detention."

"Yup," he replied short and sweet, not really paying much attention.

"Then see you later."

He nodded as he leaned against the lockers in thought.

I nodded back and walked into my classroom.

_Natsu never really cared for going into class anyways. Periodically he'd just skip a day, a class, a week…whatever he felt like skipping he did. But, he got in trouble for it. That's why so many teachers and the principal hate him…he's what people may call…bad. Okay yeah, not a very good name but that's what he was, bad. He fought other guys at times ,skipped school, and never did what he was told. He was bad, yet, he was my friend and he always would be…I should hope._

"Yes, M-Ms. D-Decker, I'll make sure not to be late again…"

She cut me a very disturbing, murderous look, "See that you do Fullbuster, or I'll have to see that you get expelled."

"Expelled?" I cried, fearfully, "B-but I didn't do anything but be late acouple times!"

She grew an angrier look that scared me.

_I never got why she was a teacher. She was so mean; so scary that I could not figure out why the principal or the school didn't just fire her. I understood why none of the students try to tattle on her…their could be trouble for that student if the school knew and didn't care, but with Ms. Decker knowing…you'd might as well be dead._

_There were certain rumors about how she was in prison or something. She taught at another school before this and then murdered one of the students-maybe more-for just talking back to her. All the rumors got even more insane and ridiculous that I just try and ignore them. There was never any REAL story to believe and no one would dare ask her._

_Ms. Decker never seemed to really bother me as much. I just tried my best to obey and if I had to…kiss up once or twice. She slightly admired my optimism for school and how well I did my work but she couldn't forget me being Natsu's friend. She hated him._

"Look, you're a good student Mister Fullbuster so I'm going to give you a small piece of advice."

My eyes grew at that moment.

_I didn't know what she was going to say, but she never truly answered me about how I didn't deserve to be expelled. It kind of worried me. Why would she give advice? I finally knew after she gave me a hardened look and glanced out the door at Natsu, who was not paying any attention at the time, and looked back at me. She did not want me to see him._

"A descent boy like you shouldn't be hanging with delinquents like Natsu Dragneel…and if you know what's good for you. You best leave him alone or you could end up as bad as he is. Heed my advice. Don't. . Dragneel." She wanted to make her words clear.

_They were clear alright; but I had no intention on listening to them. What I did want…was lunch._

"So, what did Ms. Decker want?" Jellal questioned me with his brow raised as he took a bite of his sandwich, "I saw you and her talking."

Natsu set his gaze on me as well.

"She told me that if I kept getting there late she'd get me expelled!"

Natsu growled lowly to himself, "Figures…"

Jellal rolled his orbs at Natsu then glanced back at me, "She won't do that, you're the only student she has ever admitted to admire. She won't let you go."

"What about egg boy?" Natsu hissed, "She got HIM expelled just for asking a question."

"He asked her why she looked more like a man then a woman," I stated.

Natsu began to laugh, "I keep wondering the same thing."

I couldn't help but chuckle myself. That woman DID look similar to a man. I could tell though from across the table Jellal wasn't laughing. He was simply moving his drink back and forth in abit of boredom.

Natsu noticed him to, "What's got into you?"

Jellal shrugged, "Nothing. Just can't help but think of Erza. She liked making fun of Ms. Decker."

Jellal had sunk. He was dead in love and I couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"Did you talk to her yesterday?" I wondered.

He nodded slowly, "She said she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to go home. So I let her…." He sighed, "I don't think the girls are going to change their minds. They're done with us."

I didn't believe that. Not for a moment, but kept silent.

"Maybe you're right." Natsu threw in, "But who needs them."

I gazed at him in slight shock.

"If they want to be stubborn and not forgive us…we shouldn't have to mope around about it. We tried to say sorry several times and if they want us back they can just talk to us themselves," he spoke.

"What happened yesterday?" I looked at Natsu in wonder.

He didn't respond. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I couldn't help but over hear from the table behind me. There sat: Juvia and Lucy eating their lunch alone to themselves.

I listened intently on them.

_I wouldn't think of it as eaves dropping, just getting some answers that I needed to solve a case. I wasn't a detective for nothing. Okay, I wasn't REALLY a detective but I had a hat…which is at home in a box, up in the attic because it got to small for my head …but in my mind I still have the hat. Technically._

I took a bite of my ice cream sandwich and eaves dro-I mean, listened to the case.

_Mmmm this was a good _ice cream sandwich_. So tasty and juicy. I just want to-_

"What happened last night, girl?" Juvia questioned Lucy.

I stopped my daydreaming on my ice cream sandwich and paid close attention.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, and Juvia KNOWS something's not right."

"Well…you know how all of you left me and Natsu at the beach last night?"

"Yeah…Juvia remembers."

"Well, he said he wanted to talk to me so I decided to go with him…he tried to apologize."

"That's great girl. So did you forgive?"

"No," Lucy answered.

"What? Why?" Juvia cried.

I could tell Juvia was not happy, but disappointed and upset. I was too.

"I just…I'm just SO mad and…still hurt by what he did. I can't…"

"Girl, maybe it's about time we get over this thing. We've been fightin' for too long now."

Lucy rubbed her temples then sighed a heavy, upsetting sigh, "I know…but…if only it were that easy…"

I pondered on her words and they echoed inside of me.

_What exactly is that supposed to mean?_

"Come on baby, now what is that supposed to-"

Lucy but in, "I don't want to talk about it."

Juvia nodded in understanding.

"So, after he tried to apologize what happened?"

"He said, 'I love yo-' and stopped himself then he told me he loved my nuts."

I couldn't help but glance back at Natsu with a quizzical look.

_What does Lucy have to do with nuts? Lucy doesn't even have nuts. Unless her mom owned a nut company as well as working at her own. I like nuts…Almonds, Pecans, Peanuts, and Cashews; so tasty and salty. I always preferred the salty ones but could withstand the-_

"He said what girl?" Juvia gave an odd look and thought she had misunderstood.

Lucy only bopped her head in response.

Juvia was silent for a moment as she took in what she had heard.

"Wow…well, Juvia thinks you guys make the PERFECT couple. After all, you love walnuts, and he loves your nuts. You could both run a nut factory together," Juvia chuckled.

_I couldn't help but want to laugh but I stayed quiet._

Lucy didn't find it funny and glared at Juvia; then she set her gaze to her lunch and looked awfully upset.

"Oh, Juvia's just kidding, it's alright baby. You know Natsu he's always mixing things up and sayin' stupid things. It don't mean nothing."

"…But for a split second I could have sworn he was going to say…" she let her words fade.

Juvia awaited her to finish, "Say what?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. He said what he said, end of story."

For the next few minutes I watched them, hoping that they'd finish their conversation…but they never did. My ice cream sandwich was getting cold so I turned back to the table and ate the last bite.

_Not even a _ice cream sandwich_ could make what happened this past weekend feel better. The only thing I could think of that would repair this feeling…was repairing our friendship first._

Natsu slammed his locker shut and slid from it to the floor of the hall. Some students gave him weird looks, others walked on trying not to cause conflict because they knew better, and others had paid not the slightest bit of attention. I did.

"How are you doing?"

He didn't answer for a moment then answered, "OK."

_OK? I'm pretty sure that's in the middle of good and bad._

"Just okay?" I questioned him.

He nodded.

A student peered down at him and Natsu snarled.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at the guy.

The guy widened his eyes in fear and raced down the hallway; he was stopped by non other than Ms. Decker.

"Running in the hall? Tell me, boy, why were you running? Are you hurt? In trouble?" She sneered.

"N-no sir-I mean, ma'm," the guy stuttered.

_Poor teenager…_

"It's Ms. Decker to you," she glared, "Now if no one is in trouble or hurt then why are you running? Are you a hooligan, boy? Are you getting influenced by Natsu Dragneel?"

_She spoke his name. It wasn't a big shock…her and Natsu have to much conflict…or just her, but then again, there were times when he pulled pranks on her. Even when someone ELSE pulled a prank on her it didn't matter. She always assumed everything led up to him. That he was poisoning student's minds as well, but he wasn't._

The student gulped, "N-no Ms. Decker, j-just trying to get to class."

"Then I suggest you walk along and don't be running anymore in these halls or you'll be hearing from me again, understand?"

He didn't answer.

"_Understand?" _she hissed.

He nodded and stalked down the hall.

"…AND NOT SO SLOW!" she screamed, and went back into her classroom.

I set my eyes back on Natsu, "I heard what you said to Lucy yesterday."

He didn't answer.

"Are you going into class?"

"Probably not."

I looked down at my feet then back at him, "Her nuts?"

That's all it took and he sprinted up like a kangaroo.

"She told you about that?" he frowned.

"Actually, I happened to be in hearing distance-"

"Eaves-dropping?"

I frowned and placed my hands on my hips, "It was not eaves dropping!" I protested.

He ignored me and set his mind in thought.

"What were the nuts about anyways?"

He sighed as I stared at him in hush.

"Well, I was going to tell her something else, but then I started thinking about the Volleyball game."

"So? What does that have to do with nuts?" I wondered.

"Then I thought about all the other sports I would have rather played, like soccer or baseball."

I gave a nod in signifying that I was listening but wanted him to go on.

"…And then I pictured myself going to one of those baseball games, and there is where they serve all that good food and peanuts…"

_I finally began to understand. Natsu had a strange way of going off the subject in his mind but it made sense since it was Natsu._

"Then I felt like eating some peanuts and I just love those nuts at baseball games…and that's what I was thinking."

_Natsu almost blew my mind, and if it hadn't been for the fact that I was used to this sort of thing by now…I would have been shocked at his small stupidity._

"That kind of makes sense…for you it does anyways."

He nodded slowly then leaned against the lockers once again.

"Still not going in?"

He actually appeared to be considering it but turned me down with a shake of the head.

He told me he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and didn't like doing them in a classroom. I 'sort of' understood and left inside my own class. Which is where I noticed someone I had been meaning to talk to for some time now. Juvia Loxar.

"Juvia," I whispered next to her.

She rolled her dark orbs and replied softly, "What?"

I was ready to talk to her, and this could be the only time I got a chance, so, I took it.

"I heard what you and Lucy were talking about over lunch."

Juvia cut me a disapproving look, "Boy, you been spying on us? You being nosy again?"

I repeated her look and wanted to yell out then and there in protest to her reply but thought it best not to get in even more trouble today.

"No…I was doing some investigating."

"Riiight," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She shook her head sadly at me, "So, what did you hear?"

I quietly whispered what I had heard from lunch to her and she only nodded slowly in response, keeping her eyes on the teacher.

"So? What do we do?" I wondered, in a low whisper.

She only sighed and rubbed the ends of her temples abit.

"Juvia don't know yet. She's thinking."

I awaited another reply but she had said enough for the moment.

"So…anything else I should know?" I whispered.

"Boy, you really are nosy."

"Stop saying that," I snapped in a whisper, "Now can you answer?"

"Erza got abit upset today," she sighed sadly.

"What for?"

"You know Mira is the one she hangs out with in lunch right?"

_Of course I knew. I guess I'll always be a 'stupid boy' to her. She still yelled at me, and plenty other guys and she had certain moods…but she's been getting better over the years. She was still a boy hater but better._

I only bopped my head slowly in response, not making any eye contact or there would be trouble.

"Well, your never gonna guess who Mira was sitting with THIS time."

"Ultear?" I took a wild guess.

"Nope, Laxus," she answered straight up.

My eyes widened in surprise.

_Laxus? She doesn't mean-_

"Laxus? OUR Laxus? Laxus Dreyar? Master Makarov grandson". I asked in thought.

She nodded, "Yeah, that Laxus."

"Why? Were they talking about something? Are they, all of a sudden, friends? You know, those two hate each other."

"Juvia knows, but it appears…they're both going out and Erza is acting abit depressed about it. It's 'cause she has no one now and every time she looks at them she thinks of her and Jellal."

My mouth gaped open in shock.

_Them? Dating? How, just how, could MIRA STRAUSS be dating LAXUS DREYAR? They HATE each other, no, LOATHED each other back.. Now, they're DATING? What in the world?_

"Mr. Fullbuster, have anything you wish to share to the class?" the teacher wondered with a frown.

"Uh, n-no, I'm good."

"Then I suggest you stop catching flies with your mouth and pay attention."

I closed my mouth in hast and sneaked a glance at Juvia.

She shook her head sadly, "That's what happened. Now don't go being so nosy anymore, fool. You gonna get us BOTH in trouble."

With those words, I returned my gaze to the teacher and didn't say not another word to Juvia.

"So, then I said to her, 'Who do you think you are talking to?' and she was like, 'Uh…you.' And I was like, 'I don't think so,' Yukino gossiped to her friends in the hall.

"Wow, I can't believe she said that to you, girl. She has no right," replied one of her friends.

"I know right? She was being such an idiot, and like O. M. G. I can't believe she would talk to me like that. It's like she doesn't know who I am. Nail file me."

The blonde, blue eyed girl by the name of Chelsea handed Yukino her nail file and gasped, "O. M. G. Is that a broken nail?" Chelsea cried, as peered down at her own nails.

Chelsea began to hyperventilate as her friends gasped and screamed.

"We HAVE to get you to the girl's bathroom IMMEDIATELY before someone sees!" One of the other girls, Victoria, shouted in fear and hast.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_All this fuss over a broken nail? Really? NO ONE in their right mind would be crying over a broken nail…Or atleast that's what I thought._

"You girls go fix Chelsea's nail QUICK, I have to go talk to acouple of people," Yukino stated as the girls nodded and rushed through the bathroom door.

Yukino came toward my direction but didn't acknowledge me.

_At first, I felt abit upset that she cared not one thing about me. I always thought she was rather pretty but she had no idea that I existed; which is NOW good. After giving a lot of thought on Yukino I realized she was nothing but a big poser, conceited, and didn't care whatsoever for any girls or average guys she came in contact with._

_She had only come a few weeks ago and already she had taken over the school. I contemplated on that fact. Why was she here? Why did her parents even move? More importantly, where did she learn to be such a dictator and actually get people to listen to her? She ruled most of the school already and it was an amazement to me. At first, I couldn't help but find her hot and in-genius, but really; she wasn't more than just looks and knew how to handle people._

_Last week, she even asked me to help her with her homework and I could carry her books, I accepted, and come to find out that she had been doing the same with other nerds-I mean, smart students like me. I was pretty hurt, but now I'm over it. The next time she asked, I had turned her down and she hasn't talked to me since._

_Right now I just felt bad for Natsu. He was being roped into all her nonsense and seduced into it all, but Natsu was smarter than that. Sure, Natsu was stupid but he knew better for looks and he never once gave Yukino a second glance. Why Natsu had accepted to take Yukino instead of Lucy to the dance when Yukino hadn't even asked him yet but Lucy did, was a mystery to me. A lot of stuff was a mystery to me, and intended to get to the bottom of it all. I just hope Natsu really doesn't feel that much for Yukino; otherwise, he'll probably be crushed to find out that she only likes him for his looks…most girls did; also, his toughness, rebellions, and-not to mention-him SUPPOSEDLY playing hard to get. We all know Natsu wasn't playing anything though._

Yukino leaned against a locked and batted her eyelashes. She beamed, showing all her pearly whites.

"Hi Natsu," She grinned.

Natsu looked over at her with a frown, "What?"

"Well, I'm just so excited that you decided to take me to the dance and I was wondering something…"

"What's that?"

"What color dress should I wear?" she pulled out a magazine and pointed at some dresses, "Which one goes better with my precious, blue eyes?"

I could tell he wanted to laugh at that moment abit but he tried not to show it and did not laugh. I guess the thought of her eyes being "precious" and having to go with her dress was something to laugh about.

"Uh…" he glanced at the magazine and pointed to a random dress.

_He knows nothing of dresses. I would have gone with a turquoise dress to match her eyes and fit well with her complexion, but that's just me._

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Natsu! We're going to have SO much fun!"

He only gave a grimace look and stared, "Yeah…sure…whatever."

He turned back around not really caring and Yukino walked off to where Lucy was.

_Uh oh._

"Tell me, Kuli, how does it feel to not have the hottest guy as your date?" Yukino smirked.

Lucy scowled but said no word.

_I thought I heard her murmur "It's Lucy" but wasn't so sure._

"What's that? Oh, I know your jealous. Who wouldn't be jealous of me," Yukino gave a cackle and stalked off.

_It might have seemed like a giggle or possibly a chuckle but it seemed more of a cackle to me._

Lucy sighed sadly and went over to her locker in silence.

_I wanted to go over to Lucy and comfort her abit and make her feel better but I figured I shouldn't._

To me surprise though, I spotted Natsu glancing at Lucy with slight look of compassion but he shook it off.

Lucy sighed once again as she stood in silence.

Natsu sneaked a glance over at her again as Lucy did the same to him. Their eyes met in silence then they quickly turned back to what they were doing before.

Lucy held her books tightly in her arms, getting a good grip and started to walk down the hall. At the same time, Natsu was walking toward something and they collided, falling to the ground. I probably would have laughed as long as they were alright and it was a normal day but I decided to keep my voice away from their encounter.

Lucy began to pick up her books she had dropped, "Uh sorry about that Natsu, "She blushes slightly.

Natsu nodded as he picked up one of her books and handed it to her. She looked up into his black eyes and said nothing for a moment as she put her book in her pile with the others.

"Thanks…uh see you around," is all she said as she fled off.

Natsu stared after her, closed his own locker, and walked off slowly. I watched him walk off and proceeded to my own day.

"Another day, another horrible day off PE," I sighed as I changed into my shirt.

"Oh, are you kidding, mate? It isn't THAT bad," Natsu tried to brighten up my spirits I think, or he REALLY thought it wasn't that bad.

"Says you, you like doing sports; where as, I like doing all my hard work on inventions and missions."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, it really wasn't all that bad today."

I didn't want to talk about this anymore so I tried to change the subject.

"So…what's the deal with you and Yukino today? For your date to the dance you sure weren't very happy to see her," I observed.

He frowned, "Is all you do lately is being nosy?"

"I'm not nosy!" I objected in rage, "I'm just trying to figure this all out."

"Right, nosy…" he mumbled.

I frowned.

"I saw Ultear," Jellal threw in.

"Really? What happened?"

"She wanted to talk to me alter but I told her I was busy."

"With what?" I wondered.

"We have another mission tonight," he answered.

"This better not be a false alarm!" Natsu cried.

"It won't," Jellal said as he finished changing.

I sat on one of the benches in silence then cried, "Heey! You never answered me, Natsu!"

He rolled his eyes once again, "She's just not my favorite person right now."

"Then why are you going with her to the dance?" I questioned him.

He looked down then up again, "You really want to know why?"

Jellal and I nodded in unison.

"Well, the trust is…the reason I'm going with Yukino is-"

A few guys came running in: Sting, Steve (Sting's best friend), and another random boy.

Sting and Steve were going on and laughing about something.

"I'm telling you, Steve, this dance is going to be a night I'll never forget," Sting conceded.

"I believe it."

"Lucy and I are really gonna-" Sting glanced at us, particularly Natsu, and smirked.

I glanced over at Natsu who was nearly burning a hole in Sting's head, while Jellal was scowling to himself. I couldn't help but want to glare as well.

"Dragneel," Sting had a grimaced appearance on his face and nodded slightly.

"Eucliffe," Natsu replied with a glare.

Sting made no further contact and left with Steve out the door.

_You could feel the tension in the room, but still, I really wondered why Natsu didn't just pounce on him then and there. Why he didn't just beat him up any other time they approached one another. They loathed each other and I knew that Natsu loathed him more than even Ms. Decker, Father, and even Jaime combined in one person. That sure was a lot of hate he was carrying in that tiny brain of his. I should know, I saw his brain once when me, Jellal, and Juvia went inside of him at age 10 to retrieve a Brussels sprout, but that's beside the point._

The boy came over to one of the lockers in the locker room and we all just stood in silence for a moment.

"Crud, I hate that Sting Eucliffe," Natsu cried in a low growl.

Jellal only sighed slightly.

"What's the matter with you?" the boy asked Jellal.

"Just stressed," replied Jellal, rubbing his temples, "I got dumped earlier this week," he admitted.

"Oh sorry about that, I know how it feels…I got dumped not so long ago too with a person I loved, like really did; the names Kevin, by the way, Kevin Bob Anderson."

"BOBBBBBBBB!" I cried as I cuffed my hands over my eyes.

Kevin looked at be weirdly, "Yeah Kevin Bo-"

"BOBBBBBBB!" I exclaimed once again trying to not let my tear fall.

Natsu and Jellal rolled their eyes at me.

"What? All I said was-"

Jellal put his hand over Kevin's mouth, "Don't say that word. Gray lost his pet the other day and was heartbroken about it."

Kevin nodded and Jellal put his hand back to his side.

"Why you care about that cruddy lizard anyway-" Natsu began, but I cut him off.

"BOOOOOOOOBBB!"

Jellal shook his head sadly at me then frowned at Natsu.

"What?" Natsu questioned Jellal's frown with one of his won.

Jellal shook his head and sat on the bench with me.

_Bob was my very best friend. Sure, he was a lizard but I loved him all the same. We did everything together and he was the best pet in the world. I got him quite a long time ago and now he was gone. It was so heartbreaking. Every time I hear his name I think of all the good times, chilidogs, and jokes we used to share. Once, I even wrote a paper on him for school. Natsu just thought I was stupid and Juvia suggested I should have wrote it on Jellal or Natsu. I wanted to write in on Bob though. He meant the world to me and now I could never see him, hold him, or talk to him ever again. I miss him so much….-!_

"OBBBBBBBB!" I cried once more.

Jellal placed his hand on my shoulder in comfort and sympathy. Natsu just sat on another bench and did nothing but stare.

_He didn't like Bob._

"I know how you feel I lost me a pet one time too. His name was Buster and he was a dog," said Kevin.

"…But mine wasn't a dog. He was a lizard."

"Oh, but I'm sorry about that," he sat in between Jellal and me.

We glanced at him then down.

"It's so hard when you lose someone so close. Whether it dying…and you getting dumped."

Jellal and I nodded in agreement and sighed.

Natsu just stared at us like we were too pathetic for him to include himself in the conversation or, even, know us.

"Erza dumped me cold and won't even talk to me or give me a chance to talk at all," Jellal said.

"I didn't even get to say good bye to…" I sniffled, "Bob."

"I know man, best thing that ever came my way and now gone," Kevin, huge and muscular guy, wrapped his arms over on our shoulders and began to weep.

We did the same.

Natsu rolled his eyes and slapped his palm over his forehead as we all cried.

"ERZA!" Jellal cried.

"BOOOOOOBBBB!" I wiped at my eyes.

"LARRRRYYYY!" Kevin wept.

My eyes widened, and narrowed themselves as I glanced over at Jellal. Jellal stared over at me with a weird look plastered upon his face. I copied his expression and gazed over at Kevin, who was sobbing with his arms around our shoulders. I carefully, took his arm from over my shoulder and released his grip, as Jellal did the same. Once we were free of his grasp we just stared at him for a moment in silence and glanced at one another with weird looks.

Natsu just had abit of wide eyes and carefully and slowly got up, making his way out the boy's locker room. Jellal and I slowly stepped back and out the door, whistling abit.

Later that day, many girls came over to me crying and exclaimed, "Gray the magnificent, we need your awesomely and hot self to help!"

I took the last bite of my ice cream sandwich and-

"Okay, Gray that's enough!"

**NO POV**

"W-why? I was just getting to the good part," I whined abit.

"Shoot, boy, you know that never happened!"

"Yes, it did!"

"First, your bein' nosy and now you're lyin," Juvia exclaimed.

"I'm not lying! That really happened!"

"Riight."

Gray frowned.

"Look, Juvia was just wanting to know how it went today is all. Ain't gotta narrate everything baby."

Gray nodded in response.

"So, now what do we do?" Gray wondered.

Juvia pondered on it for a moment, as Gray waited patiently for her answer.

"Well, you know, you and Juvia agreed yesterday after the whole beach incident that we were both cool and that we'd try to get our friends back together again."

Gray nodded once again in remembrance.

"Well, like Juvia said, she's sorry for what happened."

Gray smiled, "Oh, it's fine. I knew you really didn't mean it."

"Juvia was just trying to not be stuck in the middle…but she don't know what she was thinking. All this mess over some stupid misunderstandings…"

"I know, and it's not even necessary anymore, but for the record, I'm sorry too."

Juvia smiled warmly, "Juvia just hopes this'll all get straightened out."

"Yeah, so….Juvia?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Umm….about the dance, I know what I did with Natsu was wrong but I was hoping…"

"Oh, sorry Gray, I can't go with yah," Juvia declined abit sadly.

"What? Why not?" Gray questioned in persistence.

"…'Cause Juvia already got a date," She chuckled, "over a dare too."

"W-who with?"

"Steve."

"Steve? Our Steve? Sting's best friend?"

Juvia bopped her head slowly in reply, "Look, Juvia's sorry she has to leave yah but it wasn't like you really wanted to anyways, right? It was just a bet between good friends…"

Gray looked down then up again, chuckling nervously, "H-huh right, just a bet."

Juvia looked at him alittle sorrowfully then shook it off.

"Juvia thinks she knows what to do."

"What?"

"Juvia thinks we should talk to them. Since we've got plenty of talking down already, Juvia'll talk to Jellal and Natsu while you talk to Lucy and Erza."

"…But what if they don't want to talk to me? What if they don't want to listen? Lucy might but Erza I don't know too well…"

"Look, Lucy probably will but as for Erza, you're gonna have to make her listen. Juvia's sure she can get through to Jellal and probably Natsu too."

"So, tomorrow I'll talk to the girls after school and you talk to the men?"

Juvia nodded.

"Good luck. Natsu's being pretty stubborn now."

"Aww Juvia can handle him. It's YOU that's gonna have abit of trouble."

"So, deal?"

"Deal."

They shook handles and sealed it. Tomorrow they would talk to their friends and try make things right


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: What Friends are For

**Tuesday 4:05 P.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 4 days, 2 hours, 55 minutes, and 38 seconds.**

He placed his backpack over his shoulders and stalked out of the schoolyard. His salmon color hair swished with the wind as it blew eastward, covering his black orbs from the sun. He halted in front of the street, waiting as the cars passed by. He gazed over at the trees in wonder, hoping that someday he would be as lucky as trees…care free and content. He spotted a female squirrel resting her nuts at the inside of the tree, as a male squirrel came hopping along and crawling up the tree to the other squirrel. At that point, the squirrels took a nut each and began to eat their late lunch or early dinner with one another. The boy stared at them for a moment in silence and contemplation.

-SPLASH-

He glanced down at himself in wonder then rage as he gazed at the water that had splashed all over himself and his clothes. He growled lowly to himself and set his gaze at the car before him.

"Eucliffe," he hissed in low anger.

Sting smirked at Natsu with which Natsu felt to punch off his face.

"Well, well…how's it going, Dragneel?" He examined Natsu smirking evilly, "Did you have an accident?"

Natsu growled.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't go to the dance…you may end up leaking your punch out everywhere."

The Salmon hair boy hissed at him, "Shut up, Eucliffe. You know you did it."

"Did I? Huh, clumsy me, but maybe you should re-consider going to the dance anyways…wouldn't want MY Lucy to get mad at you would you?"

Natsu's fury began to raise more inside of him.

_Did he say MY Lucy?_

"Think about it Dragneel," he sneered, "And you may want to consider bringing an extra change of clothes…" he chuckled as he drove off.

Natsu spat and muttered, "It's no wonder he was held back…he's a real idiot."

He kicked a stone with his foot hard and marched across the street, taking a final glance at the squirrels before turning a corner to his house.

**Gray's POV**

_I can do this…no pressure. Just our entire friendship is in the hands of Juvia and I…_

I gulped and knocked my fist against the door. I waited.

_I can't afford to mess this up. This is important. No yippers, jokes, Doctor Time space and the Continuums, or _ice cream sandwich_ until I fix this…Okay, maybe _ice cream sandwich _…Great. Now I'm hungry._

The blonde haired, violet eyed, girl better known as Lucy, answered the door and stared quizzically at me.

"Gray? What are you doing here?"

_Did she expect no one or perhaps Natsu…?_

"Uhh," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "C-can we talk?"

I could tell she was thinking on it for a moment.

She finally replied, "Sure."

I gave a toothy grin and came inside the house.

_She let me in, that's progress._

She closed the door gently behind me as I sat on her family's couch. She followed not long after and we both sat there in silence for a few seconds, taking in what has been happening and the situation.

_I could tell that she could guess why I was there. Yet, she still asked-_

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about?" she wondered.

"Well…where do I start…?" I thought on it as she kept her eyes on me.

_How am I going to put this?_

"Why?"

She gave an odd look and raised her brow.

_Very odd and not descriptive but that's what we all were thinking this entire weekend. Why aren't we all friends? Why am I so mad? Why won't she forgive me? Why won't I forgive him? What's the point in all this? Why stay mad? Why stay sad? Why did this have to happen? Why did I do that? The question 'why' could never end in our minds…yet she still wondered-_

"Why, what?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

I didn't move my blue eyes from Lucy's brown.

"Why are we fighting?" I just picked the main question I had been dying to come to an answer for.

She sighed ever so lowly, "I don't know."

_She didn't know? How could she not? I decided to take this opportunity to let her know what I knew about some of the situation…even if by the off chance I ended being called "nosy" once again. I needed my answers. I wasn't 'sort of' a detective for nothing._

"What do you mean you don't know? I mean, I did over hear you and Juvia talking and you said 'if only it were that easy' but what did you mean?" I questioned.

"You heard that?" She asked in surprise.

I gave a nod in response, as she blushed a bit.

"Sorry…I guess I can be kind of loud sometimes…"

_I wanted to just tell her that I was listening on purpose, so she wasn't actually being too loud but I concluded not to. She was being honest and on my side-at the moment-I couldn't afford to have her think I was being nosy…or even just call me that again. I am not nosy!_

"It's okay, Lucy, so…what did you mean?" I repeated my question.

"Can I be honest with you?" she looked me straight in the eyes.

_Her eyes seemed to be a bit upset, like she wanted to tell someone something and it was killing her slightly. She seemed confused as well._

"Yes."

"You PROMISE you won't tell Natsu?"

I nodded, "I promise."

_She said Natsu, but she didn't say anything about Juvia or anyone else…_

"You can't tell anyone either. Not Juvia, Natsu, Jellal, Erza…no one."

_Crud!_

"Yes, you can trust me Lucy

"True," she giggled a bit.

_Did __**I **__make her laugh? AM I FUNNY? Okay, moving off topic, sorry. I KNEW I WAS FUNNY-anyways…_

I awaited her to talk and she only sighed.

"Gray, I wish-wish we never had this stupid fight. I miss our friendship. I want us all to be friends, and I hate pretending to ignore Natsu. He has always been my best friend-no offence-and I didn't mean to hurt him. This thing has gotten so out of hand. When I was saying to Juvia that, 'I wish it were that easy' I meant would he ever, or any of you, forgive us for holding such a big grudge. I was so mean to you guys and I'm not sure what came over me, and I was afraid that if I went to you guys saying sorry it would only make things worse," her eyes filled with tears of sadness and possibly some relief.

My mouth gaped.

"None taken," is all I could say.

I was speechless.

_I wonder how long Lucy has been feeling like this? Why couldn't she have said something sooner? Why hasn't she mentioned any of this to Juvia?_

"So, why did you keep it going for so long? Was it because of the girls?"

"No…, I guess part of me was still furious a-and heartbroken," she answered.

"Heartbroken?" I echoed.

She nodded slowly.

"So, why were you mad?"

"I guess I felt mad, upset, and bad that Natsu said no to me…and lied. I don't know why but it was tough to get over. Probably because of how Yukino is…"

_Yukino...No further answers to that. We ALL know how she can be, except maybe most of the guys in school that are seduced by her charms and beauty, Natsu (maybe), and a few girls...with which she had become friends with and didn't despise...yet._

"I understand, but I need to know something else Lucy."

"What is that?"

"Do you like Natsu?"

She bit her lip with her teeth.

**Juvia's POV**

I searched all about my room.

_Where is it?_

I examined my closet then peeked into my drawers and found only clothes. I threw some of my clothes onto the floor but what I was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Minerva, did yah take Juvia's magazines?" I frowned with my hands on my hips.

Minerva walked into my room and set her gaze at me, "No, why would I take your magazines girl? I got my own, and wouldn't bother in stealing baby magazines," she rolled her brown eyes and walked out again.

_That girl gets on my nerves sometimes…but she's still my sista and Juvia loves her. No matter how rotten she used to act towards her. She has been better._

I got down to the level of the floor and planted my knees on the carpet. I stuck my head under the bed and smiled warmly.

"There they are," I spoke to myself as I clutched the magazines with my hand.

"There what are?"

Immediately, I thumped my head upward on the bed. I took my head back out, rubbing it with the back of my palm.

I glared a bit to myself, "Geez…" I glanced up at the Brit that had spoke.

"Juvia, you should be more careful," he chuckled slightly as he offered his hand to me.

I rolled my dark orbs at him and grabbed hold of his hand. He pulled me upward to his level once again, as I rubbed my head a final time.

"Juvia wouldn't have to if you had knocked."

"Sorry, Minerva let me inside and told me I could find you in here."

I nodded in understanding.

"So, why did you call me over here?" Jellal wondered.

_Here we go…_

"Thought we could get some catchin' up done, baby," I patted his back with my hand in a friendly way.

He stared at me for a moment, "I was kind of surprised to hear that you wanted to see me…"

"Why is that, boss?"

"…With…all that has been happening, I was thinking you switched sides."

"Nah, Jellal, Juvia could never go back on her word and her friend."

He smiled slightly and nodded a bit on comprehension.

"Look, Juvia just wishes for us all to go back to bein' friends and putting this thing behind us. This fight is just getting out of hand for no reason."

"Erza has a right to be mad at me, I shouldn't have let Ultear come over…then she wouldn't have kissed me."

"We all make mistakes, except Juvia," I smirked playfully at him.

"Uh huh," he replied sarcastically, trying to humor me.

I rolled my eyes once again.

"I don't think Erza is going to take me back…"

"Why do you think that?"

He sighed lowly to himself, "Because I hurt her, and she won't even listen to me."

"Boy, don't you know nothin'? If she won't listen to yah, yah have to MAKE her listen and hear every word you gotta say."

"I don't know, I think everything would be a lot easier if I didn't try hounding her anymore. We're over."

I sighed to myself low so he wouldn't hear.

_That's not what Juvia wanted to hear. You think he wouln't give up that quickly and easily, but he never once begged for Ultear to come back._

"Are yah sure Jellal?"

He nodded slowly and I could tell he was disappointed in himself for giving up.

_I knew he was right. If he kept pressing, it could just make matters worse._

"Then would yah except still bein' friends?"

"I don't know, Juvia, but if we were at least friends then I could maybe at least get to be around her if she even would let me."

"You don't know unless yah try."

He set his gaze into my eyes and mine in his.

"What's that?" he pointed to a book on my desk. It was a very dark blue and cherry red with a tiny bit of white.

"That's nothing; just Juvia's Journal," I responded.

He went over to the book and picked it up.

"Fool, yah better put that book down," I stared at him hard.

"Is there something you don't want me to read?"

"No…but that's Juvia's personal business so-"

He flipped through the pages with his fingers and examined the inside.

"Jellal…"

"How long have you had this?" He asked not leaving his eyes off the book.

"Since Juvia can remember. Now give Juvia her journal!" I demanded.

He smirked as he flipped through more pages, "Dear Journal, Juvia-"

"Jellal!" I stood to my feet and stalked over to him.

He hopped quickly on top of my bed, "Wow, so that's why Gray has some issues with clowns…"

"Boy, you better give that back, fool!" I shouted at him.

He hastily bolted out the room and down the stairs as I flew after.

_When I get my hands on that fool he is SO dead!_

I darted down the stairs to the living room where he was. He had stopped behind the sofa and I was on the opposite side of it. He glanced down at the book and widened his eyes.

_It was too late. Juvia just knows what he had read. He now knew the truth._

He slammed the book shut quickly and tossed it to me.

"Here, s-sorry," he had a small smirk plastered on his face as I caught the book.

"What did you read, fool?" I demanded with a frown.

"Heh," he chuckled nervously, "Well…" he stopped in mid sentence.

I raised a brow at him, "What?"

"Have you been crying?" he pointed to some used tissues on the sofa.

_It was actually my mama's tissues. She always enjoyed soap operas and stuff that made her cry; French soap operas that Juvia doesn't really understand. Why did he think JUVIA was the one that had been crying? Oh great, it is probably Gray. Since he doesn't know Gray has switched to Juvia's side, I had better play it cool. Humor him._

"Those are just some tissues-"

"Juvia, what happened to you?" he questioned.

_What?_

"What are you talkin' bout?"

"You used to be so strong, and now I've heard of you crying? How did you get this way?"

I sighed, "The day you left in Outer space."

The room had gone into an awkward silence.

"Look, things changed whenever you left. Things were getting more and more depressing and then Natsu was taken it kind of hard, Lucy was less cheery, and if it wasn't for Gray ,Juvia doesn't know how she could have gone through it alone. She missed you."

He cleared his throat and gazed at me, "I missed you guys too."

"Juvia knows, but she had to take care of everyone for quite awhile and then Juvia got to be in charge of moon base…" I trailed as I glanced down at the carpeted floor.

He watched me and listened intently on all my words.

"Everything just got more complicated. Juvia has always tried to be strong, but ever since then…Juvia always wondered if we would ever see you again and if you were alright. I guess things did change as we got older…"

"I guess so…but you really haven't changed much," he smiled a bit.

I repeated his look, "Thanks, boss. Look, about what you saw in that journal-"

"I won't tell anyone you like Gray," he stated.

I blushed slightly, but luckily, it wasn't noticeable under my blue cap.

"Yeah…thanks…"

"No problem, Friends?"

"When weren't we?" I teased.

He shrugged, "Good point."

"Yeah, we're friends. Now we got others things to fix though."

"What's that?"

"The rest of the gang; our friendship," I answered.

**Gray's POV**

"Go away, my sister doesn't want to talk to you," Sol spat and slammed the front door in my face.

I frowned.

_I hate Sol. Even after Juvia got him decommissioned, he was still an annoyance and jerk. Anyways, I need to talk to Erza! If only Sol would-Actually, I think I have an idea…_

I banged my fist against the door once again. Sol opened the door with a frown.

"Are you still here? If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops!" He threatened.

I had to act fast. I grabbed a good hold onto his arm and pulled the beaver toothed, annoyance out the house.

"Ah! Hey, you touched me! NO ONE TOUCHES ME! DON'T EVER-!"

Before he could finish his ranting, I sprinted into the house and locked the front door behind me.

"Hey! You better open the door!" He screamed in rage.

I smirked and made my way up the stairs, ignoring Sol's cries.

_Gray: one Sol: zero._

I carefully opened Erza's room door to see Erza looking down a bit sadly at one of her schoolbooks. I knocked on the inside of the door anyways.

"Uhh, Erza?" I chuckled nervously as I stared down at her.

She glanced up at me with surprise in her eyes.

_Why are girls always surprised to see ME at their houses?_

"Gray, what are you doing here?"

_Told you she was surprised._

"I wanted to uh…talk to you."

"If it's about getting back together with Jellal the answer is still no. We're done, and if he thinks he can just send his friend-"

"He didn't send me. He doesn't even know I'm here," I spoke truthfully.

She saw the truth in my eyes, "Oh."

I nodded.

She shut her schoolbook and placed it over on her desk, "Then what do you need?"

I set my gaze at my feet as they moved back in forth.

_Here goes…_

"I want us all to be friends again."

She didn't reply but stared at me in silence.

"Look, I know you hate Jellal right now-"

"I don't hate him."

"Well, still, you should know that he would never lie and that he wouldn't do something like that to you. You know he wouldn't and he got over Ultear."

She sighed, "You don't know that and I don't know that. He was off in space most of the time and didn't get back not to long ago, he could have changed. He could still have feelings for Ultear."

"Jellal wouldn't lie though, you know it."

"Look, Gray, it's nice of you to do this but be honest, don't you think he could change; anyone can. Ultear changed and we all have changed at least a little …and with us living in this teenage environment there's no telling."

"You're right. Anyone can change, but I don't think Jellal would change that much. He's my best friend, and he has been since Kindergarten. You've known him since you guys were young yourselves, you know he isn't like that. Just think about what I'm saying before telling him and I no, okay?"

She sighed lowly and nodded a bit, "Fine."

"Look, Erza, I know we haven't always been the CLOSEST of friends but, I just want all of us to be friends again. That's what we all want and I know you do too. Why don't we just stop the anger and if you don't want to take Jellal back…fine, but have to at least be friends with all of us again."

I awaited for her response as she contemplated hard on all of my words.

"I think being around Jellal now might make things awkward…"

"It might, but you guys will get used to it. At least you'd still be friends."

She thought on it, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

She looked down a bit as I headed towards the door. I was on my way to leave when I stopped in my tracks, "Oh, that reminds me…"

She looked up at me, "What?"

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia thinks it's time to let it all just go; time for everyone to stop their fighting."

Natsu thought hard on it. Not hard enough to kill his brain though or atleast what was left of it.

"Lucy hates me and said she didn't know if she could forgive me."

"Yeah, well, she said she didn't know. Now we're trying the best we can to get the whole group of friends back together."

"Wait, who's we?"

My eyes widened.

_Juvia wasn't supposed to mention Gray and her. Juvia's gotta act fast. It's time to go off subject..._

"It's about time we forgive and forget. Just we're kids at heart doesn't mean we gotta fight like kids all the time to."

He scratched his chin a bit as I rolled my eyes.

"Look, baby, Lucy might possibly want to be friends again. Juvia thinks she thought she overreacted."

"Yeah, and now she's going to the dance with that jerk, Eucliffe," Natsu huffed.

I couldn't help but smirk.

_Natsu is jealous of Lucy's date. Juvia figured he would be, but why would he care if-?_

"Why should you care? Thought you were goin' with Yukino? May Juvia remind you, that's the only reason she's going with him 'cause you turned her down and lied and now she's still upset and mad."

"That makes two of us…" he muttered under his breathe.

I shook my head sadly at my friend.

"Look, you still wanna be friends with Lucy don't yah?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, so you want ALL of us to be friends like before?"

He only nodded in response.

_Two for two._

"Then Juvia's gonna make sure that happens, but you got to stop acting the way you're acting…"

"What am I doing?"

"Stop yelling, say your sorry, stop being stubborn, and no more talking about Sting…she's Lucy's date just like Yukino is yours, but you don't see her mouthing Yukino off do you?"

Natsu smirked in a daze, "Sadl-I mean, no."

I cocked my eyebrow at him in wonder then shook it off.

_He seems like he's hiding something…_

"You sure you're wanting to go to the dance with Yukino?"

Natsu sighed in frustration and didn't say a word but nodded.

"Okay…then."

"Good, now can yah go now? I'm kind of busy."

He set his eyes down at the comics he had been reading. I rolled my brown orbs at him.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

He just stared.

_What was Juvia thinking? Him? Studying?_

"Sure, but one other thing…" I handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he picked it up and looked at it.

"Read it."

**Gray's POV**

Erza glanced at the paper before her.

"Lucy and I earlier planned a…special event for t-tomorrow evening…"

"What kind of event?"

"Bob's….funeral…" I sniffled.

"Oh," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she set her eyes downward.

"I still kept him from after the accident and he's at a shoebox at home…tomorrow we're going to bury him at sea…" I looked down sadly.

"Aww Gray, I really am sorry. I know it was partly my fault with stepping on him and all. I didn't mean for him to…you know," I could tell from her eyes that she was truly sorry.

"It was fine. It wasn't your fault, it was just his time," My eyes watered a bit, "At least he's in heaven eating chilidogs, playing yippers with his buddies, watching Dr. Timespace and the continuums, and resting in peace…"

Erza nodded, "Bob's probably happier this way…"

"BOBBBBBB!" I cried.

She patted my back in sympathy.

**Juvia's POV**

"A cruddy funeral? For that cruddy lizard?" Natsu asked, baffled at the paper before him.

I nodded, "Yeah…We're inviting everybody. It was Lucy and Gray's idea. Jellal's going, Lucy is going, Gray wouldn't miss it for the world, and Juvia bets Erza will go since she kind of did it to him…"

He rolled his green eyes, "Well, I'm not going to some cruddy funeral for a stupid lizard! He's just a lizard for Gray's sake!"

"Gray's? Don't yah mean Pete?"

"We're talking about Gray's lizard, we'll worry about this Pete guys' some other time."

I rolled my eyes at him stupidity.

"So your not gonna go?"

"No way, and I don't even care if everyone is going! He's just a lizard!"

"He's not JUST a lizard, Natsu. You come so you can support Gray; after all, it was mainly YOUR fault."

"Why are people sticking up for this lizard and blaming me? What's so important about Bob?"

"BOBBBBBB!" they heard echoing outside of the window.

Natsu and I glanced at one another with quizzical looks then shook them off.

"What's important is that lizard meant everything to Gray. It was his best friend."

"It's a cruddy lizard!"

"You don't get it do yah? You don't get why he's so upset?"

"…Because he's a nerd that needs a life and better pets with cooler names?"

"Yes...but no. That lizard he got a long time ago. His DAD gave him to him before he-"

"Wait, what did you say?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, fool, his DAD gave it to him. And you know good and well he loves his dad and misses him."

Natsu looked down in guilt and sadness, "I-I didn't know…"

"Well, now yah do."

"I screwed up didn't I?"

I nodded once again as he sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to the cruddy funeral for the cru-I mean, the lizard. I'll say sorry to Gray too."

"Let's just hope that helps."

Natsu rubbed his temples.

"Hey, just don't beat yourself up about it, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay."

"See yah tomorrow, baby."

He waved a bit at me, looking down at his comic books in silence as I fled out the door.

_Perfect._

I smirked to myself.

**Gray's POV**

"BOOOBBBB!" I tried to wipe my tears away.

"I know, I tell you what Gray? I'll go…"

"Y-you will?"

Erza nodded a bit as I smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We heard a thump and gazed over at the beaver toothed boy that had climbed into the window, breathing heavily, "Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" he snapped.

Erza frowned, "Sol."

He turned to her.

"Go do your homework."

He huffed and gave me a dirty look as he left the room.

"Thanks again..."

She shook her head sadly at her brother, "He's got some issues," she chuckled, "You're welcome."

_Now everything was starting to go good. Tomorrow we would have the funeral, and every one of our friends was to come._


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Bob, We Hardly Knew Thee

**Wednesday 3:10**

**Time till Dance: 3 days, 3 hours, 50 minutes, and 34 seconds.**

"BOOOBBB!"

"Gray, stop looking at the title!" I'm screaming to Gray, "Let's just get to the chapter now."

As the hallways began to swarm with students quickening their paces to where they had their minds set on, the-usually cheery-Japanese female hastily opened her locker to grab the objects in which she had come for.

Her brown eyes gazed over at the pictures that filled the inside. There was one picture in particular that caught her eye, a group photo in which she cherished the most. The picture appeared to have: a red tattoed kid, a sizeable boy, a spiky cut pink hair boy, a tall skinned girl, and a brown-eyed girl. The tattoed kid wore shorts, a cherry shaded shirt, dark sunglasses, and was standing in the core of the picture. The portly boy that wore a pilot hat, tinted goggles, khaki pants, and a turquoise shirt stood on the right. The brown-eyed girl who wore a green shirt on and had black locks that went down past her shoulders was on the left with a beam about her. The tall skinned girl with a blue braid down her back, a dark blue shirt having a white line across on the side, and a vlue cap atop her head to blend the look was on the very end right. Finally, the pink, spiky cut locked who wore an orange hoodie and blue jeans stood on the far left end. From left to right: Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia. Jellal stood alone in the center with a smile, Gray was grinning to himself, Juvia propped her arm on Gray as she leaned up against him a bit, Lucy was grinning while holding Natsu's hand, and Natsu smiled slightly as a small blush overtook his face. It was a swell, overtaking picture that would never leave Lucy's heart nor memories.

Lucy smiled to herself as she pushed her locker to close and made her way down the hall; the picture never left her thoughts as she did so.

"So…then he asked me, 'well, why was the detective in bed' and I answered, '…because he was under COVER,'" Gray laughed to himself while the other students rolled their eyes, "Get it, because detectives go under cover and a bed has a cover on it!"

None of the students laughed as the bell rang and they fled away quickly.

Juvia whacked Gray upside the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For makin' Juvia listen to that joke, fool," she answered fuming but seemed to be enjoying herself at the same time.

"You know, I kind of missed that."

"Really? 'Cause Juvia can hit yah again if yah want."

He chuckled nervously, "N-no, that's okay. I'm good."

Juvia smirked a bit and went on down the hall as Gray called after her, "See you at the funeral!"

"See yah, baby!" the hallway echoed.

The unstable salmon hair boy slumped against his locker in thought. He planted his palms over his face and when he removed them there stood a familiar girl, biting her lip.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked in disbelief at her confronting him.

She gave a half smile, "Hey Natsu."

Natsu was almost in shock. Was Lucy Heartfillia ACTUALLY talking to him now?

He gave a small wave and simply replied, "Hey."

There was an awkward silence as Lucy set her gaze at her shoes.

"Look, Lucy/Natsu I-" they started to talk at the same time then stopped themselves.

"You can go first," Natsu said lowly with a slight nod.

Lucy took some air in, "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her in surprise and wide eyes.

"W-what for?" he stuttered still much in shock.

"I was being childish about everything. I should have forgiven and forgot when you tried to talk to me but…" She trailed in mid-sentence as she bit her lip.

His black eyes gazed into her brown ones, "But what?"

"I guess I was angry that you wanted to take Yukino over me…I wasn't jealous, I just…thought we could go as friends and then when you lied to me I thought you didn't like me."

Natsu deliberated on her words then answered, "I do like you Lucy, and you're my friend."

She beamed and blushed slightly as Natsu smiled a bit. It was nice to have to old Lucy smile back.

"Thanks, you're my friend too. I figure we'll ALWAYS be friends."

Natsu nodded in response, "As long as you don't go getting angry at me again," he joked.

"I'm not making any promises, Dragneel," she played along.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Heartfillia," he replied with a smirk upon his face.

She giggled as a girl passed by the back of her.

Lucy turned and looked after the girl, "Hey Larry!" she called.

Natsu gave a weird look, "Wait, Larry?"

"Uh huh," Lucy responded.

"What kind of a name for a girl is Larry?"

"Well, what kind of a name for a boy is Natsu?"

Natsu frowned, "A COOL and REAL boy name."

Lucy giggled, "I was only playing around. We just like calling her Larry; it's a nickname for Lair."

Natsu nodded in understanding. Whether he got it or not…who really knows.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Gray to set funeral plans. You are going aren't you?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu sighed lowly.

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Okay! Then I'll see you this evening!" she grinned as she side hugged Natsu and skipped off down the hallway.

Natsu frowned at the hug for a moment with a bit of a blush overtaking his face.

"Cruddy Sheila, given me cruddy hugs…" he murmured and stalked down the hallway as well.

**Lucy's POV**

I glanced down at the pathway in front of me as I made my way to Gray's house. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Natsu and I being friends again rattling in my brain.

_It was too exciting to keep to myself. I almost wish I could just scream it to the heavens and not caring if people stared at me for it. It was a blessing for Natsu and I to finally had worked things out, I only hoped the others would be as easy._

I skipped along the sidewalk cheerfully, gradually getting closer to my destination. All the thoughts began to sink in…

_I'm going to the dance with Sting, Natsu is going with Yukino, Juvia is going with Steve, Erza is unsure, Jellal I'm not positive, and Gray will probably go even if he didn't have a date for the free food. Maybe if Gray is lucky, he'll find a girl that'll talk to him there!_

Just out of the nowhere, I halted in my tracks.

_Wait, Natsu and I are FRIENDS again? After all that, we are just friends. I know that he likes me, but why is he still going with Yukino? Is it the same reason I'm going with Sting? Maybe I was wrong…maybe Natsu DIDN'T have feelings for it. Even if it was quite clear; perhaps, I had been wrong._

I looked downward at my feet a bit sadly.

_At least there was ONE good thing that came out of this…Natsu and I will ALWAYS be friends._

I finally arrived at the Fullbuster house. I pushed the button on the side of the door and a bell began to ring. I waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Someone get the door!" I heard Mrs. Fullbuster cry.

"Don't you be looking at me, that doorbell awoke me from my perfectly good nap! Back in my day we didn't have doorbells…" an elderly woman spoke, "We-"

I heard footsteps.

"Hey, go open the door so that doorbell would shut up!"

"S-sorry, grandma, but THE TOMMY has important business to attend to..."

"Are you sure I'm related to you?"

"Tommy! You better be cleaning your room!" Mrs. Fullbuster shouted from it appeared the kitchen.

"Yes mom," Tommy moaned and went back up the stairs.

Gray came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tommy, go answer the door!" His grandma demanded.

"That's Gray," he corrected as he opened the door.

I gave a half smile, "Hey, Gray."

"Oh, hi Lucy, sorry about the wait," he apologized in pure frankness.

"It's okay!" I hugged him and came inside.

He grinned slightly and closed the door behind me. We both climbed up the stairs and into his room. I sat down on his bed as he took a seat at his computer chair.

"So where should we start?" I beamed.

He contemplated for a moment, "I guess we should decide where we should have it…"

"Oh, you said you wanted to bury him at sea right?"

He nodded, "He was such a good swimmer."

I offered a sad face to him, feeling sorry and bad for him. I patted his back gently.

"It's okay," I reassured him with a grin, "Now where should we do it?"

"Hmm…down by where we once had that saloon? There's a river by it."

"That works! Okay, now do we want to wear all black for this occasion?" I questioned.

"Naw, you can wear whatever you want. Bob," he sniffled, "never liked black…"

"No black, got it," I spoke hastily.

_I felt so bad for him. I could tell he was going through so much pain in losing his best friend…I know what it is like to lose a best friend and I wasn't so fond of it either. I made peace with it though so now Natsu and I are friends again. I guess I don't REALLY know how it feels since Natsu didn't die. If Natsu did die, I'd be mourning for a VERY long time, and when I say very, I mean VERY._

"Okay…who are we inviting?"

"I invited some people at school and then others…"

"Great! Is there anything else we need?"

"Do you think some funerals provide food?"

I shrugged.

_I didn't know. I have never had someone die in my family or even friends before…I guess I am considered lucky that my family either died before me or is still living._

"I don't know. Do you WANT to provide food?"

"Sure. Bob really liked food…" he wiped at his eyes.

_At least he wasn't screaming his name yet. Note to self: bring earplugs to funeral._

"Okay! How about I go pick up the food and you get everything else? Like maybe tables, a speech, or something…"

"Alright," he responded.

I stood to my feet and was getting ready to exit the room.

"Hey Lucy…"

I shot my head back at him, "Huh?"

"Thank you," he smiled as I copied his expression.

"You're welcome."

_This will be a funeral, we shall never forget._

**Natsu's POV**

_What the crud am I going to do?_

I paced back and forth in my room as I thought hard on the situation.

_I killed my best friends' lizard and did nothing but harass it and its name. I'm surprised Gray isn't sore at me; after all, his dad gave him that thing! I didn't know that. If I would have known that then maybe I would have been nicer about the whole thing! Maybe I would have not even played that prank on the girls if I'd known! Now it's too late. Saying sorry wouldn't be enough; I need to fix things somehow. But how?_

-DING DONG-

"Natsu, there's someone at the door for you!" My mom called from downstairs.

I trudged down the stairs quickly.

_Maybe it was Lucy or, hopefully, Gray._

I opened the door with a bit of excitement and as soon as I saw the face behind the front door, it all vanished.

"Hey Natsu," Yukino giggled.

I rolled my black orbs at her with a frown.

"Hey Yukino…" I moaned.

"What's the matter? A certain Chinese girl giving you trouble?"

_Chinese? Do I know anyone girl who is Chinese?_

"Uh…no, my best friends' lizard died and it's all my fault."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh. I thought it was something important not disgusting," she pretended to gag.

_Weird...that's exactly the impression I got when she started to flirt and stalk me…_

"It is important," I frowned, "His dad gave it to him."

"Well, boohoo. So get him another one. Who really cares?"

I glared at her slightly as I clenched my fists.

"Look, what did you want?" I let go of some oxygen and tried to relax.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go get something to eat," she batted her eyelashes at me as she grinned widely.

_Okay, she's really creeping me out._

"Sorry, got other plans."

"Awe, okay. Let me know if you change your mind," she smiled as she twisted her hair around with one of her fingers.

"Uh-huh," I answered, giving her not that much of attention.

"You know the dance is ALMOST here?" she questioned in excitement.

_I thought she was about to leave._

I couldn't help but moan and groan to myself but nodded at her.

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither," I replied, unenthusiastically.

"Well, see yah later!" she gave a small wave then twitched her eye at me like she did the first time Lucy and her met.

I closed the door in her face before she started to rant again and went upstairs, still contemplating on what to do.

**No POV**

A bunch of people had already arrived at the side hill next to the river. Jellal and even Laxus were setting up a few tables, Gray was working on a speech as he sat on a nearby chair, Lucy was starting to set out snacks, Erza and Mira were setting up a few decorations, Juvia was picking a good song to play, and Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

They were hastily trying to hurry before everyone else showed up and the funeral was to begin.

Laxus propped up a table nicely and wiped some sweat off his forehead, smirking a bit at the work he had done.

"No, yah stupid boy, you're supposed to set the table over here!" Mira piercing scream echoed the area, maybe even the earth.

"I say it's fine where it is!" Laxus called back with a glare.

"I don't care what YOU think, which is nothing! This funeral is for Bob!"

"BOOOOBBB!" Gray cried to himself.

"See what you do!" Laxus scowled.

Mira marched up to him with a glare plastered upon her scary face.

"It was all your fault! You made me have to yell it!"

He rolled his eyes at her and continued at the next table.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

She burned a hole in his back and Laxus turned and looked at her in the eyes with a frown. She kept glaring at him.

"You know what I think?" Laxus frowned.

"Nothing probably," Mira spat.

"No, I think you've been working too hard."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Laxus thought for a moment and smirked, "Did I mention that your yell is getting louder and more forceful each time I hear it?"

She gazed at him in wonder, "Really?"

He nodded, "So, you want to go out for pizza tonight?"

"Fine," she spoke and walked off.

How Laxus could be dating someone that could go from yelling to a date is a wonder, but he liked her and she liked him. There was no denying it now.

Jellal checked his watch and Laxus took notice.

"Have a mission?" he whispered lowly.

Jellal shook his head.

"Then what?" He questioned.

"Wondering where Natsu is…"

"Yeah, where is Natsu anyways? I haven't seen him since-"

Natsu came trudging down the steep hill.

"Natsu!" Lucy beamed, "You're here!" she ran to him and attacked him with a hug, which made him and her both topple over.

Lucy looked down at his face as he was lying down and she was on top of him. They both went red at that moment.

"Uhh K-Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" she continued to blush, as did he.

"Can yah get off of me?"

She giggled a bit nervously and got off. Natsu pushed himself up and brushed the dust and dirt off. Then he fixed his unruly hair-that had tangled as he had fallen-with his hands.

Lucy remained blushing and smiling as she looked at him. Natsu continued to blush and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"H-hey Kooks," he muttered.

She heard and blushed more, she loved the feeling she got when he called her that. It was nice to hear again. The happiness and embarrassment seeped through her body as they stood there in an awkward silence.

"H-hi," she grinned.

"Hey lovebirds," Laxus called, smirking slightly, "mind helping us now?"

They both blushed more and parted ways quickly. Natsu went over to the guys and Lucy began to set the snacks on the tables.

Natsu glared over at Laxus as he came toward them. Laxus and Jellal were smirking at him.

"What are you guys looking at?" He glared.

"Oh, nothing…" Jellal smiled as he placed a tablecloth over a table.

He smoothed it out with his hands and they met with a slightly different pair. This pair was smaller, more delicate but still strong. He gazed up at Erza who blushed a bit and bit her lip as she moved her hands from his. She had been trying to smooth it out as well and they just happened to touch each other.

Jellal blushed only slightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh…heh, sorry."

"I-it's fine," she replied as she walked off.

Jellal gave a heaping sigh and stalked back to Natsu and Laxus.

"What's exactly the deal with you two now?" Laxus questioned and cocked his eyebrow at Jellal.

Jellal shrugged, for not even he knew the answer.

"We were dating, she thought I cheated on purpose, she dumped me, and she hasn't talked to me since," he looked down.

Laxus nodded in understanding.

"So, how are you and Mira coming together? I heard that you two were going out now," Jellal changed the subject.

"Yeah…" Laxus rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

Natsu burst out into fits of laughter.

Laxus glared over at Natsu hard.

"You ahahaha and ahahaha Mira?" Natsu cried through his laughs.

Laxus began to steam and tried not to go red too much over the slight embarrassment.

"…And why is that so funny?" Laxus spat.

"…Because you guys used to fight like ALL the time and you guys HATED each other!"

"Oh, I still do, but it's…complicated now."

"Right, you just fell in love with a boy hater," Natsu chuckled.

Laxus continued to glare, "She isn't THAT bad anymore…she's been better…"

"Well, do you love her?" Jellal asked out of nowhere.

Laxus didn't expect that question and his eyes grew in surprise.

"I uhh well, I don't know…we just started dating…hard to say," He spoke, "I think people are starting to arrive now guys so let's just drop it all."

Natsu's face was now red from laughing so hard and he managed to let out acouple more snickers before he walked over with the others. They all formed a circle and Gray placed the box that had Bob inside on the ground, in the middle of them.

They all waited for a moment until it was time for the 'service' to start. People already started to show up; people whom Natsu was un-familiar.

A person walked over to Gray, and Gray looked over.

"Hey, I'm Sarah," spoke the person.

Gray nodded.

"Who the crud is-" Lucy shushed Natsu before he could talk and he frowned.

"My condolences," Sarah said, looking down at Bob and then walking over to watch.

Not a second after that did ANOTHER person walk over and she placed a flower by Bob's box.

"Who is that?" Natsu questioned.

"Fool, that's Sammy," Juvia rolled her eyes.

Natsu gave a puzzled look, "Who?"

Juvia shook her head sadly at him.

Then ANOTHER person stalked over to Natsu and gave him a wink. Natsu was now confused.

She gave a wave with a smirk and whispered in his ear, "If you and Lucy don't work out…call me," and sat down.

Natsu gave a disturbed look, "Okay, who the crud was that?"

"Milianna," Lucy responded.

Natsu scratched his head as another person came over and looked up at Gray, "Nami," the person answered, "I hope Bob is going to be okay-"

"BOBBBB!" Gray cried in his cuffed hands.

Juvia rolled her eyes and Name went over with the others.

Natsu kept looking as if he had no idea who these people were.

"Who the crud, are these people?" Natsu cried.

A girl came over to Gray and handed him a callolilly, "Here, I hope Bob is forever happy in heaven," she spoke and joined the others.

"Thanks Robin," Gray smiled over at her, "You want to go watch Dr. Time Space later with me?"

Juvia shook her head sadly at him.

Another person once again came up with chainsaw and smirk.

"Uhhh your giving Bob a chainsaw?" Gray questioned.

"No, this is for Yukino," a smirked came upon the person's face.

"She's that way!" Natsu pointed in the direction on her house.

"Thanks, I'm Zoro by the way," then left with the chainsaw.

"Why'd you tell Zoro where she lived?" Jellal wondered.

"No reason…" Natsu whistled, innocently.

More people kept coming over. Next who came over was a girl by the name of Hancock.

She gave Bob a flower and waved over at all of the gang. She came over to Natsu and nudged him, "Stop being an idiot," and moved her head towards Lucy's direction as she walked off.

Natsu looked over at Lucy who was smiling warmly at all the guests. Maybe Natsu was being an idiot by just not telling Lucy how he felt, but he couldn't say it.

Rebecca came over as well and waved over at Natsu as she passed.

Natsu gave a look like 'What in the world?'

"Who are these cruddy girls?"

Everyone ignored his remark as Yuno walked over to Gray.

"Sorry about Bob."

"BOOOOBBB!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Whoops. Okay, that was my fault. Want an ice cream sandwich?" she pulled one out but gave a disgusted look at it.

Gray nodded with a slight smile.

She thought on it. You could tell that she wanted to just throw it in the river and torture Gray, but seeing is how he was in enough torture as it was with Juvia and now Bob; she gave him the ice cream sandwich and wiped the essence of it on his clothes.

"You want a bite?" he offered after he took a bite.

She gave grimaced look and shook her head as she went over to the others.

Then came walked over was .Luffy

"Now who is THAT?" Natsu questioned.

"Luffy," Lucy answered with a smile.

"Who?"

"Oh come on, EVERYONE knows who Luffy is," she replied.

He gave another confused look, "Well, who is it?"

No one answered and he started to get frustrated as others came.

The place was completely crowded and all Natsu could do was gawk and exclaim, "WHO THE CRUD ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

Apparently, everyone knew who they all were except him.

Everyone got tired of Natsu's yells so they all got seated as Gray came in front. Everyone was silent.

"Bob…was not just an ordinary lizard. He was my friend and I loved him," Gray's eyes filled with tears.

Natsu gave an uneasy look of guilt and bit his lip.

"We all knew Bob. He meant more to me than anything, and he will be missed. I remember the first chilidog we shared…It was great, and-"

"Stop! Cruddy lizard, I can't take it anymore!" Natsu screamed as he went over to the box and opened it, taking out the lizard.

"Natsu, what are yah doing fool?" Juvia questioned.

Everyone else wanted to know as well so they all kept silent.

"Something I should have done days ago…" Natsu inhaled then started giving Bob mouth to mouth.

Everyone's mouths gaped, eyes widened, faces filled with disgust, and some just wanted to laugh too.

"Come on you cruddy lizard, breath!" Natsu continued and Gray stepped over to him.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Bob is way past dead by now!"

Natsu lifted his head, "I don't care. I have to save this lizard. I know he means a lot to you, and I'm sorry."

Juvia smirked and Gray smiled slightly.

"That's great Natsu but you didn't have to do all this!"

"I have to. I know your dad gave him to you and-"

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry Gray, Juvia told me that your dad gave you this lizard. That's why I feel so guilty and why I'm doing this."

"…But my dad didn't give me that lizard! Do you have any idea how old it would be!"

Natsu froze, "What?"

Gray nodded, "I found him one day outside and started to study him…then we got close."

"Yah mean to tell me that I just made out with a lizard for nothing!"

Gray chuckled nervously and nodded.

Natsu put the lizard back and spit, "Blech! That is so disgusting! I-JUVIA!" he shouted in rage.

Juvia laughed, "Boy, how you could fall for that!"

Natsu steamed as people started to laugh.

"See yah later, fool!" Juvia got up and ran hastily away.

"Juvia!" Natsu ran after her and they both disappeared.

15 minutes later

After a very long chase and most of the people left only, Gray, Jellal, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Juvia, and Natsu remained. Natsu and Juvia had just returned from running around and now Natsu sat next to Lucy with a scowl, while Juvia smirking a bit to herself.

"Well, so we can conclude this service and send Bob out…I'd just like to say a few more words," said Gray, "Bob wasn't just a lizard…he was my friend. A friend like any other friend, one that you can count on, be there no matter what, and even if you screw up like say…forget to feed him…they still love you and will always be the best of friends."

Erza pondered on Gray's words, as did everyone else. They all had regret about the past fight in their hearts and minds.

"That's why, I could always count on him. Good bye, Bob, I'll miss you."

Gray grabbed the box and then let Bob go out to sea as Juvia played a hymn of sad music that filled the entire place.

-SILENCE-

Everyone paid their respects and gazed down sadly or in boredom. Lucy cried, but Gray shed no more tears. He was done crying for the day. He only watched after Bob until he could no long see him and then he left. Not long after, Laxus and Mira fled as well.

Natsu looked out upon the river.

Lucy picked up all her leftover food and waved toward everyone. Juvia decided to assist Lucy and left with her.

"Bye guys," she spoke, and she and Juvia vanished.

Natsu soon walked home in silence, wiping his mouth one last time.

Erza continued to look out on the river as Jellal began to leave.

"Jellal…" Erza spoke out.

Jellal whipped his head back at her, "Yeah?"

"I don't know exactly what happened that day and I really don't think I can take you back."

Jellal nodded a bit sadly.

"…But…maybe if you wanted to be friends again…I'd like that," she smiled slightly.

Jellal gave a warm smile and nodded, "Friends."

Jellal paced over to her and extended his hand. Erza took is hand and shook it.

Everything was starting to turn back to normal again.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Back to Normal…Sort of

**Thursday 7:22 A.M.**

**Time till Dance: 2 days, 11 hours, 38 minutes, and 10 seconds.**

Lucy awoke with a huge grin upon her face. It was a new day. A day in which all of the friends she loved would be all together laughing and having fun just like old times.

She bounced out of her bed happily and skipped over to her bathroom. She gazed at the reflection in her mirror of the girl that appeared to be her. Her golden, raven hair looked as if it had been brushed already. It was silky and smooth, and still draped over her shoulders. A yawned escaped Lucy's mouth as she stalked to her drawers, pulling out her usual clothing in which she wore frequent.

Lucy couldn't stop beaming to herself.

Her friends were now all together again, and she was ecstatic! She knew today would be a day she had longed for, when she could hug Natsu with a grin and not have any worries or doubts in her head. She couldn't wait to see all of them again.

The alarm sounded throughout the entire room, as Gray stretched out his long arms outward. He gave a weary yawn as he leaned over to his alarm.

"I'm awake," he spoke to his clock as it stopped its echoes of noise.

He pushed himself upward from his bed and went toward the kitchen, where he would have breakfast before anything else.

He couldn't help but smile to himself proudly as he thought of him and Juvia's plan. He wondered if it had worked for all of them. If the plan had succeeded then everything would settle down and be normal like it once was, but if it didn't…all was lost. He didn't even want to think of the consequences if it hadn't. He had decided to stay on the positive side and believed that their plan had worked.

He smiled a bit more and grabbed a seat at his breakfast table.

She ran her hands through her tangled, ebony hair as she glanced in the mirror with drained eyes. Her eyes slowly opened and the beauty of her brown orbs glistened in the mirror. She smirked slightly to herself as she brushed her hair.

Juvia knew her plan had worked. Lucy and Erza chatted with her on her cell phone that night, explaining in full detail. Juvia was thrilled inside. Her friends had finally looked passed their differences and were now together once again. She had to think of a good alibi for her and Gray, so, she had told them that he apologized again and this time she accepted. The reason she forgave Gray was that she knew he was going through a lot and he didn't mean to hurt her. That was not his intention. Was what she told them the truth? Most of it was false, but a little was fact. She was just glad that everything turned out Eucliffe in the end.

Juvia made her way to her bed and picked up the clothes that she set aside for the day. This school day was to be different from the others they had had this week, but not in a bad way.

"Jellal, ole bean, it is time to get up for school!" Mr. Fernadez called from downstairs.

Jellal blinked his eyes a bit and yawned ever so loudly. He placed one leg over the side of the bed and then the other as he made himself get up.

He had had a very long and stressful week and weekend. All his friends were fighting while the person he loved the most broke his heart and tossed it away like old cheese. The best part about all of the fighting was that it had finally seized and Jellal couldn't be more excited about it. Sure, Erza did not forgive him EXACTLY, but they were friends again. At least being friends was better than not being anything at all. It was a start, that could POSSIBLY work its way back to its original place. But, until then, Jellal could only hope and be patient.

He scratched the top of his head and turned the knob for the shower. He unraveled his clothes and got in with a wide grin. This shower felt like it was rinsing off all the rest of his troubles and everything bad went down the drain. He only wished that were the real case.

She straightened her red locks beautifully for school. Erza felt like today was a new day, unlike any other. Her brown eyes beamed as she glanced upon her reflection of her mirror. She felt free-spirited.

She and Jellal were now together again! Not together, together, but the together meaning friends. She could live with just being friends even if it still seemed awkward and upsetting to think she could no long hang on Jellal, kiss Jellal, hug Jellal with a grin, hold hands with Jellal, date Jellal, or even dare to be WITH Jellal again unless in a friendly way. So many rules she had to follow now and things she couldn't do anymore that she enjoyed. She missed the days when she and Jellal went on the roller coaster together, danced together no matter how bad he was, and even said things in unison together. After the fight, they no longer spoke things at the same time…now THAT would be awkward. She would long for those moments but wouldn't grief them. It was Erza's choice and she had to pay the consequences. The bEucliffe side of all things is that they were friends again…that's all that really mattered.

She brushed her teeth clockwise then counterclockwise, brushing them thoroughly.

"Perfect," she grinned at the whiteness in her teeth.

She was ready for the new day, and the new change.

"Natsu, wake up my little dingo, it's time for school!" Mrs. Dragneel shouted in her thick Australian accent.

Natsu didn't move a muscle. He was deep in sleep and there was no one that could wake him up.

Mrs. Dragneel came into the room with a frown and opened the curtains, showing full bEucliffeness from the suns ray.

Nothing.

She grabbed her pitcher of cold, ice water and poured it all over his head. He sprinted up high out of his bed and into the bathroom quickly. That water was freezing.

He wiped his face with a towel and frowned to himself.

"Mom!" he yelled with anger within his voice.

She ignored it and smiled as she went down the stairs.

Natsu came back out of the bathroom and examined the room for any figures. Once that he was sure there was no one else, he plopped back on his bed and closed his black orbs, clutching his pillow against his face.

Happy glanced in the room and smirked slightly. He knew how to handle his brother.

"Lucy's here," Happy sang, lying.

Natsu's eyes flew open as he leaped from his bed to his drawer, pulling out his usual hood and jeans. He threw them on then thought to himself with a slight smile.

He and Lucy were friends again! He began to grin a little more as he went inside the bathroom. No longer would he have to apologize or avoid talking to her. Everything was back to normal again and he was- for once- looking forward to school. Seeing Lucy's big grin was worth dealing with it all. Now that everything was fine, he could actually be with all his friends again, including Lucy. It almost warmed his heart. He couldn't wait until the bus arrived for school. He was anticipating Lucy.

She stabbed the fork into her scrambled eggs and stuffed them into her mouth, giving a satisfying sensation of taste into her mouth. After she had finished, she carefully picked up her utensils and washed them off in the sink.

At that moment, her younger sister her seemed to have some of the same features except had a slight difference, came in. Her blonde hair was back into a casual, low ponytail. She took a seat at the table with a loud yawn. She was not looking forward to school. Michelle clutched hold of her cereal and poured it into her purple bowl in boredom.

Lucy placed her fork and spoon into the dishwasher and glanced over at Michelle.

"Hi!" she beamed at her younger sibling, "How are you doing, Michelle?"

Michelle gave her older sister an odd look. She had noticed over the past weekend her sister was downcast and seemed to be not herself. Now, she was more than that. Lucy appeared excited about something. Perhaps, it was the dance, but Michelle couldn't be so sure.

"I'm just tired. What's with you?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Lucy giggled as she planted herself in the chair across from Michelle.

"You seem…happier…why?"

Lucy chuckled once again.

"My friends and I just finished fighting."

"Really?" Michelle asked in disbelief, "You forgave them? You forgave Natsu?"

Lucy bopped her head in response.

"You forgave that easily?"

"Yeah!" Lucy chirped.

Michelle contemplated for a moment.

Ever since Michelle and Lucy became good sisters once again, she had told her little sister everything. Even the things Michelle didn't care about and was not very important. Still, Michelle listened anyways, but at times when she got bored, she'd just ignore her until she was finished babbling.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, I gave a lot of thought on it and decided it was not worth it to be angry at Natsu for something as stupid as this."

Michelle nodded, showing that she was listening.

"So, are you two going to the dance?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I'm going with Sting Eucliffe and Natsu is going with Yukino Aguria."

Michelle's eyes grew slightly, "You're going with Sting? Wait, and what about this Yukino girl? I think her sister goes to my school."

Lucy cleared her throat, "Yeah, Sting asked me, so I'm going and Natsu asked Yukino so…but I don't really like Yukino."

"Why not? Isn't she like your friend?"

Lucy laughed slightly, "No. She is not my friend. She hates me for being with Natsu and she's like a witch."

"She…is?" Michelle eyes grew wider.

Lucy gave a confused look as she noticed Michelle's pale face.

"Yeah…she's really rude to me and she even told me to stay away from Natsu. Why? Are you feeling okay Michelle?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, "I just think I had some bad milk or something."

Michelle clutched her stomach as she gave an uneasy look.

"Oh. I'm sorry Michelle. You want to stay home today?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Michelle grabbed hold of her backpack and stalked out the door, leaving Lucy puzzled.

"Happy!"

The small headed Aussie appeared in the kitchen, "Huh?"

"I thought yah said Lucy was here?" Natsu wondered with a confused look.

Happy chuckled at his oblivious older brother, "I lied."

Natsu growled lowly to himself.

"Why I outta-!" Natsu began to threaten.

"Now Natsu," Mrs. Dragneel entered the scene in the kitchen, "you need to leave your brother alone."

"But he-"

"No buts, you're going to be late for school dearie."

Natsu spat, "I'm goin' back to bed."

He made his Aussie legs start up the stairs,

"Oh no, you're not!" Mrs. Dragneel shouted in her thick Australian accent, with fire in her eyes.

Natsu bit his lip slightly as he watched his mom's sudden scarce outbreak.

"You are going to school now and you are going to like it! UNDERSTAND?"

Natsu gulped and nodded.

"Well, good," his mom said, appearing normal and smiling.

Natsu slumped a bit, grabbing his backpack and trudging out the front door.

"Bye! Have a fun day at school!" Mrs. Dragneel called.

"Bye…" Natsu moaned as he slammed the door shut.

'_Fun at school? It is like she has never been to school a day in her life. Why does she always have to say that when she knows there is nothing fun about it?' _The Aussie thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

**Erza's POV**

Students cluttered the hallways as I made my way through. The hallways were always so crowded, except when school ended. Teenagers and even teachers wanted to get out as soon as possible, but could you really blame them?

I began to go to my locker when I bumped into someone and pushed to the ground. I glanced up with spite as I rubbed the top of my head. To my surprise, it happened to be…Ultear.

"Oh, sorry Erza, are you okay?" She wondered as she stared down at me, not giving out any help whatsoever.

I frowned slightly at that fact but shook it off.

"Uh yeah, sure," I smiled a bit, and dusted myself off.

She nodded, "Well?" She questioned.

"'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me?" she gave a stern look.

_The nerve of Ultear Milkovich! She was the one who thrashed herself into me! Not only that, but I was the one that had fallen, not her. Not only did she have to break Jellal and I up but now she's wanting to apologize for something I didn't even do!_

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I didn't bump into you Ultear."

"Yes, you did," she frowned slightly, "…And I order an apology!"

_She was getting on my last nerves and she just broke the last straw._

"Ultear, you are the one that bumped into me!" I spat, "I shouldn't have to be the one to apologize!"

She steamed, "First, you stole my Jellal from me when I was gone and now you are lying?"

_I stole HER Jellal? That tears it! She's the one that kissed my boyfriend, not the other way around!_

"You were the one who kissed my boyfriend!" I spoke my mind.

"…But he's not your boyfriend anymore!"

_Those words were it. I have had it with Ultear._

I pounced on top of her with giant force and planted my fist in her face. She struggled under me but I was stronger than she was. She gave a loud yell and pulled my red locks. I winced at my hair tightening. I felt like by the time this was over, she'd be bruise faced and I'd be balder than anyone. I continued acouple of punches then leaped off her, running to my next class.

I glanced back at her and she cried slightly, covering her face.

_If I stopped now I'd be late for class. Why should I care if she's crying? Still, I felt the need to go find out the truth._

I halted in my tracks then, turning around, I stalked over to her.

"Ultear," I spoke.

She glanced up at me and I offered my hand to her. She gave an untrusting look and didn't grab it. I re-treated my hand and let it dangle at my waist.

"What do you want?" She wondered as I sighed.

She started to wipe at her tears and I came closer in thought of what to say. I knew how Ultear could be. One wrong word and you are out of there. I chose my words carefully.

"Sorry for springing at you like that," I answered half sincerely, "Are you okay?"

She sighed ever so lowly, "As good as I'm ever going to get. I was just mad at you for stealing my Jellal."

_There she went again. I wanted to strangle her but I kept my cool…for now._

"I didn't steal him. You dumped him, remember?"

"I made a mistake," she responded.

I nodded in understanding.

"Look, I'm sorry about you guys breaking up. I had no idea you guys were together and when he invited me to his house…" she trailed.

I nodded once again, "It is fine. We broke up but we're still friends."

"That's great," she answered.

There's was an awkward moment of silence.

_Should you do this Erza? Is this the right thing to do?_

I took a deep breath, "BUT…if you still like Jellal then…I guess you could still give him a shot…"

"Really? You wouldn't care?" She stood to her feet in surprise.

I shook my head, biting my lip.

She grinned, "Thanks Erza," She hugged me and I smiled.

_Maybe this is for the best._

**Ultear's POV**

I grinned evilly to myself as I hugged Erza.

_This should be good._

**Natsu's POV**

"So, Mister Dragneel what is your answer?"

-SILENCE-

"MISTER DRAGNEEL?" The teacher screeched.

I hoped out of my chair, startled. I glanced around the classroom and all eyes were on me. I could hear echoes of giggles fill the room as I set my gaze at my furious faced, teacher staring down at me with hands on her hips. At that moment, I came into realization.

_I had fallen asleep in class again…awe crud._

I rubbed at my black pools with the end of my rough knuckles as the teacher kept a straight glare at me.

"What?" I questioned in wonder.

She rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"What is your answer, Mister Dragneel?" She moaned slightly.

"Eh…"

_I have to think of something, quick! Wait, what class is this again?_

"I'm waiting," she tapped her foot impatiently, expecting my wrong answer.

"43?" I said out of nowhere.

_It was the first thing that popped into my head and I had to think of something._

Her eyes bulged out as the class continued to chuckle silently and in low whispers.

"That's correct…" She responded, speechless and in shock.

My mouth gaped.

_It was right? I was right! It was a complete guess out of nowhere…I guess I'm smarter than people think._

I smirked slightly to myself in pride as I examined the classroom. Every single student was at loss for words, eyes wide, and jaws dropped so low that they started to drool on the floor.

The teacher formed a smile on her face, in admiration of me.

I set my eyes on her.

_A teacher is actually smiling at me…Creepy…_

"Good job, Natsu, I see you have been studying and improving nicely."

I grinned a bit to myself.

"I'm sure to see a massive result on the test next week."

My smile faded and I frowned.

_That was not what I wanted to hear. I wonder if she knows…_

Before I knew it, class was dismissed and I strutted out of there hastily. I didn't want the cruddy teacher to ask me anymore questions.

I ran down the hallway and into the boys bathroom. Instantly, my hurried look switched to hate in seconds. Sting Eucliffe.

Right there staring at me like I was no one but a nuisance was Sting Eucliffe. I gave him a hard glare. He took notice of my stares and copied my expressions.

"Sting," I said with a stern face.

"Natsu."

He and Steve gave me looks of hatred as I tried to ignore them.

_Man, that cruddy Eucliffe has gotten on my last nerves. First, he steals Lucy. Second, he's planning stuff with Lucy (not if I have anything to do with it).31, he's always been on my case and my enemy. Q, he's giving me dirty looks. Finally, uh…I forgot the final one but I'll come back to that later._

"So, Dragneel, you hear I'm going with Lucy to the dance?" he bragged with a smug face.

_I REALLY want to…POUND THAT CRUDDY FACE IN! Then I wouldn't have to look at it anymore; which would be good for everyone, not just me._

I continued to ignore him.

_Maybe if I just ignore the pathetic loser he'll just give it up. He knows I already know, he just wants to see me react…to bad it's working. I really hate to give him the satisfaction._

He circled around me with a smirk planted on his face. Steve was on the opposite side as him.

"What's the matter, Dragneel? Do you have something clogged between your ears or is a cat taking a hold on your tongue?"

I took in slow breaths.

_Don't do it Dragneel. You know what will happen if you do. __**Remember what Yukino said.**_

"What's the matter Dragneel? You afraid?" he spoke down to me like a three year old.

He kept on smirking.

"Just leave me alone," I hissed.

"Oh, looks like the big bad Natsu Dragneel is threatening me," he spoke as if it were serious yet sarcasm was hidden in his voice.

I growled lowly.

"You know," he whispered in my ear, "the dance is going to be so much fun whenever I get Lucy alone with me."

_That's it._

Fire rose within me as I took a punch at Sting's face, making him soar to the ground. I pounced on top of him and pinned him down by his wrists. Sting didn't expect any of this, he was still a bit in surprise. I repeatedly punched his face with my fists in and out with brute force. All the anger from the entire weekend and everything towards him swelled inside of me as I transferred it through my fists.

Steve came up behind me, trying to pull me off but I slammed my elbow into his gut and he clutched it with his arms, wincing. At that moment, Sting kicked me off him and came storming on me. He kicked me in the side then punched me upside the face twice as hard as he could.

I wasn't going to take anymore. I leaped back up but Sting and Steve started to gang up on me…that was the moment, the principal stalked in.

I set my gaze at him as we all froze in position. Sting and Steve circled around me. My fists were high in the air as were Sting's fists. Steve had his hands planted on top of my shoulders, getting ready to twist me or something.

"What is going on here?" he glared at all of us.

We were all dead silent.

After there was no further word, the principal motioned his head indicating us to follow him into his office.

I had a small bruise plastered on the side of my face, along with one that was a sharp pain to my side. The pain might have intensified more as I had moved, but I did not wince. I was not going to give any wimpy signs or, any more satisfaction to my enemy.

Sting's face, covered in blood and a few bruises, gave a small smirk.

_I could tell he was coming up with a plan. After all, we had been through all this. The coach took Sting's side, but the question remained, would the principal?_

He gave a small nod and stalked out the bathroom.

Steve, not showing much ruin to any parts of his body, followed Sting.

_Okay, Dragneel, let's get this over with._

I glanced at Sting's blood on my knuckles with a hint of a smirk, wiping it on my clothes.

_I'd say it was worth it._

"DRAGNEEL!" The principal called.

I made my way out the bathroom with my full dignity and pride.

**Lucy's POV**

**30 minutes earlier from Sting/Natsu confrontation**

"Hey Kooks," I heard someone say in a thick Australian accent.

I shot my head back at the salmon hair Aussie, beaming to myself.

"Hey Natsu!" I shouted as I enclosed him in a large embrace.

He groaned slightly as I wrapped my arms around him more.

_I had missed hugging my best friend._

"Oomph," he said as I hugged him, "Kooks…"

"Yes Natsu?" I smiled at him.

"I can't breath."

I took notice of the bluish color that overtook his features and released him, blushing to myself.

"S-sorry," I giggled to myself.

_I hope he didn't notice my stutter._

"Oh, uh it's fine Kooks," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed.

_I missed that nickname. Kooks…It always gave tingling, delightful chills to my spine every time he said that. He came up with that nickname randomly not TOO long ago. I think we were like twelve or something. He had been calling me that ever since. ONLY it certain situations though. If it was nervous or something was abnormal he called me Lucy, a challenge he'd call me Heartfillia, and at the right times (usually normal) he would call me kooks. It warmed my heart every time._

"So…how have you been?" I chimed.

_I had to think of something to ask. We hadn't really talked since it felt like forever._

"Usual. What about you?" he questioned back at me.

"Just great," I answered straight up.

_I wanted to say… Just great…now but that would have been obvious that I was referring to our friendship. After that, there would be an awkward moment and I just couldn't take any more of those. You shouldn't have that many awkward moments with just simply talking to your best friend…but I guess deep down in MY heart he was still more than that._

_He was a friend I talked to a lot. Natsu was a friend I could count on, hug, speak almost my entire mind to, goof off with, hang out with, joke along with, play games with, and just about everything else. That is why he'd always be my best friend._

"Great…" he responded.

_It is another awkward moment. UGH! Why do we have so many of those?_

"Good luck in class today."

"I'll need it," he chuckled.

I giggled at him.

"Try not to get in trouble," I glared at him playfully.

"Yes, mum," he smirked.

I slapped his arm, but not so hard, just in a friendly manner and he laughed.

"I'm just kidding Kooks."

"I know."

"Then why did you hit me?"

"…Because…I felt like it," I smiled brightly at him.

He rolled his glistening black eyes at me with a slight grin.

_Glistening? I meant, uh…gorgeous! No, ugh…let's just stick with black and pretend I said nothing._

"Thanks a lot. I'll see yah later Lucy."

"Okay…bye!" I hugged him once again and let go before he could make a complaint.

His face went scarlet and he raced off to math class. I waved after him with a smile and sighed to myself happily.

_Life is good._

"Okay. Class dismissed," Our teacher exclaimed as students rushed out.

I pushed myself upward out of my chair and stalked over to the door.

"Miss Heartfillia," Mr. Kitchens said.

I whipped my head back at him, "Yes, Mr. Kitchens?"

"Excellent work on your paper as usual," he stated.

I blushed at his flattery.

"I'm looking forward to seeing more from you."

"Thank you sir," I answered in modesty, "I tried my best."

"Well, good job all the same. I see a bright future for you."

"I hope so, but I'm not really sure where my future will take me yet."

"You still have some time, but don't wait at last minute," he chuckled.

"Oh, I won't," I answered him in pure frankness.

He smiled warmly at me.

"I'd hate to see one of my best students fall back down in my class, so make sure you keep it up."

_I was one of the best? Okay, I heard I was smart and I believed I was not that dumb and not so much air headed but…am I really THAT good? I had no idea…_

"Thank you and I'll try my hardest," and with that I fled the classroom.

_Jellal always used to say that teachers would only flatter you so that you'd work harder to maintain their respects and increase it, but I didn't once think that was true. He could always think too much on things. Mr. Kitchens was a GREAT teacher and my favorite. He was never angry with me and he was very nice. I don't think he'd do something like that._

I skipped happily to the girl's bathroom. I glanced over into the mirror with pride, but tried to keep my humility in check.

_I do not want to become I big head._

I thought long and hard of my future and what I wanted to be.

_Could I be a teacher? Musician? Actress? Singer? Dancer? The sky was the limit. My mom always wanted me to go into the family business but I didn't see myself up in high places. It wasn't really for me._

"Hello Laxi."

I glanced at back at Yukino with a grim look of hate.

"It's Lucy," I corrected like the buh-millionth time.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at me, "I wanted to talk to you."

_SHE wants to talk to…ME? Oh, this cannot be good. Could this be good? What does she want?_

"What about?" I wondered.

She smiled at me, "LuLu, LuLu, LuLu," she shook her head at me.

I frowned, "Lucy."

"Yeah, anyways…It was weird...yesterday, I thought I saw someone with a chainsaw trying to get to my room but the person vanished before I could get the cops after them..."

_O...K? That's odd..I wonder if it has something to do with that one person at the funeral..._

"Enough with the psycho stuff. You know I'm going to the dance with Natsu right?"

_She knows I know. Why must she brag about it?_

I sighed.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well…most likely things will become much more than that after the dance. We could even start dating."

_DATING?_

My eyes grew, "Wha-?"

"Look, I know this is a very complicated situation for you, but maybe it would be best if you just gave up your crush on Natsu."

_My crush on Natsu? How does she know about that?_

"W-what makes you think I have a crush on Natsu?"

"Oh, puh-lease coco, it is so obvious. You're like a pathetic little puppy."

_Am I really that obvious? Oh no…_

"Look, I want to help you, but I think the best way is to stop all your useless and pathetic attempts and give up. He asked me to the dance, not you."

I listened to her every word.

"…And I think it would be in the best interest for all of us if you stopped hanging around him. Not anymore."

"W-what?" I cried in shock, "…B-but Natsu's just my friend!"

"Don't you get it coco? He was just feeling sorry for your pathetic crush on him so he kept you around. Now he has me so it would be better if you wouldn't hang with him."

"…B-but he likes me. We're friends…" I spoke through my sobs.

"Yes, well…I'm sure that's what you thought or what he told you. He was just trying to make you feel less bad, but I thought you should know."

My face instantly covered in tears as I cried in heavy sobs.

_Natsu REALLY doesn't like me…_

"B-but…he really does like me."

"Whatever you say," she said sarcastically.

That made me steamed but the pain in my heart increased more and my eyes overflowed with massive tears.

"I know. It's okay."

"N-no, it just can't be true…"

"It is," she reassured me, "I hate to do this Coco, but seeing is how he's going to go to the dance with me…I can't have you seeing him anymore. Sorry, but…"

She sighed unrealistically as I glanced up at her.

"If you continue to see him, I'll have to do something drastic, and you'll regret it."

"W-what for? What did I ever do to you?"

"I just don't want my man near someone like you so…back off," her face became more hostile.

_I wanted to scream but seeing how the thoughts of Natsu not really thinking of me as a friend swarmed around my brain…I ran out in fits of tears. This was just too much to bear._

I pressed my face against my pillow in soft sobs.

_This makes no sense. I thought Natsu actually liked me…but he just feels sorry for my stupid crush and the reason he said no to me was, because, he really wanted Yukino. He was only trying to be nice, but he's been my friend since we were like six…Has he really been pretending this long? Was Yukino just lying to me so I'd stay away? She was very firm but maybe she just wanted to protect Natsu… Oh, I'm so confused._

The Taylor Swift song "Mine" began to play and I glanced down from where it was coming from. I had placed that song as my ring tone.

I carefully picked up my cell phone and answered.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Hey Kooks, the guys and I are going to get catch a movie. You want to come?"

"I don't really know…I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh come on, it'll be awesome! Just like old times."

_I missed old time but I couldn't help wonder if he really wanted me to come or if Yukino was lying._

I pondered on that thought.

"A-are you sure you want me to come?" I questioned.

"Uh…yeah, why wouldn't we want you to come?"

"I-I just want to know. Are you POSITIVE you want me to come along?" I pressed on.

"Yeah…"

_I think he's confused, but he said yes twice…_

I thought on it.

"You alright Lucy?" The Australian accent asked.

I smiled slightly as I wiped at my tears.

"I think I'm feeling better…okay, I'm coming."

"Great! We'll pick yah up in an hour!"

I hung up the phone, wondering if I made the right choice.

_Maybe Yukino was just lying…I hope she was, but what if she finds out that I'm hanging out with Natsu?_

I bit my lip.

_How is she ever going to know? Besides…as long as I have Natsu she couldn't do anything bad…unless Natsu really DID hate me…_

I snatched some tissues and cleaned off my face.

_I'm sure everything will be fine._

**NO POV**

Little did the oriental girl know…she was about to get the shock of her life at school the next day. Yukino had attacked.


	29. Chapter 28

PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!

Chapter 28: Yukino's Attack

Friday 9:45 A.M.

Time Till Dance: 1 Day, 9 Hours, 15 minutes, and 27 seconds.

There was only one day left before the dance and practically the entire school was buzzing about it, well, and something else…

Natsu pushed through the doors of the school loudly as he ran forward to meet with his friends. Juvia, Gray, and Jellal were simply talking amongst themselves in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey…guys," The Salmon Australian panted as he looked over at them.

"You're late again, Natsu," Jellal stated as all three of Natsu's friends rolled their eyes.

"Typical. What was it this time, fool?" Juvia questioned her-still breathing heavily-friend.

"I…over…slept…and…why the crud should I care if I'm late?" Natsu glared to himself as he gained the oxygen back.

"Well, why were you running and breathing so hard?" Gray wondered as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I was just gettin' in some good running before soccer again, that's all."

"O...kay. Anyways, like Juvia was sayin', there is nothing worse than spam." Juvia spoke rather sadly.

"I know-wait, do you mean spam the food or spam, as in, in a computer?" Gray questioned his cool and calm friend in wonder.

"Wait, there are TWO kinds of spam?" Natsu asked in surprise, scratching his head.

"Yeah, there is the spam in a computer and then isn't that one food that people get at occasions is spam?" Gray spoke, a bit unsure of himself.

"I think so…" Jellal replied, his mind on other things.

"So, what is spam anyways?" Natsu wondered as the gang started to walk down the hall of their school.

"Which spam? Is it the food or the computer?" Gray asked rather puzzled.

Juvia rolled her dark orbs at her friends' brainless conversation.

"I'm not sure," Natsu contemplated on it.

"Well, the spam in a computer is likes ads and mostly junk; where as, the food is canned meat…I think. Isn't it ham,Juvia?" Gray shot his head back at Juvia who seemed bored with all this talk.

"Juvia doesn't know. She don't eat it!" She snapped a bit irritably.

"Heh, right," Gray replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So, you were talking about computer spam or food spam?"

Juvia rolled her eyes once more, "Both. Whatever," she spoke as she stalked over to her locker.

"That has to be the strangest conversation we have ever had," Gray admitted as he pulled out some stuff from his locker.

Natsu shrugged as he made his way to his own locker as Juvia closed hers.

Juvia sneaked a glance at Jellal who was leaning up against a locker in thought.

"What's your problem?" Juvia wondered, gazing at him suspiciously.

Jellal shot his head back at Juvia who raised a brow at him quizzically.

"I'm fine," he stated, sternly.

Juvia rolled her eyes as she came near to him, "Look, Juvia knows when you're lying boss. She wasn't a spy for nothing. Now you tell her what's up, baby," She said as she leaned beside him, giving her full attention.

Jellal gave in and decided to respond, "It's just hard to get used to things without…dating Erza. I just don't understand why she can forgive me but she can't take me back," he thought on it more.

Juvia contemplated on that fact as Jellal glanced downward acting like his feet were the most interesting things in the world.

Jellal did have a point. Why would Erza not get back together with him? I mean, they have known each other since they were young. You would think Erza would have more trust in him and start thinking of how obnoxious Lizzie can be. I guess Jellal and everybody else just tried to look at the bright side of things. At least they were all friends again, and even though Jellal did not like the fact that Erza was not with him no longer…at least they were together in some way…as friends, but Jellal was still determined in his heart that he still loved Erza and that he wanted her back. There was nothing he could do though at the time being. He would just have to be patient for her to trust him again, if she ever did.

"Juvia has no idea what that girl is thinking, but until she does…don't go trying to get her back now. The last thing you want is for her to change her mind about friendship," Juvia explained truthfully.

Jellal nodded in agreement as Juvia trudged through all the other students to get to her class.

"Hey Gray, have you seen Lucy yet today?" Natsu asked as he glanced around the hall, examining everywhere for an oriental, raven haired girl.

Gray shook his head in response, "Haven't seen her since yesterday, but what happened to your face? It looks a bit bruised…hey! Did you get into ANOTHER fight? How many times have-"

Natsu kept glancing around the hallway for any sign of Lucy as he focused more on her. All his ears could hear was Gray going, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, Blah!"

It sounded as if Natsu was in some old Charlie Brown episode when he heard Gray's ranting like an adult. He tried his best to ignore Gray though so he could find Lucy. It was very odd for her to be so late and they not see her. Where was she?

"Natsu. Natsu! Are you even listening to me?" Gray frowned as he had his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Uh huh, sure," Natsu replied, not really paying attention.

It was as if the only thing he could keep his mind on was Lucy these days. He could not help it. It just happened that way.

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu's clueless exterior, "Did you know an elephant crashed into my room yesterday?"

"Oh yeah," Natsu responded in a daze.

"…And it exploded and turned into Jellal?" Gray spoke insincerely.

"That's nice…"

"Hey look, there's Lucy!" Gray cried, pointing down the opposite hallway of which Natsu was looking.

"Wha? Where?" Natsu whipped his head back the other direction, in search of his beloved Lucy.

"See? You aren't paying attention are you?" Gray frowned slightly as Natsu blushed sheepishly.

"Heh sorry mate, I was just wondering where Lucy was. She's never this late."

Gray nodded with a small smirk hidden inside his features, "Now that I think about it, you're right…wow, never thought I'd ever say that. But Lucy is NEVER late. She's always here except when she is sick and she was fine yesterday, but maybe she just went onto class early…I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Natsu frowned at that, "Are you crazy? She never goes early without at least saying 'hi' to us."

"You mean you," Gray smirked deviously.

"Exactly…hey!" Natsu glared, "Lucy says hi to you guys too!" He spoke in defense for her, but mostly for him.

"Whatever you say…" Gray continued to smirk at his naïve friend.

Natsu frowned trying to get off the subject, "Bob," he smirked slightly.

"BOOOOOOBBBBB!" Gray cried, wiping at his eyes, "I miss you so much! BOOOOOBBBB!"

Natsu rolled his pure black eyes at Gray's strange but crazy behavior.

Well, it was strange and crazy to Natsu's point of view that is. Every time someone even mentioned that lizard Gray would cry…and ever since that funeral, Gray was beginning to forget about it until now.

…But at least he was able to change the subject even though it just led to Gray crying.

Natsu quickly cuffed his hands over his ears to prevent hearing Gray's cries.

Where is Lucy? He thought to himself in utter concern for her.

Lucy's POV

I skipped eagerly to school.

Most people hated school, but I didn't think it was all that bad. I loved to learn new things and to hang around my fellow classmates. It was an ecstatic feeling to see all the glowing looks upon their faces…well, maybe not ALL of their faces.

I beamed to myself as I could spot the school off from a distance as I came closer.

I'm almost at the school!

I couldn't help but grin at the thought of seeing my friends again another day.

We were all friends again and the dance was tomorrow! Yes, that is correct. The dance was just a day away, my friends were my friends again, and I was in the best mood.

Then my mind set on something else…Yukino…

Yukino threatened me just yesterday to stay away from her 'so called' future boyfriend. If I didn't follow up on her request then I'd regret it. At first, I decided to head her words, but after I could see that perhaps she was lying and she would never know…I ended up hanging out with Natsu at the movies after all.

What is she going to do? Natsu's my friend and I should get to see him just like any of my other friends! Besides, she's new and, sure, she can be a bit rough and I hated her in the beginning but how low could she possibly get? I don't think I have anything to worry about. I just need to talk to her about the situation and everything should go smoothly.

I entered the school doors with confidence and cheerfulness.

Boy was I wrong about Yukino.

I opened my eyes from my tranquility to see bright, laughing faces. I smiled back and stalked over to my locker.

I had assumed that others were just enjoying the school day as I was…until I took note of everything.

"Hey Lucy…" A cheerleader giggled at me as I stared at her quizzically.

"Uh…hi?" I responded as she whispered over to her friend and laughed.

As I continued to strut down the hallway more, I had noticed the student's happy exteriors. Normally, I would be smiling back, but…something did not feel right.

"What's going on here? Why are you guys like this?" I asked, mostly just talked to myself.

A guy with black hair and green eyes slowly came up to me with a devilish smirk.

"What's going on here?" I questioned him as his mouth came closer to my ears.

My eyes bulged in surprise and shock as my face turned scarlet red.

"W-what?" I spoke more stunned then puzzled.

This CAN'T be happening. Who-? Yukino…

I sprinted down the hall as the laughs escalated.

More people provoked as I jogged into the bathroom completely embarrassed, offended, and hurt by the words I had just heard with my own two ears.

My eyes started to form tears as I planted my palms over my eyes.

That's when a few girls came in laughing to themselves…one of them just happened to be…Yukino.

"Well, if it isn't Puki?" Yukino said in a baby like tone, making her friends shriek with hilarity.

I glanced up at Yukino with a moist face from my tears.

"D-did you do this, Yukino?"

It could not be anyone else…

"I told you to back off but you just didn't listen."

I'm confused…

"B-but I thought we were starting to become friends or something," I cried as she cackled some.

I partly thought that since she was being abit nicer to me lately. Now I know it was all a lie. Man, does she have an evil and disturbing laugh…more like a cackle.

"Ha! You and I, friends? Get real, like I could EVER be friends with someone as pathetic and annoying as you," She spoke as if she was queen of the world, I was only a peasant, and I asked for to be princess.

They all started to laugh as I set my eyes at the floor.

"…B-but Natsu and I are just friends!"

She has to be believe me! This isn't fair…She has-

"Sure, whatever you say Luki…"

"It's Lucy!"

"Like I care enough to hear what you have to say. Listen, don't ever cross me or Natsu again or you're going to pay far worse. I mean it. Stay. Away," She hissed in a dramatic way to make things clear.

"Natsu's my friend!"

"Well, not anymore. Face it, I'm smarter than you and I rule this school as well. You don't want to mess with me."

"B-but," I had sobbed so much that I couldn't continue any longer. My voice had gone out as I choked on my infinite tears.

"Awe, is that baby going to cry now?" Yukino snickered along with her friends.

I wiped at my eyes but I was unable to stop the tears. Yukino and her gang were now giant, cackling blurs in front of my eyes.

"See yah around," she cackled as she fled the scene.

My heart sank as my humiliation and sorrow became more evident.

Natsu is just my friend. Why won't she believe me? Where did she even get those ideas or…things?

I cried more to myself as I heard the school bell echo throughout the school. For the first time, I was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

I quickly ran inside one of the stalls and locked myself in there until this nightmare would end.

Juvia's POV

"So how did class go?"

"It was alright. Have you still not seen Lucy?"

Gray nodded his head in response, "Still haven't seen her all day. I guess she really is sick or something."

"Juvia guesses…"

That doesn't sound like Lucy. Juvia thinks something is up 'cause she was fine yesterday when we went to the movies and Juvia knows it was not bad popcorn…Gray ate a whole bag of that stuff himself. Man, if that guy keeps eaten food like that he is gonna gain all his child weight back.

"You okay, Juvia?" Gray gazed at me with a slight concern.

"Why do you ask, baby?"

"You just seem…distracted like Natsu has been with Lucy. You really think she isn't sick also?" He wondered as he played bent down to tie his shoes.

"Don't forget the bunny ears," I commented with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "You mean, the ice cream sandwiches?"

"What?" I raised my eye brow.

"Yeah…the ice cream sandwiches goes around the plate, through the mouth, and-"

"Juvia doesn't even need to know the rest," I answered as I rolled my dark orbs at his weird ways.

"Okay, okay…now, what do YOU think about Lucy?" he repeated as he stood to his feet.

"Juvia's not sure. Who knows? Maybe she IS sick."

"Maybe…so, umm…have you talked to uh Steve since the dare?"

I stared at him weirdly.

Why would he change from Lucy to my date for the dance? Why should he care so much about Juvia's personal life?

"Heh sorry for asking but-"

"No, Juvia hasn't," I replied frankly as he nodded, "Why do yah ask?"

"Heh well uh…," he rubbed his neck awkwardly as he coughed, "J-just wondering. I heard he might have gotten in a fight yesterday," He explained.

"Fight? Who with?" I pushed on the new conversation.

"Well…perhaps-sort of, well, technically-," Gray stalled.

Who does this guy think he's fooling?

"Just spit it out, fool!"

"Okay, Natsu…," he said quickly but to where I could comprehend it.

"Natsu? Why is Juvia not surprised? What was it over?"

"I dunno…I think Sting and he were fighting and Steve came in. I don't know the full story. All I know is the principal broke it up," Gray continued to explain.

"Principal? Awe nah…so what happened? Natsu get in trouble?" I asked as we walked into the cafeteria.

"He has detention for awhile."

"Man, he should consider himself lucky. He knows the principal and every teacher in this school hate him," I said as I took a seat at one of the tables.

Gray quickly sat next to me and nodded, "He should be glad that Ms. Decker isn't the principal or he'd be suspended for life."

That was the truth alright since Miss Decker despised Natsu over anybody and gladly would suspend him if she could.

"Yeah…so did Sting and Steve get in trouble?"

"Just another warning since they are on the football team and everything…" Gray confided.

"Figures…so why were you tellin' Juvia this is the first place?" I questioned as he messed with his lunch.

"Oh, I don't know…I just thought you should know about Steve since he is YOUR date."

"Gray, just 'cause he's my date doesn't mean that Juvia cares anything about him. Juvia knows how annoying he is but a dare is a dare. No matter how silly it is."

"Oh, so it's okay for you guys to do dares but when we do BETS you just think they are stupid?" Gray frowned in defense.

"Actually, Juvia thinks both are stupid to follow if they are big deals," I answer honestly as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Then why are you doing the dare?"

I shrugged, "'Cause she said she would."

I could tell Gray was confused with the way my logic was, but a promise is a promise. I guess not even some guys can understand why girls do things just like we mostly don't understand them. That's why we're different.

Before Gray could say another thing, Jellal sat down across from us.

"Hey guys," he spoke as he pulled out his lunch.

"Hey boss, any word yet?" I glanced at him as he shook his head sadly.

"Nope," he said a bit lowly, "It seems the "they" just want us to keep watch on other teens for right now and no missions," he sighed.

For as long as I could remember, Jellal was always a workaholic. He LOVED to do missions and if for one day he was not needed and asked to rest, he would not accept that. So far everything has been quiet with missions…and that's what worried all of us. When things are too quiet, it only meant trouble in the future.

"You starting to miss being in the GKND instead of here?"

Jellal looked up from his sandwich at me, surprised by the question.

"Sure, there was a lot of missions up there, but…I would never trade that over this. I missed you guys and I'd never think about going back unless they REALLY needed me," he answered as he took a big bite of his lunch.

"Not at all?" Gray looked at Jellal as he ate his food.

"Maybe…acouple of times, but I still prefer being on earth," he sipped his cola as Gray and I nodded.

"Where's Natsu? Shouldn't he be here for lunch?" Gray examined the cafeteria, not finding a speck of Natsu.

"Yeah…" Jellal looked around as well.

At that exact moment, Natsu came bursting in through the doors, causing everyone to turn their heads and stare at him in wonder.

This can't be good. He looks…angry.

Natsu's POV

I can't believe this crud! How can people be talking about Lucy like this? At first I did not notice but then I over heard some girls and now I'm steamed! It's no wonder I don' t see Lucy anywhere. Man, I gotta find her! If she really DOES know all about this junk then she must feel miserable!

I glared venomously at all the students, who turned their heads from me in fear. I growled lowly to myself.

Who did this anyways? When I get a hold of this guy I'm gonna-

"Natsu, what's going on?" Gray questioned as I came near to the table in rage.

"You don't know?" I spoke lowly.

Jellal, Juvia, and Gray all shook their heads.

What? Do they all live under a rock or actually PAY attention in classes?

I took a deep, exasperating breath as I began to tell them what I had heard.

Once I was through, their mouths gaped in silence then quickly turned into frowns.

I hated repeating the story because it made me even MORE angry at the idiot who started all these nasty rumors.

"Who started all this?" Jellal wondered as I started to clench my fists.

"I dunno," I grinded my teeth, "…but when I find out, I'm going to-"

"Slow down now King Kong, don't you go acting stupid," Juvia raised her voice.

I frowned to myself, "What am I supposed to do? Sit here while some jerk is spreading more things about Lucy?"

"No…We'll find out, but right now we need to find Lucy and you can't go beating up some guy unless you wanna get suspended, you hear me boy?"

Geez, sometimes Juvia sounds like my mom, BUT she is making sense. We need to find Lucy first.

"Yeah, okay," I unclenched my fists as I sat down, still very angry.

No matter what Juvia says, when I find out who this cruddy jerk is, I'm going to get him…just not IN school this time.

Jellal's POV

I can't believe someone could be so cruel to Lucy. It just doesn't make sense.

"So, what are we going to do?" Natsu continued to frown.

I couldn't really blame Natsu for his anger. Lucy was a friend to ALL of us and we were all pretty mad, but we just had more common sense then beating the snot out of this guy.

"JUVIA'S gonna go check the girl's locker room and bathroom. You guys check outside since she isn't in any of her classes. She may even be in a closet or something," Juvia instructed us.

We all nodded in response as we finished our lunch quickly.

"We don't have much time so why don't I check the outside. Natsu, you can check around the school and Gray can check the closets," I took charge as they followed my instructions.

"Maybe I should go find Erza so we can have more help," I suggested.

"Whatever can help us find Lucy quicker," Gray responded as Natsu and he fled the lunch room.

I carefully stood to my feet in haste.

"Oh and Jellal…"

I glanced down at Juvia quizzically.

"Be careful what yah say…don't regret anything. Okay, baby?"

I nodded slowly in comprehension as I ran out the doors.

Erza's POV

This class is SOOO boring. Nothing interesting ever happens in-wait, is that Jellal?

Jellal waved his hands from outside the window as I cocked my brow at him.

He moved his hands all around swiftly.

Something is wrong…

He picked up a flower as I looked at him oddly.

Uh…a flower is in trouble? Someone as happy as a flower…who likes flowers…

I shrugged at him indicating that I didn't understand.

He then slapped his forehead in annoyance and lifted some of his rainbow monkey boxers. I snickered at that as he frowned.

Fanny…nah, she doesn't like flowers…Aha! Something is wrong with Lucy.

He then hunched his shoulders.

So, something is wrong with Lucy and she's missing. Hmm…sounds better than this class.

"Are you looking at something?" The teacher frowned down at me as the whole class turned.

"I-I uh…"

Quick Erza, you have to think!

"Just admiring your great teaching…you think I could get some air?"

The teacher glanced out the window. Luckily, by now Jellal had left.

"Sure," she responded.

I grinned in relief, "Thanks. My stomach is not feeling so well."

I clutched the end of my backpack, placing it onto my back and quickly moved out the classroom.

That was a close one.

"Hey, did you get my message?" Jellal walked over to me.

"Umm…you like moving around, flowers, and rainbow monkey boxers?" I joked, giggling to myself.

He frowned playfully, knowing I was just joking.

"I'm kidding. Affirmative."

"Great, then we just need to find Lucy," Jellal stated urgently and sternly.

"Does this have anything to do with those nasty rumors?" I frowned.

I had heard when I had first gotten into class what had happened. I heard every single rumor and every detail…and it made me angry what they were saying about her. I only wondered who it was who started it all.

"You heard?"

"I heard."

"Then we had better go find her then. I was going to look outside, Natsu's looking around the school, Gray is looking in closets, and Juvia is looking in the 'girl only' places," he ran it all by for me.

I nodded in understanding, "So...since there are only like two girl places, not that many closets, and all, I guess I should go with-"

"Natsu? Alright I can-"

I cut him off, "Actually, I was going to say you. There are a lot of places to look outside and two would be better. There really isn't so much for Natsu to look," I explained to him as he nodded.

"Okay, then let's go," He started to walk off.

It hurt me to be behind him, instead of right by him hand and hand, but I had to suck it up. I can't be with him anymore, not anyone.

"Wait for me…soldier," I managed a smile as I followed him.

This is going to be a LONG day.

Gray's POV

"Lucy, are you in there?" I glanced in at the empty closet with a sigh.

Why does this place have so many closets? Why can't it just be the janitors' and the end? Man, I wish I would have finished my lunch.

My stomach grumbled as I held it.

I must find Lucy first. I have to find her.

I hastily walked over to my locker, pulling out my NEW detective hat.

My kid one might have shrunk but at least I got a new one. I had to be prepared for this kind of thing.

A student glanced at me with an odd expression.

I narrowed my blues at him as I came closer, "You know where I can find Lucy Heartfillia?"

He stared.

"You know, Japanese."

He continued to stare.

"Blonde colored hair, small figure, and likes to wear green."

He stayed still.

"Hello? Answer the question!"

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich spreche kein Englisch, so weiß ich nicht, was Sie sagen ... " (A/N German to English translation: "Can I help you? I do not speak English so I do not know what to say ... ")

Okay, this guy obviously doesn't know English, but some other language. I guess he doesn't really know WHAT to say.

"Umm…nevermind, heh sorry," I chuckled awkwardly as I ran back down the hallway.

"Fremden jungen ..." (A/N translation: "Strange boy…")

Strange boy…

I continued to walk down the hall when I heard a sudden clanging sound.

What was that?

I gazed at the closet before and bit my lip nervously.

The sound was like a bird, nestling in its nest. I had to find out what it was. It could be Lucy. Okay, detective Gray.

I gripped the knob to the closet carefully and opened the door.

"Ah! Hey, give us some privacy you little-!"

"S-sorry Cathy, Kyle," I cried as I slammed the door back shut.

Wow, I didn't think that a couple could actually be kiss-

"Gray?"

I shot my head back at Natsu.

"Well, did you find her?"

He shook his head sadly as I sighed.

"I bet she's in the girl's bathroom or something."

"You think?" Natsu questioned as I shrugged.

"Most likely."

"Well then…why the crud, are yah wearing that stupid hat?"

"It's not stupid! It's my detective hat!" I shouted defensively.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it is, but I thought it was too small for you?"

"I got a new one."

"Yah know, this is why people don't like to hang out with you and think you're a dork," He responded with an expressionless look.

I frowned at him.

"I'm not a dork and for the record, lots of people LOVE to hang out with me."

He rolled his eyes once again, "Whatever. I have an idea."

I raised my eye brow at him questionably.

Lucy's POV

Why did this happen? What did I ever do to deserve this? I…I…Just don't understand.

My head began to twinge with pain from all the tears that overwhelmed my eyes. I felt miserable, but not just miserable. I felt humiliated, distressed, and confused all at one time.

I carefully rubbed my sobbing, violet orbs with the back of my fragile hands.

In my attempt to have everything back to normal, everything just turned out worse. I'm so embarrassed AND upset. How could this all of happened? I didn't even do anything but hang around Natsu and now Yukino has treated me like I stole her husband and had a baby with him. Yes, it was that bad. It was all too horrible to think about, but the thoughts of everything that had taken place this morning were infused into my brain.

"Lucy, girl, are you in here?"

I recognized that voice. Juvia…

"Lucy, now you gotta come out sometime, baby," Her warm, caring voice spoke.

I pushed open the door slowly as Juvia turned her attention to me.

"There you are. Where have you been?" She walked over to me in concern.

"Didn't you hear?" I wiped at my puffy eyes.

"Oh, Juvia heard but she's still wondering why you are in here," she handed me a tissue as I graciously accepted it.

I began to rub the soft tissue against the wetness of my face, blowing my nose into it.

"Thanks…" I handed it back to her.

She pushed it away in a bit of disgust, "Nah, you can keep it."

I nodded and placed it next to me.

"So, who started all this?"

"It's a long story…"

"Just tell me the cruddy name!" Someone yelled.

Juvia and I glanced around in confusion.

Who was that?

"Natsu, what are you doing fool?" Juvia called at the wall.

Why is she yelling at the wall and calling it Natsu?

"How did yah know it was meh?"

Whoa! The wall-y just talked!

I sprinted upward slightly, "Juvia, why is the wall talking and…sounds a lot like OUR Natsu?"

Juvia shook her head at me sadly, "Natsu's in the boy's room."

NOW I understand…heh sometimes I can act like a real airhead when I'm upset or confused…or scared.

"Oh…HI NATSU!" I screamed.

"Uh…Hi Kooks…are you okay?" He asked as if sounding…concerned?

"I suppose…," I had to lie some, "…you heard?"

"Yeah…so, who's the cruddy jerk who told those lies?" His voice rose, sounding angry.

Oh great, I can't believe even my FRIENDS heard about everything. Everything is just getting worse.

"Well…" I trailed.

As much as I WANTED to tell him and possibly get him to loose his date…I felt strangely bad.

"It was Yukino, wasn't it?" Juvia said as if knowing the entire time.

Juvia and Erza knew my troubles with Yukino. I never told anyone about what she said the previous day and I wasn't planning on squealing it all. Still, I was relieved that Juvia knew…I don't know what I could ever do without her.

"Yukino?" Both Natsu and, apparently, Gray cried in unison.

I sighed lowly but answered, "Yeah. Natsu, it was Yukino…"

There was a short moment of silence as I waited for him to respond.

-Nothing-

"Natsu?" I spoke up.

Was he still there? Shocked? Did he even believe me?

"Natsu! Wait!" We over heard Gray shout.

"What's goin' on over there?" Juvia questioned, facing the wall yet again.

"Natsu left! I think he might had went to go find Yukino!"

I bit my lip.

I wasn't sure if I was happy with that. If Yukino found out that I told Natsu then she could do worse things perhaps…and then Natsu would have no date for the dance either. At another note, I was kind of relieved that Natsu had finally seen the light of Yukino or…I should hope.

After that, Juvia settled me down and explained to me that it was going to be alright and to not listen to all those stupid rumors…of course, I neglected to tell her nor anyone that some of them were true. BUT as much as Juvia would try and cheer me up, it wasn't doing much good. I still felt bad about Natsu, scared of Yukino, humiliated and offended at school, and simply had an awful feeling. I did not particularly care for that feeling but there was nothing I could do. My heart was racing, my stomach churning, my head aching, and mind was at loss. This was certainly not a day I'd look back on, on purpose.

As I entered the driveway to my house-feeling drained-I reached into my purse and grabbed my keys for when my parents were off on business again.

"Michelle, are you home?" I yelled as I opened the front door fully, closing it behind me.

"Yeah, so-whoa, what happened to you?" She spoke rather surprised as she examined every inch of my body.

She was mostly focusing on my red, puffy eyes and the dried tears planted onto my face.

"I…I don't want to talk about it," I replied grimly as I glanced down sadly.

"Was it something about Natsu or your friends again?" She seemed curious about my life.

I shook my head.

"Are you sick or something?"

I shrugged at that.

I was just so tired about the day that I didn't want to have to speak a word, but she just wouldn't stop hanging onto the fact of my appearance.

I sighed.

Here we go…

"It was just this girl at my school, Yukino, who was talking rumors and…some real stuff that I don't even know where she got the information from."

"S-Yukino?" She stuttered as I took notice.

"Yeah…" I gave her a confused look.

"Oh. Then-heh-maybe she got it from school records," She looked as if she was guilty or hiding something.

"They don't have that stuff in- Mush, do you know something?"

She bit her lip and spoke, "I'm sorry Lucy…that Yukino, she came over to the house acouple weeks ago asking me for stuff about you. At the time, we had still not talked and I was still mad so…I gave her some stuff."

"You what? !"

My sister? A traitor?

"…W-why?" My voice cracked slightly.

"I just…" she trailed, trying to think up something but she just sighed, unable to explain.

I stared at her speechless.

I knew she didn't like me then but that's just…just…

"I'm…sorry…"

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in my head. I had finally understood just how crazy everything had gotten and what Michelle really thought at that time. I wanted to forgive her since she was my sister and I was always so forgiving but…it hurt knowing what she had done. It was not right.

"It's…okay," I responded lowly as I retreated up the stairs.

I might have forgiven her, but it would take a lot longer for me to forget it…and I could tell she knew that and that she actually felt pretty bad about the situation.

Many things were racing through my mind as I closed the door to my room and fell flat on my bed. What is Natsu going to do? How can I trust Michelle? How could Michelle do that? Why does Yukino hate me so much? What is the dance going to be like? Does Natsu REALLY like me like I thought he did in the past? Are Juvia and Gray ever going to get together? Are Erza and Jellal getting back together? Why is Erza even still angry? DID Jellal kiss Lizzie on purpose? Does Natsu really love Yukino? Why did Natsu even ask her to the dance and tell me no? What is there to think NOW?

So many questions…and they would never end. The biggest question on my mind was…What is Natsu up to at this moment?


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: What REALLY Happened

**Friday 2:30**

**Time Till Dance: 1 Day, 4 Hours, 30 Minutes, and 50 Seconds**

**Jellal's POV**

_What happened? Where did I go wrong? It seemed so long ago that Erza and I were together and now…we are apart. It took me some time to get over Ultear and at first I did not quite understand, but then I came to realize…she wanted a boyfriend who was not so dedicated to the Fairytail-like myself-and would pay her more attention. I understood that and eventually got over her._

_Now…she wanted me back._

"So Jellal, I was thinking…" She trailed off with a grin upon her face, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

That question hit me like a metal, robot, fist in surprise.

_I was not getting over Erza. I tried several times but…I can't stop thinking of her. Her strength, intelligent mind, the way she makes me feel, her smile, the way that she always looks at me, the way she jokes around with me, her natural beauty, the way she calls me "soldier" or any other name, the way she can be bossy but stern, and just everything about her I could not get off my mind. I could never forget Erza._

Ultear stared at me in wonder as her face began to grow a frown.

"Did you hear me? Are you even listening to me?" Ultear gradually started to become angry.

_All I could think of was Erza._

_We had just parted from looking for Lucy. First, we had saw Natsu bursting out of the boys' room then Gray came out and told us everything that he knew. Eventually, everyone went to class but Ultear had stopped me in the hallway before I could reach mine._

_Why would Ultear even want me back? She even said it was not working out almost RIGHT before I had left which she knew nothing about- but perhaps she really did just miss me. OR maybe she thought-like every other teenager-that I was not in the Fairy Tail anymore so I could pay her some attention now.._

"JELLAL FERNADEZ!" She screeched as the entire school shook. I was taken aback by the sudden outburst but shook it off.

"Huh? What?" I finally spoke out in question.

"Did you hear me?" She wondered with her hands on her hips.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly with a nervous chuckle, "Not really…I-I kind of had my mind on other things…"

"Like the dance?" She perked up slightly, "Do you have a date yet?"

I sighed and shook my head in response.

_So much for taking it easy and not having to worry…Now I only wish I could go back to reality from all of this._

"Well?" She stared me down and pressed on.

I gave a quizzical look, "'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to the dance this time?" She batted her eyelashes with a smile.

"U-umm, well…"

_Even though I felt like Erza and my break-up seemed forever, it felt as if the Ultear Milkovich had fallen into my life once again…was almost like yesterday. I remembered it so well._

"_So, then your family decided to come back?"_

"_Yup," Ultear nodded._

"_Sounds like you've had a really cool life," I surmised._

"_I have, Jellal, I really have but . . .," she trailed as she glanced out the window._

"…_But what?" I questioned her._

"_During all that traveling…I spent most of it thinking of you," She responded._

"_You have?" I asked in surprise._

"_Yes Jellal, I have," she answered._

"_Wow," I was not sure what to say._

"_Yes Jellal, wow."_

_She stared at me, making the situation a bit awkward._

_I chuckled nervously, "W-Well, I guess we should start to study now."_

_She nodded slowly as I sneaked a glance at her. She looked as if she was disappointed about something._

"_Ultear, are you okay?" I questioned her in wonder and sympathetically._

_She smiled warmly and nodded, "I'm fine," she spoke as he picked up her book, "So, where should we start?"_

"_Seeing how you haven't been to our school in awhile, why don't we take it simple," I suggested._

"_What? You think I don't know anything?" She felt slightly offended._

"_No, I just think that…well, since the work is different-"_

"_Oh, okay," She responded in understanding._

"_So, why don't we start with the basics?" I grabbed hold of my book as she stared at me._

"_How about that thing where those things attract," She smiled as she came nearer to me._

_I scratched my head, "I don't-What are you doing?"_

_She halted in front of my face, "Oh, nothing. I just thought that I should get closer to understand better."_

"_O..kay…," I narrowed my eyes at her, giving an odd look._

"_I don't know a lot about Science since I've learned WAY too many kinds."_

_I nodded, "Some of it is the basic stuff but once you get older it gets a bit more difficult or more interesting for some people," I answered as I fiddled with my sunglasses slightly._

_She took notice, "So, you are STILL wearing those things, huh?"_

"_Yeah," I spoke sternly. She never really cared for my sunglasses but learned to live with them._

"_I never got why you would wear those things all the time. ESPECIALLY inside, I mean, I remember one time when I tried those things on. They were seriously dark," She ranted as I frowned._

"_You never change do you?" I said out loud._

"_I did a bit. Why? Is that such a bad thing?" She took offfence._

"_No, I-I was just making a comment," I stuttered slightly as I picked the school book back up, "Why don't we just study?"_

_She nodded as she sat next to me on my families' couch._

"_Now let's just start with a few of the basics," I said as I re-opened the book for like the third time, "Right here is what most people call-"_

"_Jellal," she spoke rather quickly but softly._

_I felt slightly irritated by the interruptions but turned to her, "What is it, Ultear? Do you not understand?"_

"_No, I do but…I don't really want to talk about school…"_

"_Then what do you want to talk about?" I questioned her._

"_Us," she said in a low whisper that brought a chill to my spine._

"_Us? What does-?" She cut me off._

"_Look, I might have been too hasty to breakup with you but now that I see you now after all these years…I realize that I made a mistake. I still like you Jellal."_

_I chuckled nervously, "Ultear I-"_

_Before I could even finish, she locked lips with mine. My eyes widened in surprise as she continued to kiss me for a few moments then released. I did not kiss back._

"_So?" She looked at me._

"_Ultear… I actually have a girlfriend-"_

"_What? WHO? !" She frowned as if I was still her boyfriend._

_I did not answer._

"_It's that red hair girl I saw you with the night I broke up with you, isn't it?"_

"_Her name is Erza, Ultear, and I really like her."_

"_Don't you still like me?" She wondered._

_I bit my lip in thought and shook my head. Her face appeared hurt and angry all at once. I had said it all and so had she._

"_Fine," She spoke as she picked up her books, "Goodbye, Jellal Fernadez!" She stormed out of the house._

_I looked after her, not saying any further words._

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner," He spoke on the phone, "…Something came up…I did not forget! ...Okay, fine…I forgot."

Gray pressed his finger against the volume on his cell phone.

"Sorry, you were a bit loud. So,-wait-you will? That's great! Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," He hung up the phone quickly with a smile, "Yes!"

"Who was that, that got yah so excited?" Juvia wondered as she walked into his room.

"Oh, hey Juvia…just…nobody important," He gave a cheesy grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't sound like nobody to Juvia," Juvia observed, narrowing her eyes a bit at Gray.

"Just an old pen pal," He spoke, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"We were gonna study for that test, remember?" She reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Gray replied as he picked up one of his books, "I've just been very busy lately."

"…With what?"

"You know, just with the huge fight, the dance, the funeral…" He glanced down as he sniffled, "BOOOBBB! I miss you so much."

Juvia rolled her dark orbs slightly but gave a sympathetic look, "It's alright Gray. He's uh in a better place now."

Gray stayed silent but nodded. Juvia examined the messy room that she had entered just that weekend for a dare. Papers were everywhere and you could barely see his desk.

"Don't your mama ever get you to clean this stuff?"

Gray shrugged as Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, here's your goggles," Juvia said as she retrieved the goggles from inside her backpack.

"Your lucky I have extras," Gray frowned a bit playfully as he placed his hand over hers' to get them.

Juvia glanced at her hand as she noticed his hand on hers'. She stood still as she gazed into his eyes. He looked at her as well in silence as their faces began to get closer and closer and then-

"GRAY, DINNER IS READY!" Mrs. Fullbuster screamed from downstairs.

"Uh…well…," Juvia blushed slightly under her hat as she snatched her hand away and pulled back from him "Juvia thinks she should be getting home now. We can just study another time."

Gray nodded as he took his goggles back.

"See yah," Juvia called as she sprinted down the stairs.

Gray watched after her then glanced down at his goggles.

He glared furiously to himself in rage as he stormed through the school doors. There was only one person that he wanted to see at that moment. Yukino.

He searched everywhere for the white haired devil as his blood boiled more and more with each time he thought of how painful it was for Lucy: the girl that he had liked since he could even remember. Yukino had humiliated and hurt Lucy to tears with nasty rumors and Natsu was going to make her pay.

"Yukino," He snarled as he noticed the back of her well-groomed hair.

She whipped her head back at him, unsure of whom it was. She grinned to herself.

"Hey Natsu, how's it going?"

He glared at her in spite as he came nearer.

Natsu knew Lucy would not lie about it being Yukino. It was one thing for him to lie but not Lucy. Juvia even guessed it to be true…once Natsu found out the truth he was steaming out the door in search for her.

"Are you okay?" She giggled, "Is something the matter?"

She looked so innocent in front of him. She appeared practically clueless. You would think Natsu would fall for her and know that it was not her, but he knew better than that.

"Natsu…you're scaring me…" she stated in a scared manner. She was not scared, but she was a great actress.

He got right in her face, "Good."

She gulped then raised her brow, "Did you fail a test or something? Did you get in another fight perhaps?"

"Not getting in another fight, but I might pretty soon. Now why did yah spread all those rumors about Lucy?" He needed to know the truth.

"Me? Who told you it was me?" She appeared bewildered.

He rolled his black orbs, "I know. Now, why did yah do it?"

"I just…," She sighed, "I did not mean any harm, Natsu. Honest, I didn't."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

He did not trust her one bit. Not even from the start.

"_Oi…"He wiped his face as he exited the bathroom._

_He had just finished riding one of the scariest roller coasters. He and his friends played a bet that whoever rode the roller coaster without puking would be the winner. Lucy and he had won, but as soon as he got off…he barfed over to the side._

_After that, Natsu ran to the bathroom across from where he was and finished whatever was left in his stomach. He hated puking but…he could not control it this time. He would have rather puked in the bathroom over all on Lucy and his free dinner that their friends were paying for. I guess it was good he had an empty stomach so he could eat more and more._

"_Hey, Natsu," He heard someone speak._

_He shot his head back at the gorgeous, white beauty as she waved._

"_Hey Yukino," He frowned as she came near._

_Oh great, now she was coming to talk to him._

"_So, did you have fun on the roller coasters?" She wondered._

"_Yeah, we just finished riding the big one-"_

"_Oh yeah, I know that one. Who's we?" She asked._

"_Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and me," He answered._

_Her face froze as she heard Lucy's name._

"_Kudi? Oh yeah, now I remember…I saw her with you guys."_

"_It's Lucy."_

"_Right. Well, speaking of her…were you planning on asking her to the dance?"_

_He froze by that question. How did she know?_

"_U-uh, why do you ask?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced around._

"…_Because I heard she has a REAL thing for that Sting guy. I heard her say that she wanted him to ask her to the dance."_

"_You did?" His heart began to sink._

_It was bad enough she did not want him, but Sting?_

_Yukino nodded, "Yeah, but you could still always ask her unless she says no."_

_He clenched his fist slightly at the thought of Sting. Yukino took notice._

"_Oh, but just a bit of a girl tip: if you beat up or talk trash about a guy who your friend has a crush on, you can bet that she'll be angry and hold a grudge," She said with a sinister smirk hidden in her features._

_His angry face began to drop with her words._

"_So, if he ever comes, you should just let him do whatever for right now. You know, Lucy would not be too happy."_

_It was true. He hated to admit it, but it was true._

"_I don't like Lucy," He stated as he began to walk away._

"_Hey wait!" Yukino called as Natsu turned around, "You know, if you do want to get her but don't want to be turned down. Just make her jealous or maybe take another date and show her that you don't care."_

_He thought on it. He did not like the sound of it and the thought of another girl hanging on him sickened him._

"_No thanks," He shook his head._

"_Well, what if that date was…me? I mean, it is sure to work and I'm STILL available," She smirked with a wink._

_He stared at her._

_It was no wonder she WAS still available._

"_I don't think so."_

_Yukino's face dropped in disappointment._

"_Okay, but don't come crawling to me when Sting takes Lucy away," She glanced at her nails casually with a smile._

_He groaned, scowling, "I'll think about it."_

_She grinned from ear to ear, "That's all I suggest," She spoke as she stalked to the bathroom._

'_I hope toilet paper gets stuck to her shoe,' he thought with a slight smirk._

_He quickly shook it off and fled to find Lucy._

"_Like I'll ever take her over not going," He scoffed as he kept walking._

"What happened was, Sting started spreading some rumors about Lucy and he told me to tell her that it was me because he still wanted to go out with her," Yukino explained.

"Please…why would he do that?" He hissed at her.

"Because he wanted you to lose your date to the dance and make you look like a fool. He black mailed me, Natsu," Tears started to form in her eyes.

They looked real to Natsu but he could not tell very well when it came to tears.

"He does not even care about her reputation. All that matters is, after tomorrow night, he won't need her anymore," She spoke sadly.

His eyes grew.

That sounded like the exact same thing he was bragging about to his friends. He would make out with her then be done, but how would Yukino know that? Maybe she was telling the truth…


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Mission Time

**Friday 4:01 P.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 1 Day, 2 Hours, 59 Minutes, and 2 Seconds.**

"So-you see-it was Sting all along."

Her words hit me like a ton of rainbow monkeys…it just made me sick.

Just earlier today Lucy was crying her eyes out over some nasty rumors that spread throughout the entire school. Lucy had finally conceived that it was, in fact, Yukino Auguria.

Now, Yukino transferred to our school-probably because the other school got sick of her- about a month ago. That was the week that Lucy had stayed home from school with the flu or something.

The moment I laid eyes on Yukino I knew she was going to be trouble. When she first came up to me, even_I_ noticed her flirting and adoring me. Most guys would have gone with Yukino or even went completely arrogant, but not me. I was used to that kind of attention and I hated every second of it. I did not like girls like that-actually-I did not like girls, hardly at all. The only girl that I had ever cared about more than anything was Lucy-BUT, I'm taking off that subject.

Yukino was almost immediately popular at the school for her charm, kindness, and "beauty". She seemed, to me, like the type who was conceited, spoiled, and, well, I'm not even going to go to what else I thought. All I can say is: I was right.

After a bunch of madness, I ended up having her for a date to the dance. Was it to make Lucy jealous? You know _if_ I felt that way about Lucy…Was it that I fell in love with Yukino myself? Was it stupidity? No, it might have started with some of that but not anymore.

Now to get back to where I originally began, Lucy had claimed that Yukino started the rumors. Yukino had told me that Sting blackmailed her and that she lied to Lucy.

_Right now, I'm just confused…Wait a second-_

"What did he blackmail you with?" I narrowed my eyes at her still with hatred in my eyes.

"Why would I tell you? It's private…" Yukino spoke as if afraid or maybe she was just embarrassed.

_I'm NOT good at this detective stuff._

I gave a harsh glare as I came closer while raising my clenched fist, "Tell me Yukino."

"You're going to beat me if I don't tell you?" She cried in fear.

I smirked devilishly at her, "We'll see."

"I can't tell you Natsu," She sighed, "It's a secret. But please don't hurt me! I'll look just horrible at the dance!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

_Really? Her life could be at stake and she's worried about the dance? !_

I groaned, "I won't."

_My mum said that if I hurt anymore girls then she's taking me to some, crazy, mental doctor…or worse, dancing classes. My pop even said that it wasn't right to hit a girl.. …But… at least I still have OTHER ways of making her pay. Man, cruddy parents…_

She smiled at me, "That's a relief," She said out loud.

"Just tell me," I hissed.

"I can't."

"Fine, then if you won't tell me then…you can just find your own date to the dance."

With that one sentence, her eyes grew wider than I have ever seen them before.

"No Natsu! Please…you're willing to give up getting Lucy and letting Sting win because-"

"Then tell me," I grinded my teeth. I was meaning serious business and I just knew Yukino had to be lying.

She sighed lowly, "Fine, the truth is-"

-BZZZZZZZZZZ-

A vibrating sensation overcame my jean pocket. I pulled out my cell phone as I received a text.

Mission time.

_Perfect timing…watch it be another false alarm like last week!_

I groaned, "I have to go. My mum needs me," I lied through my teeth.

"Okay," Yukino nodded.

I turned to leave, "This isn't over."

_Even though I knew that if she was lying-which she probably was-then this would give her more time to think of blackmail that was not so bad, but I had to go. I still had a feeling that maybe it was Sting, but I had no time to argue with myself. It was mission time._

**Gray's POV**

_She looked into his lovable eyes as they leaned closer and closer until-_

"MISSION TIME!" My watch rang loudly.

"Ah!" Startled, I threw the Rainbow Monkey's in Love comic book making it soar out my window.

"No!" I ran to the window and glanced down at it in the street as a huge truck approached.

The old man coughed, "Oh, my little shar-*cough* the greatest darn-*cough* that I ever done seen!" He sang as he came closer.

"Watch out!" I screamed but he could not hear me.

The truck raced past nearly damaging the comic.

"Phew," I wiped the sweat from my face, "That was a close-"

A kid on a tricycle blew his horn happily as he steered his bike over my beloved book, making it tear and smear.

"NO! WHY WORLD? ! WHY? !" I fell to my knees.

"Will you shut up down there, Tommy! ? I'm trying to get a nap, but how can I with the yelling and the making racket!"

"Yes Grandma…And it's GRAY!" I called back.

"Whatever."

"Mission time!" it sounded once again.

_Great…_

**Lucy's POV**

I picked up a spoonful of ice cream and began to shovel it in my mouth in self pity.

_If I'm going to have a rotten day, I might as well have some ice cream._

"Man, this is so tasty," I licked my lips in satisfaction.

Ice cream could always make you feel even the smallest bit better. It was a fact, except if you were sick to the tummy.

My sister had betrayed me more, my school believed awful lies and truths about me, Yukino ruined my life, my friends heard the rumors, and I had no idea where Natsu was.

_Right now I just want to relax and not even think about anything else. Just rest and never leave my room._

"_I remember when we were sitting there on the water. You put your arm-_"

I answered my phone and sighed. Mission.

…_As Natsu would say: crud._

**Juvia's POV**

_Juvia can't believe what happened with her and Gray. It was awhile ago but I was STILL thinking about it. We were just planning on studying and then…Juvia ain't even sure WHAT happened after that. She can't believe she would almost kiss her best friend._

I tried to concentrate on my book but my mind kept wondering; which was unusual for me.

_Why can't Juvia concentrate on this? Why can't she stop thinking of Gray? Man, I can't believe we almost kissed…I almost kissed him…again! Girl, you're getting too close to that boy. Now just stop thinking of him and just go to typing your paper._

I placed my book on the edge of my bed as I grabbed my laptop and began to type.

"You have mail!" The computer voice spoke.

I clicked on the email. Mission.

_Great… Now Gray is going to be right there. Juvia hopes she don't blow anything._

**Erza's POV**

_I was confused. Everything in my life did not make any sense anymore. Did I make a bad decision?_

I flipped my pencil upside down and erased my answer in my homework.

_I think that's right. Man, do I hate this subject._

I was always pretty bright when it came to school. I had always gotten about A- to B+ average on things. Occasionally-when my mind was not thinking straight or I had a bad day-I would do poorly. No F's but mainly C's. Just because I was good with school though, did not mean I enjoyed it. Nope, I hated school. I always had and ALWAYS would.

I placed the tip of my pencil onto my mouth in thought.

_Ugh! This is always so easy for me, why today? I've read the exact same question twenty times and I STILL am not sure what it says. Maybe I just need a break._

I tossed my schoolbook onto the floor and leaned against my bed.

_I need rest. I feel like I haven't gotten any since…_

I did not want to answer. I knew when the last time I actually felt good and I hated to admit it.

_When Jellal and I were dating…_

I groaned.

_I knew maybe I was being harsh. Maybe I should have just believed Jellal-I mean, most of me does. Now don't think I'm being stubborn. Maybe I am stubborn but…I just…I can't be with him. No, not after what he did…or what Ultear SAID he did…ugh…My head hurts._

-BEEP!-

I set my gaze down at my communicator bracelet. I glanced both ways then opened it. It is time for a mission.

**Laxus's POV**

"Come on you babies! I want to see sweat from you!"

I picked up some more speed as I did more and more pushups.

Pushups were really a cinch for me and I had no issues with them. I had trained worse than this countless times and I was very physically fit.

I just pressed on as our coach continued to yell at us or as he would call "motivate" us to do better. I guess that was so because it did make us go faster.

"Okay, hit the showers, Dreyar!" He screamed as I jumped up to my feet, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

Our coach had decided to get in some more extra practice after school. He always seemed to be impressed with me which I was certainly proud of.

When I first got into High School I had wanted to do SOME sports for good exercise, but my dad…he practically made me do almost more than I could handle. My mom was always the worried mom type that did not like the thought of me getting hurt, but my dad insisted that a man has got to grow up sometime.

So, I was on Football, Soccer, Track, and basketball. I was not willing to do the swimming or even baseball-which my dad was not so thrilled about but accepted it. It was a lot but I was just lucky that I was strong enough to handle it all while counting the Fairy Tail and Mira.

_Mira. I don't even know how it happened but her and I just…got together one day. Never had I ever thought that I could like such a person as her, but I could._

Since I had so much extra "activities" I did not really have time for Mira, but she seemed fine with it all. It was less yelling for me…and some happiness.

"Dreyar!"

I whipped my head back at the coach, "Yeah, coach?"

"I have to say you did great out there," He told me as he patted my back.

"Thanks," I said as I was on my way to change into not so sweaty and soiled clothes.

"I was just thinking after seeing you out there today and…I think you shouldn't be in your position anymore."

"Huh?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I've noticed Eucliffe has been getting into a lot of trouble lately and he can't always be excused from it. He isn't even at his best anymore but you sure are and you've been doing great out there…so, I was thinking that you could be quarter back."

My eyes grew at that.

_I'm going to be quarter back?_

I tried not to smirk at the thought of Sting being replaced but it was so hard not to.

_I'd be taking Sting's place…_

"What about Eucliffe?" I questioned the coach.

The coach only shook his head, "I don't think he is trying the best that he can…he could be second or…he could be something else. The principal did inform me that his grades are slipping and if they don't pick up, no excuses. He'd be off the team."

I stared at him as he explained.

"So, what do you say? You think your other sports are too much to handle, you don't think you can take quarterback, OR are you going to take it?"

I thought hard on it.

"I'll give yah time to think about it before the next game," he ruffled my hair then stalked away.

_My dad's going to be happy but my mom won't be…_

-BEEP!-

I glanced around then scanned my cell phone. I heaved a tired sigh then began to run. It was time for another mission.

**Mira's POV**

"Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys! All so very round and super chunky..." I sang as I got out of me shower, wrapping me towel around myself.

I smiled slightly happy and peacefully to myself as I made my way to my bedroom.

_What to wear?_

I examined my closet as I heard a noise. I turned around to see Elfman.

"Elfman, what the crud are ye doin' in here! ?" I screeched with a glare.

"U-uh…" He bit his lip nervously, "I-I was just getting something…"

"What stupid thing would you have in ME room?" I frowned at him.

"Well-"

"What's going on in here?" My Dad wondered as he appeared in the room.

_I have NO privacy._

"Elfman was in me room," I glared down at him, "Now, can yah please leave so I can change!"

Elfman looked up at our dad, fearfully. "Dad, Mira has a boyfriend."

My eyes widened at his words.

_I hadn't told my dad about Laxus yet…there was a reason for that._

"What? !" He shouted, "Mira is this true?"

I stared up at him, feeling lower than a ladybug…no way I'm choosing any stupid boy bugs.

"W-well, Daddy I-"

My phone began to ring.

_Saved by the ring…_

"Sorry daddy, but I have to take this," I pushed my daddy and Elfman out the door and slammed it shut.

I sighed in relief then checked my cell phone.

_YES! A mission…_

**Jellal's POV**

I checked my watch irritably as I waited.

_Where is everybody?_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I examined the surroundings around me. It was now dark outside for the sun had gone down. Trees and bushes surrounded the area around a large tree.

_Come on guys…_

I thought I heard a rustle in the bushes as I shot my head backward at a shadowy figure.

"Hey Jellal," The person spoke. It was Natsu.

"It's about time. Where is everyone else?" I responded irritated.

Natsu shrugged.

"Right here, baby," Juvia said as she and Erza came out from the woods.

"Keep your shorts on," Lucy replied as she came from one of the bushes.

Natsu snickered slightly.

I frowned, "Just what was taking you guys so long?"

"We don't live as close as you do," Gray answered as he came forward.

"…Or as in a rush for a mission as you!" Mira shouted, coming from the woods as well.

I rolled my eyes, "We're just missing Laxus and-"

"S-so dark," I glanced over my shoulder at Sonya and Lee approaching.

Sonya and Lee were three years younger than us and not too long ago, joined the Teens Next Door. When there was a super big mission, that's when Sonya, Lee, Numbuh 86, and Laxus were involved. Sometimes we would get Gajeel and Levy too but not this time. Usually, it was just us six if it was simple.

"Why does the mission have to be in t-the dark?" Sonya questioned in fear

"So, we don't get caught," I whispered at her as she bit her lip.

She gripped Lee's hand as her eyes examined the area.

"Are we all here?" Mira wondered with a frown.

"No," I replied, "There's still-"

"**RAAAAAH!"**

"AHHHHH!"

All the girls and Gray jumped, feeling startled. The girls screamed as they looked at the figure that had popped out of the woods. It was laughing.

"You guys should have seen your faces!" Laxus laughed as Natsu joined in.

"That was awesome, mate!" Natsu patted his back with a chuckle.

All the girls glared at Laxus venomously as they all smacked his shoulder.

"Oww!" Laxus cried as he rubbed his shoulder, scowling, "What was that for?"

"…For acting so stupid!" Mira screamed at him.

Sonya was shaking slightly from the scare but Lee placed his hand on her, making her stop.

"Not cool," Lee responded as Sonya still bit her lip. He began to frown at Laxus.

"Sorry, but it took me longer to get here from football practice and I just couldn't resist such a good laugh," he chuckled as Natsu snickered.

I chuckled a bit myself, seeing all the girls and Gray so afraid. Gray just frowned at Laxus and Natsu like everyone else but me.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Lucy cried, crossing her arms.

"That's enough guys," I interrupted, "We have a mission to attend to."

"What's the mission?" Natsu questioned me.

I motioned them all forward as we all sat on some logs that were on the ground.

"Now you guys know about our dance right?" I glanced at Sonya and Lee as they nodded.

"I wish I could go…" Sonya trailed with a smile.

_She might have wished it but I could tell in the back of our minds Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and even I were not really looking forward to it._

"Yeah, well just be glad your not gonna be stuck with Steve," Juvia gave a sickening look.

"So, who are you all going with?" Sonya wondered with a smile.

I rolled my orbs.

_Why can't they just think about the mission for once?_

"I'm going with the quarter back of the football team, Sting Eucliffe," Lucy replied, not trying to sound like she's bragging.

I could see Natsu clench his teeth hard.

"Not for long…" I heard Laxus mutter with a smirk.

"Huh?" Lucy set her gaze on him as well as everybody else.

"Oh, uh…nothing," Laxus gave a cheesy grin as Mira narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm going with Yukino," Natsu responded, "So far…"

Sonya cocked her eyebrow, "What do you mean 'so far'?"

No one spoke, knowing what he was talking about.

"Nothing…" Natsu trailed silently.

I waited for everyone to finish their talking as I gave a small, irritated scowl.

"I've got a date too," Gray smirked.

Juvia immediately shot her head at him, "Who?"

"Starr," Gray replied.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at him quizzically, "Who is Starr?"

"My date," he answered.

"Yeah, but who is she?" Lucy wondered.

"Starr!" He responded.

"WHO IS STARR, YOUR DATE? !" We all questioned him in unison.

"She's my friend from Georgia.

_Gray now had a date out of nowhere? I don't even remember this Starr person and I know EVERYONE here wonder if she's a spy or something…maybe Gray should not trust her…_

I took notice as Juvia gave a suspicious look to herself.

_I wonder if she was jealous. I mean, she does like Gray…_

"What about you guys?" Sonya glanced from Erza to me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "We're…not together anymore…"

"Huh?"

"It just didn't work out," Erza replied, "I don't know if I'm even going with anybody though."

"Me either," I spoke up.

-SILENCE-

"So, I guess you guys are going to the dance?" Lucy looked at Laxus then Mira.

"Well, actually-" Mira began to answer but Laxus cut her off.

"No."

Mira shot him a look.

"What do ye mean 'no'?"

"My dad wanted me to do something else that night for-"

"What? You care more about what your dad wants than me?"

"It isn't like that but if I told my dad no he'd-"

"Whatever," Mira huffed as she crossed her arms.

The tension in the area was unbelievable as everyone grew silent.

Gray coughed slightly as I cleared my throat once again.

"Now can we get back to the mission," I spoke up in utter annoyance.

Everyone only nodded their heads.

"Okay, so I found out that the Kids are planning something."

"Planning what?" Lucy questioned.

"They are planning to get a hit on us teenagers tomorrow night at the dance."

Sometimes we had to go along with the evil teenagers' antics and we'd mess certain things up but other times…we would have to fight off Kids even though it was best interest.

"How would they do that?" Sonya asked.

"They are planning on trying their new cannon they have built on us because they think it's some sort of meeting."

"Man, were we off when we were their age," Juvia responded as I nodded.

"Yeah…they don't know it is JUST a dance so we need to sneak into their tree house, destroy or snatch the cannon, and escape as soon as possible," I explained.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just ASKED them to not use the cannon," Sonya suggested.

Erza shook her head, "They wouldn't believe us."

"They aren't supposed to know about us so they would think we were evil," Laxus told Sonya.

I stood to my feet, "Okay gang, let's get started."

**Lucy's POV**

We all stood to our feet as Erza took charge.

"We all know they are going to be guarding that thing like hawks since it is the night before the dance so we all need to work together on this."

We all nodded in response.

"Once we get near to the tree house we can discuss positions. Now, be quiet guys."

We all followed behind Erza as we tried to be as silent as…uh…mouse? No, mice aren't very quiet…I don't know…flowers?

"Oww! Laxus, you just stepped on me foot," Mira frowned as Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Watch it!" Natsu cried as Gray bumped into him.

"Sorry…"

"Shush!" Jellal placed a finger over his lips.

"Bossy…" Natsu muttered as I giggled slightly.

We halted and ducked down in front of the tree house, watching it carefully. We were all in a peaceful silence…

"MWAHAHA!"

"AH!" I jumped with fear.

"What was that?" Juvia asked as I glared to myself.

"While we went to the movies the other day, Natsu took my cell phone and programmed a scary laugh for my text tone."

Natsu snickered to himself as Laxus covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

"MWAHAHA!"

I jumped once again, "Natsu, stop texting me," I frowned.

"Wow. He DOES sound very creepy or evil…like some jack in the box or something," Mira whispered in response as I nodded at her.

"Why don't you just take it off?" Juvia questioned me.

"I don't know how," I responded with a small frown.

"Whatever guys, let's just continue PLEASE," Jellal scowled at us then glanced back at the tree.

Natsu mimicked Jellal with his hand like a puppet as I giggled more. Jellal cut a look at Natsu as Natsu stopped what he was doing with a cheesy grin.

Natsu shrugged at him as Jellal rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing.

I could not help but chuckle.

_Natsu can be so funny sometimes…_

"MWAHAHA!" I jumped as my cell phone rang yet again.

Natsu chuckled as Laxus and Gray did the same.

_SOME times…_

Natsu and Laxus were not exactly best friends, but they seemed to think the same things were funny and awesome and sometimes they would tease each other about certain things. Both Natsu and Laxus just loved it whenever someone got a prank on them or got scared and they would laugh about it. Occasionally, Jellal would too as long as it was not a serious time. Gray usually joined in as long as it had nothing to do with HIM getting scared.

_Boys…_

"Okay team, here's the deal. Someone has to guard the outside just incase someone else decides to come in. Then the rest of us go in and take out all the security devices and alarms so we don't wake up their team," Erza instructed, "Now who wants to guard the outside?"

We looked at one another.

"I guess I will," I raised my hand.

I glanced at Natsu and he seemed hesitant.

_I wish he would stay out with me. I want to know what happened with him and Yukino and…I just want to be near him. Does that sound bad or creepy?_

"I'll stay."

I was hoping it was Natsu but it was just Sonya.

_Yay! Girl party!_

"I'll guard too," I set my gaze at Natsu as he spoke.

_Thanks a lot Natsu! You just ruined the girl party! Wait, Natsu? Yay Boy/girls party!_

"Okay, now the rest of you come with me," Erza ran nearer to the tree as Natsu, Sonya, and I stayed behind.

_I wonder why Natsu wanted to stay?_

I took a peek at Natsu who seemed slightly disappointed that he was not going but somewhat relaxed as he leaned against another smaller tree.

_I hope the other guys have good luck._

**Juvia's POV**

Laxus shot his gun upward as a hook with a rope attached wrapped around a high branch.

"Remember guys, we only have one chance at this," Erza explained as we all nodded.

_Here we go, baby._

"There's Kids security all around the perimeter," Gray stated.

"You know what they have?" Erza questioned.

"In about a moment I will," Gray began to type on his laptop that he seemed to take everywhere on missions lately, "The security has been updated extremely since we were here."

"How extreme would it be?"

"There are motion detectors all around the tree house, some cameras that will alert priority mission and teen alerts if they notice strange activity, and the same obstacle that was once installed in our tree house only with creamy peanut butter."

Erza nodded.

"Okay, let's do this."

We all began to climb up the rope-that Laxus shot-slowly but carefully. I was the first to get to the end.

"Be careful. There are motion detector lazer things," Gray informed with a whisper.

_What are we in? Some kind of spy movie?_

I nodded as I pulled out some mini rainbow monkey hairspray Lucy had let me borrow but I never used. I sprayed it around the area as everything grew visible.

"Careful guys. There's a lot," I said as I jumped over onto the tree house deck and over the lazers.

I motioned everyone to come as one by one they hopped over next to me.

Once we had all finally gotten over, we headed inside while carefully avoiding the lazer contact. We examined the inside with our eyes as everything was silent.

"Camera!" Gray whispered/yelled.

Lee quickly smashed the video camera with his yo-yo.

"Cool," he smirked.

"There's another one," Gray pointed as Mira zapped it with her ray gun.

"Not anymore," She smirked proudly as Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Okay,Gray,Lee, and Mira take care of the cameras that you find while Jellal, Laxus, and Juvia come with me to get that cannon."

They nodded as Erza gave the order and we fled to the opposite direction.

"What happens if there is a camera our way?" Laxus questioned.

"Just keep an eye out," Erza responded.

_This is starting to get way too easy…_

I looked around suspiciously as we ran inside of the tree house.

**Natsu's POV**

_Man, this is SO boring just sitting out here doing pretty much nothing…at least it's relaxing._

"Go fish," Lucy smiled as her and Sonya played with her rainbow monkey cards.

_Blech! Cruddy rainbow dorkies…_

"I win!" Lucy announced as Sonya grinned at her own loss.

"Great game. That was fun," Sonya smiled as Lucy put her cards away in her backpack.

"So…," Lucy looked at me as if expecting me to say something.

"Are you guys done with your cruddy rainbow dorkie game?"

Lucy frowned. That was not what she was looking for.

"It's not cruddy and it's Rainbow MONKEY…and yes, we are done."

I slid to the ground from the tree I was leaning on.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Sonya said.

**Gray's POV**

I kept seeing camera after camera as we approached the main room.

_Where are Erza, Laxus, Juvia, and Jellal? Weren't they done by now? And why are there SO many cameras? Ha, I could make a joke about that. I just need some time to think._

"Gray!"

"Huh?" I halted my position as I heard Mira's yell.

"You almost walked over a lazer, stupid!"

I set my eyes downward as my foot was over one.

I chuckled, "Sorry…," I moved my foot as she rolled her eyes.

"I think that's all of them," Lee said.

"Good. Then let's go meet up with the others."

**Sonya's POV**

I yawed loudly. I was tired and it was getting darker and later.

_Oh, how I hate the dark…_

I cradled myself a bit as I looked around.

_No sign of the others or Lee. Where could they be? What is taking them so long?_

I looked over at Lucy and Natsu. Natsu had fallen asleep on the ground as Lucy had her head laid on his chest in a deep slumber.

They were awake for a long time but then…

"_So, what happened with Yukino?" Lucy asked Natsu as he bit his lip._

"_She said that…" He looked at her as she stared at him, waiting for his reply, "She said Sting made her."_

"_What? Why would she blame it on Sting? I bet she's just trying to get me out of my date and into your arms," Lucy frowned._

"_I did not say I believed her but she said some things that made it seem like…"_

"_You don't believe her do you?" Lucy eyes grew in surprise but hate within._

_Natsu pondered for a moment, "No. I don't."_

"_Then are you still going with her to the dance or…what exactly?"_

_He bit his lip, "I'm not really sure what to do right now."_

"_But if you think she's lying then-"_

"_I can't do anything until I talk to her again."_

"_But she could be spreading more lies and-"_

_Natsu cut her off again, "It's okay Lucy. Don't worry about it…"_

_She sighed lowly, "I'm sorry Natsu, I just…don't like her."_

"_Neither do I," He muttered but only I could hear._

"_Huh?" Lucy gave a confused look._

"_Nothing."_

_She lay next to him and glanced up at the stars, "Nice night," he spoke as she nodded._

"_It's gorgeous. We never get to see much stars where we live now," Lucy said as I watched them._

"_It is…" He stared at her then looked away, blushing to himself._

"_Sonya, did you see these?" Lucy asked me as I bopped my head._

"_They're neat," I smiled as I gazed up at the stars._

"_Yup," Lucy yawned as she began to close her eyes, "Really…neat…" She fell asLeep on Natsu as Natsu looked at her._

"_Maybe you should just leave her," I suggested._

_He said nothing for a minute as he thought then nodded. After awhile, he eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep as well._

It was the strangest thing but completely sweet.

_I wonder why they aren't together yet._

There was a rustling sound heard from the bushes. I bit my lip, "H-hello? L-Lee? G-guys?"

_That does not sound like them…_

**Natsu's POV**

"Shut up!"

I moved to the side slightly as I murmured in my sleep.

"Not one of you nasty teenagers make a sound!"

I opened my eyes slowly as I could see the talking blurs before me.

_Not blurs…kids._

My eyes widened as I examined everything around me. I shot my head from one corner to the next. Lucy, Sonya, Gray, Lee, Mira, and I were all tied up as I noticed five kids pointing their weapons at Jellal, Laxus, Erza, and Juvia.

_How cruddy long have I been asleep?_

"What's going on here?" I questioned as one of the kids looked at me with a frown.

"Be quiet you stupid teenager," a brown haired boy shouted.

"Stupid? And just who the crud do you think you are-"

"I said shut up!" He glared at me as I glared at back at him.

"Let them go," Jellal hissed at them as they stood firm.

I contemplated for a moment.

_How do we get out of these cruddy ropes? Think Natsu. Think._

I glanced around at Erza who seemed to have the exact thoughts on her mind. Not the Natsu part though.

The one that told me to shut up came nearer to me and pointed his gun at my head as I glared harshly at him.

"You or your buddies have bras on you?"

"What? Do we look like cruddy girls to you?" I snapped.

One of the girl operatives, who had black hair, slapped her forehead.

"He meant: Battle Ready Armor," She stated as I shook my head.

"Why would we where cruddy stuff like that?"

"Because that's what idiot teenagers like you do!" The brown haired boy cried once again.

I clenched my teeth.

"Look, we just don't want yah to use that cannon! It's JUST a dance, nothing more," Lucy explained.

"How do you guys know about the cannon?" The black haired girl wondered.

"We just do," Mira spoke, "Now we just want ye to let us go!"

"It's a trick," one of the other boy operatives said, "We can never trust teenagers."

_As much as I hated the thought of that stupid B.R.A. thing, I would have loved to have one at that moment OR some boxing gloves so I could hurt that one kid who was yelling at me! I guess they ARE just doing their jobs though…_

"What should we do with them boss?" another girl operative asked.

The leader pondered on it.

_I hope someone has a plan._

**Erza's POV**

I looked from the tied operatives to the ones beside me.

_Okay Erza, you have to think. We are bigger but that never stopped us from beating teenagers when we were younger. We have weapons but…wait, I got it!_

Lee was struggling out of the ropes just like all the rest of them. His yo-yo had rolled next to one of the operatives' feet.

_If I could just get that yo-yo and give it to Lee…he can cut the rope so they can escape._

Lee glanced at me as I pointed my head abit to his yo-yo. He followed my gaze and nodded like he understood.

I walked over to the leader slowly as the other operatives held up their weapons.

"Step away teenager!"

"Listen, we don't want ANY harm. If we did, don't you think we would have tried to fight you guys already?"

They thought on it.

"It's a trap! You can never trust a teenager," The one that was yelling at Natsu, screamed.

The others nodded while I kicked the yo-yo over to Lee. Lee tried to grab it with his feet but he was an inch away.

"Why can't we just believe them?" One of the girls asked.

"You can't trust them and you know it."

"Not ALL teenagers are evil. I remember my brother and he was always nice to me."

"Just because he might be, doesn't mean that every teenager can be like that."

"But Sting is different."

I froze as all of us teens glanced at one another.

_Did she just say Sting?_

Lucy smiled as Natsu glared to himself.

_I have a feeling Natsu is thinking that, that little girl is wrong. Now come on Lee…_

Lee finally clutched the yo-yo with his feet then pulled it to himself. I smiled quickly then made it vanish so none of the Kids would notice.

Lee used his yo-yo –knocking the string attached-and immediately cut the ropes.

The kid operatives turned back over to them.

"Kids …BATTLESTATIONS!" The leader screamed and they started to attack.

_Man, it stinks when we have to fight the Kids._

"Teens…Battle stations!" I called as we all pulled out our weapons.

**Laxus's POV**

I ducked as gums balls came flying toward me.

_These kids sure can be tough. It makes me almost miss the Fairytail._

I took notice as Erza directed Juvia, Natsu, and Gray to grab the cannon. They nodded as they made their way to it.

I glanced from one side the other as I saw Lucy flip, dodging gum balls then Jellal shooting his own ray at the other operatives.

One of the operatives noticed as well as he pointed his ray now at Natsu-who had just picked up the cannon.

I frowned as I shot a rope gun at the operative making him lose balance and fall to the ground all tied up.

Natsu, Gray, and Juvia began picking up the cannon quickly and ran out the door as we fought off the Kids Fairytail.

I shot at the other operatives as many thoughts were racing in my mind.

_I hope they can get that cannon out of here. Why does Mira have to be so mad at me? Why does my dad just push so hard? Why does my mom have to be so over-protective? Why do I have to like Mira so much? And what is with this dance that is so important?_

"Laxus!"

I shot my head back at Mira.

"Come on! It's time to leave now!"

All of the Teens ran out as fast as they could as the Kids tried to stop us, thinking that we were evil.

I took hold of Mira's hand and ran with her until we finally lost the Kids. Apparently, we were too fast for them

We all took out our guns and zapped the cannon until it had blown into pieces.

Natsu and I smirked at how awesome it was to destroy it. We loved doing that stuff.

"Great job team," Erza smiled.

"Wait, where's Juvia?" Lucy questioned as we all glanced around.

"Right here, baby," Juvia swung from a tree branch and landed on her feet while holding something.

"Where were you?" Sonya asked her.

"Juvia just got the plans for the cannon just incase they wanted to try and build a new one."

Erza and Mira patted her back as Jellal smiled a bit.

_How could we forget the plans?_

"Nice work," Erza stated as Juvia tipped her hat to her.

"Awe it was too easy," she smirked.

"So, what do we do now?" Gray wondered as we all looked at Erza.

"Party!" Lucy exclaimed with glee.

We all glanced at one another and nodded.

It was a great night for a mission. Why not hang out some?

_My mom is not going to be happy with me anyways._

**No POV**

They all entered The Teens Only club feeling proud and excited. They had saved the dance from becoming a disaster, what could be better than that?

Lucy skipped over to their regular booth and took a seat. The Teens Only club was a place of fun, craziness, and memories they had already shared.

Two weeks ago it opened…Erza and Jellal were together and dancing, Natsu and Lucy were the best of friends and were thinking of inviting each other to the dance, and Juvia and Gray were just two friends who secretly felt something for one another. It was a great moment.

Then the guys went there for their own guy night after the whole group was split into boys vs. girls. They ended up dancing like crazy from drinking high energy filled coffee.

The next time they were there was in fact Alyssa's party. The party that they sang at, Gray lost his best friend, tears were shed, and feelings grew.

This place was not just a hangout but a place where they recall everything. Now they were all together and friends once again…But things seemed different…

They all scooted into the giant booth. The girls were on one side of the booth and the boys on the other side of the booth. It was a big booth.

"So can someone explain to me…how the crud we ended up tied? !" Natsu frowned to himself.

Juvia shook her head at him.

"You would be surprised how strong kids are," Sonya spoke, "You and Lucy fell asleep and then that's when they came and took us off into their tree house."

"How did you guys get tied up?" Laxus looked at Mira.

Mira frowned, "They shot at us one by one then tied us up with the others."

Laxus nodded in understanding.

"Wow," said Lucy in disbelief, "That was a good sector."

"They were okay, but not as good as any of us…And that one that was yelling at me was a squirt," Natsu crossed his arms.

"Says you," Laxus smirked as Natsu glared at him.

"I'm not short anymore," Natsu stated.

"To me you are."

Natsu only huffed.

Juvia set her eyes on Gray as he fiddled around with the table salt.

She cleared her throat awkwardly while trying not to think of the ALMOST kiss, "Great work out there Gray."

Gray perked up and smiled, "Thanks. You too."

-SILENCE-

"So…you're going with this Starr girl huh?"

Gray nodded, "We're just going as friends. You should meet her because I think you'd get along."

"Maybe Juvia will…how long has she been in the KND? Juvia's never seen her."

"She's this special agent thing. Like a loner of somewhat. She has no sector."

"Oh."

There was more of a silence.

"Well, Juvia hopes you guys have fun."

Gray smiled warmly, "I hope you and Steve have fun too."

Juvia gave a grimaced look but shook it off.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Sonya asked him from across the table.

Lee nodded slowly, "You?"

She nodded back, "Thanks for saving us," Sonya smiled.

"No problem," He gave a slight smile but shrugged it off.

"Mira, will you just talk to me?"

Mira glanced at Laxus with a scowl.

"You know I would go with you but…I didn't think it was really your thing and-"

"'Really my thing'? Me mom's making me go so I could have some fun and your not even going. You're me boyfriend."

"I know," Laxus responded, "I would go with you but…my dad…"

"Why can't ye just tell him yah want to go to the dance?"

"Mira, you know my dad. He wants me to do some training for up coming games. He wants me to be ready and…I don't really have a choice."

"There's always a choice," Mira eyes met his.

Laxus sighed.

"Yah just need to talk to your dad."

"If only it was that easy…"

"It could be."

"Are you still mad?" He glanced up in her eyes.

Her eyes seemed frustrated but had a sense of remorse and compassion.

"No," she sighed lowly, "Just annoyed."

He nodded, "This means a lot to my dad, Mira, and every time I try to tell him what I think-it just does no good."

She bopped her head slowly as everything became silent.

"Whoa, is that…you guys?" Lucy pointed to the television as they all glanced that way.

Jellal, Natsu, and Gray's mouths dropped in shock as they looked at the TV.

You could see Jellal, Gray, Natsu, and a bunch of random people on the TV doing a crazy conga line on the stage.

"GGGOO CCCOOOFFFFEEE!" Jellal-on the TV-pumped his fist as they all swayed back and forth on the TV.

Jellal's eyes widened as he stared at the TV in disbelief as did everyone else in the booth.

Natsu-on the TV-leaped onto the stage while giving a crazy smile, "IIII LOVE COFFEE!" He screamed as he started to crowd surf.

"What the crud?" Natsu stared at the TV.

Gray-on the TV-then clutched hold of a curtain and pretended he was Tarzan by swinging on it, "AHHHHH!" He ran into the wall then fell to the ground.

That is when the TV kept playing different other people who attended the club on it.

Instantly, Laxus began to laugh, followed by Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Lucy.

Gray, Natsu, and Jellal stared at the TV then blushed a bit at their craziness.

"HAHAHAHA! When did THAT happen?" Lucy clutched her stomach.

Natsu frowned, "I think it was the other night when we had a guys' night…"

Gray and Jellal nodded as they slumped in their chairs.

"Well, Gray is definitely no Tarzan!" Juvia chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at her with a frown.

"Never knew you could be so loose, Jellal," Laxus snickered.

"I don't even remember that!" Jellal defended as Gray and Natsu agreed.

"Coffee can do some powerful things," Sonya stated.

"How did that even get on there?"

A waitress popped her head over the booth, "Oh we have cameras everywhere. Sometimes we use clips to show on our TV to show people having fun."

"IO…Where's the other waitress we usually have?" Gray asked.

"The one who hit on me…" Natsu threw in but no one heard.

"Oh, her. She's not in except on weekends," The waitress answered as she walked past.

"Well, that was interesting," said Erza with a chuckle.

Lee nodded in agreement.

"I especially liked the crowd surfing," Laxus reminded Natsu as he and everyone else started to laugh again.

Natsu frowned then smirked.

"MWAHAHAH!" Went all their phones as all but Jellal, Juvia, and Laxus jumped.

"NATSU!" They all yelled in unison as Natsu gave a smirk.

Then after that night: Natsu ended up marrying Yukino with two annoying daughters, Gray stayed single and got lost, Jellal and Ultear have marriage issues but take counseling and have a son, Lucy had a child-Sting's-but is still alone, Sting became a player who gets paid the big bucks for his job, Juvia married Steve then had a divorce a month later, and Erza died alone.

**THE END.**

Ha, umm…let me think-No! That is not what happened and the story is not over yet. I hope none of you got a heart attack, died, threw your computer/laptop/phone, cried, or possibly fainted. Ignore everything after everyone screaming Natsu, thank you.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: A Promise Broken

Today was the day. Not just any ordinary day, but the day that would change all of our lives forever. Tonight was, in fact, the dance.

Our hearts were racing, all of our thoughts swarming, and the things that we were sure of; became less evident as everything that we had known would change. We had no idea what was to come that night and we were unprepared for the consequences. All that we knew was: tonight was not going to be just another day in our lives…or so we thought.

We are getting way ahead of ourselves though. Let's go back to where it had all started…

**Saturday 10:55 A.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 0 Days, 8 Hours, 05 Minutes, and 41 Seconds.**

**Lucy's** **POV**

I narrowed my eyes as I tapped my fingers against the table.

_This is not going to be so easy. This has to be the most important mission I've ever done…The fate of the world rests in my hands._

"I call the prize in the rainbow munchies!" I screamed as I snatched the beloved possession quickly.

Michelle tried to pull it from my clutches but she was not strong enough. I pulled it away from her with glee as I began to open it.

"That's not fair!" Michelle cried as my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy…share with your sister," my mom spoke grimly as she poured herself some coffee.

"But it's a sticker."

"We can still share it," Michelle informed me as she pulled the sticker off, placed it on her shirt, and then handed me the back, "There," she smiled to herself.

I frowned then shook it off quickly, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She wondered as if very sincere.

I set my gaze at my shoes in nervousness, "Have you ever…loved someone that didn't love you back?"

She stared at me in silence then responded, "When I was younger I thought I did."

"What do you mean 'thought'?"

"The only guy that I ever truly loved was your father. Sometimes I thought I did have feelings for other guys but they were never real."

"How do you know when it's real?"

"You'll know," She explained as she sat down at the table.

I sighed sadly.

_What does she even mean? I mean, I did like Jaime once but I guess I never REALLY __**loved**__him. I thought I maybe loved Natsu but I doubt he even likes me back…Is this a real feeling? Am I really in love with my best friend? Not Juvia but my best GUY friend._

I contemplated a moment.

"What if…you love someone for real but…they don't like you?"

"You won't really know if he does unless you actually ask Natsu," She gave a small, knowing smile as I stared blankly.

_How did she…?_

I blushed, "Uh, who said it was Natsu?"

"No one, I just guessed," She spoke as she stalked into the living room.

_I won't actually know unless I ask him?_

I gazed down at my cereal in silence.

_Oh, boy…_

**Gray's POV**

_Today was the day. Tonight is the school dance. It seems like only yesterday I had asked her to go with me, that we stopped being friends, that we had forgiven each other and put everything behind us, and that we almost kissed…Everything felt like it happened not so long ago but in reality…it was all in the time of two weeks._

_Today was different from then. Things had changed. I felt more for Juvia as much as I tried not to. I know she does not like me…She could not like me. I'm just her dorky, nerdy, and, lame friend…She's beautiful, cool, and a smart girl that I like…a lot._

_I never thought I would have feelings for Juvia but I did. Now she's going with…Steve…Sting's best friend who is probably a lot like Sting. A jerk. If only she knew…_

"Gray…"

_If only she knew about Steve or how I felt._

"Gray?"

_That I actually thought that kiss was-_

"GRAY!"

"Huh? What?" I glanced all about the room.

"Are you daydreaming again?"

I smiled sheepishly as I put my cell phone off speaker, "Yeah, sorry Starr. Yeah, it starts at seven o'clock tonight. You're supposed to wear a nice dress but nothing formal. Yes, you have to wear a dress! But-"

"Gray, your friend is here!" My mom called from downstairs.

I placed my palm over the speaker of my cell phone, "Okay, mom!"

I lifted my hand and put my ear to the phone again, "Look, I have to go. Okay, tell your brother I said 'hi', okay? See you tonight."

"Was that your girlfriend?"

I set my gaze up at my blond and naïve friend, "She's not my girlfriend, just a friend…and yeah, that was her."

Natsu rolled his eyes as he leaned against my bed.

"So, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I…need your help, mate."

_Help? Natsu hardly ever asks for help except in like homework or something…_

"What with?" I raised my eyebrow questionably at him.

"It's about the dance and…Yukino."

"Are you still going with her after what she did?"

"I'm not sure…she did say Right made her which makes sense…then again, she could be a very great liar."

_True. Yukino can be sneaky and evil but so can Sting…_

"Do you even WANT to go with her?"

"Not-well, I dunno…"

_What does he mean he doesn't know?_

**Natsu's POV**

_If I don't go with Yukino, I'll be dateless…not like I really wanted anyone other than Lucy though. BUT if I do go with Yukino then maybe I could do like she says…make Lucy jealous…but Lucy does not even like me so would going with Yukino do anything? Of course Lucy is going with Sting and Sting's planning on-no, I got to go so I can keep an eye on Lucy-I mean Sting…_

"Do you want to go with her?" Gray questioned me again.

I sighed deeply.

_I don't WANT to but I have to…_

"I guess I'll go with her."

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah…what do they do at those cruddy dances?" I asked as if a tiny bit interested.

"They dance."

I rolled my black eyes.

_They are black right? I never really looked at my eyes closely._

"Is that it?"

"They mingle, eat some, and that kind of stuff."

"So I don't have to dance?"

"Nope."

"Good."

He shook his head at me.

_What? Why is he always shaking his head at me? My teachers do that too…_

"How do they get dressed?"

"Wha?" He looked puzzled.

"What do they wear to these cruddy things?"

"Oh…I'd wear a nice suit but nothing TOO fancy…don't want people to think you're going to a wedding," Gray chuckled as I looked at him grimly.

"Why can't I just wear this?" I pointed at my hoodie and jeans that I was wearing.

"…Because this is not one of those casual dances, Natsu. It's not prom but-"

"What's prom?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Just wear something nicer than casual."

I frowned irritably.

_Great, now I'm going to be stuck dancing and in a suit…with Yukino. I can't wait until this night is over…_

"Anything else you want to kill my small joy with?" I said sarcastically.

"No, that's it," he informed me with a small chuckle.

"Okay then. See yah tonight."

_The dance is going to be a nightmare and I just know it._

**Laxus's POV**

"You what? !" Her scream echoed throughout the entire household, piercing through both my Dad and my ears.

My dad gave a hefty smile as he patted my shoulder with pride, "That's great, son."

"No it's not!" My mom argued while having mixed feelings about it all, "There is no way I'm letting my Patty be the direct target for all those players."

"I'll be quarterback mom…and you know I'm strong and fast enough to out run all the others. There's no worry."

"No worry? ! How can you say there's no worry? You could get seriously injured! It was one thing to let you play that game but not enough to get yourself killed!"

I shook my head at my mother, "I wouldn't get killed."

My dad nodded in agreement then seemed to ignore everything my mom had protested and brought his full attention on me. The proud look that appeared on his face, his arm dangling over my shoulder made me feel so important.

He was always so proud when it came to sports and he envisioned me to even become a professional. Although I did not really want to go be a star, I never told my dad. I felt so admired and maybe when I had grown up, my dad would not push so hard and let me be who I wanted to be. I had hoped so.

"I'm very proud, Laxus. You're going to be great in the next game."

My mom heaved an exasperating sigh while giving a stern yet frustrated look. She shook her head as she brought her hand over her forehead.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do it."

"What? !" Both my dad and I cried in unison.

My mom remained firm.

"But darling-"

"Don't you 'darling' me," my mom snapped some at my dad, "You're pushing him way too hard and he doesn't need to be doing it."

"But he's still been playing he's just going to be moving up."

"I-" My mom stopped in mid-sentence as she glanced at me, "Let's talk in the kitchen."

Both her and my dad walked into the kitchen as I pressed my ear near it.

_What are they talking about?_

"You're pushing him way too hard. This is too much to handle for someone his age-"

"I'm not pushing him that hard and besides that, he's old enough. He's pretty much a man by now and it's about time he uses his talents God has given him."

"I'm sure God wouldn't have wanted it THIS way though. He's juggling so many sports and I heard you aren't even letting him go to the school dance."

"He needs to train. It's just a stupid school dance and he'll get over it. He NEEDS to keep working. This is what he was meant to do."

"Fine. You want to keep him from a healthy lifestyle then do it, but I won't be responsible for it if he gets hurt!"

I removed my ear in thought.

_Sure, maybe it is a stupid dance but…not to Mira. Maybe my mom does have a point…but how can she say I'll get hurt? I've been playing for so long already and I've been fine…Still, is she right or my dad?_

**Yukino's POV**

"A little more pink," I spoke as the woman gave me a mani/peti.

"Yes," The lady nodded as she went to the back of her desk.

I yawned some in boredom as I read over a magazine.

_Boring…Who cares about these stupid models on the cover? I'm more prettier than any of them…_

"Hey Yukino!" One of my best friends from school, Chelsea, called as she walked in, "I had NO idea you were getting your nails done here!"

I rolled my eyes, "Umm…I told you to meet me here so I wouldn't be seen with someone with bad nails."

"Oh yeah," She chuckled, "I guess I was making conversation or whatever."

_Whatever is right. She's such an airhead…why am I friends with her again?_

She sat in the chair next to me, "So, what's the news on Heartfillia and Dragneel?"

"Last I heard from Tuki was that she was crying her eyes out at her shameful secrets," I snickered.

_What a loser that Heartfillia is._

"You really got her good. So, what did Natsu think?" Chelsea wondered in curiosity.

"He came up to me because the weasel squealed. He ACTUALLY threatened to not go to the dance with ME. Can you believe that?"

"What? He's crazy! Who wouldn't want to go with you? Like every guy in the school asked you to go with them and you're the most popular."

"I know right? Well, I knew he was bluffing anyways. He needs me and he knows it," I blew at my nails with a smirk.

_I could tell Chelsea loved to listen to me speak- I mean, who wouldn't? She was practically engulfed in hanging around me and listening to me … even though VICTORIA is my best friend and not her. She should just not even try. She's just wasting her time._

"How did he decide to keep you for a date?"

"Well, he didn't really say it but I know he's going to. All I did was-umm, you missed a spot!" I hissed at the woman who grunted, opening the nail polish once again.

I rolled my eyes, "It is so hard to go to good work these days…anyways, all I did was tell Natsu that Sting blackmailed me to do those rumors."

"Right? But what does Mr. Eucliffe," She spoke in a happy daze, "Have to do with you?"

"He doesn't. I just needed a good lie that involved mister gorgeous and I knew they both had conflict so…," I chuckled, "He is so hot but so gullible and stupid…"

"So, you were the one that did the rumors?" Chelsea looked puzzled.

"Uh hello? Is there a brain in there?" I knocked on her head, "Of course it was me! You were there when I started them!"

"Oh yeah…"

I rolled my orbs at her stupidity.

_She is so stupid…_

"So how do you know Natsu fell for it?"

I smirked, "Umm….because it's ME and he's naïve enough to fall for it. It is just a matter of time before-"

My cell phone began to ring as I picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Natsu! You are? What time? Okay! See yah then! Thanks!"

I hung up with a devious smirk, "…And that is how the gorgeous girls get what they deserve."

Chelsea stared at me in silence but nodded.

_She's probably thinking of how she wishes she could be me…or maybe she's too stupid to think of anything…_

"Well, if you excuse me. I must go and get my dress from the cleaners. See yah stupid-I mean, Chelsea," I stood to my feet and started to walk out, "Oh, and Chelsea?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wear any pink. I don't want us to have the same color dress…and no clashing! Well, see yah!" I cried with a proud smirk as she watched after me.

_Oh, she's SO jealous of me._

The woman worker rolled her eyes, "Moutard..."**(French: Brat)**

I glanced her way with a smile, "I know I am..." I spoke as I walked out.

**Natsu's POV**

I hung my phone up instantly with a groan.

_I'm going with Yukino…Greeaaat._

I lay back on my bed in thought.

_The dance is tonight. I'm going with Yukino. Lucy's going with Sting. I might end up dancing a cruddy slow dance! I'm gonna have to wear a suit…_

"This dance is-"

"Natsu!"

I propped myself up, "Yes, mom?" I frowned some with a whine.

My mom came into my room with a bright smile, "Are yah excited about tonight, my little Wallabee?"

_I wanted to just say "NO!" but then my mom will get involved and I don't want her asking me cruddy questions._

I just nodded slowly as she sat at the end of my bed.

"What's wrong?" She questioned me.

"Nothings wrong," I replied as if making her even more curious.

"Is it about Lucy, dearie?"

"No, it isn't about Lucy…," I lied, hoping she'd buy it.

_My mom knows me all too well and she has always seemed to know everything._

"Are you sure?"

"I said, it isn't about Lucy!" I screamed in defense.

Her eyes became angrier as she replied, "Don't you yell me at me, young man!" Fire flamed in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, mom."

"Good," Her exterior changed to happiness again as she looked at me, "Now what's wrong…?"

"I just don't want to go to this cruddy dance anymore," I frowned, "I wish there wasn't even ANY dance."

"Why do yah say that, dearie? Did something happen?"

_There was no way I was about to tell her everything…everything that had happened between Lucy and I and everything that had taken place the past two weeks._

"No…I-uh just changed my mind about going…"

"Did yah tell your date you were going?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then you're going. You should go! It'll be great, Natsu."

I frowned at the thought of Yukino and me dancing. Her trying to get close to me and maybe even-

"No, I'm canceling."

"You already said yes."

"But-"

"No 'but's. You're going and that's that! You hear me? !" Her eyes started to burn.

"Yes mom," I moaned irritably.

"Great. Now go take a shower."

"What? Why?"

"So you'll be clean for the dance."

"But mom…," I groaned as she sneaked a frown at me, placing her hands on her hips.

I sighed as I grabbed a towel, "Stupid dances," I muttered as I stalked to the bathroom.

My mom smiled, "See yah when you get out."

**Erza's POV**

_Tonight is the night of all nights. The dance._

"So, you guys think I should keep my hat and wear it to the dance?" Juvia wondered as Lucy, she, and I talked on the visual chat.

When we couldn't leave out houses or when we just wanted to lay back we just talked on screen. It was better than phones, texting, or IM but it could never compare to seeing each other in real person. The dance was coming up soon so we figured we would talk briefly before having to get ready.

"I think it'll look a bit tacky," Lucy surmised while looking at Juvia on the computer screen.

"I don't know…I think it goes with your dress pretty well,Juvia. Do you want to wear it?" I asked.

"Juvia wants to but Minerva says that it wouldn't look right and I wanted to get you guys' opinions."

"If you want to wear it then you should wear it," I stated as if having my mind on other things.

I DID have my mind on other things.

_I wonder if Ultear went ahead and asked Jellal? I wonder if he said yes…_

I bit my lip at the thought of Jellal going with Ultear just because of her in the first place.

_What if they get together at the dance?_

My jealousy started to boil inside of me at the thought.

_How dare Ultear even to dare ask him after everything that had happened? She was the one who broke his heart in the first place! Now she wants to get back together with him? She should have realized what she lost THEN…not now. Not now that we broke up…or I broke up with Jellal. Man, do I wish I could just-_

"Yeah, Juvia'll wear her hat."

I smiled some, "Good."

"How do you guys think I should do my hair though? Up or down?" Lucy questioned us as clutched her hair high with her hand then released.

"I thought that one style you did at your last birthday was good," said Juvia.

"Yeah, my mom helped me put it up in a bun and then put the sticks in it."

"You should do that one," I suggested to our oriental friend.

"You think? Okay then! I'll do that."

"So, how are you going to do your hair, Erza?" Lucy asked me with a grin.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know…"

"We can help you decide if you want."

"Actually, I don't think I'm going...," I set my gaze downcast some as I fiddled with my shirt.

" WHAT? !" They both cried in shock as I stared at them.

"Why not, girl?" Juvia asked.

"I just don't think I'm up for it," I sighed.

"…But you HAVE to! You can go alone if you want, Erza. Juvia and I have dates but we can still hang out with you," Lucy persuaded.

I shook my head slowly, "I'm really not in a mood to go to the dance."

_That was true. I did not want to go anymore. Not alone…I couldn't even imagine watching Ultear and Jellal dance closely and laugh together. I just couldn't take it…but I wasn't about to tell them that._

Lucy sighed, "But it won't be the same without you!"

"Yeah Erza, you should still come anyways," Juvia responded as they both looked at me.

I shook my head once again, "No thanks. I'll just stay here."

Finally, Lucy and Juvia met defeat and accepted my refusal to go.

_I kind of wanted to go but I knew I'd just be another wheel and I wouldn't have any fun anyways…maybe next time._

"I guess we'll just bring back some snacks and tell you about it later," Lucy sighed some.

I nodded, "Okay. I hope you guys have fun."

"Are you sure?" Lucy kept on the subject.

"Yeah. Just give me the 411 later, okay?"

"Okay, girl," Juvia smiled, "You just have fun tonight yourself. That's an order."

"I thought I was the one to give orders?" I played around as Juvia chuckled.

"Things change."

I nodded sadly.

_As much as I didn't want to think about it…things do change. We were no longer kids and we were in the teenager world…before we knew it, we'd be in the adult world. I was not looking forward to that._

I then signed off the chat.

**Mira's POV**

I sneaked silently passed the living room-where my daddy had fallen asleep-tip toeing upstairs to my room.

The last thing I wanted was for my dad to see me. Once he saw me, he'd ask me questions about my so called boyfriend and I was not ready to tell him yet.

He was one of those very over protective dads. He was a great daddy but when it came to boys…not so much.

Now that my stupid brother squealed about Laxus, things would not get pretty. ESPECIALLY if my dad found out it was Laxus…he did not have good history with him since Laxus was the one who would guard his cell and keep him seemingly behaved. My only hope was that my dad would not recognize Laxus and would not be so overprotective.

I always hated guys, but Laxus changed my thoughts on that.

I closed my room door quietly as I turned around, tripping on a rainbow monkey loudly.

I bit my lip.

_I hope my dad did not hear that._

I glanced out my door to see him still asleep. I shut it quickly as I stepped over the rainbow monkey.

"I just need to be super quiet and-YEOW!" I stubbed my toe on a bowling ball, "WHY DO I EVEN HAVE THAT IN HERE! ?"

My eyes widened as toned my voice down. I waited for a sound from my dad but all I heard was silence.

"Phew…"

"Mira? Is that you up there?"

"Oh crud," I whispered.

I had left my house early this morning after I woke up to avoid him…I guess that was pointless.

I began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs, pounding hard against the wooden steps.

He opened my door and stared down at me.

"Hi Daddy," I smiled.

He said not a word for a moment. Everything was silent.

"About what your brother said yesterday, is it true?" He wondered.

I gulped.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd get mad…"

"Who is he?"

I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Well?"

_Think Mira, think._

"His name is uh," I glanced at my bed then my TV that was on a commercial, "Justin Bedside…"

He stared me down, "Well, I'd like to meet this Justin when he ever comes over."

"So would I…," I muttered under my breath with a nod, "Uh, will do, daddy."

He then walked out of the room as I sighed, glancing at my TV.

_What was I thinking? Now I'm lying to my dad and he thinks Laxus is Justin Bedside…at least he isn't coming over tonight when I go to the dance...apart of me wishes he was though…_

I sighed.

_Time to get ready._

**Levy's POV**

"Do I know you?"

The tall, brunette with brown eyes shook her head, "No, but I know you guys," she fixed her simple white dress as she glanced at me

"What do you want exactly?" I leaned against my front door way as I looked at her.

_Who is this girl? Where did she come from?_

"I want you to go with Gajeel to the school dance," she stated.

"Gajeel and me? Why?"

"Because…" She trailed as she stared at me.

"I can't. I'm watching my little sister. That's why I couldn't go."

"I'll get someone to watch her," She said rather quickly.

"How?"

"We have connections."

"Who's we?"

_This girl is really-_

"Please just go with him."

"I can't."

"PLEASE?"

I shook my head.

"PLEEEEAAAASE? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PL-"

"Fine," I gave in, "But how do you even know Gajeel would want to go with me?"

She smirked as she gave a whistle. I glanced her way and Gajeel stepped out of the bushes in a nice suit.

"Gajeel?"

He smiled sheepishly as he stepped forward, "Hi shrimp."

"What are you doing here?"

He motioned his head towards the girl as I nodded with a smile. '

"So, are you coming?" He wondered, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded quickly, "Sure, just let me get dressed."

The girl smirked to herself as she called someone on a cell phone, "It's done! Can you bring someone over to watch her sister? Thanks," She hung up with satisfaction, "Time to go to the dance…" She walked off.

I then ran up to my room to get ready.

_I can't believe I'm going to the dance._

**No POV**

Lucy straightened her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her green dress that resembled the color of her cherished sweater appeared beautiful as the glittered flowers on the bottom of it sparkled in the light.

Lucy beamed to herself with pure excitement. She could not wait until the gang arrived to leave to the dance.

Juvia smiled warmly as she tied the supposed straps around her neck. The thick, red line around her waist complimented her trade mark cap she placed on top of her ebony locks.

She was not looking forward to going to the dance with Steve but she was somewhat eager to attend the dance; for she knew something unforgettable was going to happen.

Erza sighed to herself as she lay on her bed, eating popcorn to cover up the sadness and disappointment of the night.

She wanted to go to the dance but at the same time, she could not imagine actually going.

Yukino admired herself in her mirror with a devious smirk. Her pink dress flattered her figure and beauty just right, hugging her in the right places and making her look stunning compared to others.

She was pumped for the dance and she could not wait to spend it with Natsu…and crush any spirit that Lucy had left.

**Gray's POV**

_Oh yeah, Gray Fullbuster, you are on fire tonight._

I smirked as I situated my tux just right.

Sure, the tuxedo looked lame but it was the best I could get and my favorite color IS blue.

"How do I look?" I glanced at Tommy.

He examined me which made me a bit nervous.

"Good," He gave me a thumb up.

"Thanks Tommy."

"THE Tommy and you're welcome. Who are you going with anyway? Juvia?"

_The question tugged at my heart at the thought. I wish it was still Juvia but…_

"No, it's just my friend. I'm meeting up with her at the dance. I'm going to leave pretty soon to pick up Sting, Yukino, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and just…other people."

"Who are Yukino and Sting?"

"Long story," I spoke so I did not have to explain.

The truth was, it was a long story and I did not have time to tell nor try to remember every detail. It would just remind me on how I blew it with Juvia and now she's going with that Steve guy.

I glanced at my watch with wide eyes, "I have to go!"

I ran hastily down the stairs and out the door, jumping into our family van. I frowned instantly.

"Mom, it's time to go!"

_I'm so close to having a license and I already KNOW how to drive. Unfortunately, my mom insists on driving us there…_

My mom stepped into the car and backed out, "Well, don't you look handsome. Maybe we could take some pictures-"

"Yeah mom, just drive to Natsu's house first."

**Natsu's POV**

"Now, my little marsupial, stay still," my mom commanded me as she tied one of my dad's salmon color ties around my neck.

I whined, "…But mom, I don't want to wear a cruddy tie! It'll kill me!"

"Awe relax sweetie, it's almost on," She straitened it with a smile, "There."

I frowned. "I hate cruddy ties…I look like I'm getting married or something!" I argued.

"Let me look at you," She ignored me as she stepped back to get a better view.

I was wearing jeans, a black suit jacket, a white undershirt, and a salmon color tie.

_Man, cruddy mom making me wear these things and taking a shower…_

"Perfect…except-"

_EXCEPT: the word that ruined perfect_

She got a comb, rinsing it with water than combing over my hair.

"There," She smiled.

I frowned.

"You look so handsome, Natsu, where's a camera?"

_I was afraid of this. That is why I broke every single camera in the house._

I smirked.

"Here we are," she pulled out a camera from her purse as my face dropped.

…_Except that one…_

"Say cheese," She grinned as she took the picture.

My face stayed expressionless except maybe a hint of frustration as she flashed the camera in my face, making me almost blind.

-BEEP!-

"That's Mrs. Fullbuster's car! Bye mom," I raced down the stairs.

"Have fun!" She called after me as I leaped into the Fullbuster car.

I glanced at Gray as he stared at me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" We both laughed at one another.

"Y-Your suit!" I shouted between laughs.

"Your hair!" Gray laughed.

"Hey!" We both frowned in unison.

"I think your hair looks nice," Mrs. Fullbuster complimented as she drove.

_Great. Another mom likes my hair…that is perfect._

I ruffled my hair up with my hands with a smile, "That's better. Sorry you can't fix your tux," I remarked with a chuckle.

"Hardy har har!" Gray cried, "At least I'm going with someone I can tolerate to the dance."

I was silent as he smirked.

_To-No, uh tu-man, how do yah spell it? Toshe...Whatever, I'm not going to say it out loud anyways._

"Bob," I smirked.

"BOOOOOBBBBBB!" He cried some as we drove.

_Point one for Dragneel._

**Juvia's POV**

-BEEP!-

"Looks like that's Juvia's ride," I spoke to myself as I stood to my feet.

_I wasn't used to wearing dresses like these all too often. I'd usually wear like a suit to the dance or something, but Lucy insisted on me buying it._

I sneaked a look into the mirror with a smile and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

I walked down the stairs carefully since I was wearing such a nice dress. Once I got to the bottom I opened the door to see…Gray.

He smiled sheepishly with a blush overtaking his features as he had his fist frozen in the air. Juvia guesses he was just about to knock whenever she opened the door.

"Heh I wasn't sure if you were coming and-"He stared at me for a moment with a cheesy smile, "W-wow. You look-look…very pretty," He cleared his throat, "Juvia…"

I blushed at those words. Luckily, he did not notice since I was wearing my cap.

"Thanks. You look very nice yourself.

He chuckled goofily, "Thanks."

I could hear snickering coming from the van as Gray blushed a bit more.

"Right. The car…"

Natsu stared at Gray while he got into the car. Sting, who was sitting in the very back seat, snickered.

"What a loser…" he muttered as I glared to myself.

_He's not a loser. Fool._

Natsu frowned to himself, trying not to make any eye contact with Sting.

I buckled up as we headed to pick up Yukino and Lucy.

Steve was going to meet us at the dance and Sting wanted to see Lucy first hand while Yukino…Juvia thinks she just doesn't want Lucy alone with Natsu in the same car.

"Okay, turn here," Gray guided his mom as she parked and honked the horn.

Natsu tapped his finger impatiently against his leg.

"Just relax, baby," I reassured him as he stopped his tapping.

Yukino came out in her gorgeous pink dress with matching nails and purse then got into the car next to Natsu, "So, what do you think?"

"Umm," Natsu had other things on his mind, "Nice."

That was not what she was looking for.

She frowned, "That's it?"

"Wow," Sting studied her, "You look stunning," he said in awe as she smirked with pride.

"I know," she replied as Natsu rolled his eyes.

_Wow…this is going to be a long night…_

**No** **POV**

"Lucy, your friends are here!" Michelle called from downstairs.

"Already? !" I panicked, "Uh…tell them just a minute!" Lucy cried as she quickly finished my hair.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

By then, everyone had gotten a bit sick of waiting in the car so they stayed downstairs in her living room.

_What a dump_, Yukino thought to herself.

"What's taking her so long?" Yukino whined, "We're going to be late!"

"Chill girl, we still have plenty of time," Juvia told her.

"Humph!"

Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Lucy gulped, "I'm ready," She came down the stairs slowly.

Natsu glanced at Lucy in awe as she smiled, making her way down the stairs.

"Wow," Natsu and Sting spoke.

Natsu walked over to Lucy.

"What do you think?" Lucy wondered shyly.

"Lucy, you look-"

"Gorgeous!" Sting interrupted Natsu's daze and sentence, "I mean, you look amazing," He smirked as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

Natsu growled under his breath, wanting to beat at Sting at that moment.

Lucy blushed at Sting, "Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself."

"I know," he smirked.

Yukino's blood started to boil as she took notice of the way Natsu was looking at Lucy. She stepped in front of Natsu with a smile.

"How do I look, Natsu?"

Natsu could not help but keep his full attention on Sting and Lucy.

"Natsu?"

"Oh, uh…horrible…"

Yukino gasped, "What?"

"I-I mean, adorable…"

Her smile returned, "Thanks, I know I am," She still could not help but frown though while seeing Natsu stare at them.

"Okay, come on guys!" Gray called, "Let's go ahead and get to the dance!"

"What about Jellal?" Lucy questioned as she looked for a bald head.

"Oh, he's not going," said Natsu.

Both Juvia and Lucy's eyes widened, "What? Why? !"

"He wasn't up for it."

"I thought Ultear asked him," Lucy said with surprise.

Natsu nodded, "She did but he said no. Can you blame him? Who would want to go with Kissy Ultear anyways," He gagged.

Lucy and Juvia glanced at one another in thought.

**Jellal's POV**

I took a sip of my root beer as I sat at the bar in Lime Ricky's, drowning my sorrows with soda.

"What's wrong, Jellal?" Sam came up to me in wonder.

Sam was not Lime Ricky or his name would BE Lime Ricky…Sam is Lime Ricky's younger brother who took charge after Lime Ricky got decommissioned.

Sam was a nice boy about 11 almost 12 years of age, but he talked like he was older…didn't most kids nowadays though? …Except he talked more like a dad then a teenager…and he was smart for his age as well.

"Why aren't you at that dance at your school?" He asked as he poured me another root beer.

I sighed, "I didn't feel like going…not with anyone except…" I trailed in mid-sentence but that's all Sam needed to hear.

"Erza. You mean you guys are still broken up?" He handed me the root beer.

I nodded as I took another sip, "She's my friend but…that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know, I always thought-" He stopped.

"What? You thought what?"

He shook his head as I gave a puzzled look.

"I always thought that you and Erza would always be together."

Always is a strong word.

"Why did you think that?"

"The way I saw you guys together…the way I saw her look at you and the way I saw you look at her. It was love…"

It hit me like an ice cream truck.

I glanced at him, "What did you say?"

"It was love. You guys seemed so perfect together…"

There it was again. I set my gaze down at the metal bracelet in the palm of my hand. My face became determined as I clutched the bracelet in my hand and stood to my feet.

"Thanks Sam!" I cried as I ran out the door.

"...What did I say?" Sam asked in confusion.

**No POV**

"Are we having a Kodiak moment?" Yukino asked Natsu.

"Wha?"

"Isn't this car like a Kodiak?"

Natsu planted his palm to his face as he shook his head.

"Did I mention you and I look very awesome tonight?" Sting smirked as Lucy giggled.

"I think so, but thanks."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Sting as Sting winked at him.

Natsu started to burn a hole in Sting with his glare.

"Uh…Yukino, you look very uh," Natsu examined her some, "Clean and…pretty…"

"Thanks," Yukino smirked to herself and over at Lucy.

Lucy started to steam some from jealousy.

"_Ooh, that Yukino!" _Lucy cried in her thoughts.

Juvia and Gray looked at one another, "Tonight is going to be a long and interesting night," said Juvia and Gray nodded.

Sting checked his "perfect" teeth in the car window as the van came to a stop.

"We're here!" Mrs. Fullbuster shouted, "Have fun!"

Gray raced out the car before his mom could even suggest taking pictures. Everyone else got out casually as Mrs. Fullbuster drove off.

"Come on gorgeous, let's get in there!" Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and ran inside.

"Uhh-Okay!" She answered as they fled into the dance.

"Hey, uh Yukino, let's get inside," Natsu said as he grabbed Yukino's hand and started to drag her some.

Juvia shook her head at them.

"You ready to go?" Gray wondered.

"Let's do this, baby," Juvia exclaimed as Gray and she walked in.

The dance was everything Lucy thought it would be, especially since she has been to some before.

There were many lights, food, dancing, people, and music. It seemed perfect in Lucy's brown eyes.

"What is that girl doing?" Yukino questioned.

Natsu chuckled, "That's what most people call…the jerk."

"Needs a new name," Yukino yawned.

Lucy watched as the girl did the jerk in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm cool like that," she said as she continued to dance.

One guy tried to copy what she was doing but ended up in a garbage can.

Natsu snickered.

"How do they do that stupid dance?" Yukino asked as she watched.

"Like this," Natsu did it quickly for her then stopped himself.

Lucy giggled as he did so.

Natsu blushed some.

"Very good Natsu," Yukino squealed as she held onto his arm.

"Uh…thanks…," He tried prying her off of himself.

A girl then came up to them all, "Hello," she said.

Yukino rolled her eyes, "You're such a-"

"Not you," She answered as she walked off.

Yukino gasped angrily, "How rude!"

Lucy smiled some as Natsu snickered a bit.

Gray took notice of a red haired girl with blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a pretty blue dress. She was near the punch, asking Miss Decker something.

"Hey, can you make me a sandwich?" She asked Miss Decker.

Miss Decker frowned, "No."

Gray shook his head sadly then glanced out at where the food was at to see a brown haired girl wearing: a red, strapless cocktail dress with some black panty hoes, and black boots that have some silver on the zipper that reach her knees. She had slightly curled hair, but mostly straightened, and she had red lip stick, black eye shadow, some skin colored blush on, some silver skull-shaped earrings, and a silver necklace with a silver 'S' and 'A' on it with red and black gems in the letters.

Gray stared from a distance at her in awe. He walked up to her slowly as the girl turned to him, brown eyes shining from the lights.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied rather grimly.

"You're in a dress?"

"Nooo really?" She said sarcastically.

"I t-thought you weren't going to wear a dress, Starr."

Starr frowned to herself as Gray gawked some.

"Wait, was it your brother?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded a bit irritably, "Yup. I don't know why he wants me to be more girly... I hate this kinda stuff..." She crossed her arms.

"...But you look so-"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't. Say it."

Gray nodded as Juvia stalked over to them. "Hey Juvia, I'd like you to meet my friend Starr."

Starr nodded toward Juvia in a greeting manner, "Hi."

Juvia glanced at her for a moment then nodded back, "Hey."

Gray looked from one girl to the next, "So Starr, how are-"

"Hi!" a girl ran over to them all, "You guys want to join my conga line?"

Gray chuckled nervously, "Uh no-" before he could answer the girl grabbed hold of his arm and began to form and conga line with him.

Gray shot his head back at Juvia and Starr, "Help," he mouthed.

Both Juvia and Starr formed amusing smirks on their faces as they watched Gray with the girl.

"You guys ready to ready to have fun tonight! ?" The very gorgeous and talented singer of the fantastic alternative rock band yelled from the microphone.

Some of the crowd cheered as others did not reply.

Immediately, they started to sing and, as if on cue, everyone walked over to the dance floor.

"Ooh, I love this song!" A girl with ash brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin exclaimed as she ran to the dance floor.

Another girl with wavy, two layered brown hair and chocolate eyes wearing a pinkish red dress danced to the beat some as she sipped some punch, "I wish this dance could just skip to the part where everyone makes up…"

"Shh!" I whispered as I glanced around diligently, "You know nothing!" I cried as I walked off.

She stared after me quizzically then shrugged it off.

This was a weird dance. _Anything_ could happen.

Erza stuffed her hand into the bowl of popcorn, grasping a hand full to put in her mouth.

She sighed some, "What a fun weekend…" she said sarcastically to herself as she began to chew.

A shadow overcame her window as she continued to watch television. She spot a glimpse of it at the corner of her eye and looked at it instantly. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as he came forward from outside her window.

Jellal stood there silently as she stared at him in surprise.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance with Ultear?" She frowned some at him.

He shook his head.

"Why not?" She cocked her brow at him.

"I told her no."

"Why?"

He stalked closer to her bedside, "Because I didn't want to go to the dance with anyone else…but you."

Erza was speechless. She could hardly find the right words to say as he stayed some distance away.

"I have to go," She stood to her feet as she made her way to the door.

Jellal hastily jumped over her bed and took hold of her arm.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Erza shouted as he did not let go.

"No. For once in your life will you just listen to me, Erza," He spoke as he looked into her twinkling brown eyes.

She stopped struggling as she looked at him, "Fine…"

"All this time I've been saying I want you back. That it wasn't me that kissed Ultear and that she kissed me-"

"How can I believe that?"

"Faith. Faith in me…and in our relationship…Erza, I can't live without you."

Erza's heart began to sink, "Jellal, I can't-I have to go-," She headed towards to door.

"Right behind you."

She whipped her head back at him, "What?"

"That was one of the first things you said when we first met."

"How could you remember that?"

"I wouldn't if I did not care. I don't even remember the first thing Ultear said was…maybe 'pay attention' or something…The point is, I'd be willing to risk anything for you, Erza. You mean everything to me. How can you say you can't? Can't what?"

Erza eyes began to water some as Jellal held her hand, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"_What_?" He asked again.

"I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to us. I don't want to feel in love and then the next day, get a divorce and feel devastated."

"Is that what this is about? You think I could break your heart or you could break mine?"

She turned her head from him and whispered, "I promised myself I wouldn't get with another guy again…"

"Erza, you're worth everything to me. I'd never hurt you…Even if we did not work out, the years we have now. Together. THAT is what I'll cherish…always. I'd never trade any of it because I know they'd be the best years of my life. I love you…"

She then set her eyes on his, "I love you too…" Her face began to form a smile.

"Please Erza, just give us another chance…I promise you that we won't be like your parents-"

Erza cut him off as she planted her lips with his. She kissed him with every feeling and everything that had happened in the last two weeks all together in one passionate kiss.

Jellal's eyes grew as he seemed to be caught off guard. He then kissed her back with all the emotions he had inside of him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she dangled hers' around his neck.

A satisfied but teasing smirk appeared on the face of a brunette girl with glasses, hiding in the shadows of the tree in front of Erza's window, "Yes!" She yelled but whispered as she watched the, broken but now together again, couple.

When they finally parted, Jellal slipped the bracelet back on Erza's wrist as she smiled brightly.

"So, now what?" Erza asked him.

"Would you still want to go to the dance? It just started not too long ago…"

Erza smiled with excitement, "Sure, just let me change... Out of the room, Soldier!"

Jellal chuckled at her as he walked out of the room.

Erza grinned to herself in a daze, "I guess I broke my promise..."

Tonight was going better than she ever would have dreamed.

**Sting's POV**

"You sure about this?"

"It's full proof. I'll be with gorgeous in no time while Dragneel is a bit…distracted."

A devilish smirk formed upon my face as Steve gave a nod.

"How do you know it'll work?"

"It'll work. When it does…I'll have Lucy all to myself…"

"Oh yeah dude!" Steve and I fist bumped.

_I'm so looking forward to later tonight…and Dragneel won't be able to stop me._


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: What is Truly Important

The thunder's roaring increased as thin bolts of light flashed in the sky. A storm was starting to pick up but no rain was pouring. Not yet. The sky overcame with darkness as clouds covered the night sky. The wind whistled through the trees as the thunder pounded, and a school dance was going on.

"Wow! This food is amazing!" Gray exclaimed with much enthusiasm as he ate.

Starr rolled her eyes.

"I guess what they say is true. The way to a guy's heart is through his stomach," Juvia smirked.

"Very funny," Gray spoke with hidden sarcasm.

"Hey y'all, what's up?" a short girl with long, dark-brown hair asked as she came up to the group of friends.

Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy set their eyes on her.

Natsu cocked his brow at the girl, "Uh okay…"

"Having fun," Lucy smiled as she took a sip of punch.

"Cool! Hope y'all have a good time! Laterz!" She cried as she walked away.

"Who was that?" Natsu whispered over to Juvia as she rolled her eyes.

He scratched his head in confusion then glanced all about the filled room.

"Yeah, he and I are going to watch Doctor Time Space later on," Tomexplained.

"Cool," Samsmiled**.**

"What's going on over there?" Wendy questioned as she joined the crowd of students once again.

"Who the crud is it this time?" Natsu wondered as he glanced over the crowd.

A girl with medium length light-brown haired, blue eyes, freckles, and pale skin wearing a short purple dress with a lime green belt just under the chest danced awesomely as many watched in awe and cheers.

"Ooh wee baby, she's good," Juvia watched in amazement.

Yukino yawned obnoxiously, "Not THAT good."

Sting rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I mean-," He started to laugh, "She is a girl."

Lucy turned her attention to Sting, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean, gorgeous. Girls can dance but not as well as guys. Guys aren't afraid to get hurt or messy or even break a nail," He snickered.

Lucy frowned at that sexist comment but decided not to reply to that, "I still say she's awesome!" She beamed to herself.

Sting shrugged as he grabbed more punch.

"Ohmygoodness!". Alycia squealed as she sped over to Gray.

Gray looked at her in a puzzled manner and chuckled nervously, "Uh…hi."

"Gray, I love you! I'm your BIGGEST fan! I'm president of your fan club!"

"I/he have/has a fan club?" Gray, Juvia, and Natsu asked in surprise.

She nodded, "Yes, and you are my favorite!"

"He is?" Natsu stared at the girl in shock.

"I am?" Gray looked at her equally shocked.

"Yeah, you are awesome and funny and not as nerdy as everyone says!"

Gray smirked over at Juvia and Starr, who both rolled their eyes.

Gray wiped a tear from his eye, "It's nice to feel appreciated."

Natsu was still speechless as to why this girl thought GRAY was the best, "Are you sure it's Gray?"

"Not everyone can be a Natsu fan, Natsu," Lucy remarked as she turned her attention to Gray.

Natsu crossed his arms after what Lucy had spoken.

"IMA THROW BREAD AT YOU!" shouted a girl with grey eyes and dark brown hair as she threw random bread at Natsu's head.

"Oww!" Natsu rubbed his head with a glare.

Cheshire ran over to Lucy and Natsu, placing her arms over their shoulders.

"Aww you guys would be SOOO cute together! I think you guys would be PERFECT together!" She rambled on as Lucy and Natsu's faces turned a shade of red.

_Where did all these girls come from? I've never noticed them at our school…_ Natsu thought to himself.

Yukino steamed as she pulled Natsu away from Cheshire. Yukino glared evilly at her as she turned her back with Natsu.

Natsu was thankful for Yukino for once. He could not even imagine how long he could have been with that girl as she made Lucy and him feel awkward…or at least him.

"You guys ready to dance to some awesome music tonight?" the DJ questioned into the microphone as she turned up the volume for the music.

"And that's how I scored the winning touch down," Sting smirked as he gloated about all his football stories.

"That's cool!" exclaimed Lucy as the music for "Evacuate the Dance Floor" By: Cascada started to play, "Ooh, I like this song!"

"Care to dance?" Sting suggested as Lucy nodded excitedly.

He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled Lucy to the dance floor, starting to dance.

Natsu could not help but snicker, "He dances like a chimp…"

"Natsu," Yukino batted her eyelashes, "Want to dance?"

"Eh, I'm not really-" before he could even finish his sentence Yukino dragged him to the dance floor and began to move back and forth, trying to flaunt herself a bit.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected  
by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the  
music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Natsu was usually a fantastic dancer but never really showed it, unless he was with Lucy. He mostly just danced along with it some as he kept staring off at Lucy and Sting with somewhat of a glare.

He needed to keep an eye on them just incase Sting pulled a fast one.

Lucy danced like normal with Sting. Smiling and giggling as she moved to the music. She glanced once or twice at Natsu and Yukino with a frown but every time she looked, Natsu would turn his gaze to Yukino and pretend they were having a good time.

_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_  
_That got everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back get your back up onthe wall_  
_And just shake that thang_  
_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
_Let me see you work that thing_  
_Now drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Yukino pulled Natsu's ear to her as they continued to dance, "Yah know, I bet Lucy would get seriously jealous…"

"How?" He whispered back as she smirked.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Lucy turned her attention to Natsu and went wide eyed as she saw him. Spinning on the floor and dancing almost like a professional. Yukino was clapping for him as Lucy's blood boiled from her.

_Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this  
place right down to the ground_

Once the song had finished, Natsu made his way back and grabbed some punch, gulping it down as Yukino admired him closely.

"That was great, Natsu!" Lucy cried, beaming to herself as she walked over to him.

Sting frowned to himself, "My grandma could do better," he spat with jealousy.

Some people might have glared or said something back to Sting, but Natsu didn't. He just enjoyed Sting's jealous comments and smirked deviously to himself.

"You're grandma must be awesome then," Natsu took another gulp of punch as Sting clenched his fist.

A short girl with boy-cut brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses smirked venomously to herself as she came closer to Yukino with a chainsaw.

She cackled silently as she got closer.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" Ms. Decker frowned at her.

She glanced at her and hid the chainsaw behind her back, "Nothin'…"

Ms. Decker had her hands on her hips as she looked at her.

"Is that Orlando Bloom?"

"Where?" Ms. Decker whipped her head back.

"I'll be back!" She cried as she ran off with an evil smirk.

Levy and Gajeel walked into the dance, hand in hand, blushing some.

"So, I guess this is it…" said Levy as Gajeel nodded.

"Yup, so uh…you want to…dance? With…me?" He questioned her, as she stared at him.

She did not even need to think. She knew she wanted to, but she still pretended to think.

"I guess so."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds then as the song Perfect By: Hedley began to play, Levy grabbed his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

"I'm not the best dancer," Gajeel confessed as Levy chuckled.

"Neither am I," She admitted as they swayed back and forth.

"Aww there's Levy and Gajeel!" Lucy pointed with a huge grin, "How sweet!"

"I didn't even know she was comin'," said Juvia as she stared at the couple.

"I guess they decided to after all. Aww!" Lucy continued to watch as Levy accidentally stepped on Gajeel's feet acouple times.

"I hope they are having fun out there," Said Lucy in a daze.

"I bet they are," Juvia smirked.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," Yukino informed Natsu as she walked over to her friends.

"Yeah, whatever," Natsu was not really paying attention but just bored already with the night. He wished it could just be over, but this was just the beginning.

"Out of me way!" Mira snarled as she pushed a guy that was in front of her.

She grabbed a cup of punch with a frown as she watched all the other students have a good time. Except for all the loners, of course, who just did not get dates and were watching on the sidelines along with Mira.

"Didn't get a date either huh?" a girl questioned Mira.

"I do have a date, but he could not make it. Not like I care if he comes anyways," she spat as the girl stayed silent.

"How come?" She asked with much curiosity.

"He has stupid football training to do so he could not make it. The only reason I'm here is because me mom said I HAD to go."

"Sorry your boyfriend couldn't make it. I-"

"Come on Stephanie, we have to go!" One of her friends called.

"Good luck. See yah!" She waved at Mira as she fled.

Mira sighed lowly. Deep down she knew she wished Laxus could be there, but all she could do was pretend like she did not care.

_I hope Laxus is having more fun than I am, _She thought to herself as the song "Tonight" By: FM Static started to play.

_I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight_

"Okay Laxus, now this time give it all you got! You NEED to be ready," Mr. Dreyar shouted as Laxus picked up his football.

"Yes, dad," He replied a bit lowly as his mind was lost on other things.

"Don't just stand there, boy, start!" His dad commanded as Laxus glanced down at his football in his hands then up at the thundering night sky.

_I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you_

_here now would hurt so much_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_  
_And every night I miss you_  
_I can just look up_  
_and know the stars are_  
_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

"I can't," Laxus frowned as he threw the football to the ground.

"What do you mean you can't?"

Laxus knew what he had to do now, he just hoped it was not too late.

"I have to go," He responded as he started to run off.

"What? ! Laxus, come back here!" His dad frowned to himself with a yell.

"Can't. There are a lot more important things then football and I'm not about to lose those!" He called as he ran hastily away with his father staring after him.

"LAXUS!"

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here..._

Mira sighed as she stood to her feet, "I'm done. I'm going home," She spoke as she headed towards the exit.

_I sing, Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

She stalked over to the door and began to push it open when-

"Mira? Where are you going?"

Mira's orbs widened as she turned around to see none other than Laxus, dripping with sweat, messy hair, and soiled clothes on.

"Laxus? What are ye doing here? I thought you were training," She spoke with surprise and some anger as well.

Laxus took some deep breaths then came close to her, "I was…but then I realized what was more important…"

"And what is that?" Mira scowled at him.

"You," he said as he looked into her loving eyes.

"M-me?" She squeaked slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"What about your dad? Won't he be upset?"

"Awe he'll get over it…but will you? Will you forgive a stoopid guy like me?"

She stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"I guess I could forgive a stoopid guy like you," She smirked as she leaned in to kiss him.

He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her with everything he had inside of him. She kissed him back passionetly as her lips were pressed against his in pure love.

_I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

They continued to stay like that for about a minute then released as she wrapped her arms around him with a small embrace.

He could not help but smile as he held her. Instantly, Mira retracted from this action with a disgusted look.

"What?" He wondered as his face appeared puzzled.

"You stink," She cried as she held her nose.

He rolled his eyes with a glare, "Sorry that I forgot to take the time shower while I was trying to get to you before you left!"

"You stupid guys are always so stupid about everything! I mean really!"

They continued to yell at each other as Juvia watched from a distance, shaking her head at them.

_Will they ever change? _She thought to herself as she took a bite of food.

At that moment, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to her with a smirk, "I know everything," She whispered then walked away as Juvia just stared after her a bit confused for once.

"…And that's why every guy falls for me," Yukino smirked pridefully as her friends stood there in awe.

"Wow. I wish I could be as pretty and awesome as you, Yukino!" Chelsea squealed.

"Doesn't everybody?" She questioned with a chuckle.

Victoria nodded, "So, have you guys noticed Mister Eucliffe lately?"

All the girls sighed a daze but nodded. Every girl except Yukino of course.

"He's looking pretty good…" Victoria conceded.

"It's a shame someone so hot is here with someone so…not," Yukino replied as she glanced over at Lucy with a scowl.

"At least you have one of the hottest guys with you."

"True. Natsu IS hot and it makes sense that he's with me."

"So what about Lucy? Are you going to do anything?"

Yukino contimplated with a smirk, "Maybe put her in her in her place…She doesn't deserve to be with someone like Mister Right and I'll make sure she gets what she deserves…" She smirked as a girl with curly brown hair wearing a flowy lavender dress sneaked some food into Yukino's hair.

"Hey Yukino," A tall girl with brown hair said as she came up to her.

"Umm…do I know you?" Yukino examined the girl with a frown.

"Your brain is made of gummy bears," She stated as she walked away.

Yukino gasped with a scowl,"No, it's not!"

Natsu chuckled slighly as he heard the whole thing, "At least something good is coming out of tonight," he surmised.

"Hey Natsu, how's it going?" A girl asked him.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," She smirked as she walked away.

Natsu stared after her, "What is with these cruddy random girls at this dance…?"

"Hey!" A girl with brown hair and blues eyes wearing a long pink dress, pink flowery shoes, and gold earrings shouted with a frown as she ran up to him,"We are not cruddy, we are fans. Now go dump Yukino and be with Lucy!" She cried as she stomped off.

Natsu stood there blankly.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy came toward him with a smile, "What's wrong with you?" She wondered.

"Nothing…"

"Oh okay. So-"

"Hey gorgeous, want to dance some more?" Sting suggested with a smirk.

"Sure! See yah, Natsu!" She yelled, but not that loudly, as she ran over to the dancefloor once again.

The song "Jar of Hearts" By: Christina Perri started to play.

"What a coincidence, the song is about Sting," Natsu remarked as he watched Lucy and Sting dance with one another.

Natsu could hardly bare it. He hated seeing Sting with her when he did not even deserve to.

"Cruddy Eucliffe…" He muttered under his breath as he stopped watching them. He now wanted the dance over as soon as possible.

Juvia set her eyes on her watch as she still stood by the refreshments. Her usual calm and cool appearance changed as her features showed some sadness.

_Where is he? _She thought as her eyes scanned around the room.

She noticed Steve talking to acouple of girls, laughing with them.

"Uh Steve!" Juvia called to him as Steve walked over to her.

"Yeah, can I help you?" He wondered.

"Were'nt you Juvia's date?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot to cancel…yah see, those other girls are my dates and I don't really want to pass them up. Hope you understand," He explained then stalked back over to his dates.

Juvia sat there in silence as she stared off into a distance.

_Girl, tell me only this _**(Truly By: Lionel Richie)**_  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you_

_And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there_

Gray stared sadly at Juvia from across the room. His heart broke for her almost as badly as it did the day Juvia and Brandon broke up. Gray knew he loved her, he knew how he felt about her, and he only wished he could just tell her how he felt. He couldn't…but he could at least comfort her.

"Hey Juvia," He chuckled nervously as she glanced at him, "Are you okay?" He showed pure sympathy for her in his eyes.

"Juvia's okay, why aren't yah with your date?"

Gray shrugged, "She went off to the bathroom or something. I saw what happened with Steve," He conceded as Juvia looked downward.

Gray took notice and cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm sorry…"

Juvia looked up in his twinkling blue eyes and sighed as she noticed the true sincerity in them, "It's okay. I didn't really like Steve anyways. It was more for a dare..."

"I wasn't really talking about _that_."

Juvia lifted her eyebrow in curiosity, "What were yah talking about, Gray?"

"I'm sorry that I asked you out over a bet…"

"Awe it's alright, baby," Juvia smiled warmly, "I didn't take it all so hard. You know Juvia kind of played along a bit so Erza and Lucy wouldn't make her take sides again…or I would have forgiven you sooner."

Gray bopped his head in a small nod, indicating that he remembered and he knew.

"The truth is though…I actually WANTED to ask you and take you to the dance."

"What?"

"I just used the bet as an opportunity to ask you, really," He smiled cheesily as Juvia stared at him in surprise.

"Why would yah want to go to the dance with me?"

"…Because…" He took a giant breath of air, "I like you."

Juvia stared at him for a moment as Gray felt kind of awkward, fiddling with his tie.

"I know you don't feel the same way but-" Gray began but Juvia cut him off.

"Juvia likes you too, baby."

"I'm sorry-wait, what?" Gray's eyes widened as if in his head he thought he didn't hear correctly._  
_

_Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I, as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give_

Juvia nodded slowly, "One of the reasons Juvia didn't tell yah was…she just wasn't ready for another relationship after Brandon and…the other part was for her cool reputation…and the fact that she didn't know if you felt the same way."

Gray was still in shock after the part of Juvia even saying that she LIKED him. He stood there in silence.

"I did. I always have…I just didn't think you liked me back."

"Why would yah think that?"

"You're cool and beautiful and I'm just…a dork," He set his blues at the ground.

"You're not a-Okay, maybe you are a dork but you're still not a bad guy…"

Gray perked up some with a small smile, "Thanks,Juvia..."

-AWKWARD SILENCE-

_Let me hold you_

_I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever_

"So, if I like you and you like me then what do we-"

Juvia cut him off again as she planted her lips to his. His eyes widened but he eventually closed them as he kissed her back, pouring every emotion inside. Their thoughts were racing and hearts beating quickly as time seemed to stop. They felt as if they were the only two people in the room as they kissed each other with every possible feeling they had felt almost ever since they met. The first kiss only explored their feelings some for only just a moment, but this kiss was different. It was filled with pure love and emotion.

_Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly,you know you're alright with me_

They finally parted as they stared at one another in quietness.

Gray instantly smirked in a daze, "Wow..."

Juvia shook her head at him with a grin. He was such a dork sometimes but that was just another reason why she loved him so much.

A girl in a stunning blue dress ran up to them, "Aww you guys are so adorable!"

Gray and Juvia turned their attention to the girl but Gray was still in his own little world.

"You look handsome and you look just gorgeous!" She cried as she pointed at them and ran over to Mira and Laxus.

"You guys make such an adorable couple. So handsome and gorgeous!"

Mira and Laxus blushed madly at her adorable couple comment but shook it off hastily as the girl ran over to where Natsu, Lucy, Sting, and Yukino were standing.

"Natsu, you are so handsome and Lucy you are very gorgeous!" She smiled as she glanced at Sting and Yukino, "You guys aren't."

Yukino gasped with rage as Sting frowned.

"...And you guys make such an adorable couple!"

"Umm...we aren't a couple..." Lucy said awkwardly with a blush.

"Riiight," She winked as she walked off.

"I'm telling you guys these girls are weird!" Natsu cried as Lucy shook her head at him.

"Are we all set?" A voice questioned another.

"Yup, let's do this..." The person smirked deviously.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A New Beginning

The thunder roared as the rain poured down on us. My blond locks were soaked as water from it dribbled down my face.

I stared out in a distance at the beloved figure as her eyes welt with tears. Her beautiful dress was now soiled with mud, food, rain, and torn from the right end of it to her right thigh. Her hair was caked with food but she did not remove any of it. That was not really why she was crying now.

My green orbs darted over at her eyes, as we made eye contact I saw pure hurt in them. My heart broke at that moment.

We are still getting way ahead of ourselves. How about we go back to where it all started…

"WAHHH!"

"Mrs. Dragneel, congrats on your new baby boy," The nurse-

Not THAT far!

"I'm telling you guys these girls are weird!" Natsu cried as Lucy shook her head at him.

That's bettuh. Now back to no point of view because I don't want to narrate all this cruddy stuff.

**No POV because someone is being lazy **

"Niiiice," Gray spoke with a goofy grin as he continued to be in a daze.

Juvia shook her head at him then started to snap her fingers in front of his face.

"Gray? Gray? Snap out of it, fool!"

"Wow," He smirked.

"How many kisses have you had in your life, boy?"

Natsu stalked over to the new couple as Yukino stood next to him, wrapping her arm around his, which annoyed Natsu like A LOT.

"What's with him?" He raised his eye brow in wonder at Juvia.

"Well…"

"You guys are together now, aren't you?" Natsu smirked teasingly as Juvia nodded.

They always made fun of Natsu for liking Lucy and now it was his turn for payback.

"Ha! I knew it!" He snickered, "Juvia and Gray sitting in a tree house. K-I-Q-R-2-N-W!"

Juvia rolled her eyes, "That is not even how you spell kissing."

"Suuure, it's not," He continued to smirk as she slapped her palm over her face.

"Natsu, you want to go dance now?" Yukino batted her eyelashes as he gave a sickening look.

"I don't really like to dance too much."

"But you are SO good," She grinned, trying to persuade him to dance with her.

Natsu glanced over at the people dancing and the song "Pocketful of Sunshine" By: Natasha Bedingfield was playing. He cringed as he shook his head.

"No thanks."

Yukino frowned with anger and jealousy as he walked over to Lucy once again, "Oh, she's going to regret this…," She muttered as she walked off, scowling.

They stepped down the street together, hand in hand as they were in no rush to be anywhere but with each other.

He set his eyes on her with a smile upon his face. She was gorgeous. He always knew she was ever since he met her. He loved everything about her, even her faults did not matter one way or another. He was head over heels for her and he knew it.

She grinned back at him as she clutched his hand in hers'. Every time he was around, she felt like she was on top of the world. He made her feel that way. She enjoyed being with him and every time she could not it hurt her inside. She was just glad they were back together again.

"Hi guys!"

Jellal and Erza halted as they looked back at Sonya and Lee.

"Oh, hey," Erza waved at them with her free hand.

"Are you guys going to the dance? I thought it started a long time ago?" Sonya wondered but before they could even answer, Sonya took notice of them holding hands and smiled, "Are you guys back together again?" She spoke with much glee.

They both nodded.

"Cool," Said Lee as he played with his favorite yo-yo.

"What are you guys doing out here? You don't go to our school," said Jellal as he fiddled with his sunglasses some.

"We were going to get ice cream," Lee answered.

"At 8:00 P.M.?"

"Yeah, we had nothing better to do," Sonya answered.

"Have fun with your ice cream then," Erza responded as her and Jellal began to walk away.

"Okay," Sonya waved goodbye to them then took hold of Lee's hand.

Lee smiled slightly but made it fade with a bit of a blush.

"You ready? I really want to go before it gets t-too dark."

Lee nodded his head in response, "Don't worry, I'm here."

Sonya smiled as they headed to the ice cream shop, holding one another's hands.

The song "Survivor" By: Destiny's Child was playing as Natsu watched some girls in a group singing the song and others dancing. He shook his head at them.

"Come on, Natsu, it would be great to dance. It'd make Lucy jealous and her want you more," Yukino continued to persuade as Natsu frowned.

"What makes yah even think Lucy likes me? If she did like me then she'd be jealous but she seems just like herself to me."

"Looks can be deceiving," Yukino smiled in his face.

_Man, are you right about that…_ He thought to himself then looked over at Lucy who was chuckling with Sting.

Natsu began to steam with jealousy and anger, "Stupid Eucliffe…" He clenched his teeth as hard as he could as he wished he could murder Sting.

"Is this the dance?"

Natsu glanced over at the fairly short girl with raven black hair and brown eyes who was with a very tall, bushy black haired guy with hazel eyes.

"Yes…," Natsu spoke slowly, "Who are you guys?"

The guy glanced down at his assistant, "Target located, you know what to do."

The assistant then took out a hammer and banged it against Yukino's knee.

"OWW! Hey!" Yukino glared at them as she winced and Natsu tried not to laugh out loud.

They both walked off, "The balance must be maintained…By the way, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh come on, you're a great dancer," Sting smirked as Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not THAT good. You are a way better one than I am."

"I know, gorgeous, but that doesn't mean you aren't half bad."

Lucy frowned some as she began to take notice of something, _Why doesn't he ever call me by my name? Gorgeous is sweet but it's starting to sound like-_

"Crud!" Sting cursed, glaring to himself.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucy wondered with concern.

"Nothing for your pretty ears to worry about, Steve's just acting like an idiot. Be right back," He glowered, stepping away from her to across the room.

"I'll be right back uh Yukino," Natsu spoke quickly as he sped over to Lucy's side.

Yukino grumbled, "I think it's about time my plan gets into action…"

"Having fun?" Natsu asked as Lucy turned her attention to her salmon head friend and smiled brightly.

"Sure, what about you?" She questioned, interested in his answer.

"The best," he lied through his teeth, managing a fake grin.

"Great," She only nodded as she tried her best to beam about his answer.

_This is going to be a long night, _Lucy insinuated in her mind with a sigh.

"You could have at least put some deodorant on. You smell worse than garbage!" Mira cried, holding her nose as Laxus twisted his face into a viscous glare.

"You should be happy I even showed up, but apparently that means nothing whatsoever!"

"It does but it would have been better if you did it with no stink OR you did it sooner."

Laxus groaned, "I know…but isn't it good enough that I even did it?"

Mira softened her gaze and nodded in defeat, "Yeah, it was. What made yah change your mind anyways?"

"I thought about you…but I guess it doesn't really matter since I stink so much."

Mira sighed, "You may stink, but at least you came," Mira smiled some as Laxus managed one of his own.

Sure, they fought a lot, but no couple was ever perfect. They could not even imagine fighting with anyone else. Deep down Laxus and Mira always loved and despised each other, and hopefully always would.

"Are we all set?" Steve questioned Sting.

"Yup, let's do this…" Sting smirked deviously.

"Okay everybody, now for this song we're going to ask you all to switch partners!" The singer announced as she winked at the DJ, who nodded.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and bit his lip, "Do you-yah know, want to-"

"Dance? Sure," Lucy squealed as she grabbed his arms and pulled him over to the middle of the dance floor.

Natsu gulped nervously as he placed his arms around Lucy's waist.

_Don't blow this Dragneel…, _He told himself.

The music to "Believe" By: Skillet began to play.

_Awe crud, it's practically a slow song, _Natsu frowned as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed madly as she blushed herself.

"Is this okay? I know you don't like songs like these so we don't have to…" Lucy started to release her grip, appearing sad.

"N-No, I guess we can do this cruddy song."

Lucy beamed to herself, "Okay!"

She looked just like her normal happy self, except she seemed more beautiful then Natsu could ever imagine. The sparkling lights reflected in her brown orbs as Natsu could hardly take his own off of her. She had this pretty way about her, but not as much as in the outside then inside. He wished more than anything that he could have been the one to take her to the dance, that he could be with her, and that he could only just tell her how he felt.

Natsu wanted to go with her and always, almost since he knew her, wanted to be the one dating her and being with her but he never could admit it. He knew it was his fault for letting her slip through his fingers when she was right there all along.

_I'm still trying to figure out  
How to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside  
Since you've been gone_

_So is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I said things that I didn't mean_  
_But you should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

_You're all that I need_  
_Just tell me that you still believe_

The past two weeks they all went through had been hard and painful ones. He knew what happened was something he regretted and wished it had never happened. The hurt he caused her pained him and who knows if they could even recover from that

_I can't undo the things  
That led us to this place  
But I know there's something more  
To us than our mistakes_

_So is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I'm so blind when we don't agree_  
_But you should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

_If you believed when I said_  
_I'd be better off without you_  
_Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

_You're all that I need_  
_Just tell me that you still believe_

_Is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I said things that I didn't mean_  
_You should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

Lucy listened to the song as they continued to dance, laying her head some on him. Natsu looked at her with surprise in his features but did not say a word as the song kept playing.

_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

His heart began to ache. He wanted so bad just to tell her at that moment how he felt and kiss her but the only things that flowed through his mind was if she would even care about him the way that he did.

_I love you, _He thought as the song headed towards to the end.

_'Cause you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all?  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe_

Natsu did not let go, for he knew he would not be able to have her again.

"Out of the way," Said Sting as he pushed Natsu to the ground, "This is my date remember?"

Natsu glared murderously at him then looked at Lucy as she turned her head from him. He sighed some as he pushed himself upward from the floor to stand.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Yukino wondered as she came up to him. Natsu did not answer for he had his mind on other things…Lucy.

Yukino scowled as she sneaked a peek at Lucy from a distance, "I guess you were right, Natsu, she doesn't like you like that," she lied as Natsu walked off.

Yukino smirked evilly to herself, _I'm so good. Now it's time for the plan…_

"Are you okay?" Sting questioned as Lucy and he stood alone in front of all the food while "Stranger" By: Secondhand Serenade was playing.

Lucy nodded slowly, not sure what to think, "Why did you push Natsu away?"

"I just wanted to get my turn with you."

"_Turn_? Since when is it a _turn _to be with me?" Lucy snapped at him, frowning.

"I just mean that I wanted to be with you. I didn't mean it like that, Gorgeous."

"Lucy."

"What?"

"It's LUCY, not gorgeous," She corrected him, starting to get annoyed with the pet name.

"I know. I just like calling you gorgeous because you really are," He smiled at her which caused her to blush.

"Aww, thanks handsome," She giggled.

"Oh so now it's handsome? It fits well don't you think?" He smirked with his teeth.

"Sure does," She chuckled, thinking he was only kidding around when he really was not.

Yukino watched them with narrowed eyes then whipped her head to see Natsu sitting in a seat in thought. She smirked, walking closer to Lucy and Sting as her heels made a tapping sound from against the hard floor.

"Did I happen to tell you about the game that happened recently?" Sting asked.

"You mentioned it…" Lucy's smile faded some, not wanting to hear the story a THIRD time.

"Well, you see…it was getting close to the end, right?" Sting began as Lucy nodded slowly, trying to be polite.

Yukino hastily, crawled under the food table, trying her best not to be seen as she poured some slippery products on the floor next to Lucy.

"This is going to be sweet," She scrunched her face into the evilest smirk you could possible see, coming out from under the table and walking in front of Lucy.

"So I got the ball-"

"Hi guys," Yukino waved toward Sting and Lucy as they shot their heads at her.

Lucy frowned some, "Hi Yukino…"

"Hello," Sting flipped his hair out of his eyes as he stared at Yukino.

Yukino giggled as she twisted her perfect white hair with her index finger.

"How are you guys doing?" She batted her eyelashes in a flaunting way.

"What do you want?" Lucy examined her with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were."

"Oh…good, I guess."

"Good," She grinned then came closer to Lucy's ear.

She spoke in a low whisper, "You go near Natsu again and you'll wish you never even met me."

_I already do, _Lucy thought.

At that instant, Yukino pushed Lucy with a slight tap of the hand, making Lucy slip on the stuff on the floor and fall right into most of the food.

Most of the school turned their attention to Lucy and burst out into fits of laughter except Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, and some of the other fans who were witnessing it.

From the tips of her toes to the top of her head she was covered and caked with food.

Lucy gasped as she noticed her dress torn on her right side all the way up to her thigh from hitting the table and tripping. That's when the tears began to fall as she felt so mortified and humiliated.

Tears formed in her brown eyes, making all the laughing faces of students blurred out. They began to race down her cheeks as she stumbled to her feet and ran as fast as she could out the door and into the hallway.

Yukino could not help but laugh at it all as she watched Lucy run out.

Not long after Lucy had left, Sting came racing out after her.

Natsu did not even notice the commotion. He was too pre-occupied with his thoughts to notice the entire horrific seen that went on in the very room. It was a big area to begin with.

"Hey Natsu," a familiar voice spoke.

Natsu glanced up with a grimaced face, "What do you want, Steve?"

"Just wondering why you're not with your hot date…"

_Try to make plenty of conversation. You can't let Dragneel know that Lucy is with Sting, not in this room, _Steve kept repeating to himself in his head.

Yes, he was in fact the big distraction. It was going to be a bigger distraction but now that Yukino already got Lucy out of the area, it was a very simple task.

"Hot would not be the word I'd use," Natsu muttered under his breath, but Steve heard it all.

"What would be the word? Smoking, amazing, stunning…?"

"More like horrific, witch, annoying, conceited, spoiled, or Grandfather with a dress…"

"Who?"

"No body, now why the crud are yah talking to me?" Natsu hissed at him.

"You seem upset…You okay?" Steve asked in, surprisingly, full concern.

"I'm fine. Now get out of my face before I make yah!"

"It's about Lucy isn't it?"

Natsu glared at him, "No, it's not Lucy."

"You like her right?"

"I said I don't! Now leave me alone or else!"

"Fine," Steve stood to his feet and started to walk away. He halted.

Something was pulling him back to Natsu in a strange way. His best friend WAS Sting but Sting was and always will be a jerk. He was the one who suggested to drop Juvia for the other girls.

Natsu did not seem like such a bad guy. Maybe he could at least tell him about what Sting is doing…

"Natsu?"

"What? What is it?" Natsu frowned in frustration, looking at Steve.

"I have to tell you something."

Natsu cocked his eye brow.

"Wait, gorgeous, you okay! ?" Sting hastened down the hallway as Lucy leaned against a wall, crying her eyes out.

Sting quit running and stepped closer to her slowly, "You alright?"

Lucy removed her cuffed hands over her eyes to reveal her now red, dripping of tears, eyes.

"Whoa," Sting went wide eyed slightly as he saw her eyes. She stared at him, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I should have seen that coming. I'm so stupid…"

"It's okay. I'm here," Sting came closer to her, holding one of her hands in his firmly.

She sniffled, smiling at him, "You mean you're not going to laugh?"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't do that."

"Thanks. I'm so glad I came here with you. Natsu probably would have laughed or something…since he plays jokes on me sometimes too. Yukino and him make a perfect couple," she frowned as she kept bashing on what she thought Natsu would do in the situation.

"I know. He's stupid, but I'm here and that's what is important."

She grinned, wiping most of her tears away, "Thank you."

He smirked, "No problem," He replied as he pressed his lips to hers'.

Her eyes grew as she was not expecting it.

He then started to do more than just kissing as he placed his hands on different places of her body. She instantly pushed him away.

"Sting, what are you doing?" She cried as he just stared at her.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago…now just stay still-"

"No! It's one thing to just kiss but I don't want to make out with you or anything else!"

Sting frowned, "Fine, you want to do this the hard way? Deal with it then," He pulled her towards him as he began to make out with her.

Lucy frowned, trying to release him but he was too strong.

"Don't fight it gorgeous…"

She glared, stomping on his foot as hard as she could.

"OWW!" He winced as he let go of her and grabbed hold of her foot.

At that moment, Lucy tried running down the hallway, but Sting caught her by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere," He scowled.

"Yes, she is."

Both Lucy and Sting glanced down the hallway to see none other than Natsu, his fists clenched tight with rage as his glare was so strong that it could kill.

"Dragneel…"

"Right…Let go of her."

"Stay out of this, Dragneel, and go back to your date!"

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes and saw the fear, pain, and hurt in her eyes. That did it.

"No," Natsu hissed at him without giving a second thought. Sting growled.

"Let go of her or else!" Natsu glared venomously at him as he grinded his teeth as hard as he could.

"…Or else what? Are you going to make me?"

"If I have to… then I'll kick your big, fat, lying butt to Pluto!"

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore, nimrod!"

"Says you…I bet yah think astronauts were the first one's on the moon as well," Natsu laughed some but kept his glare.

"As much as I want to keep hearing more of your stupidity, I have a girl to be with," spoke Sting as he started to drag Lucy with him.

"Natsu!" Lucy tried to break free from Sting's grasp but he was very strong for her.

"I don't think so!" Natsu screamed as he punched Sting right in the jaw, causing him to fall back some, releasing Lucy from his grasp

"AHH!" He winced as he held his jaw with his hand.

Natsu growled lowly under his breath as he pounced on top of Sting with a sneer, "This. *punch* Is. *punch* For. *punch* LUCY!" Natsu cried with every hard punch.

Sting could feel the excruciating pain in his face as blood gushed out of his nose and other places. Finally, Natsu held his fist before taking another punch.

"Are you done now? I said are you done? !"

"YES!" Sting waved his hands in the air in defeat, "I'm done!"

Natsu glowered as he stepped off of Sting, starting to walk off when all of a sudden…

Sting tripped him to the floor with his legs, making Natsu fall back on the ground.

Natsu growled then screamed with severe pain as Sting kicked him as hard as he could from the ground.

Sting wobbled to his feet, spitting blood out his mouth as he aimed his fist at Natsu's jaw but Natsu was quickly able to get hold of it before he laid contact. Sting grunted as he tried with all his might to punch through, but he couldn't. Natsu raised his other fist and punched Sting to the ground once again, knocking him out cold.

"Cruddy idiot…" Natsu mumbled as he carefully made his way to his feet.

"Lucy, are you-" He examined all about the room, "Lucy?"

He hastily dashed out the doors, leading to outside.

**Natsu's POV**

So this is where I am now. In the cold, pouring rain and staring at the one person who I've liked ever since we had met. Lucy Heartfillia.

"Lucy? A-Are you alright?" I wondered as I walked over to sit by her on the concrete sidewalk.

Tears overcame her eyes as she shook her head slowly. My heart broke as I looked at her.

"That Sting is just a cruddy idiot…," I was more talking to myself but I could tell Lucy listened as she sniffled.

"Just give me time alone…please…," Lucy muttered as her tears escaped her cheek and dripped into a puddle of rain.

I sighed lowly some as I started to walk away. I halted and shot my head back her.

"Umm," I cleared my throat some and gave a determined face, "Why did you go to the dance with Sting?"

"_Why did I go with Sting? !," _She repeated my words with anger as she stared up at me, "Maybe it is because the one person I wanted to take me…said no…!"

"I could have taken you!"

"Then why didn't you?" She questioned as she stood to her feet.

"'Cause …'cause…," I stepped closer to her but then glanced downward, "I was scared!"

"What? YOU scared? Why would you of all people be scared?"

I sighed, "I was afraid that…if I told you the truth you wouldn't feel the same way."

She kept her eyes locked on him and listened intently on every word, "What truth?"

-SILENCE-

I turned my head from her then blurted out, "That…I love you…"

**No POV**

Lucy was taken aback by his words and nothing but the rain and thunder was heard.

Lucy took a deep breath and smiled brightly, "I love you too."

"I know you don't-Wait, what?" Natsu whipped his head back at her with wide eyes.

"I love you too," She repeated the three…well, I guess in this case FOUR words Natsu never expected he would hear.

"So…now what?" Natsu questioned in awkwardness.

Immediately, Lucy gripped the end of Natsu's tie and pulled his lips to hers. Natsu was stunned by this action but closed his eyes as he began to kiss her back.

Fireworks instantly went off inside of them as their lips pressed against one another's in honest love. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as she poured every feeling and emotion into the kiss.

Natsu then dangled his arms around her back, kissing her passionately as both their hearts and minds were racing. It was as if electricity and fireworks were going off inside of them as they kept their lips pressed against each other's for several minutes.

_Man, am I glad my mom made me wear this cruddy tie…_ Natsu thought in his head.

A girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing an orange dress with little sparkles, a diamond broach in the middle, and different shades of blue in waves fell to her knees as she watched them kiss, "NOOOO!"

She thought about it more as she glanced around then jumped her feet, "YAYYYY!"

Lucy finally released her lips with a blush as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu gave a goofy laugh and snorted, his eyes widened as he covered his nose.

_Tell me I didn't just do that…_

Lucy giggled at him as Natsu blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

As this was going on, Juvia and Gray watched from a distance with giant smirks plastered upon their faces.

"It's about time, baby," Juvia said with a chuckle.

"So, does that give you any ideas?" Gray smirked at Juvia as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, the idea is getting' back to the dance soon Romeo."

Laxus and Mira walked out next to Gray and Juvia.

"What's going on?" Laxus wondered then smirked as he what they were looking at, "Ha! Gray, you owe me twenty bucks!" he exclaimed with a proud smirk.

"Man," Gray frowned irritably as he handed Laxus the money.

"Did you guys seriously bet on when they'd get together?" Juvia narrowed her eyes at them.

"No…Gray just owed me twenty bucks…but oh yeah, I won the bet also."

Gray scowled as he searched for more money in his pockets as Juvia and Mira shook their heads sadly.

"What?" Laxus took notice.

"I can not believe you bet on that!" Mira screamed.

"What? This money will help the helpless and needy," He smirked more.

"Oh yeah, you are in desperate NEED of some HELP," She responded, meaning real psychological help.

"I would-I mean, I am dating you."

Mira started to steam with anger.

"That's new," Laxus observed as he fingered the blob of steam coming out of Mira's ears.

"So, you want to get inside?" Lucy wondered as Natsu nodded some.

"Yeah, let's go," He gripped her hand then glanced at her face, wondering if holding her hand was okay. She only smiled which indicated for him it was fine.

They then walked hand in hand as the clouds and rain began to clear up. You could see all the glistening stars sparkle in the night sky as the clouds descended.

"Technically I DID sing to you how I felt," Natsu conceded.

"Yeah, but you were MADE to," Lucy corrected as Natsu narrowed his green orbs.

"Toupee…"

Lucy giggled, "It is touché."

"Whatever."

They both chuckled some.

"NATSU!"

Natsu whipped his head with a frown.

Yukino ran up to them with a glower, "Why are you with her? You're supposed to be with ME! Not that loser, Katie, but someone beautiful like me."

Natsu growled at her comments, "She is beautiful…"

Lucy smiled with a blush as Yukino stared at them in shock and rage.

"Cake, leave Natsu alone or you'll regret it!"

Lucy could not help but glare as she clenched her fist, "It's Lucy!" She shouted as she punched Yukino to the ground, right in the nose.

Her eyes widened as Natsu burst out into fits of laughter.

"What just happened?"

"The witch got what she deserved, that's what!" He laughed as Lucy stared down at Yukino.

"Oww, my nose!" Yukino cried as she ran back into the school.

"I hope I didn't break it…"

"I hope yah did," Natsu chuckled.

"It's one thing to hurt her but that's mean if I actually break something."

"Trust me Kooks, she deserved it."

Lucy thought about everything Yukino had done and giggled some. She did deserve it.

"Ugh," Sting moaned at the agonizing pain he was in as he sat up some, "W-what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Sting looked up at the gorgeous figure before him and smirked, "Are you an angel?"

The white head grinned at his compliment, "No, I'm Yukino," she held her nose some, it appeared hurt but not broken. **(Unfortunetly...)**

"Sting," He smiled as he gained full consciousness.

She offered her hand to him as he took it and stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Yukino, anybody ever tell you, you look stunning?"

She nodded, "Yup. Anybody ever tell you, you look positively handsome…without the blood…"

"As a matter of fact, yes," He smirked as she grinned back at him, "Want to be my date?"

"Well…Alright, I will."

They both smiled at one another in a daze.

Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Laxus, and Mira stood together all talking about different things, joking, and laughing amongst themselves.

"You guys are seriously together?" Lucy asked eagerly with a squeal.

Juvia nodded chuckling to herself, "Easy girl, it's not THAT big of a deal."

"Hey…" Gray frowned some as Laxus and Natsu snickered.

"Hey guys," Kagura came up to them.

"Oh hi Kagura," Lucy waved toward her, still beaming. They all could not help but feel happy inside about FINALLY being all together…in a different way then just friendship.

"I heard you guys got together," She motioned toward Juvia/Gray and Lucy/Natsu as they blushed.

"Yeah…" They all replied.

"About time," She smirked, "Have you guys seen Jellal anywhere?"

They all shook their heads.

"Awe, now we're all together but Jellal and-" Lucy gasped all of a sudden as she received weird looks.

"What?" Natsu questioned as Lucy pointed toward the doorway.

Jellal and Erza continued to hold hands as they walked into the dance, smiling at one another.

Kagura turned her attention to them and smirked. It was about time that they all got together…weird how it was the exact same night….it was as if someone planned it or something.

Ultear was across the room talking to some other guys, but glaring over at Erza and Jellal evilly.

"Are you guys back together?" Gray asked as they both looked at one another.

"Yup," Erza and Jellal said in unison.

"Wait, are you guys together?" Erza pointed at Gray/Juvia and Lucy/Natsu with an eyebrow raised, noticing them holding hands.

They all blushed but nodded.

"Wow," Jellal stood there in surprise, "What a night."

"Well, I'll see you guys later! Have fun!" Kagura waved as she walked over to get some punch.

"This is good punch," said Jaime as he sipped some, "Would you care to dance?" He asked a girl with his thick Spanish accent.

"Sure," the random girl replied as they walked to the dance floor.

Many MANY others were having a good time at the dance as well.

The song "Every time We Touch" By: Cascada then started to play.

"Care to dance?" Jellal lifted his eyebrow at Erza.

"Sure," She responded as they walked over to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Gray questioned.

"I guess so, baby," Juvia smirked as they headed over there as well.

"*cough* would you like to dance *cough*?" Laxus "asked".

Mira rolled her eyes at him but nodded.

"So uh Lucy, would yah-"

"Sure silly!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled Natsu over to the dance floor.

"So Levy, would you like to dance?" Gajeel wondered.

"Just as long as we don't step on each others feet this time," She chuckled as they walked over there.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

They all danced with one another: swirling, spinning, jumping, and even acting crazy. Were they nuts? Nope, worse…they were in love. They were all now together, others back together, and others just getting started on things.

The last two weeks had been brutal to them. They all knew it. Roller coasters, small bets, fights, karaoke, shopping, dares, truth, volley ball, rumors, fist/cat fights, tears, laughter, wrestling, memories, misunderstandings, tests, coffee craze, break ups, funerals, missions, sleepovers, and most important love and life.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

They all laughed with one another as they danced, feeling that they could do just about anything.

Gray decided to join the girl with the conga line along with Erza and Lucy who joined in. Natsu break danced like a pro, while trying to teach Jellal and Laxus a thing or to…which added to a lot eye rolling. Juvia taught Gray some new dance moves that involved a lot of him stepping on her foot. Mira and Lucy decided to do some of the Macarena out of nowhere…and Gajeel and Levy joined in all the fun themselves.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

Even if they were all together, it never changed the friendship of the entire group. They were and always would be the best of friends, through trying to figure out what to wear to learning how to sing to a new born baby. From trying to not make a fool of yourself on the first date to picking out the perfect engagement ring.

Sure, they were never perfect friends or perfect mates, but hey…no one is perfect.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

And they would always be together, no matter what. This was not the end of their story, but only the beginning.

Natsu halted from his dancing, "Oh I get it now! FOR!"


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Extended Bonus

Pace by pace, he entered through the doorway with his stunning date, having her arms wrapped around his burly body.

His eyes instantly focused on the couples before him, laughing and smiling with one another on the dance floor.

He narrowed his orbs as he spotted his enemy, dancing with the girl he had come with.

He clenched his teeth at the sight as his date glanced toward the couples as well with a revolting gaze.

She twisted her face into a deadly glare as she stared out at the new couple: Kuki and Wally.

Danny wished he could just kill Wally at that moment for beating him up and making him seem so pathetic and humiliated but he only set his gaze back at his date, who was burning holes in her enemies' backs.

Stacey loathed Kuki and now she felt like that feeling reduced a million times. She still admired Wally and it made her sick that Kuki had taken him from her. Sure, she had Danny now but…she still could not help but feel steamed about the entire thing. She wanted revenge and as did Danny.

She then snuck a glance at Danny, who was now looking at her some.

She grinned maliciously as he returned the look.

Hoagie halted from his dancing, wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead with the palms of his hands.

Dancing was not just fun and games, it was also VERY tiring.

He stared out at all of his friends who continued to laugh and dance with one another.

His friend, Starr, had to leave not so long ago, but she smirked at the sight of him and Abby together before she did so.

It was unbelievable thinking that two weeks could change things so drastically. Two weeks ago, they were all friends just hanging out and trying to ask one another to the dance. One week ago, Rachel thought Nigel was cheating on her, Kuki was mad at Wally for lying to her, and Abby was "upset" that Hoagie had asked to the dance on a bet. They were all angry at one another for their own strong reasons. Eventually, everything fell into perfect place after Bob's funeral-

"BOOOOOBBB!"

Oh Hoagie...Anyways, they had all finally forgave one another and focused on the dance again. It was just today that everyone had FINALLY gotten together and admitted the truth.

It was strange thinking that now they were all together. There would be no more secrets, no more lies, and no more worries…yeah, riiight.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Rachel questioned as the gang stepped over to the side in conversation.

Wally gave a small smile as Kuki's arm dangled around his neck.

"How about we go to the Teens Only club now?" Wally suggested.

All of the gang nodded in agreement, except Nigel who seemed to have a better idea.

"I have a better idea, how about we go to Lime Ricky's instead?" Nigel spoke as Fanny, Patton, Kuki, Wally, Rachel, Abby, Hoagie, Bartie, and Virginia stared over at him, contemplating.

Lime Ricky's was normally just for Kids Next Door operatives but Sam, who was now the owner, knew all about the Teens Next Door. Every time the gang wanted to hang out there, he would clear the place out so no one knew that he was letting in teenagers. It was one thing for operatives to know about the TND but another if they thought Sam was working with them, but Sam was willing to take that risk.

"Okay, let's go there," Kuki beamed to her self at the thought.

It was always nice to go there because then they would all feel like kids again. They enjoyed that feeling.

"Good, now we can ditch this cruddy dance," Wally commented, frowning a bit.

"I thought you were enjoying the dance?" Kuki wondered as Wally stared at her.

Before he could reply to that, Patton interrupted.

"Let's just go before Sam has to leave," Patton said as he began to walk towards the doorway.

Everyone glanced at one another for a moment then followed Patton out the doors.

Sam was now the last one left in the place. Everyone had either gone home or...weren't there.

He placed his bare hands onto his damp wash cloth as he gradually wiped the sticky essence of soda from the counters. It was a lot of hard work running your own place but it was worth it to Sam.

"Phew," He said as wiped the sweat from his brow, "What a day...I guess it is time to-"

"Sam?" A familiar voice spoke as Sam turned his attention to the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't Nigel Uno. Didn't think I'd see you back so soon," Sam smiled as he threw his cloth over the clean counter.

Nigel smiled some as Wally, Hoagie, Rachel, Kuki, Abby, Patton, Fanny, Bartie, and Virginia walked in from behind.

"He must be some kind of power walker," Hoagie muttered as he took a few deep breaths. Abby rolled her chocolate eyes at her poor, new boyfriend.

"So what brings you guys here? I hear you guys have been going to that other 'Teens Only' club here lately," Sam responded as the gang glanced all about the room.

"We just thought we'd come here for a change," Virginia answered as they all nodded in agreement.

"Think we could get some drinks?" Rachel questioned.

"It depends...are you guys all together now?" Sam grinned in a sneaking way as all the couples blushed uncontrollably.

They all nodded slowly as Sam gave a toothy smile.

"Well then, we have some celebrating to do!" He exclaimed as he threw on his apron once again, getting behind the counter. "Thanks Sam," Kuki giggled as she took a seat.

"Any time," Sam wiggled his eyebrows, causing Kuki to giggle more and Wally to frown with a hint of jealousy.

"That's the old gang I know..." Sam mumbled as he started preparing root beers hastily for everyone to enjoy, "Great to have them back."

"You guys should have seen the look on that cruddy Right's face!" Wally burst out laughing, taking a sip of root beer while doing so.

"I can only imagine..." Abby shook her head as Kuki thought to herself.

Patton snickered slightly as he pictured Danny getting beat up by Wally, "He deserved it," he remarked.

Kuki had to nod at that. He did derserve it badly.

"Girl, did you really break Stacey's nose?" Abby stared at Kuki.

"No, but I almost did..."

"Did you guys notice Lizzie scowling though?" Virginia asked as Nigel looked at her.

"She'll be fine," Rachel stated.

"Okay guys, I got one! So there was this guy who rung the bell at church in a tower and one day he died..." Hoagie began as everyone frowned at his joke telling, "They then had to get someone else to take his place."

"Who's 'they'?" Wally asked, interrupting the joke.

"The people at the church. So they find this one guy who is REALLY good at ringing the bell except...he had no arms so he showed them how to ring it with his face-"

"That has to hurt," Bartie winced at the thought of him trying to ring a big church bell with his face.

"I bet you could do it," Fanny smirked at Patton, "It would knock some sense into that thick head of yours."

Patton glared at her spitefully, "Yeah, for-"

"Would you guys just let me tell it?" Hoagie spoke up.

"Yeah, the sooner he tells it, the sooner it will be over," Abby reassured as everyone nodded.

"Hey!" Hoagie cried in effence.

"Just tell it, baby."

"Fine. So one day the guy starts drinking a lot of coffee so he accidentally gets so hyper that he falls off the tower, falling straight to the ground. A bunch of people crowd around him, asking who he is. Then one woman says, 'I have no idea who he is but his face RINGS A BELL!'" Hoagie burst out into fits of laughter once he finished the joke.

Everyone grimaced except Kuki who chuckled silently.

"What? I thought it was actually pretty funny," She giggled as everyone shook their heads at Hoagie.

"Oh come on, you guys know it was!" Hoagie frowned.

"Yeah, in your mind!" Fanny shouted, sipping her drink.

Patton smirked as he began to think of something, "I have a joke. Ever heard of the pink cloud joke guys?"

They all shook their heads as they listened to Patton. Fanny rolled her eyes but decided to listen anyways.

"Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel are driving in a car on the way to a party when they accidentally get into a car wreck, die, and go to heaven," Patton explained.

"Nice knowing you guys," Fanny grinned.

"Who was the one driving?" Nigel questioned.

"Umm...I guess Wally," Patton answered, abit unsure.

"Way to go, Wally," Abby joked as Wally crossed his arms.

"So they get to heaven and God allows them to do whatever they want to do...EXCEPT step on a pink cloud-"

"Why would I ever step on a cloud that is pink?" Wally looked over at him as he ignored his question.

"So the next day, Nigel comes up to Wally and Hoagie with this UGLY and REVOLTING girl next to her and Wally asks, 'where did yah get such an ugly girl, mate?' then Nigel responds, 'I stepped on a pink cloud'."

Rachel crossed her arms as Nigel frowned at him getting an ugly girl. Wally laughed some as he continued to listen.

"Then the next day, Hoagie comes up to Nigel and Wally with this DISGUSTING and HIDEOUS girl and Nigel asks 'where did you get such an ugly girl?' then Hoagie responds, 'I stepped on a pink cloud'. Then the next day Wally comes up with this STUNNING and GORGEOUS girl and they both ask, 'where did you get such a pretty girl?' then Wally says, 'She stepped on a pink cloud'."

All of the gang except, of course, Kuki and Wally began to laugh, getting what the joke was.

"I have to admit...that was pretty funny!" Hoagie commented as Wally scratched his head.

"What? I don't...," It took a second for Wally to process, "Hey!" he spat as he started glare at Patton.

Patton chuckled as Kuki frowned some, trying not to giggle abit.

Wally stood from his spot then started to chase Patton as Patton ran from him, knowing Wally wouldn't actually beat him up. The gang all laughed as they watched the two running practically in circles.

It was good to have friends even when they are trying to kill you.

Stacey stepped out of the school with a scowl as her beloved, new boyfriend was at her side. They both glared to themselves, wondering where Kuki and Wally had gone to.

"When I get my hands on that Kuki, I'm going to seriously-" Stacey began as Danny cut her off.

"We will get them back..." he clenched his fists, "You'll see."

Lizzie came up behind them with a grimacing face.

"Out of my way!" She pushed through them.

"Who do you think you are? !" Stacey hissed at Lizzie.

"Oh sorry Stacey, I thought you were someone else," Lizzie smiled weakly, trying not to get on Stacey's bad side.

"Whatever," she glanced at her own nails casually then gasped, "Is that a chipped nail?"

All of a sudden, a florescent light appeared over the three as not one of them took notice.

"This is just perfect!" Stacey screamed as the beam gradually picked the three up.

"W-What's going on? !" Lizzie cried as they disappeared into a giant spaceship.

Danny opened his eyes to see three aliens life forms, staring at him, Stacey, and Lizzie from afar. They spoke giberish as Danny tried to break free from his glass container he was stuffed in.

"Their brains are too unusual..." one alien said as the other nodded.

"Let's release them!" He exclaimed as he pulled a lever, causing them to fall through their glass prisons into a stranded area, near a well.

"AHHHH!" They all three screamed as they landed on top of one another.

"Get off me!" Stacey shouted as she pushed Lizzie off of her, "Ugh! Where are we? !"

"I think...not home," Danny surmised.

"Well duh!" Stacey yelled in rage as she glanced down the big well, "What is this anyways?"

"Wells are for water and ways to drink," Lizzie confirmed as she looked around abit.

Stacey rolled her eyes.

"After today, I would have seen everything," Danny shook some as he searched for more weird things.

"It was just aliens, not the ugliest person in the world," Stacey shook her head at him as Danny's eyes widened, "What is it now?"

Danny pointed to a girl before them, holding a chainsaw in her hands.

"Spadey's back!" She grinned evilly as she came closer to them.

"AHHHH!" They screamed as they stepped back near the well.

"Whatever we do, we can't-" before Stacey could finish, Lizzie tripped over the well and landed deep inside of it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lizzie screamed before it faded.

"-fall," Stacey shook her head as the girl came closer.

"Any last words?" the girl questioned.

Danny gulped as he stepped back from the girl's face, causing him to fall deep into the well's abyss as well, "AHHHHHHH! I'm too hot to-"

Stacey stared after him, "No! He was the hottest guy at our school!"

The girl smirked as she cranked up her chainsaw.

Stacey eyes widened as she walked back some, almost falling into the well, "Whoa!" She wobbled then re-gained her balance, "Phew!"**(A/N PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END ONCE YOU ARE DONE READING!)**

That's when another girl came up to Stacey, "Good bye idiot!" She smiled evilly as she planted her fist into Stacey's nose then blew softly, causing Stacey to fall right down the well.

"AHHHHHHH! PRADA HERE I COME!" She screamed as the girl smiled.

"Never mess with them again!" The girl who punched her, yelled.

"Almost forgot..." The girls smirked as they poured Jell-O down the well.

"AHHHHHHHH! JELL-O!" They heard Stacey's piercing scream as they cackled evilly. Life was good like that sometimes...it was only a shame that, that DID NOT actually happen...Unless...you wanted it to.

A manicured hand then appeared over the side of the well.


	36. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I know I used kndfangirl story The Dance and changed it into a Fairy Tail version but still I wanted to add a new chapter to it and it's going to be a questionare of a sort about the characters and sorry guys if you find the characters a little bit out of character but still I really wanted to try one questionnaire sort of chapter and people I am going to wait 1-2 months before writing it and please everyone send as many questions as you can and they could be about me but hey please send me lots of questions and yeah one more thing please read the story The Dance by kndfangirl.**


End file.
